


Разбитое зеркало

by PalePaleFire, Snejik



Series: Принцесса и котик [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 88,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejik/pseuds/Snejik
Summary: Все когда-нибудь заканчивается. И безудержное счастье с любимым тоже. Но время не остановить, и на смену чему-то ушедшему приходит что-то новое.





	1. Chapter 1

Барнс проснулся и где-то с минуту не мог понять, что его разбудило. За окном привычно утробно рокотал штормовой океан, ветер шелестел кронами пальм, а в остальном было непривычно тихо. Слишком тихо. Барнс уже собирался дальше уснуть, устроив голову на груди у Себастьяна, когда понял, что было не так. Сердце его мужа не билось.   
Действуя совершенно на автомате, хотя он никогда не делал непрямой массаж сердца, Барнс откинул простынь, выдернул из-под головы Себастьяна подушку и принялся качать, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то. Попутно он набрал 911, вызывая скорую.   
Они жили далеко от обжитых мест, и парамедикам до них было добираться минут двадцать, которые тянулись для Барнса невыносимо долго, минуты ожидания превратились в часы. Он не верил, что все кончено, не хотел верить, потому что с Себастьяном ушел бы и смысл его жизни.   
Их дети были уже в преклонном возрасте, счастливо прожили свою жизнь, у Лекса уже были внуки, хотя он так ни разу и не женился, а Мика, обзаведясь мужем, не решилась на детей. Но, как бы то ни было, они приезжали к ним с Себастьяном на Гавайи на каждое Рождество. Вот и сейчас до Рождества оставалась всего неделя, но Барнс уже понимал, что приедут он не на праздник, а на похороны.   
Приехавшая скорая подключила кардиомонитор, увидела проблеск и попыталась завести сердце дефибриллятором, но все было без толку. Через десять минут тщетных попыток реанимировать Себастьяна парамедики констатировали смерть.   
Три часа четырнадцать минут семнадцатого декабря.   
Парамедики, словно извиняясь, смотрели на Барнса. Все вокруг замерло, перестало иметь значение, существовать. Себастьян умер, оставив его одного в этом большом мире, в котором ему предстояло провести еще не одно десятилетие.   
Барнс подумал, что это нечестно — хоронить тех, кого любишь, и даже подумал, что уйти вслед за Себастьяном будет самым правильным решением, но вспомнил о детях, у которых не было его железного здоровья, и сердечного приступа от потери сразу обоих родителей никто не отменял. Наверное, Лекс с Микой были единственным, что останавливало Барнса от того, чтобы пустить себе пулю в висок. От такого умирают даже суперсолдаты.   
Забравшись на кровать, Барнс взял на руки еще теплое тело Себастьяна, устраивая его у себя на коленях, и тихо, страшно завыл на одной ноте, прижимая горячо любимого супруга к себе. Он не заметил, как парамедики тихо свернули свои чемоданы и вышли, давая возможность последний раз побыть наедине.   
— Сэр, — один из парамедиков постучал по косяку, окликнув Барнса, — мы должны забрать… Вы сможете приехать утром. Агент…  
— На улице сильный ветер? — спросил Барнс, который даже не слышал, что ему сказали, просто понимал, что нужно отпустить. Но выпустить из объятий было все равно что вырвать сердце из груди по-живому.   
— Да, сильный, — растерянно ответил парамедик.   
— Мы сейчас спустимся, — пообещал Барнс.   
Разумное в нем говорило, что он ведет себя как псих, но разумное глушили боль и неверие, нежелание поверить в происходящее, и Барнс длил и длил агонию. Он завернул тело Себастьяна в свой любимый плед, с одной стороны, прекрасно понимая, что мертвому все равно, но ему так хотелось верить, что нет. Не все равно, что Себастьян еще с ним.  
Время смерти: три часа четырнадцать минут.   
Барнс пытался зацепиться за эту мысль, чтобы перестать вести себя как умалишенный параноик, но не мог, он хотел расслышать эту фразу, которая расцвела разрывной пулей в районе сердца.   
Три часа четырнадцать минут. Три часа четырнадцать минут. Три часа четырнадцать минут.   
— Прости, лапушка, — Барнс уткнулся в грудь, которая больше не вздымалась от вдохов и не опадала от выдохов. Он просто дышал, не чувствуя, как текут слезы.   
Барнс вынес тело Себастьяна к машине скорой помощи минут через пять. Слезы уже не текли, но глаза были больные и влажные. Он вручил тело, завернутое в плед, парамедикам и хотел поехать с ними, но те посоветовали приехать завтра утром, потому что сейчас его в морг никто не пустит. Кивнув, Барнс закрыл за ними ворота, вернулся в спальню, где медицинский мусор валялся напоминанием произошедшего, улегся в кровать, прижав к себе обе подушки Себастьяна, и закричал.   
Он остался один. И теперь уже навсегда. Барнс не знал, сколько ему осталось, но был уверен, что не меньше сотни лет, а может, и больше. И он был уверен, что все это время ему будет невыносимо больно, потому что он похоронит всех, с кем был близок, кого любил.   
Гарри, Андера, Майк, Шелли, Лариса со своей женой, Алья, Камилла и другие люди, которые были ему хоть как-то близки, уже умерли. У них не было возможности получить инъекцию суперсолдатской сыворотки, не было возможности прожить так долго, как Себастьян. Их детям было уже немного за семьдесят, но даже с нынешним уровнем медицины они были не вечны.   
Барнс никогда не думал, что его может захлестнуть истерика, уверенный, что у него просто железная психика, которая может выдержать все, потому что он выжил Зимним Солдатом и не рехнулся. Но, как оказалось, есть вещи, которые могут пронять кого угодно. Он не представлял, сколько прошло времени, пока он рыдал, свернувшись калачиком на половине кровати Себастьяна, судорожно сжимая в руках его подушки, от которых пахло им. В конечном итоге он забылся тревожным сном, в котором он снова падал в бесконечную пропасть в снежной круговерти. Ему так давно не снился этот сон, что, казалось, уже никогда прошлое не напомнит о себе, но стоило потерять якорь, который держал его, и кошмары вернулись.   
Когда Барнс очнулся от своего странного, болезненного забытья, на улице уже было не так темно, небо медленно-медленно серело.   
Нужно было позвонить Мике или Лексу, или им обоим, чтобы сообщить новость, особенно извращенно жуткую перед Рождеством. Барнс взял телефон и набрал Мику. Чем старше она становилась, тем раньше вставала, и он не боялся ее разбудить.   
— Доброе утро, принцесса, — попытался улыбнуться Барнс, когда Мика ответила, но у него ничего не получилось.   
— Что случилось, _рара_? — сразу спросила она, не давая Барнсу даже возможности оттянуть неизбежное.   
— Тата умер, — не став юлить и как-то пытаться сгладить новость, ответил Барнс. — Прости, родная.   
Мика охнула, и Барнсу показалось, как он слышит скрип кресла, в которое она тяжело опустилась.   
— Мы с Лексом прилетим сегодня, — пообещала она.   
Барнс понимал, что они понятия не имеют, что сказать друг другу, потому что знание, что твои родители умрут — это одно, а столкнуться с этим — совершенно другое. И слова соболезнования не ложились на язык, потому что потеряли оба, и больно обоим, только по-разному.   
— Я сам ему позвоню, — упрямо сказал Барнс, словно сообщить о смерти Себастьяна их детям была прямая обязанность.   
— _Рара_ , — с легкой укоризной в голосе сказала Мика, — я сама скажу, тебе не обязательно.   
И всегда берущий на себя все, что только возможно, Барнс малодушно согласился, потому что говорить было слишком больно. Даже думать об этом было больно.   
Так больше и не сумев заснуть, Барнс, как только рассвело, собрался и поехал в больницу. Нужно было подписать какие-то документы, договориться с похоронным бюро где-нибудь в Гонолулу, нужно было сделать дофига всего, а у него просто не было сил. Барнс заставлял себя сделать каждый следующий шаг, не говоря уже обо всем остальном.   
В больнице его, словно специально, а может так оно и было, уже ждала строго одетая женщина, представившаяся агентном из похоронного бюро. Она почти искренне принесла соболезнования, сказала, что поможет оформить все документы и поинтересовалась, какие Барнс хочет похороны.   
Он ответил, что похороны должны быть светскими, никакой религиозной атрибутики. И кремация. Себастьян хотел, чтобы его кремировали. Агент задавала еще разные вопросы, но Барнс отвечал односложно, она явно пыталась ему ненавязчиво что-то впарить, вроде дорогущего гроба, массы живых цветов и еще какую-то хрень, и Барнс соглашался, потому что сейчас ему было плевать и на деньги, которых у них было полно, и на то, как все будет обставлено, он просто хотел уйти домой, чтобы спрятаться от мира за закрытыми дверями спальни и полностью погрузиться в свое горе.  
Это позже он поедет встречать своих детей, позже возьмет себя в руки, все будет позже, а сейчас он хотел просто забыться, заснуть и хоть на пару часов представить, что Себастьян рядом, что они вместе, и все хорошо. Но нужно было взять себя в руки сейчас.   
— Цветов не надо, — глухо сказал Барнс, наконец взяв себя в руки и посмотрев то, что ему предлагали из каталога. — Вот этот гроб.   
Он ткнул пальцев в средней цены гроб, который понравился ему потому, что был черный с внутренней отделкой цвета слоновой кости. Барнсу было плевать на материал, потому что все равно все сгорит.   
— Хорошо, мистер Барнс, — агент чуть улыбнулась ему и протянула контракт. — Подпишите.   
— Когда я могу?... — Барнс не договорил, его и так поняли.   
— Завтра, мистер Барнс. В час дня приезжайте на церемонию прощания, — тихо сказала агент.   
Барнс кивнул, подмахнул все нужные бумаги и уехал домой, где теперь было бесконечно пусто и одиноко. Через несколько часов прилетят дети, и Барнс с ужасом подумал, что ему придется пройти через кошмар еще дважды. Почему-то смерти друзей не так сильно по нему били, он был готов, тем более, они же не жили под одной крышей несколько десятилетий. Барнс практически не расставался с Себастьяном последние двадцать лет. А сегодня он даже не успел попрощаться. Он не услышал, не понял, не предотвратил, хотя и понимал, что ничего не смог бы сделать против остановки сердца.   
Себастьян и так прожил гораздо дольше обычного человека, и он так и не постарел сообразно своему возрасту. Даже в сто двадцать был подтянутым красавцем, которому никто бы не дал и больше пятидесяти. Уже их дети выглядели старше.   
Чертова сыворотка, которая продлевала Себастьяну жизнь, стала ненавистна Барнсу, потому что не могла подарить ему смерть, это все, что он сейчас хотел, потому что воскресить Себастьяна было невозможно.   
Барнс помнил, как пошутил, что купит криоустановку, которые сейчас снова стали очень популярны, закажет прозрачную капсулу и, заморозив Себастьяна после смерти, будет, как маньяк, смотреть на него, веря, что тот просто спит, как принцесса из сказки. А Себастьян серьезно сказал, что Барнс должен будет отпустить его, кремировать и развеять прах над океаном.   
Тогда Барнс отказался от своей затеи, потому что криокамера стоила очень дорого даже для него, а сейчас осознал всю правильность идеи Себастьяна, потому что он бы сидел и смотрел на него, не смыкая глаз, в тщетной надежде, что его лапушка проснется.   
Дома было невыносимо, а Барнс не мог кормить себя иллюзиями о том, что Себастьян просто поехал в город, что он вернется вечером, потому что знал, что ничего этого не будет. Из Барнса вообще был плохой мечтатель, потому что он никогда не мечтал ни о чем недостижимом, а остальные мечты мог претворить в жизнь.   
Захотелось уснуть и больше не просыпаться, просто спать и видеть сны. Может быть, к нему даже придет Стив, единственный человек, который сможет его понять. Его Конни была немного младше Себастьяна, и Барнс был уверен, что она все еще жива, что не случилось непоправимого, и Стив не остался один, как он сейчас. Закрыв глаза, Барнс свернулся на слишком большой для него одного и слишком пустой кровати, снова подгребя под себя обе подушки Себастьяна, которые еще хранили его запах. Он даже не стал убирать с них пару выпавших практически прозрачных длинных волосков.   
Сон не шел, Барнс просто лежал, не шевелясь, не чувствуя, как катятся из глаз слезы, отрешенный от всего, один на один со своим горем. Он никогда не терял настолько близкого человека, и боль потери была просто невыносима, хотя они оба знали, что Себастьян умрет намного раньше. Барнсу даже казалось, что он смирился с этой мыслью, принял ее, но реальность расставила все на свои места, в очередной раз доказав, что она сильнее людей.   
После пары часов бесплодных попыток заснуть Барнс, не выпуская из рук подушек, стащил с тумбочки свой телефон и принялся листать фотографии Себастьяна. У него их было не так много, как можно было бы подумать, и все исключительно домашние, ни одного профессионального кадра, зато на всех Себастьян был собой.   
Нужно было ехать в Гонолулу, забирать из аэропорта детей, но Барнс не мог оторваться от медитативного рассматривания фотографий с улыбающимся Себастьяном. В конце концов он все же взял себя в руки, закрыл фото и пошел собираться.   
Нужно было принять душ, одеться, позавтракать, но ничего этого делать не хотелось. Пришлось, потому что Барнс был уверен, стоит ему дать слабину, и это жуткое состояние апатии и безразличия ко всему навалится на него всем своим весом и просто раздавит. Закалывая косу заколкой, Барнс подумал, что теперь, когда Себастьяна больше нет, когда некому вручить гребень и уплыть негу от аккуратных ласковых прикосновений, коса ему ни к чему. Это было ещё одним интимным моментом только для них двоих. Подумал, а потом вытащил из тумбочки живущий там нож и отрезал косу под корень. Тряхнул головой от непривычной легкости, отчего длинные пряди упали на лицо, и он привычно забрал их за уши.   
Для Барнса начиналась новая, сложная жизнь, и он понял, что ему придется слишком много всего поменять, чтобы начать просто жить, а не оглядываться каждый раз назад, не ждать того, чему не суждено случиться.


	2. Chapter 2

В аэропорту он первым заметил Мику и Лекса. Они тоже не выглядели на свой возраст, и больше пятидесяти им дать было очень сложно. Медицина и косметология шли вперед семимильными шагами, и никого уже не удивляло то, что семидесятилетние выглядели на двадцать лет моложе. Главное — плати, и будешь выглядеть хоть на восемнадцать.   
Барнс махнул им рукой, и дети, заметив его, сразу же подошли. Мика, кинув взгляд на него, сразу же заключила в объятия, молча утешая. Барнс спрятал лицо на плече у дочери, обнимая ее почти до хруста ребер, физически ощущая эту немую поддержку, и становилось легче дышать, мир казался уже не таким возмутительным в своей жизни и яркости. Лекс тоже подошел и стиснул плечо, поддерживая также молча, как и Мика.   
— _Рара_ , поехали домой, — попросила Мика.   
Барнс был уверен, что дети легче переносили потерю Себастьяна, ведь их жизнь не была завязана и подчинена ему целиком и полностью, как жизнь Барнса, который не видел себя отдельно от Себастьяна, не представлял, что будет делать дальше и как жить без единственно нужного на свете человека.   
— Конечно, принцесса, — глухо ответил Барнс и разомкнул объятия.   
Ехали домой молча. Барнсу это молчание не было в тягость, он просто рулил, оставаясь безучастным ко всему вокруг. Он не хотел возвращаться в дом, где все напоминало о Себастьяне, не хотел больше жить в одиночестве там, где они были счастливы вдвоем. Это было слишком. Дом полнился Себастьяном даже после его смерти, хотя Барнс догадывался, что прошло слишком мало времени, ведь все случилось этой ночью. Но сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы все в доме перестало резать по живому, он проверять не хотел. Проще было все продать, как только завещание вступит в законную силу, и дом окажется полностью его. Барнс знал, что Себастьян все завещал ему, а не детям, которые в жизни оказались очень успешными и сколотили себе состояние сами. Но чем заняться дальше, он пока не представлял.   
Дома Барнс почувствовал, как на него накатывает черное отчаяние, которое немного отпустило, пока он ездил в аэропорт.   
— Мы с Лексом обо всем позаботимся, иди ляг, попробуй поспать, — предложила Мика, когда они оказались дома.   
Барнс окинул взглядом гостиную, увидел стоящий на столике ноутбук Себастьяна, оставленную им чашку с недопитым чаем и брошенный на спинку дивана его любимый плед, и позорно всхлипнул, зажав рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать снова. Казалось, что Себастьян просто вышел и сейчас вернется, что все будет хорошо, просто надо немного подождать.   
Мика обняла Барнса, погладила его по непривычно коротким волосам. Он вцепился в дочь, как утопающий в соломинку, стараясь не дать захлестывающим его эмоциям выйти наружу. Всю жизнь Барнс был словно скала, за которой можно было укрыться от всего и вся, он никогда не позволял себе расклеиваться перед детьми, всегда находил способ поддержать, помочь, успокоить. Теперь настало их время поддерживать, утешать и успокаивать родителя.   
— _Рара_ , — едва слышно всхлипнула Мика, — пойдем. Лекс, у таты в аптечке было снотворное.   
— Ага, — кивнул Лекс и ушел на кухню искать нужное.   
Мика повела Барнса в спальню, но он понял, что не хочет туда. Совершенно не хочет, потому что там он снова останется один на один со своим горем, бессильный что-либо изменить.   
— Нет, — помотал головой Барнс, — я на диване останусь.   
— Хорошо, — покорно согласилась Мика, а Лекс гремел чем-то на кухне.   
Барнс устроился на диване, обняв подушку, а Мика заботливо укрыла его пледом, подоткнув, как маленькому, его под бок. Он понимал, что дети тоже потеряли близкого человека, что им тоже нужна поддержка, но не мог сейчас быть заботливым отцом, потому что был сломлен и разбит.   
— Прости, дорогая, — попытался улыбнуться Барнс, но вышло жутковато.  
— Я понимаю, _pара_ , — Мике тоже улыбка давалась с трудом, — понимаю. Спи, я приготовлю ужин.   
— Я хочу продать дом, — Барнс дернул Мику за руку, и та присела рядом на диван. — Все продать, отдать, подарить.   
— Вот, — Лекс зашел в гостиную с пузырьком таблеток и стаканом с водой. — Если выпьешь все, то, думаю, уснешь.   
Взяв у Лекса пузырек с таблетками, Барнс высыпал их себе сразу в рот и запил водой. Нормальный человек бы впал в кому, а потом умер, но ему этого только-только хватит, чтобы заснуть. Закрывая глаза, Барнс почувствовал, как Мика поцеловала его в щеку, и почти сразу провалился в сон без сновидений.   
Проснулся он, когда уже стемнело, не сразу понял, где он и что происходит, но услышал в столовой голоса своих детей, и осознание происходящего навалилось с новой силой.   
Ужинали в молчании, Барнс не мог сейчас поддержать непринужденную беседу, а Лекс с Микой уважали нежелание своего отца разговаривать, и тоже молчали.   
— Давайте посмотрим последний ролик, где вы с татой вместе? — предложил Лекс. — Ему, конечно, уже лет тридцать, но вы с тех пор не сильно изменились.   
— Да, _pара_ , давай посмотрим, — согласилась с Лексом Мика.   
— У меня другой есть, — признался Барнс. Они с Себастьяном дурачились пару месяцев назад, когда Барнсу пришла новая винтовка, вспоминали, как было весело стрелять у Гарри и прикалываться на камеру. Он даже не думал, что этот ролик будет последним видео Себастьяна. Они не увлекались съемками домашнего видео, Барнс считал это тупостью, для него таким видео были его обзоры, и сейчас он отчего-то жалел, что не наснимал своего мужа, мягкого и домашнего, рядом с ним. Такого родного и настоящего. А теперь было поздно.   
Они перебрались в гостиную, где Барнс включил телевизор и запустил видео. Они устроились втроем на диване и до поздней ночи смотрели и пересматривали обзоры Барнса, в которых принимал участие Себастьян. Мика уснула прямо на диване, устроив голову на плече у Барнса, да и Лекс тоже порывался уснуть.   
— Подъем и марш в свою комнату, — шепнул ему на ухо Барнс и поднял на руки Мику, чтобы отнести ее в спальню.   
Несмотря на то, что дом они с Себастьяном когда-то покупали на двоих, в нем было еще четыре спальни для гостей, две из которых негласно принадлежали их детям. Чтобы они могли приехать в любой момент, даже если самих отцов не было дома.   
Барнс думал о том, чтобы оставить дом детям, но они и так не часто приезжали к ним, а содержание дома тоже стоило денег, и он прикинул, что если они и захотят на Гавайи, то снять номер или арендовать дом будет дешевле, чем следить за уже существующим. 

 

Церемония прощания была тихой, по сути, организованной для них троих, потому что больше никого не было. Барнс никому не успел рассказать о смерти Себастьяна, да и не нужны ему были лишние люди на таком исключительно семейном мероприятии. Он был почти счастлив, что к нему не шли люди с соболезнованиями и едой, потому что он не хотел никого видеть. Только дети, самые близкие и родные, самые любимые на свете люди.   
Потому что он не хотел, чтобы его кто-то видел таким: сломленным, глубоко несчастным и потерянным. Барнс долго стоял у гроба и смотрел на кажущегося живым Себастьяна, только колоссальным волевым усилием не давая слезам бесконтрольно катиться по щекам.   
— Ты даже в гробу красавец, лапушка, — прошептал Барнс, коснувшись ледяных рук.   
Все украшения Барнсу отдали в бумажном пакете. Уже дома он вытряхнул их на журнальный столик, поднял жетоны, повертел в руках, а потом надел себе на шею и подумал, что больше некому звать его Баки. Он снова умирал, чтобы стать кем-то другим.   
— _Рара_ , что ты будешь делать дальше? — спросил Лекс, только краем уха слышавший о желании Барнса продать дом.   
Они снова сидели на диване в гостиной, Барнс, словно ему было холодно, кутался в плед. Ему было все так же отчаянно плохо, он не совсем понимал, зачем живет дальше, и будет ли эта жизнь хоть когда-нибудь теперь приносить если не удовольствие, то хотя бы не столь постылой.   
У Барнса не было готового плана, он всего себя посвятил Себастьяну и не думал о том, как будет жить без него. Не хотел об этом думать. Но он прекрасно понимал, что ему нужно исчезнуть, потому что возраст, указанный в водительских правах, возмутительно не соответствовал его внешности. Нужно было приобрести новые документы, перевести все деньги на новое имя и стать другим человеком.   
— Сменю имя, куплю остров в Канаде, а может, два, если понадобится, — ответил Барнс. План рождался в голове спонтанно, но он понял, что именно этим он и займется. — Построю тренировочную базу с полигоном и буду там тренировать наемников. Я когда-то тренировал “вдов”, представляю, как это делается.   
— Ты же не бросишь нас? — спросила Мика.   
— Нет конечно, принцесса, не брошу, — пообещал Барнс. — Мы можем встречаться на Рождество на Гавайях, как и всю жизнь до этого.   
— Когда ты хочешь уехать? — грустно спросил Лекс.   
— Завтра. Простите, родные, — Барнс вздохнул, он не хотел вот так вот бросать детей, сбегая от них, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему было слишком больно в этом большом доме, который они с Себастьяном покупали для двоих, он просто не мог оставаться в нем дольше. — Развеем прах, и я уеду, поживу в доме Гарри, пока не куплю нужные документы и… Не знаю, на самом деле, как все будет.   
— Ничего, _рара_ , — Лекс похлопал его по плечу и чуть сжал. — Мы понимаем, наверное. Ты только не исчезай совсем. Что нам для тебя сделать?  
— Я уже говорил. Продать дом и все, что есть в доме тоже. Продать, подарить, отдать на благотворительность, забрать себе, как хотите, — стал перечислять Барнс.  
— А оружие? — поинтересовалась Мика.   
— Оружие тоже. Но, если хочешь, можешь забрать себе, — разрешил он.   
— Нет, у меня своего полно, — Мика улыбнулась. — Яхту тоже продать?  
— Нет, яхту я перегоню на пирс в Гонолулу, а потом в Канаду, как куплю остров, — Барнс чувствовал, что позорно сбегает от проблем, прячет голову в песок, желая заниматься чем угодно другим, но не расставаться с жизнью, которой больше у него не было.   
Он безумно боялся, что еще день или два в доме, где больше не было Себастьяна, но все вокруг кричало о том, что он должен быть тут, доведет его до того, что он застрелится, не выдержав. Барнс любил жизнь, он всегда хотел жить, и никогда бы не подумал, что сможет так отчаянно желать смерти.   
— К тебе можно будет приехать? — спросил Лекс.   
— Можно, конечно, — кивнул Барнс, а его губы тронула тень улыбки. — Но лучше я к вам буду приезжать.   
Они еще посидели, говоря только о прошлом, потому что будущее было туманно и не определено до конца. Мика с Лексом делились своими детскими воспоминаниями о папах. Лекс признался, что не женился потому, что видел настоящую любовь и не желал довольствоваться эрзацем. Мика, первая из семьи, познавшая боль потери, похоронив мужа лет десять назад, заверила Барнса, что со временем будет не так больно.   
Барнс был рад, что он не один, что есть кто-то еще, способный разделить с ним горечь утраты и удержать в этом мире. Если бы у них с Себастьяном не было детей, он бы застрелился сразу же, чтобы не мучиться.   
— Пойду собирать вещи, — сказал Барнс и, поднявшись, пошел доставать свой рюкзак и думать, что он хочет забрать отсюда.   
По всему выходило, что очень немногое. Как только Себастьян перестал сниматься, решив, что хочет просто жить, он продал всю дизайнерскую одежду, которую расхватали за какие-то невероятные деньги, под это дело Барнс тоже продал кучу своей одежды, часть из которой даже не носил. Переезжая на Гавайи, они вообще много от чего избавились, что-то продали, что-то отдали на благотворительность. А потом и квартиру свою продали в два раза дороже, чем покупали.   
Поэтому сейчас у Барнса просто не было подходящей одежды для зимней Канады, да и для зимнего Нью-Йорка тоже. В итоге из всех вещей, что Барнс решил увезти с собой, оказались украшения Себастьяна, два ноутбука, одежда по мелочи. Они так долго были вместе, что давным-давно стали дарить друг другу на все праздники всякие безделушки, для который у Барнса была отдельная коробка, а у Себастьяна своя. Они даже любили перебирать эту мелочевку, называя дату и повод к каждой.   
Барнс вытащил эти две коробки, нашел еще одну, в которую сложил личные вещи Себастьяна, туда же отправился плед, его любимая кружка, статуэтки Оскара и еще много чего. Барнс не ожидал, что захочет оставить так много, потому что получилось целых пять коробок со всяким разным.   
— _Рара_ , — позвала Мика, когда Барнс, совершенно ни о чем не думая, складывал коробки в машину, чтобы отвезти их на склад, который он собирался арендовать лет на десять, потому что не представлял пока что точно, чем займется после приезда в Нью-Йорк. — А твои портреты?  
Вернувшись в дом, Барнс посмотрел на свои портретные фото, которыми Себастьян увешал все доступные для этого стены. Он не знал, что делать с фотографиями, ведь Себастьяну они нравились, но и оставлять их Барнс не хотел, он никогда не страдал нарциссизмом.   
— Не знаю, дорогая, — вздохнул он. — Я бы выбросил, но тате они нравились.   
— Я заберу, — крикнул Лекс из кухни, а потом пришел и сам. — _Рара_ , это искусство, его нельзя уничтожать.   
— Я тоже заберу несколько, — сказала Мика.   
— Вот и разобрались. Вообще, забирайте все, что хотите, — махнул рукой Барнс и пошел снимать фотографии со стен. — В коробках тоже поройтесь, вдруг чего интересного найдете.   
Ближе к вечеру Барнс поехал арендовать склад и купить еще коробок. Как бы ни было ему больно, он решил не оставлять своих детей одни на один с их с Себастьяном вещами, которые нужно было вывезти из дома перед продажей. Конечно, за один день все, может, и не соберешь, но он хотел хоть немного помочь, прежде чем позорно сбежит, а ничем иным, кроме как бегством, Барнс свое желание уехать как можно скорее назвать не мог.   
Уже стемнело, когда Барнс вернулся с кучей коробок и пластиковых контейнеров. Мика с Лексом помогли выгрузить это добро из машины и принялись складывать вещи. Мика взялась за книги, которых для века электронных читалок было слишком много, Лекс принялсяскладывать разнообразные носители с фильмами и музыкой и прочую мелочевку, всякие несущие только эстетическое наслаждение штуки, а Барнсу досталась одежда, и он решил и свою тоже отдать на благотворительность.   
Дети уже давно легли спать, а Барнс просто не мог лечь в пустую холодную кровать, и он продолжал разбирать вещи, складывая их в коробки. Когда с вещами было покончено, Барнс пошел собирать то, что не дособрали Мика с Лексом. В итоге, когда они проснулись, все, что требовалось сложить и вывезти, было сложено. Оставалось заказать грузчиков с машиной и перевезти все на склад. Кроме одежды и того, что захотят забрать дети.   
Барнс оглядел полупустой, какой-то совершенно неуютный дом и сел на пол у какой-то стены, забравшись в криво остриженные волосы пальцами. Притупившаяся было боль вспыхнула с новой силой, напоминая Барнсу, что это не переезд, что он оставляет это место навсегда. И Барнс понимал, что лучше он будет хранить теплые воспоминания, какие-то мелочи, напоминающие ему о Себастьяне, но никогда не окажется больше в этом доме.   
Спать он решил не ложиться, уверенный, что не заснет, а если и заснет, то опять приснится какой-нибудь кошмар, про которые, живя с Себастьяном, Барнс успел забыть. Наверное, теперь дурные сны будут частыми ночными гостями, с другой стороны, Барнс теперь мог позволить себе не спать хоть неделю, потому что не для кого было оставаться ласковым и спокойным Баки.   
Сидя с ноутбуком на диване, Барнс искал остров на продажу, хотя зачем ему целый остров, он пока не представлял. Казалось, он что-то придумал, но оно еще не оформилось до конца. Последние годы жизни с Себастьяном на Гавайях Барнс мало переводил, больше писал статьи про оружие, написал еще две энциклопеди — ему вообще нравилось писать про оружие так, чтобы было понятно не только профи, чтобы заинтересовать тех, кто еще ничего в оружии не понимает, но хотел бы.   
Идея тренировать с нуля наемников Барнсу нравилась, вот только нужно было самому побыть наемником, потому что слишком долго он жил мирной жизнью, а наемничать ему вообще не приходилось. Мастерство, конечно, не пропьешь, и модифицированный организм Зимнего Солдата всегда был готов к бою, но нужно было влиться в среду, понять, что к чему, сделать себе имя. Причем можно было без проблем сменить себе документы на имя Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, потому что про героя Баки Барнса уже давно помнили только особо упоротые по вселенной Марвел, а эпопею про Капитана Америку и его закадычного дружка давно не переснимали. А может быть, Барнс просто не хотел менять имя, потому что оно было единственным, что связывало его с прошлым. Далеким-далеким, иногда кажущимся эфемерным прошлым.   
Приняв решение, Барнс полез смотреть частные военные компании, он не знал, какая ему нужна, не представлял даже, да и документов на нового себя у него еще не было, и не будет еще недели две, но даже иллюзия деятельности помогала не расклеиться окончательно.   
Отметив для себя несколько компаний, которые его заинтересовали, Барнс глянул еще несколько статей по продаже островов и даже выбрал парочку в Канаде, а потом случайно нашел статью о продаже целого архипелага всего за два миллиона долларов, и эти деньги у него был. У него было гораздо больше двух миллионов, потому что остались деньги от продажи квартиры, его книги приносили деньги, и по завещанию Себастьяна Барнс получал всю его собственность и состояние. А оно было достаточным, чтобы ни в чем себе не отказывать и больше не работать ни дня даже для Барнса. А еще он собирался продавать дом, который сейчас стоил каких-то безумных денег.   
Подхватив телефон, Барнс набрал номер, указанный в статье, и на том конце, как ни странно, ответили. Разговор занял немного времени, Барнс уточнил, что да, продается весь архипелаг и за указанную сумму, и сказал, что он будет готов купить через две недели, попросив снять архипелаг с продажи. Девушка-секретарь ответила, что приостановит продажу острова на две недели, не больше, если мистер Барнс действительно собирается его купить. На том и порешили. Барнс даже обрадовался, что в свете последних событий было крайне странной эмоцией.   
— Да, лапушка, — тихо сказал он, сжимая в руке жетоны, — у нас будет свой остров.   
Не верующий ни в каких богов Барнс не хотел думать, что Себастьян просто умер, ушел навсегда, оставив его одного, ему больше нравилось думать, что частичка его мужа навсегда останется с ним.   
Мика спустилась в кухню, когда Барнс уже заканчивал готовить завтрак. Сейчас он выглядел не так страшно, как до этого, но ощущения, что он сейчас заплачет или закричит, больше не было. Он был печален, сосредоточен, чуть рассеян, словно мыслями был где-то не здесь, и хоть взгляд был полон боли, эта боль не грозила выплеснуться наружу, за эту ночь она притупилась и стала частью Барнса. Он почти принял, почти смирился с утратой. Почти.   
— Зови Лекса, и садитесь завтракать. А я поехал в город, — Барнс ткнул тумблер кофемашины. — Закажу перевозку коробок на склад, заберу урну с прахом, — почти ровно сказал он, — и вернусь.   
— _Рара_ , — Мика обняла его, прижалась к груди, как делала, когда была еще маленькой, — что ты задумал? Я не хочу потерять еще и тебя.   
— Я просто повоюю немного, принцесса, — сдавленно выговорил Барнс, потому что от слов дочери у него ком встал в горле. — Совсем немного, всего пару лет.   
— Тата бы не одобрил, — всхлипнула Мика. — Но ты ведь не сможешь иначе.   
— Мы тоже не одобряем, — высказался вошедший в кухню Лекс. — Но ты иди, воюй. Только возвращайся к нам.   
— Угу, — отозвалась Мика и, отлепившись от груди, смахнула слезинки, — возвращайся.   
Барнс явственно услышал невысказанное “мы тоже не вечные”, и почувствовал себя страшным эгоистом, так глубоко ухнувшим в себя, в свое горе, что перестал замечать хоть что-то вокруг себя. А вокруг были его дети, и хоть они были уже совсем взрослые, настолько, что уже были внуки и, если повезет, будут и правнуки, но они для него так же оставались детьми, как он оставался для них отцом. Отцом, который совершенно забыл про свои родительские обязанности.   
— Простите меня, — ком в горле никуда не делся, жутко мешая говорить. — Мы всегда встречались на Рождество, давайте не будем ничего менять в этой традиции? Где бы я ни был, что бы ни случилось, двадцать третьего декабря я буду заказывать билеты на Гавайи и снимать на неделю три номера на свое имя в “Хилтоне”. Я буду звонить и даже приезжать, обещаю. Просто все вокруг напоминает мне о нем.   
— Все хорошо, _рара_ , мы понимаем, — вздохнул Лекс, тоже обняв Барнса. — Понимаем. 

 

Домой Барнс вернулся только к полудню, сумев не только договориться на вывоз коробок на сегодня, чтобы Лексу и Мике не пришлось сидеть в пустом доме дольше необходимого, хотя он не знал, может быть, они захотят остаться тут на какое-то время, побыть у океана. Но это Рождество пройдет для них порознь. Если только не собраться в доме Гарри, который Андреа оставила Барнсу после своей смерти. Она прожила одна всего два года. И Барнс был бы счастлив прожить всего два года, но у него не было шансов загнуться, если только он не подставится где-нибудь под шальную пулю, а этого он делать не собирался, слишком силен в нем был инстинкт самосохранения, а самоубиться не давали дети.   
Грузчики приехали через два часа после Барнса, меньше чем за пару часов собрали все коробки, получили от Лекса на чай. Один узнал Барнса, который успел в Гонолулу зайти в парикмахерскую и коротко постричься, и получил автограф на одной из энциклопедий, которую Барнс достал прямо из коробки. Он так и не привык быть узнаваемым, раздавать автографы, оставляя все это Себастьяну. Ему было достаточно стоять в его тени. А скоро он вообще перестанет быть известным экспертом по стрелковому оружию двадцать первого века, а станет неизвестным воякой, для которого имеют значения только деньги. Барнса это не пугало, потому что тот он умер вместе с Себастьяном, перестал быть, как только понял, что сердце самого дорогого на свете человека больше не бьется. А понял это только сейчас. 

 

Ранний декабрьский вечер вступал в свои права во всю разгорающимся закатом, в котором переливались все оттенки красного, оранжевого и розового. Себастьян очень любил закаты, когда океан уже тонул во тьме, а за спиной разливалось многоцветное зарево.  
Барнс завел мотор, откинул швартовы, и послушная его руке яхта вышла в океан. У них было не так много времени, пока догорит закат, но Барнс правил яхту все дальше и дальше, заглушив мотор, когда берег был уже довольно далеко.   
Урну с прахом обнимал Лекс, только сейчас позволив себе проявить истинные чувства. Никто и не был против, чтобы именно он развеял прах над океаном, — они с Себастьяном были близки больше, чем с Барнсом, в отличие от Мики, которая тяготела к другому отцу.   
На последних сполохах заката Лекс открыл урну, зачем-то заглянул в нее и зачерпнул горсть праха ладонью.   
— Прощай, тата, — тихо сказал он и раскрыл ладонь.   
Ветер подхватил прах и понес его над водой, роняя в воду, в красно-розово-оранжевые блики. Барнс смотрел и смотрел, не в силах оторвать глаз.   
Лекс переда урну Мике, и та тоже зачерпнула горсть праха, бросая его в воду.   
— Прощай, — шепнула она и отдала урну Барнсу.   
— Я всегда буду любить тебя, лапушка, — сказал Барнс и перевернул урну, вытряхивая прах в окена. Ветер подхватил слова вместе с прахом и понес над водой, навсегда соединяя Себастьяна с так любимым им океаном.   
Уже в полной темноте Барнс видел, как блестели непролитыми слезами глаза Лекса, как смахивала слезинки Мика, не сразу поняв, что тоже плачет. Он неаккуратно вытер слёзы рукавом лонгслива, глядя на черный ночной океан, и ему казалось, что он видит где-то вдали дельфинов, вместе с которыми плывет и Себастьян, свободный теперь от всего мирского. Бесконечно любимый. Навсегда остающийся в памяти. 

 

Вернувшись к берегу, Барнс высадил детей, попрощался с ними, крепко обняв и Лекса, и Мику, закинул вещи, которые хотел забрать в Нью-Йорк, в яхту, и собрался перегнать ее в Гонолулу, чтобы оставить там на какое-то время.   
— Увидимся в Нью-Йорке, — хлопнул его по плечу Лекс. — Я приеду к тебе.   
— Хорошо, Лекс. Приезжай, — согласился Барнс. — Рождество?  
— Тогда и я приеду, — тут же отозвалась Мика. — Мы успеем отпраздновать. Тата бы хотел, чтобы у нас был праздник.   
— Да, — сглотнул Барнс. — Тата бы хотел праздника. Значит, Рождество.   
— У меня, — категорично заявил Лекс. — Не хочу ехать в такую даль, а тебе все равно. Тем более, Мика у меня остановится.   
— У тебя так у тебя, — не стал спорить с сыном Барнс.   
— Мы найдем риелтора и вернемся на материк, — сказала Мика, а потом погладила Барнса по плечу. — Мы любим тебя, _рара_.   
— И я вас, мелкие. Очень.   
Запрыгнув на борт, Барнс во второй раз сегодня отдал швартовы и отправился в ночь, глядя на звездное небо. В Гонолулу он должен был прибыть к утру. 

 

Спустя чуть больше двух недель Барнс, по новым документам так Джеймсом Барнсом и оставшийся, только теперь он был гражданин Канады, уроженец Монреаля, провинции Квебек, подписывал документы на право собственности архипелага Биг Таскет на побережье Новой Шотландии. Он легко оформил перевод на два миллиона долларов, что порадовало продавцов, и они с удовольствием устроили ему экскурсию по теперь уже его землям.  
Барнс бы сразу начал строить на главном острове себе дом и базу для тех, кого хотел тренировать, но для этого нужно было его присутствие, а сейчас он не мог себе этого позволить, ему предложили контракт в одной из частных военных компаний, которую он рассматривал как плацдарм для своего восхождения в этой нише.   
Он ни на секунду не забывал про Себастьяна, периодически сжимая жетоны и мысленно разговаривая со своим почившем мужем. Три кольца, два Себастьяна и одно его, болтались на цепочке с жетонами, а подвеска с датой их свадьбы лежала, засунутая в чехол телефона.   
Теперь Барнс писал дневник не только Стиву, с которым еще не виделся после смерти Себастьяна, теперь он писал и Себастьяну в надежде, что тот придет к нему во сне, как когда-то давно, теперь уже вновь в другой жизни. Он писал по два письма каждый день вот уже почти три недели, стараясь хотя бы так заглушить свою боль. Писал и складывал в папку, которую таскал за собой, понимая, что как только он вступит в ряды наемников, времени и возможностей заниматься этим у него просто не будет.


	3. Chapter 3

На базу формирования компании “Блэквотер” Барнс приехал с минимумом личных вещей в середине января. Компания была известной и довольно крутой, имела свой остров в Тихом океане, где и проходила проверка и тренировка нового контингента.   
Им было все равно, насколько ты хороший специалист хоть в чем-то, пока тебя не прогонят по своим нормативам. Барнс только усмехнулся, глядя в злые узко посаженные глазки начальника по новичкам. Для него Барнс был мусором, пока не докажет обратное. И Барнс доказал, пролетев полосу препятствий, словно по скверу прогулялся. Но это позволило погрузиться в шкуру Зимнего Солдата, снова выпустить его на волю, слиться с ним, становясь кем-то новым, другим. Злым, насмешливым и совершенно бесчувственным. Только в минуты полного одиночества Барнс вспоминал Себастьяна, тянулся к нему всей душой, разговаривал, вспоминал, что любил и до сих пор любит. Но он не хотел, чтобы об этом кто-то знал, поэтому Зимний всегда стоял на страже его истерзанной нежной души, охраняя ее, не пуская никого внутрь прочного панциря.   
Барнса прогнали по всей тренировочной программе из какого-то упертого неверия, а он совсем потерял страх и выдавал нормативы Зимнего, а не обычного человека. Он хотел, чтобы его боялись, чтобы к нему прислушивались, чтобы его заметили, ему нужна была известность в этих кругах.   
Уже лет тридцать существовала программа по улучшению генома человека, и были родители, которые давали согласие на усовершенствование своих детей. Но о результатах этой программы пока никому не сообщалось, а ее плоды никто не видел. Барнс как раз подходил по возрасту к первым испытуемым, поэтому не видел смысла скрывать свои способности, что позволило ему влиться в основной состав Блэквотер.   
Со смерти Себастьяна прошло три месяца, в которые Барнс боялся засыпать, потому что боялся кошмаров, и очень хотел уснуть, чтобы хотя бы во сне оказаться вновь с Себастьяном, даже если это будет просто сон, всего лишь сон. Или поговорить со Стивом, встретиться с ним, с единственным человеком, который может представить его боль.   
Вот и сегодня, ложась на неудобную армейскую койку, Барнс не знал, хочет ли он заснуть или нет. Теребил жетоны с кольцами, прикрыв глаза, вспоминая Себастьяна, греясь в воспоминаниях о нем.   
— Как же я люблю тебя, лапушка, — беззвучно прошептал он одними губами, слишком ярко представляя себе, что он не один в этой походной кровати, что рядом с ним Себастьян, горячий и живой, такой родной и настоящий, и не заметил, как провалился в сон.   
Ему снился до боли знакомый двор, в котором он так давно не был даже во сне. Он присел на всегда стоящее здесь ведро, перевернув его, и принялся ждать неизвестно чего, не уверенный, что Стив придет. Но он продолжал сидеть, ждать и перебирать в руке жетоны и кольца, отпустив себя, дав волю неизбывной тоске, которая была постоянным обитателем его сердца.   
Стив опустился на пыльную землю рядом с Баки, положил ладонь ему на колено.   
— Ты так давно не приходил, — с легкой укоризной произнес он.   
— Я не спал, — Барнс не поднимал головы, пытаясь не дать слезам пролиться, хотя здесь не было никого и ничего, способного осудить его слабость. — Себастьян умер.   
Слова, такие простые и в то же время сложные, слетели с губ. Он так хотел рассказать о своем горе Стиву, потому что больше было просто некому, потому что хотелось рассказать хоть кому-то, для кого это не было бы такой же потерей. Барнс малодушно хотел, чтобы его пожалели, потому что быть сильным иной раз оказывалось слишком тяжело.   
— Господи! — воскликнул Стив.   
Он притянул к себе Баки и крепко обнял, ничего больше не говоря.   
И Барнс не выдержал, разрыдался как ребенок, уткнувшись Стиву в грудь. Сейчас он перестал быть суровым воякой, которым казался всем вокруг, он даже был не милый обаятельный Баки Барнсом, он сейчас был просто несчастный и потерянный человек, который искал понимания и, как ни странно, защиты от самого себя, от этого всепоглощающего чувства потери, которое, обняв его той ночью, так и осталось с ним, и не желало уходить, хотя и притупляло иногда свой голод, позволяя пробиться светлым воспоминаниям.   
Стив обнимал его, гладил по коротко стриженной голове, целовал в висок, покачивал, как плачущего ребенка. Согревал своим теплом, как мог.   
— Почему так рано? — всхлипнул Барнс, тщетно пытаясь взять под контроль взбесившиеся эмоции. — Почему, Стив? Я так люблю его. Я не хочу так… Не хочу без него… Так больно…   
— Сто двадцать лет, — сказал Стив, укачивая Баки в объятиях. — Это не рано, Баки. Это просто мы живем слишком долго. Так долго…   
— Если бы не мелкие, я бы умер, — признался Барнс Стиву, сказал то, что не говорил никому, потому что некому было сказать. — Мы живем слишком долго, Стиви. Но чем дальше, тем больше жизнь похожа на изощренную пытку. Стив…  
Барнса захлестнул новый виток истерики, пусть позорный, но ему было слишком больно. И сейчас он бы предпочел боль обнуления, раз за разом, чем то, что творилось с ним сейчас. А он думал, что смог пережить, что взял себя в руки, но, как оказалось, ничего подобного. Он оказался не готов изначально и не смирился спустя время. Барнс был уверен, что не смирится никогда.   
Баки плакал долго, очень долго. Стив не мешал ему. Дал выплакаться, выплеснуть из себя все накопившееся горе, которое так долго не находило выхода наружу.   
Успокоение пришло внезапно, когда Барнс уже даже перестал всхлипывать, только стискивал Стива до боли, так, что обычный человек бы не выдержал. Со слезами, казалось, ушла и острая, рвущая на куски боль, оставив свою тупую, ноющую сестру.   
— Это же хорошо, что он умер во сне, да? — спросил Барнс, когда смог связно мыслить и не всхлипывать после каждого слова. — Он не мучился.   
— Да, — кивнул Стив, обнимая его за плечи. — Просто уснул и не проснулся. Без боли, без страха… Мирно и спокойно.   
— Я купил архипелаг в Канаде и пошел в наемники, — горько усмехнулся Барнс. В объятиях Стива было так тепло и почти спокойно, что он совсем перестал плакать, почему-то уверенный, что Стив бы не стал рыдать даже в одиночестве, а он вот стал и не только в одиночестве. Это всегда их отличало, Стив был словно кремень. Всегда.   
— О! — озадаченно сказал Стив. — А почему в Канаде? Почему не южнее?  
— Целый архипелаг за два миллиона, Стив, — уже живее отозвался Барнс.   
Он выпутался из объятий Стива, хотя в них было хорошо, уютно, и принялся рассказывать.   
— Ты же знаешь, мы жили на Гавайях последние двадцать лет, — начал он. — Южный остров был бы для меня невыносим, наверное. А мне всегда нравилась Аляска. Биг Таскет, конечно, не Аляска, но близко. А еще я пошел в наемники. Знаешь, я просто хотел жить так, чтобы не было постоянно больно от напоминаний, от мыслей, а как могло быть с Себастьяном? Я хочу попытаться жить, Стив. Хотя бы попытаться.   
— Это очень смелый и правильный выбор, Баки, — сказал Стив. — Потому что так, как помнишь его ты, больше не помнит никто. Частица его живет в тебе, и пока ты жив, какая-то часть Себастьяна жива тоже.   
— Но я хочу не этого, — продолжил свою мысль Барнс, он взял Стива за руку, переплел их пальцы и сжал, так было спокойнее, так дорогой и близкий ему человек был рядом. — Я на острове хочу сделать тренировочную базу для подростков. Человек для десяти для начала, а там посмотрим. Буду делать из них наемников, как когда-то тренировал “вдов”. Думаю, у меня получится. Стиви, а вдруг, если я умру, я вернусь к тебе?   
Эта мысль пришла к нему внезапно, Барнс даже удивился, почему не подумал ее раньше, ведь вдруг все бы получилось, и он бы не был один. И Стив бы не был один, когда умрет Конни.   
— А если нет? — спросил Стив. — Если ты просто умрешь, Баки? Не пробуй. Не рискуй так. Оно того не стоит.   
— Не буду, — заверил друга Барнс. — У меня еще живы дети, которым я обещал проводить вместе каждое Рождество. Стив, но они ведь тоже умрут. Знаешь, уже умерло столько моих друзей и знакомых. И еще умрет. Столько жить — проклятие. Но у меня было больше восьмидесяти лет безграничного счастья.   
— Такое мало кому выпадает, Баки, — заметил Стив. — Приходи ко мне почаще. Поддержу тебя, как смогу.   
— Я очень мало сплю. Мне снова снятся кошмары, — признался Барнс. — Как я падаю с того поезда, как я убиваю всех без разбора, как я снова не я. Но чаще всего я вновь и вновь просыпаюсь рядом с мертвым Себастьяном. А еще просто некогда спать, в мире полно войн, и я на одной из них.   
— Помни, что я есть, — попросил Стив. — И я с тобой, Баки.   
Врываясь в сон, пронзительно зазвенел сигнал боевой тревоги, и Барнс проснулся, не успев даже махнуть на прощание рукой, выдернутый из сна. 

 

За его умения его быстро сделали командиром небольшого отряда, а потом и вообще выделили поле для бойца-одиночки широкого профиля, что ему и было нужно. Он, не стесняясь, представлялся Зимним Солдатом, но никто никак не связывал это имя с персонажем комиксов и фильмов, слишком много прошло времени. Тем более, никто не называл его Баки, кроме Стива, с которым изредка удавалось встретиться, поговорить, рассказать, как идет та или иная война, которые он научился быстро заканчивать.   
Практически полностью снова став Зимним Солдатом, за тем исключением, что теперь никто не стирал его память, и он был волен решать за себя, Барнс полностью погрузился в войну, выныривая оттуда три раза в год: в дни рождения детей и Себастьяна и на Рождество.   
Первый раз, чтобы не подвести детей и вовремя приехать на Гавайи, Барнс за сутки убрал верхушку повстанческой армии, никого не предупредив, за что получил выговор за невыполнение приказа и премиальные к празднику за быстрое и радикальное выполнение задачи по устранению сопротивления.   
К следующему Рождеству его специально кинули на слабовыполнимое задание, которое Барнс выполнил просто блестяще, так, что никто ничего не понял, получил свои премиальные и снова укатил на Гавайи.   
Он знал, что за ним следят, всем было интересно, куда сбегает лучший исполнитель самых сложных и невыполнимых заданий, но все, что находили — это его в обществе двоих хорошо сохранившихся пожилых детей известного актера, который не так давно умер. Кто они были друг другу, как познакомились, что связывало — все эти вопросы оставались без ответа, потому что выследить не получалось, а на вопросы Барнс не отвечал, уверенно посылая на хуй всех заинтересованных.   
За два года Барнс ни с кем так и не сошелся хотя бы относительно близко. Не случилось даже товарищей, не говоря уже о друзьях. Он как пришел одиночкой в Блэквотер, так и ушел, поняв для себя все, что ему было нужно. А самое главное — уровень подготовки рядового бойца. И знал, что сам подготовит лучше, потому что он подготовит специалистов, которые будут уметь все, но работать по своему профилю.

 

Еще год у Барнса ушел, чтобы получить лицензию на работу с подростками, оформить организацию как военную школу, которая даже выдавала сертификаты, построить тренировочную базу, купить все необходимое, вплоть до списанного армейского вертолета, танка и БТРа. Нанять врача-травматолога и заместителя по хозяйственной части. Много всего понадобилось, чтобы запустить то, что Барнс хотел, но год прошел, практически пролетел в делах и заботах, и у него было все готово. Осталось отыскать себе десяток воспитанников, которые в итоге захотели бы пойти в наемники. Потому что для регулярной армии подготовка Барнса была слишком крутой.   
Барнс так был занят делами, что боль от потери Себастьяна притупилась, стала почти незаметной, он больше вспоминал хорошее, светлое, продолжал писать ему, а письма сжигал, чтобы они случайно не попались никому на глаза. Себастьян даже стал ему сниться, но не теми волшебными снами, когда они могли быть вместе, а обычными, ускользающими с утренним туманом, но Барнс просыпался счастливым после таких снов, потому что снова, хоть и иллюзорно, но мог чувствовать Себастьяна рядом с собой.   
Воспитанников для первого года оказалось найти непросто, но Барнс нашел. Восемь парней и две девчонки, трудные подростки, сироты из приемных семей, которые уже хотели от них отказаться, но Барнс предложил отправить их к нему. Да, всего десять. Это даже статистику никак не нарушит, но и он не собирался облагодетельствовать весь мир. Он хотел вырастить наемников под стать себе. А еще он хотел любить этих детей, подарить им внимание, которого они были лишены.   
Начиналось сложно. Слово “дисциплина” было незнакомо этим детям, которые в следующем году должны были вступить во взрослую жизнь. Все началось с войны, хотя все эти дети знали, куда собирались, это не было наказанием для них, они сами согласились пройти эту подготовку. Но все равно все поначалу пошло наперекосяк.   
Барнс учился, тренировал детей, проводя с ними практически все свое время, потому что других тренеров просто не было, и они потихоньку привыкли, а потом начали работать с полной отдачей, поняв, что для них выкладываются на полную. И пошло лучше, уверенней.   
Конечно, за год нельзя было научить всему, что умеешь сам, всему, что должен уметь военный, но в регулярной армии срок обучения новобранца вообще был три месяца, так что программа Барнса была круче в разы. Его дети умели не только бежать вперед и стрелять, они разбирались в оружии, взрывчатке, умели управлять доступной Барнсу техникой, а еще каждый получил специализацию по тому профилю, к которому был склонен. Но, самое главное, у Барнса получилась сработанная команда, которая доверяла друг другу спины.   
Через три года работы по той же схеме Барнсу пришел запрос из Блэкуотер, есть ли у него курсы повышения квалификации, а то они бы выложили приличную сумму ради тренировки своих бойцов у Барнса. Тот понял, что это золотая жила, и тут же открыл курс повышения квалификации, за который не боялся драть деньги.   
И завертелось. Теперь у него совсем не осталось времени на посторонние думы, только глубокой ночью он любовно гладил жетоны и нашептывал в темноту, как прошел его день. Он продолжал тосковать по Себастьяну, не подпуская никого к себе близко, не открывая сердце.   
Через десять лет у Барнса отбоя не было от желающих пройти его полугодичный курс для опытных бойцов как у военных, так и у гражданских. Ему пришлось несколько расширить и количество мест, увеличив их до двадцати для детей и до тридцати для опытных военных, он расширил штат, набирая только самых опытных тренеров.   
Мика с Лексом старели, и Барнсу было больно каждое Рождество, которое они проводили вместе, потому что он чувствовал, что у них осталось не так много времени. Может быть, еще десять лет, если повезет — двадцать, и он останется совсем один.   
Многие его воспитанники через год-два возвращались пройти курс повышения квалификации, и для них все было без очереди и совершенно бесплатно, хотя они и пытались всучить Барнсу денег или зазвать на Рождество, но он из года в год отказывался, говоря, что у него другие планы.   
Где-то в это время он получил педагогическое образование и взялся за психологическое, чтобы быть хоть немного в курсе, что происходит в головах у людей.   
Однажды Мика изъявила желание приехать к _раре_ , посмотреть, чем он занимается, говоря, что пока еще может приехать, и Барнс не стал ее отговаривать. Они весело вместе провели время, а Мика устроила мастер-класс по стрельбе и сборке-разборке последней модели штурмовой винтовки. Даже гоблины были поражены навыками старушки, а она только посмеялась, и сказала, что просто ее отец любил оружие.   
Спустя еще десять лет дело Барнса процветало, его воспитанники открыли собственную частную военную компанию, кто-то остался у него в штате после нескольких лет войны, кто-то просто приезжал, чтобы увидеться с человеком, который круто изменил жизнь, которая должна была при прочих равных пойти по наклонной.   
Лекс с Микой решили перебраться на Гавайи в дом престарелых. Мике тяжело было ходить, хотя в свои девяносто с лишним она была очень бодрой бабулей, а Лекс из-за болезни суставов больше не мог рисовать, и решил оставшееся время провести вместе с сестрой.   
Барнс продолжал приезжать на каждое Рождество, дарил, как давно было заведено, всякую приятную безделицу и, уезжая, дергался от каждого звонка, понимая, что каждое их рождество может быть последним. И очень боялся этого, потому что та ниточка, которая связывала его с Себастьяном через детей, тоже грозила оборваться, и он останется совсем-совсем один, потому что все еще не мог и был уверен, что никогда не сможет подпустить к себе кого-то достаточно, чтобы назвать его близким.   
Лекс с Микой умерли друг за другом с разницей в два месяца в девяносто пять. На похоронах было много народу, в основном из дома престарелых, кто еще был в своем уме. Он, вернее, его новая личность, был наследником и исполнителем последней воли. Барнс развеял прах обоих детей над океаном, чтобы они встретились с Себастьяном хотя бы так. Но все равно каждое следующее Рождество он приезжал на Гавайи, выходил в море и подолгу смотрел на усыпанное бриллиантами звезд небо, мысленно возвращаясь в каждый их совместный праздник. Он больше не плакал, потому что уже не мог, но и улыбаться не получалось. И все чаще давило одиночество. Он снова учился жить, но теперь уже совершенно один, потому что даже со Стивом встретиться получалось нечасто.   
Барнс чувствовал, как к нему тянулись его воспитанники, и те, что уже давно закончили свое обучение, и другие, которые только начинали свой путь. Но он не мог впустить их в свое сердце, потому что там просто не было места ни для кого другого, оно все было заполнено Себастьяном и его детьми. Барнс не представлял, как может открыться еще кому-то, и не только потому, что продолжал любить Себастьяна, он не хотел снова терять близких, потому что был уверен, что еще одного раза он точно не переживет.


	4. Chapter 4

По сложившейся за тридцать лет традиции, первого июля Барнс всегда лично встречал новый состав курсантов. Некоторые гоблины, когда видели его, интересовались, чему их может научить человек младше их, и губы Барнса всегда трогала ироничная улыбка, ведь ему было за двести, но да, выглядел он все так же молодо, словно сыворотка отменила старение, и он сдохнет в какой-нибудь самый неподходящий момент просто от того, что у него кончится завод, как у механической игрушки.  
Вот и в этот раз Барнс проходил мимо подобия на строй из подростков, для которых на ближайший год он станет отцом, матерью и богом, и матерых волков, которые посчитали, что им нужна его подготовка. Или переквалификация, что Барнс тоже мог обеспечить.   
За тридцать лет существования его тренировочной базы изменилось многое. Теперь весь штат сотрудников, хотя их все равно было немного, составляли люди, которых он когда-то нашел и выдернул с улицы. Сам Барнс умудрился раздобыть экземпляры самых новых военных технологий, оружие, боеприпасы, даже технику, уверенный в том, что те, кого он обучает, должны иметь все самое лучшее, чтобы стать лучшими.   
В принципе, все то, что он создал, работало как часы, и Барнс мог бы уже уйти на покой, заниматься вообще чем угодно, но он упрямо, год за годом вел несколько курсов, просто потому, что это отвлекало его от одиночества, на которое он сам себя обрек.   
Его питомцы из года в год пытались с ним сблизиться, но на определенном этапе отношений он выстраивал глухую прозрачную стену, за которую никого не пускал. Наверное, Барнс был бы и рад пустить кого-нибудь в свою жизнь, но после оглушительной потери Себастьяна, а потом и детей, от которой он так и не смог до конца оправиться, Барнс не хотел повторения. Тем более, любого из его воспитанников могли убить на войне, но это еще можно было бы принять, а вот видеть, как угасают близкие, было невыносимо, и он больше не хотел для себя такого. Да и не только для себя, ведь понимать, что ты уже дряхлый старик, а дорогой тебе человек, который еще и старше тебя, все еще свеж и молод, тяжело.   
Барнс не совсем понимал, почему дети, которых он соглашается тренировать совершенно бесплатно, но по просто адовой программе, не жалея их совершенно, возвращаются к нему. Вот и эти двадцать подростков, уйдя через год, скорее всего, так или иначе вернутся, хотя бы просто навестить. Наверное, потому, что Барнс оказывался в их жизни единственным, кому действительно было до них дело.   
А тридцать опытных и не очень бойцов, приехавших повышать свою квалификацию, вряд ли захотят повторить то, через что Барнс их собирался провести.   
— Надеюсь, все понимают, куда они попали, — начал Барнс свою стандартную “речь”. — Поваров и уборщиков нет, так что дежурства по кухне и казарме распределяйте сами. Форму получите в хозчасти. Что где — разберетесь сами, экскурсоводов не держим. Подъем в пять утра. Задание на сегодня — изучить план базы, чтобы если вас куда-то послали, вы не задавали идиотских вопросов “а где это?”. Разошлись!  
Барнс никогда не проводил перекличек, не пересчитывал своих курсантов, потому что списки с фотографиями и краткой личной справкой его секретарь — он до сих пор не привык к его наличию — готовил заранее, так, что у Барнса было время не только внимательно просмотреть, но и выучить наизусть, кто есть кто. Поэтому простого просмотра, все ли на месте, вполне хватало. Все опоздавшие больше, чем до конца “знакомства”, автоматически отчислялись, и деньги за переподготовку не возвращались. За все тридцать лет работы опоздавших было всего пять. У Барнса готовили настоящих профи, и попасть к нему хотели многие.   
Один раз у Барнса спросили, почему он не наймет повара, ведь люди тратят время на готовку, тем более, на столько человек, на что он ответил, что им повезло, что он не заставляет их самостоятельно добывать пропитание, а выдает продукты.   
От обычной армейской учебки барнсовское детище отличалось в первую очередь тем, что тут не велась никакая идеологическая подготовка, не нужно было зубрить бессмысленный устав. А вот внезапные внеплановые нападения на базу он устраивать любил. Поэтому часовых выставлять требовал. Он вообще делал обстановку максимально приближенной к боевой, и кто этого не понимал, тот довольно быстро вылетал.   
Барнс смотрел вслед подхватившим свои вещи и побежавшим искать свои казармы и хозчасть для начала, новым курсантам, размышляя, когда ему придется распрощаться и с этой занимательной деятельностью. И решил для себя, что еще лет тридцать — и он поедет в Россию, прокатится по возможности по всем местам, где он бывал Зимним Солдатом, и напишет книгу о нем. Вернее, о себе. Может быть, напишет.   
Тряхнув головой, Барнс заставил себя вернуться к делам насущным, за тридцать лет у него были шансы и шальную пулю схватить, так что все это были не мечты и не планы, а так, вилами по воде писано.   
Идя по территории базы, Барнс заметил одного из очень проблемных своих выпускников, который приехал на дополнительный курс. Франсуа Адан по прозвищу Барсук. Наглый, самоуверенный, знающий себе цену, неуживчивый, принципиально добивающийся своего. В целом, не самые плохие качества, если посмотреть правде в глаза, но вот с дисциплиной этот парень совершенно не дружил. Барнс, конечно, понимал, что он тут все прекрасно знает, за четыре года ничего кардинально не изменилось, но внаглую стоять, сложив на груди руки, в центре базы и смотреть на мир, словно ты его хозяин… Губы Барнса сами собой растянулись в не самой доброй улыбке.   
— Ну и хули стоим, боец? — обманчиво ласково поинтересовался Барнс, проходя мимо.   
— Любуюсь, — оскалился Адан, щуря светло-карие глаза. — Соскучился.   
И облизал Барнса взглядом.   
— Не иначе, как по нарядам вне очереди, марш-броскам в полной выкладке и ночным побудкам, — усмехнулся Барнс, внимательнее оглядывая Адана. Щенок вырос, раздался в плечах, стал мощнее и явно сильнее. — Помог бы лучше щенкам освоиться.   
— Есть, командир! — Адан рысью пустился к казарме для подростков.   
Барнс посмотрел ему вслед и пошел по своим делам, которых у него, несмотря на кучу помощников, было довольно много. Несмотря на то, что расписание занятий для всех было давно прописано, заявки от повышающих квалификацию учтены, Барнс хотел последний раз его пересмотреть. Да и надо было подготовиться к послезавтрашней ночной атаке на базу. Посмотреть, кто как будет действовать без оружия и прочее. Адана Барнс из головы выкинул почти сразу, зная, что не откажет ему, если он захочет остаться на базе, но только по итогам занятий и если придумает себе должность, потому что Барнс уверенно справлялся долгое время один.   
Первая ночная атака на базу прошла более чем весело. Барнс вообще любил смотреть, как щенки носятся, почти ничего не соображая, а опытные вояки ищут отсутствующее оружие. Но в целом все прошло даже лучше, потому что этот самый Адан сумел быстро организовать щенков так, что условных жертв среди них практически не было. Еще пара опытных вояк тоже отличилась тем, что сумела догадаться о еще чьем-то присутствии, но выследить Барнса так и не смогли, хотя очень пытались. Нет, ничего шибко выдающегося никто не сделал, чтобы прямо не нарадоваться новому курсу, но и не облажались. Можно было начинать занятия.  
Несмотря на то, что все большую часть ночи носились, пытаясь понять, что происходит, подъем в пять никто не отменял. Щенки выглядели уставшими и невыспавшимися, опытные вояки выглядели лучше, но не сильно. Устроив разбор полетов и раздачу тем, кому причиталось, Барнс попросил троих отличившихся, по его мнению, зайти к нему. Он захотел узнать этих троих подробнее. Адана он ждал последним.   
В тот год, когда Адан был тут первый раз, кабинет Барнса был другим, он решил поменять обстановку год назад, добавить личного, но получилось только перекрасить стены в приятный глазу голубой цвет, который Барнс очень любил. Дизайн был в стиле хай-тек: хром и стекло, минимализм во всем. Только на одной из стеклянных полок сидел плюшевый Зимний Солдат. Коллекционеры за эти игрушки бы отдали все на свете, но Барнс сохранил коллекцию для себя, и сейчас они сидели в его доме, здесь же, на острове, на диване. Напоминание о Себастьяне, прошедшее с ним через три десятилетия.   
— Франсуа Адан по вашему приказанию явился! — доложил Адан.   
Он бросил несколько быстрых взглядов, оглядывая кабинет. Его брови на секунду взлетели вверх, когда он заметил плюшевого Зимнего Солдата.   
— Садись, — предложил Барнс, указывая рукой на стул перед его столом, никак не отреагировав на немое удивление Адана. Этой кукле все удивлялись, Барнс просто привык. — У меня нет подробного досье, только список миссий, в которых ты принимал участие. За четыре года неплохо. Расскажи, чем ты занимался и чему хочешь научиться еще. Ты не выбрал ни одного спецкурса. Почему?  
— Воевал в Судане в составе так называемой миротворческой миссии, — принялся перечислять Адан, устроившись на металлическом стуле. — Был в Конго, охранял заповедник от браконьеров. В ЮАР год отпахал на охране бриллиантовых шахт. Был в Саудовской Аравии сержантом в армии шейха Махмуда Одари. Охотился за наркоторговцами в Венесуэле. — Он сел поудобнее. — Спецкурсы я не брал, потому что мне надо подкачать общую подготовку. А вообще я хочу тут остаться, командир, — Адан как-то знакомо улыбнулся.   
— Тут, значит… — задумчиво сказал Барнс.  
Он ожидал чего-то подобного, многие его щенки в итоге уходили или в “Щит”, созданную ими же частную военную компанию, или хотели остаться на базе. Барнс честно не прикладывал руку к названию этого предпрития, а потом еще очень долго ржал над тем, что вот, похоже, и он создал свой “Щит”. Когда он рассказал об этом во сне Стиву, тот тоже долго смеялся, но был рад за друга.   
— Ты летать любишь?  
— Люблю, — кивнул Адан. — Но не пассажирскими дископланами. Скучные они.   
— Так не про них и речь, — у Барнса созрел план, где достать пилота-инструктора, и очень недорого. — Пройдешь курс, отправлю тебя по обмену, так сказать, в летную школу, получишь сертификат и права на все, что только сможешь, а потом будешь тут летный курс вести. Или у тебя были другие мысли?  
— Все отлично, командир! — оскалился Адан.   
— Вот и прекрасно, — Барнс отложил ручку, которую вертел в пальцах. — Полгода здесь, еще полгода в летной школе, и следующим летом будешь зачислен в штат, если не передумаешь.   
Барнс, чуть прищурившись посмотрел на Адана, словно он неуловимо напоминал ему кого-то, кого он почти не помнил, а значит, тогда он был Солдатом, потому что сейчас он на память совсем не жаловался.   
— Не передумаю, командир! — уверенно ответил Адан и облизнулся. И это снова было знакомо.   
— Можешь идти, — отпустил Барнс Адана.  
Адан обернулся у двери и улыбнулся так, словно что-то знал.   
— Вали уже, харе лыбиться, — усмехнулся Барнс, и за будущим летным инструктором закрылась дверь.   
Как только Барнс остался один, он сразу написал своему приятелю, владельцу частной летной школы, зарезервировав для Адана место после Рождества, внес предоплату и поставил в календарь напоминалку о том, что нужно будет отправить гоблина туда сразу после окончания курса. И больше Франсуа Адан не занимал мысли Барнса больше, чем другие курсанты.   
Хотя Адан старался, иногда казалось, что он пытался прыгнуть выше головы, но он оказался очень хорош, а старался так, словно от этого реально зависела его жизнь.   
Полгода пролетели незаметно, новые щенки уже сплотились и научились работать слаженной группой, а все приехавшие на повышение квалификации получили свои сертификаты об окончании курса. Приближалось Рождество, и Барнсу становилось хуже. Боль, притупившаяся за тридцать три года, все равно дергала, особенно в канун Рождества, которое он неизменно проводил на Гавайях, уезжая двадцать второго декабря и возвращаясь через неделю. Никто не знал, куда он уезжает и зачем, а Барнс ездил окунуться в счастливые воспоминания, когда они все — он, Себастьян, Мика с Лексом — приезжали сюда отдохнуть, искупаться с дельфинам, загореть до темно-золотистого цвета, впитать в себя солнце и морскую воду, чтобы было о чем вспоминать зимними вечерами в Нью-Йорке.   
Иногда Барнс вспоминал, насколько разнообразна была его жизнь вместе с Себастьяном, не в пример разнообразнее, чем сейчас, ведь он добровольно запер себя на холодном острове, хотя мог бы сделать все то, что хотел: подняться на Эверест, махнуть в кругосветку на своей яхте, да много чего еще. Вот только не к кому ему было возвращаться из кругосветки, некому было рассказать о покорении Эвереста. А без этой немаловажной детали все достижения просто не имели смысла.   
Бывали дни, когда Барнс задумывался над тем, что он должен пустить кого-то в свою жизнь, иначе так и будет совершенно один даже там, где полно людей, которым он нужен, но он не знал, как позволить себе полюбить кого-то другого.   
Новогодний набор повышающих квалификацию оказался серее и печальнее летнего, троим пришлось пообломать рога, а одного выставить, потому что, хоть тут и не было писаного устава, было одно правило, которое соблюдалось всеми: Барнс — царь и бог на базе. Кто этого не понимал, тех можно было списывать сразу.   
Лето пришло незаметно, и вот уже щенки, которые год назад только появились здесь, будучи никому не нужными, озлобленными и защищающими только себя, получали свои сертификаты, став сплоченной командой, многое уже умеющей. Барнс пожелал всем удачи и принялся ждать новый набор, совсем забыв, что у него должен появиться летный инструктор, и тогда у него освободится еще время, зачем только, не очень ясно. 

 

— Я вернулся, командир! — Адан был радостным и загорелым, против обыкновения чисто выбритым и очень, очень довольным.   
Эта новость и бодрый голос застали Барнса у административного домика, где у него был кабинет. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на Адана и против воли тоже улыбнулся, такой заразительной была его радость.   
— И готов приступить к выполнению своих обязанностей, про которые еще ничего не знаешь? — усмехнулся он. — Пойдем, поговорим.   
И приглашающе распахнул дверь администрации.   
Адан вошел в здание за Барнсом.   
— Хорошо выглядишь, командир, — похвалил Адан.   
— Да ты тоже неплохо, — немного удивился Барнс от такого откровения. Ему давно никто не говорил, что он хорошо выглядит, ему вообще подобного не говорили, некому особо было комплиментами разбрасываться, даже такими сомнительными.   
Они зашли в кабинет, и Барнс устроился за своим столом, предлагая Адану сесть напротив.   
— И чего ты такой радостный, ты же понимаешь, что в том же “Щите” смог бы получать в разы больше, чем тут? — спросил его Барнс. — Поэтому не могу не спросить, какого рожна ты вернулся и хочешь остаться здесь?  
Не то чтобы он очень хотел отвратить Адана от работы на него, но понять, что его тут держит, очень хотел. И это не только его касалось, эти вопросы Барнс задавал всем своим работникам, которые решали остаться после курса тренировок.   
— Мне не особо нравится убивать людей, — с ходу сказал Адан. — Девять месяцев женщина носит, двадцать лет он растет, а потом одна пуля — и нет человека, только куча вонючего мяса. Я что, бог, чтобы решать, кому жить, а кому сдохнуть? Не хочу относиться к людям как к мясу, и чтобы ко мне как к мясу, тоже не хочу. — Он почесал в коротко стриженом затылке. — И с тобой работать хочу, командир. Правильно мне с тобой.  
Выслушав Адана, Барнс серьезно задумался над его словами, по-новому глядя на будущего работника. Такого ему еще никто не говорил. А еще Барнс задумался, а как же он относится к людям? Выходило, что просто как к врагам, которых надо убить, потому что иначе убьют тебя. Во Вторую мировую Барнс даже ненавидел своих врагов, но никогда не рассматривал их кусками мяса.   
— Раз так, вот тебе, — Барнс достал из ящика стола лист электронной бумаги, на которых теперь велась вся документация, — разбирайся. Найдешь летного инструктора, заменишь мое имя на свое, доступ я тебе сейчас дам, и сам будешь заполнять всю документацию. Если что — спрашивай, я не кусаюсь, если вопрос не идиотский. Летных часов не так много, так что, если хочешь, можешь жить на материке. Если останешься тут, подойди к Лейле, она тебя поселит.   
— Есть, командир! — радостно сверкнул зубами Адан и принялся разбираться с бумагами.   
Зайдя в систему, Барнс внес данные Адана, зарегистрировал его как нового работника, благо все документы уже были в системе.   
— На летней пересменке народ устраивает барбекю на природе, думаю, Лейла тебе скажет, — сразу предупредил Барнс. — Сходи, ты же всех знаешь.   
Барнса тоже звали, неоднократно, но он отказывался, чувствуя себя на этих праздниках жизни странно. Не чужим, но чуждым, словно веселье в компании ему теперь не давалось. А может быть, он просто боялся стать ближе к этим людям, чтобы потом не было мучительно больно сознавать, что они уйдут, а он останется.   
Иногда Барнсу снились сны, где Себастьян просил отпустить его, жить дальше, снова стать счастливым, но он по какой-то странной причине был уверен, что свою квоту счастья он уже выбрал. Восемьдесят пять лет, иные люди столько и не живут, сколько у него было лет безграничного, всепоглощающего счастья с любимым человеком, с детьми. Но его мелкие умерли двенадцать лет назад, и с тех пор Барнс вообще перестал близко подпускать к себе людей.   
Сейчас, глядя на Адана, слишком радостного для человека, собирающегося провести неизвестно сколько лет далеко не в тропическом раю, подумал странную вещь, что все те, кто остался с ним на базе, так или иначе говорили о том, что хотят остаться с ним. И Барнс оставлял, позволяя быть близко, но не рядом. Может быть, пора было что-то менять в себе? Ведь нельзя же предать того, кто уже умер, желанием жить?

 

— Командир, — Адан заглянул в кабинет к Барнсу. — Народ тебя очень ждет на барбекю. Все ждут. Приходи, не сучься. Карвен оленины притащил.   
— Я не сучусь, я просто не хочу, — отозвался Барнс, сидя спиной к двери и разглядывая на полке плюшевого Зимнего. Именно эта игрушка была талисманом его канала на ютубе, который теперь был популярным у историков, занимающихся оружием. — Сам вызвался, или тебя послали?  
Его всегда звали, этой традиции было уже лет двадцать, и он традиционно всегда отказывался. И в этот раз собирался отказаться, нельзя же нарушать подобные традиции. Делами он давно не отмазывался, просто потому что у него их не наблюдалось в том объеме, чтобы не выкроить хотя бы пару часов для посиделок летним днем. Поэтому честно говорил, что не хочет.   
— Сам, — признался Адан и вошел. — Командир, ну хреновая же традиция, правда. Пойдем к нам. Можешь даже не говорить ничего, просто посиди.   
— Я слышал, что тому, кто меня притащит на очередные ежегодные посиделки у костра, что-то интересное перепадет, — развернулся к Адану Барнс. — Но не знаю, что. А ты не в курсе?  
— Да я даже не в курсе, что что-то должно перепасть! — вытаращился Адан. — Командир, ну пойдем. Людям тебя не хватает. Мне не хватает, — признался он.   
— Я подумаю, — вздохнул Барнс, и оба поняли, что это была дежурная отговорка, — может, загляну.   
Как бы ему хотелось хоть кому-то рассказать, объяснить, что он просто боится привязаться хоть к кому-то, боится той боли, которая поглотит его, если он позволит кому-то стать ближе, чем сейчас, когда он уйдет. Но никто не знал, и некому было рассказывать. Барнс знал, что его очень хотели отогреть, потому что догадывались, что с ним произошло что-то плохое, даже строили версии одна другой интереснее, но ни одна пока что не попала достаточно близко к истине.   
— Приходи, — еще раз повторил Адан. И вымелся за дверь.  
Барнс даже собрался сходить, взял себя в руки, прекратив жалеть и бояться, и пошел к пляжу, на котором и проводились эти посиделки на десяток человек, даже их снабженец, Оливер, приехал с супругой. Он постоял вдалеке, глядя на веселящуюся компанию, и понял, что не может сделать больше ни шагу вперед, к этим людям, которые искренне хотели его видеть, которые могли бы стать ему друзьями, может быть, даже подобием семьи, но он слишком боялся боли потери, которая еще свежа была в памяти, ведь со смерти Мики и Лекса прошло всего двенадцать лет.   
Барнс уже хотел уйти, пока его не заметили, но решил остаться, просто устроившись подальше, так, чтобы его не было видно. Он отчаянно захотел быть рядом с этим всеобщем весельем, посмотреть и послушать, словно сталкер какой. Может быть, если он даст себе еще немного времени, то в следующем году сможет присоединиться.   
Просидев в деревьях у пляжа до самого вечера, Барнс слушал разговоры, веселый смех, смотрел, как народ развлекается. Он так увлекся, расслабился от отголосков тепла, что шли от этих посиделок, что не сразу заметил бредущую по песку Чарли, уже не молодую, но подтянутую и красивую блондинку, с которой они тридцать лет назад начинали вместе. Она шла к нему с большой миской, полной оленины, овощей и хлеба.   
— Пришел, наконец-то, — усмехнулась Чарли, отдавая миску. — Джеймс, ты не заболел ли часом?  
— Нет вроде, — тепло улыбнулся Барнс ей, понимая, что все же кого-то пустил к себе в душу, и теперь не представлял, что с этим знанием делать. — Спасибо.   
— Что, пришел на Франсуа посмотреть? — Чарли присела рядом на песок.  
— Нет, просто пришел. Да и не пришел даже, как видишь, тут сижу, — Барнс принялся за еду.   
— Знаешь, Джеймс, ты бываешь удивительно слеп, хотя видишь в безлунную летнюю ночь без ПНВ, — вздохнула Чарли. С возрастом она частенько порывалась учить его жизни, но не надоедала этим.  
— К чему я слеп на этот раз? — поинтересовался Барнс.   
— К тому, что Франсуа в тебя влюблен. Еще с тех пор, как был щенком, — ответила Чарли. — И вряд ли у него это быстро пройдет. Если вообще пройдет, раз он не оставляет попыток завоевать тебя даже спустя пять лет. И, мой тебе совет, дай ему шанс согреть тебя. Ладно, пойду я, а то сейчас все сюда прибегут.   
Чарли поднялась и ушла, не дожидаясь от Барнса ответа, а он задумался. Теперь странное внимание со стороны Адана было понятнее, но что с этим делать, Барнс не знал. Как он мог дать ему шанс? Или расставить точки над i сразу, чтобы не мучить парня? Покопавшись в себе, Барнс не мог дать уверенного ответа, хочет он или нет пустить Адана в свою жизнь в таком качестве. На самом деле, он просто не представлял, как будет с кем-то другим, не с Себастьяном, и боялся, что разочаруется, даже если не будет сравнивать. А ведь он будет, он знал себя. Будет, потому что лучше Себастьяна у него никогда и никого не было.   
За думами Барнс не заметил, как сгустились сумерки, народ разошелся, залив костер и собрав весь мусор подчистую. Глянув на пустую миску, он подумал, что надо бы отнести на кухню, но не двинулся с места, продолжая смотреть на разливающийся в небе закат, пятнающий алым серые воды.   
Адан подошел почти бесшумно. Сел рядом, почти касаясь плеча плечом. Он молчал и так же, как Барнс, смотрел на закат.   
Тогда, давно, больше ста лет назад Себастьян сам взял Барнса за руку, сам первым поцеловал, сам привел в свою постель, Барнс просто согласился, потому что хотел тепла, хотел любить и быть любимым. А сейчас он не знал, чего хочет, и хочет ли вообще. Мысли об Адане постоянно резко сворачивали на мысли о Себастьяне, но Барнс понял, что его удерживает от попытки завязать отношения не то, что он предаст своего покойного мужа, а что он будет постоянно сравнивать, и сравнения не будут в пользу нового любовника, если он вообще решится.   
От всех этих мыслей, от сумбура в голове, Барнс даже выпал из любования закатом, накрутил себя до такой степени, что сам не ожидал.   
— Прости, — глухо сказал он, поднимаясь с песка, — я не могу.   
Все еще не глядя на Адана, Барнс медленно пошел прочь, к своему дому, одной частью своего существа не желая больше никаких отношений, а другой отчаянно желал, чтобы его остановили, дернули за руку, навязали то, на что он никак не мог решиться.   
Адан догнал его, схватил за запястье, дернул на себя и впился отчаянным поцелуем в губы.   
— Значит, я буду мочь за двоих! — выпалил он.   
Растерявшись, Барнс ответил на поцелуй, даже забыв сравнить, хотя был уверен, что это будет первой мыслью. Но нет, он просто несколько секунд наслаждался этим невероятным ощущением прикосновения губ к губам, и только потом оторвался, не зная, что делать дальше. Он не думал дальше, потому что дальше попыток сближения его мысли никогда не заходили, и сейчас он стоял и растерянно смотрел в светло-карие глаза, ища там ответы на невысказанные вопросы.   
Он не знал, достаточно ли долгий срок в тридцать четыре года, чтобы попытаться построить новые отношения, он даже не думал, что у него будет такая возможность. Захотелось убежать, словно ему было десять лет и его первый раз поцеловала девочка, но Адан продолжал держать его за руку, и Барнс не дергался, оглушенный происходящим.   
— Так люблю тебя, — негромко сказал Франсуа. — Всю жизнь — только тебя, — он положил вторую ладонь Барнсу на грудь.   
Барнс никогда не думал, что от слов “люблю тебя” может быть так больно, словно дерануло тупой пилой по живому. Что ответить теперь? Как сказать, что не знаешь, можешь ли вообще любить, потому что уже любил однажды, и любил так, что словами не передать? Как не обидеть отказом, не дать надежду? Если бы он просто нравился, если бы Адан, Франсуа, просто его хотел... Так, без любви, было бы проще хотя бы попытаться провести время вместе, это было бы к вящему взаимному удовольствию. Но Барнс не мог ответить на чувства Франсуа, и не мог позволить себя любить, потому что от этого будет больно обоим.   
— Я не могу, — тихо повторил Барнс, аккуратно высвобождая руку из чужой хватки.   
— Я смогу за нас двоих, — уверенно сказал Франсуа. — Вот увидишь.   
Барнса кто-то словно толкнул, только не физически, а морально, словно пытаясь достучаться, сказать, что он не прав сейчас, что надо хотя бы попытаться, а не запрещать себе снова и снова. И он поддался, хотя только что был уверен, что никогда не сможет и не захочет.  
— Хорошо, — внезапно даже для самого себя сказал Барнс. — Давай попробуем.  
И, повинуясь этому странному, непонятному порыву, который вымел из головы все мысли, положил ладонь Франсуа на затылок и, притянув, сам коснулся губами его губ, немного неуверенно, он словно проверял, где проходит та грань, за которую он не сможет зайти. Но гром не грянул среди ясного вечернего неба, не разверзлась под ногами земля, да и сам Барнс не умер, с упоением целуя кого-то, кто не Себастьян, только сейчас понимая, как ему не хватало чужого тепла.   
Франсуа обнимал его, жадно и нежно целуя. Гладил по плечам и по спине, ерошил волосы на затылке. У него крепко стоял, и Франсуа не собирался этого скрывать.   
Поцелуй оказался таким ярким, сладким, что Барнсу показалось, он сейчас позорно осядет на землю от переизбытка ощущений, а чувство того, что тебя хотят, вообще сносило крышу, пробуждая и в нем желание. Барнс зажмурился, стараясь сдержать непрошенные слезы от странного чувства обретения. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что призрак Себастьяна обнял его со спины, коснулся губами волос и истаял, позволяя быть вместе с другим.   
Слезы все таки потекли, но Барнс их проигнорировал, продолжая целовать и сжимать в объятиях человека, с которым хотел попробовать снова стать счастливым.   
Франсуа ненадолго отстранился, тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя морок.   
— Готов дать тебе прямо тут, на камнях, — сказал он.   
— Может, к тебе? — спросил Барнс, не готовый пока вести кого бы то ни было к себе в дом, слишком много там было его внутреннего мира, которым он не готов был пока делиться. — Без смазки как-то не очень.  
— Ко мне, — согласился Франсуа.  
Он, как и весь «постоянный состав», жил в одном из маленьких, поделенных на две части коттеджей, который Барнс построил для постоянного персонала. Там только и было, что крошечная спальня и гостиная, соединенная с кухней, да ванная.   
— Не боишься Габриэля разбудить? — спросил Барнс, который шел за Франсуа, веря и не веря, что он решился. Вот так просто одномоментно, хотя еще пару часов назад, да какой там, еще десять минут назад уверял его, что не может.   
Но сейчас он не просто мог, он хотел быть не один, хотел почувствовать обнаженное горячее тело под руками, хотел касаться, целовать. Барнс припечатал Франсуа к двери, как только она за ними закрылась, сжал в объятиях, уткнулся в шею носом, вдыхая такой притягательный — такой другой — запах.   
— Габриэль спит как убитый, и между нашими спальнями две гостиных, — ответил Франсуа.   
Он втащил Барнса в спальню, где не было почти никаких признаков личного — только черное постельное белье в фиолетовых осьминогах и картинка в рамке напротив изголовья.   
Увидев картинку, Барнс не просто удивился, он офигел. Он смотрел на фанарт Зимнего Солдата. Нарисованный, может, и не стопроцентно похоже, но хмурый мужик с железной рукой со звездой, нечесаными волосами и в черной, характерной маске-наморднике не мог быть никем другим. Неужели Франсуа был поклонником Солдата? Иначе зачем бы ему арт, судя по всему, нарисованный во времена выхода второго фильма про Капитана Америку, а было это безумно давно, они тогда еще не были знакомы с Себастьяном. Кажется, это был две тысячи четырнадцатый год, больше века назад. Или Солдат снова был популярен? Мысль о Себастьяне кольнула, прошлое навалилось, но не придавило, а просто мягко погладило, напоминая, что оно было, и от этого никуда не денешься, и отступило.   
— Что, Зимний снова в моде? — спросил Барнс, теперь понимая тот взгляд Франсуа на его плюшевую куклу.  
— А? — удивился Франсуа. — Да нет… — он смущенно почесал в затылке. — Ну, он мне просто снится всегда. С самого детства. И еще всякая херня. Хватает меня за горло железной рукой, а мне не страшно. А почему «Зимний»? Я картинку в интернете нашел, там подписи не было.   
А вот это было уже странно, если Франсуа снился Солдат, да еще хватающий его за горло. Единственный, кого Барнс в бытность свою Солдатом хватал за горло, а его не боялись, были его хэндлеры, а с таким намордником он представал только перед Броком Рамлоу, который не просто его не боялся, который нагло лыбился, когда он собирался раздавить ему трахею. Нет, Барнс мотнул головой, такого быть не могло в принципе, чтобы Франсуа видел то, что происходило с Рамлоу, он даже фильмов супергеройских не смотрел, даже знать об этом не мог.   
Это было странно, но думать об этом совершенно не хотелось, и Барнс притянул к себе Франсуа, желая продолжить, пока в нем не всколыхнулась какая-нибудь еще муть из прошлого, и он не сбежал, обидев.   
— Зимний Солдат, персонаж серии очень старых фильмов про супергероев, — все же пояснил Барнс. — Поищи в сети потом, если интересно.   
— Вот уж точно потом! — Франсуа погладил Барнса по груди. — Какие у тебя мышцы охрененные!  
Недолго думая, Барнс полностью разделся, привычно раскидывая вещи по комнате, и стал вытряхивать из одежды Франсуа, прижавшись к нему кожа к коже, выдохнул тихо, почти счастливо, от давно забытых ощущений живого, жаркого тела рядом. Как-то исступленно стал гладить по спине, очерчивая пальцами лопатки, линию позвоночника, сжал в ладонях подтянутые ягодицы, прижимаясь грудью к груди, чувствуя бедром возбужденный член, сам потираясь своим стояком.   
Он перестал думать, полностью отключил мозги, потому что хотел быть только здесь и сейчас, ведь стоило ему чуть-чуть отвлечься, и в голову полезут совершенно другие, полностью убивающие все желание мысли.   
Франсуа скинул футболку, расстегнул штаны и плавно опустился перед Барнсом на колени. Посмотрел на него снизу вверх с совершенно счастливым лицом и принялся сосать толстый твердый член.   
Ему явно не хватало практики, но Франсуа все искупал энтузиазмом и старанием.   
Прочувствовав горячий плен рта, Барнс чуть не закричал от нахлынувших на него ярких ощущений. Больше тридцати лет воздержания после более чем восьмидесяти лет активной половой жизни — плохая практика. За эти годы Барнс умудрился забыть, как может быть хорошо заниматься сексом. И сейчас вспоминал заново. И понимал, что заново придется учиться делать хорошо партнеру, потому что впервые за кучу лет это не Себастьян, а кто-то другой, но, как оказалось, не менее желанный, хотя бы физически.   
От не очень умелых, но все равно сносящих крышу ласк Барнс готов был кончить немедленно. Он сжал член у основания, мягко отстранив Франсуа, поднял его на ноги и поцеловал, чувствуя свой вкус на его губах.   
— Малыш, не торопись, — попросил он, поглаживая, целуя в шею, лаская его член. — И говори, как ты хочешь. У меня… давно никого не было.   
— Я… у меня не так много опыта, — смущенно признался Франсуа. — Так что… не знаю. Давай попробуем и будем узнавать вместе?  
— Резинки, смазка? — выдохнул Барнс, прикусывая бусинку соска, медленно, безумно медленно спускаясь ниже. Он целовал, гладил сильное тело, обводя мышцы груди, кубики пресса, выцеловывал их, опускаясь на колени, как несколько минут назад перед ним стоял Франсуа. Погладил тяжелые яйца, нежно провел пальцами по промежности. Ему нравилось слушать реакцию Франсуа на свои действия, он медленно изучал его, ища те места, лаская которые, его любовник получал бы большее наслаждение.   
Собственное удовольствие Барнса не сильно интересовало, он всегда знал, что получит свое так или иначе, он хотел, чтобы его партнеру было хорошо. Так было всегда, и двести лет назад тоже.   
Франсуа выступил из штанов. Он гладил Барнса по плечам, по коротким волосам, и тихо вздыхал и постанывал от его ласк.   
— Пойдем в кровать, — попросил он. — Резинки и смазка у меня есть.   
Сдернув покрывало вместе с одеялом и откинув в сторону, Барнс уложил Франсуа на кровать и, пристроившись поудобнее, обхватил губами головку его члена. Жарко выдохнул через нос, тихо застонав, и принялся ласкать, плотно обхватывая губами, играя кончиком языка с уздечкой.   
Франсуа вскрикивал и матерился сквозь зубы. Он приподнимал бедра, подставляясь, раздвигал ноги шире, перебирал волосы Барнса. Через некоторое время Франсуа сжал свой член у основания и сказал:  
— Не хочу так. Трахнешь меня?   
— Конечно, — пообещал Барнс, поглаживая пальцами тугие мышцы входа, другой рукой нашаривая смазку в тумбочке. — Все будет, только не торопись.  
Выдавив на пальцы смазки, Барнс толкнулся внутрь, проникая всего на фалангу, погладил нежные горячие стенки, внимательно следя за Франсуа. Он был такой узкий, такой горячий, что сносило крышу от предвкушения, как Барнс толкнется в него членом, предварительно растянув под себя.   
Чтобы отвлечь, он склонился, целуя Франсуа, а палец протолкнул глубже, желая найти ту заветную точку, от стимуляции которой по телу разливалось наслаждение.   
Франсуа расслабился видимым усилием воли, пропуская в себя пальцы Барнса. И удивленно вдохнул, когда тот нащупал и начал массировать простату.   
— Вот оно как… — севшим голосом выговорил он. — Давай еще, а? Так хорошо...  
— Ты снизу бывал вообще? — решил уточнить Барнс, продолжая ласкать и растягивать Франсуа.   
Он не был уверен, что хочет оказаться первым, потому что это возложило бы на него огромную ответственность, а трахать девственника после такого перерыва, как у него… Барнс, конечно, был из тех, кто верил, что masterstvo ne prop’esh’, но это был не Себастьян, которого он помнил “от” и “до” даже сейчас, это был другой человек, неопытный мальчишка, и Барнс не хотел облажаться.   
— Да, — сказал Франсуа. — Давно просто.   
Он подхватил себя под колени и развел ноги, подставляясь.   
Барнс застонал от вида Франсуа такого открытого, готового. Растянув его на три пальца, он налил еще смазки и, надев презерватив, приставил головку к сжатому, но податливому входу, и толкнулся, позволяя войти только головке. Замер, сам пережидая приступ острейшего возбуждения, зажмурился, как от боли, на мгновение и распахнул глаза, жадно вглядываясь в лицо — совершенно другое — Франсуа.   
Тот обхватил Барнса за плечи, обнял ногами за талию и ударил пяткой.   
— Давай же! Я не барышня!  
— Ты хочешь побыстрее, или чтобы было хорошо? — усмехнулся Барнс, медленно протискиваясь в эту до безобразия узкую задницу, от которой сводило с ума и срывало все стоп-краны. Но все равно не хотелось делать больно, даже чуть-чуть.   
— Я тебя хочу! — взвыл Франсуа. — Ну пожалуйста, еще!   
Барнс входил медленно, но неотвратимо, и наконец вошел до конца, выдохнув. У него уже перед глазами плясали черные мушки, он приподнял Франсуа под бедра, только сейчас поняв, что лучше было бы положить подушку. Но Барнс мог и подержать его сколько потребуется.   
Удерживая одной рукой под поясницу, другой Барнс провел от горла по груди до самого паха, двигаясь короткими толчками, почти не выходя, плавно меняя положение, ища тот самый наилучший угол проникновения, чтобы хорошо было обоим.   
Франсуа любил его, и Барнс почему-то очень боялся разочаровать его.   
— Да! — взвыл Франсуа, выгибаясь. — Да, еще, давай!  
И Барнс дал. Он втрахивал Франсуа в кровать с таким остервенением, словно это был последний секс в его жизни. Вколачивался в него, прижав всем телом, чувствуя, как тот вскрикивает после каждого жадного толчка. Впивался жесткими поцелуями в яркие зацелованные губы, и плыл, уплывал в полное блаженство, дурея от ощущения живого человека в объятиях.   
Франсуа завопил в голос, впился в Барнса короткими ногтями и кончил. Сперма выстрелила почти до подбородка. Но цепляться за Барнса Франсуа не перестал, ударил его пяткой по заднице, чтобы не останавливался.   
От этого крика, от того, как сжался на нем Франсуа, Барнсу хватило всего нескольких толчков, чтобы кончить, провалиться, словно в глубокий колодец, в оргазм. Он упал на Франсуа, тяжело дыша, целуя в шею, ключицу, губы, гладил по волосам, перебирая их пальцами. Стянул презерватив и, завязав, кинул на пол.   
Он хотел, чтобы у них получилось. Чтобы у него, у Барнса, получилось пустить этого мальчишку в свою жизнь.   
Франсуа тоже целовал его, куда придется, и не торопился отпускать.   
— Знаешь, — сказал он, когда сердце немного успокоилось. — Мне иногда снится, что на меня валится небоскреб. Я там с кем-то дерусь, а потом он валится, и все горит, и я горю… Я еще поэтому к тебе приехал. Тут-то нет зданий выше одного этажа.   
Сон о небоскребе мог означать все, что угодно, вплоть до ничего вообще, но вкупе с душащим его Зимним, Франсуа снились куски из жизни Брока Рамлоу, последнего хэндлера Зимнего Солдата. Но для верности стоило показать ему фильм, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть догадку. И тогда уже думать, что делать, если это правда Рамлоу проявляется во снах, а не просто Франсуа когда-то посмотрел это кино, или кадры из него, а сейчас уже и не помнит.   
Полежав еще пару минут, Барнс сполз с Франсуа и улегся рядом, обнимая.   
— Завтра покажу тебе фильм, в котором есть и Зимний Солдат, и падающее здание.   
— С тобой так хорошо, — Франсуа положил голову ему на плечо. — Вот знаю же, что ты пиздец ходячий, да все знают, наверное, но с тобой у меня с самого начала было чувство, что у меня наконец-то спина прикрыта.   
Барнс напрягся. Даже Чарли и Оливер, те, с кем он начинал всю эту эпопею с тренировочным лагерем, не знали, какой он в бою. А те из Блэкуотер, кто знал, половина покойники, а те, кто живы, поди их теперь найди, дело-то было тридцать лет назад. Да и пиздецом ходячим, а также отморозком и еще парой звучных эпитетов наградил его в свое время именно Рамлоу.   
— С чего это ты взял, что я пиздец ходячий? — осторожно спросил он Франсуа, приподнявшись на локте, заглядывая в глаза, теперь понимая, чьи глаза они ему напоминают.   
Посторгазменную негу как рукой смахнуло, потому что что-то во всем этом было не так, и нужно было срочно понять, что именно, и чем оно грозило.   
— Ну… я как тебя увидел, как-то сразу и понял, — растерянно сказал Франсуа и посмотрел через плечо Барнса на картинку на стене. — И почему это он Зимний Солдат? Я его во сне всегда Активом называю. Странный позывной. Все жду, когда он маску снимет, и просыпаюсь как раз когда он ее снимать начинает.   
— Ща, погоди, — Барнсу не хотелось отрываться от Франсуа, но он все же поднялся, дотянулся, выудил из своих штанов телефон и быстро нашел ролик на ютубе, где он рассказывал про оружие Солдата, как раз начиналось оно с маски, которую потом Барнс снимал. — На, глянь, похож?  
Франсуа сел, взял телефон.   
— Гос-споди! — выдохнул он. — Это же Актив! Только волосы длиннее. И руку не видно.   
Он смотрел дальше, и когда Барнс в ролике снял маску, ахнул:  
— Да! А… почему видео плоское? Оно такое старое? Это ты? Это же ты?  
Барнс вздохнул, забрал телефон, открыл на нем свою любимую сцену драки Солдата и Капитана Америки, засмотренную до того, что он знал наизусть каждое движение обоих, и снова протянул телефон Франсуа. Он никак не мог решить, рассказывать правду или сказать, что это актер, который умер тридцать четыре года назад. Но проблема была в том, что к Франсуа приходили воспоминания Рамлоу, и даже покажи Барнс ему фильм, в фильме нет и сотой доли того, что тот знал.   
Не веря в реинкарнацию, Барнс, однако, доподлинно знал, что она существует, и раз воспоминания приходят, они будут приходить. Вопрос был в том, вернется весь Рамлоу, или только его память? Барнс надеялся, что только память. И тогда он уже не сможет врать Франсуа. Да и не хотел он ему врать, не должны отношения, если они будут, эти отношения, начинаться со лжи.   
— Точно! — воскликнул Франсуа, глядя на драку. — Точно, я это в бинокль видел! Только тут все не так, неправильно. Постановочная драка же, да? Я под другим ракурсом все видел, издалека. Там еще какие-то парни были со мной, и Актив должен был кого-то убить… мне не снится, кого. Все потом наперекосяк пошло, да? А кто эта рыжая? Что-то знакомое…  
Досмотрев сцену драки, Франсуа вздохнул и обхватил колени руками.  
— Знаешь, мне с детства что-то такое снится. У меня родители сектанты были, у них даже телевизора не было. Я пытался им рассказать, рисовал что-то, а отец меня пиздил. Потом меня у них забрали, я по приемным семьям мотался, штук десять, наверное, сменил. Ну, ты мое досье знаешь. Я, конечно, мудак по жизни еще тот, но это, — Франсуа постучал пальцем по экрану телефона, — оно всегда со мной. Как будто я не доделал что-то, что-то очень важное. Упустил, облажался, не знаю. А потом… — Франсуа потер лоб. — Потом взрыв, и я горю в аду, и знаю, что так и должно быть. Мне Актив всегда снился перед какой-нибудь лажей. Когда на алмазные копи напали здоровенным отрядом, он снился накануне, и когда Смит меня заточкой хотел пырнуть, еще в школе — тоже. В общем, как Актив приснился и меня душит — значил, лажа будет. Предупреждение такое. А если просто снится и маску собирается снять — значит, любой пиздец стороной пройдет.   
Устроившись на кровати, Барнс погладил Франсуа по спине. Он решился. Потому что не хотел ему врать, потому что Рамлоу явно что-то было нужно, раз даже спустя столько лет он нашел дорожку к нему, к Барнсу.


	5. Chapter 5

— Актив — это я, — сказал Барнс и замолчал, ожидая реакции.  
— У тебя рука живая, — возразил Франсуа и поцеловал Барнса в левое плечо. — И без всякой звезды.   
— Мне вырастили новую руку, — ответил Барнс. — Про это тоже в фильмах есть. А снятся тебе воспоминания Брока Рамлоу. Некоторое, то, что тебе снится, было в фильмах, а некоторые вещи мог знать только он. Франсуа, малыш, я просто не хочу тебе врать.   
— Это типа переселения душ? Как индусы верят? — спросил Франсуа с некоторым сомнением. — Так, что ли? Типа я был этим Броком Рамлоу в прошлой жизни? А смешно. Брок — барсук, и у меня кличка Барсук, только на французском… — Он помотал головой. — Ничего не понимаю. — И с надеждой посмотрел на Барнса.   
— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Барнс. У него не было ответов на вопросы Франсуа, он просто притянул его к себе, заставляя лечь рядом, и обнял. — В этом мире Зимний Солдат, Актив, был всего лишь выдуманным персонажем, как и Рамлоу, как и все прочие. Но был другой мир, где все они были реальными людьми со своими сложными судьбами. В одном из фильмов я распался пеплом и перенесся в этот мир, встретившись с актером, который меня играл в фильме.   
И Барнс как мог кратко рассказал о том, как оказался в этом мире, как остался тут насовсем, и совсем кратко, что случилось потом. Он рассказал про Себастьяна, но не стал расписывать чувства, которые на самом деле к нему испытывал, не видя в этом никакого смысла, а про детей вообще говорить не стал.   
— А Рамлоу я практически не знал, — закончил Барнс. — Так что не знаю, что ему может быть нужно. Но не могу исключать, что и я.   
— А кем я тебе приходился тогда, там? — спросил Франсуа. — Мне жаль, что твой муж умер. Правда очень жаль. Вы так долго были вместе… Ты поэтому сказал, что не можешь? Потому что все еще любишь его?  
— Да, — не стал скрывать Барнс, — поэтому. Но я попытаюсь, обещаю. А что до Рамлоу… Ну, ты явно не он, а он был одновременно моим дрессировщиком и моим подчиненным. Актив — совершенное оружие, винтовка с глазами. Идеальный исполнитель хоть в режиме автономной работы, хоть как командующий небольшого отряда, но ему требовалась определенная настройка…   
И Барнс как мог подробно рассказал о том, как хранили и эксплуатировали Солдата. То, что знал и помнил, стараясь не домысливать и не вдаваться в собственные ощущения, как оно было.  
Франсуа прижался к нему.   
— Как же тяжело тебе пришлось, — сказал он. — И я во всем этом участвовал? И никак не попытался тебе помочь?   
— Не ты, малыш, — Барнс твердо был уверен, что воспоминания — еще не личность. — Ты не Рамлоу, даже если обладаешь какими-то его воспоминаниями. И я не хочу, чтобы ты им становился. Ты — это ты.   
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Франсуа. — Уже давно. Вот и вернулся. Хочу быть с тобой. Мне Чарли еще тогда говорила, что ты, похоже, вдовец. Так и оказалось. Мне правда очень жаль.   
— Себастьян умер больше тридцати лет назад, — Барнс одной рукой погладил Франсуа по голове, а другой сжал жетоны. — Думаю, мне пора его отпустить.  
Почему-то от того, что он не может (а может быть никогда и не сможет) любить Франсуа, было больно. Неужели он так и будет везде искать Себастьяна, любые отношения сравнивать с ним? Барнс не хотел так жить, он хотел оставить для себя светлую память, а не болезненную необходимость.   
Франсуа только вздохнул. Он не предполагал, что все окажется настолько сложно и запутанно. Ждал, что будет сложно, но и представить не мог, насколько.   
— Сколько же тебе получается лет? — спросил он. — Я, наверное, личинка какая-то по сравнению с тобой.   
— В марте исполнилось двести девятнадцать, — ответил Барнс, быстренько подсчитав, сколько ему сейчас лет. — Если бы я считал тебя ребенком или, как ты выразился, личинкой, я бы не стал с тобой трахаться. Не воспринимал бы как мужчину. Прости, малыш, что все так получилось. Если хочешь, я уйду.   
— Вот еще! — возмутился Франсуа и вцепился в Барнса. — Можно я буду тебя по имени называть? Ну, наедине?   
— Можно, — улыбнулся Барнс, вспомнив, как Себастьян звал его “Баки”. Хотелось бы Барнсу, чтобы его так же звал Франсуа? Наверное, нет. Баки в очередной раз умер, чтобы больше никогда не воскреснуть. — Можно даже не только наедине, но только не при курсантах. А так я не собираюсь скрывать наши… отношения. Если ты не против, конечно.   
С Франсуа было тепло, за долгие годы тепло не просто физически, а тепло в душе, но Барнс боялся, что, вернувшись к себе, он будет чувствовать себя предателем, поэтому уходить не хотелось, вот только было нужно, не мог он позволить себе остаться до утра, потому что не хотел пугать своими кошмарами, которые до сих пор ему снились.   
— Покажешь мне фильмы? — спросил Франсуа. — Так хочется уснуть с тобой… Только ты же не останешься? Давай тогда еще разок, а?   
— Давай, — согласился Барнс, тут же невероятно быстро оказался нависающим над Франсуа, потираясь пахом о пах. — Ты можешь уснуть рядом, я просто не останусь до утра.   
— Понял, - кивнул Франсуа и крепко обнял Барнса. На пробу произнес: — Джеймс?  
— Да, Франсуа? — так же попробовал на вкус имя Барнс, опираясь одной рукой о кровать, он свободной рукой погладил по груди, по животу и сжал в ладони заинтересованный в происходящем член. — Расскажешь мне, как ты хочешь?  
— По-собачьи, — сказал Франсуа. — Чтобы ты меня сзади отодрал.   
Он нащупал член Джеймса и сжал.   
— Ух ты какой!  
Облизнувшись, Барнс встал на колени и, резко перевернув Франсуа на живот, вздернул его задницу вверх, заставляя тоже встать на колени, и убедившись, что он еще достаточно растянут, налил смазки, надел презерватив и отодрал, как Франсуа и хотел. Получило довольно жестко, так, как никогда не было с Себастьяном, которого хотелось нежить, ласкать. Франсуа тоже хотелось ласкать, и вот так вот жестко трахать, чтобы мозги у обоих отключались, чтобы даже стонать не мог, только поскуливать от каждого толчка. И кончать, отчаянно извиваясь и сжимаясь на члене.   
Франсуа уснул рядом с Джеймсом, пробормотав:  
— Ты мне фильмы про Актива обещал...  
— Спи, — Барнс поцеловал Франсуа в макушку. — Завтра посмотрим.   
Он ушел задолго до рассвета, когда понял, что Франсуа уже не проснется. Выбрался из кровати, укрыв его легким летним одеялом, оделся и вышел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь. На базе редко закрывали на замок двери, особенно в неделю пересменки, когда один курс они уже выпустили, а другой еще не приехал.   
Барнс чувствовал себя очень странно. Тело полнилось приятной расслабленностью, сладкой истомой, телу оказалось все равно, с кем заниматься сексом. А Барнс шел и не мог понять, почему не съедает его чувство вины, которое, казалось, должно было сожрать его с потрохами, но все, что было, это понимание, что он спал с другим человеком, не Себастьяном, и получил от этого массу удовольствия. Словно Себастьян действительно взял и разрешил ему жить дальше, позволить кому-то другому стать близким. Одно казалось Барнсу невозможным — полюбить Франсуа.   
У них у всех было еще два дня, свободных от новых курсантов. Для кого-то выходные, а кто-то все равно был завален работой, но хоть не вставать в пять утра. Подумав, Барнс решил сделать то, чего не делал уже очень давно — приготовить завтрак. На всех. Придумано — сделано. Он зашел домой, ополоснулся и пошел печь пироги с ягодами, которых летом на острове было полно и их стояли ведра.   
К восьми утра Барнс приготовил несколько пирогов, заварил чай, ткнул кофеварку, и принялся ждать. Он в кои-то веки был в мире с собой, даже рад и почти счастлив, чего последние лет тринадцать за ним не водилось.   
Первой пришла завтракать Чарли, почти одновременно с ней пришла Лейла.   
— Привет, Джеймс! - сказала Чарли. — Случилось чудо и ты взялся готовить? Что, кит в океане помер, что такое чудо случилось?  
Лейла, глядя на Барнса, коснулась своей шеи в том месте, где у Барнса был виден слабый след от укуса.   
— Это Барсучок добился своего, — сказала она. — Не обижай звереныша, Барнс.   
— Так говоришь, — усмехнулся он, — будто я ем на завтрак младенцев или поступаю, как самка богомола. Или что, я не могу порадовать завтраком своих любимых работников?   
— Ты так редко это делаешь, — покачала головой Чарли, взяла три куска пирогов с разными начинками   
Лейла взяла четыре.   
Франсуа пришел на завтрак после Габриэля.   
— Вау, пироги! — восхитился он. — Командир, ты еще и пироги печешь?!  
— Я полон скрытых талантов, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
Это было странно — вот так вот взять и впустить в свою жизнь сразу столько народу, но на самом деле Барнс понимал, что они давным давно были в его жизни, просто он не хотел признаваться в этом самому себе, а Франсуа помог ему понять, что мир не рухнет, если будет кто-то рядом, а чувство вины и страх снова остаться в кромешном одиночестве не замучает, потому что просто некогда будет рефлексировать.   
— Я решил сегодня побыть дежурным по кухне, — объяснил свое странное поведение Барнс, на самом деле не совсем понимая, что же на него такое нашло, но оно было приятным. И, наверное, пришло время признать, что люди, которые работали вместе с ним на базе, все-таки стали для него семьей, потому что, кроме Франсуа, Натан, инструктор по рукопашному бою у щенков, был самым молодым членом коллектива, пришел к ним всего десять лет назад. И вот теперь Франсуа, который как-то очень быстро стал своим.   
— А кто сегодня готовил завтрак? — спросила Викки, пришедшая вместе с Эрикой, как ни смешно, обе были отличными снайперами, а после того, как Барнс сам натаскали их по своему разумению, тянулись к тому, чтобы обставить его по дальности выстрела. Не получилось еще ни у одной, но эти женщины были близки к Барнсу. Им не хватало только суперсолдатской сыворотки.   
— Командир! — крикнул Франсуа от стола. — Налетайте, а то расхватают!  
Барнс оказался в центре внимания. Все, кроме Чарли, которая еще помнила, как он в самом начале готовил, а потом перестал, потому что появилось множество других забот, удивлялись, хвалили выпечку, а кто-то даже интересовался, сколько еще у него скрытых талантов, о которых они не знают.   
От такого количества комплиментов в свой адрес Барнс слегка обалдел, и сказал, чтобы жрали молча, а то он уйдет, и больше его на кухне не увидят. Поржав, все все же прекратили его смущать. Пироги, которые Барнс готовил из расчета по штуке на одно рыло, ушли моментально, не осталось ничего.   
— Посуду моет кто угодно, кто не я, — заявил Барнс и подошел к Франсуа, он не собирался прятаться и скрывать, что между ними что-то есть. — Пойдем кино смотреть?  
— Пойдем, — согласился Франсуа. — А сколько их?  
— Посуда за мной, — вызывался Габриэль. — Сегодня вообще-то я по кухне дежурю.   
— Ну вот и дежурь дальше, если хочешь, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Свистни мне, как надумаешь, мне не влом, так-то.   
— Ну уж нет, у меня на завтра планы были, — Габриэль тоже улыбнулся. — Так что я закончу.   
— Их десять, — ответил Барнс Франсуа, когда они уже направлялись к его дому. Такому же типовому коттеджу, как у остальных, только он занимал его один целиком.   
— Ого! — восхитился Франсуа. — Так это не на один день, да?  
— Ну, если очень захотеть, можно посмотреть за сутки, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Но я бы рекомендовал так не делать, а то каша в голове будет.   
Пока они шли к его дому, Барнс немного нервничал. Нет, конечно, он пускал в свой дом гостей, но не больше чем на пару десятков минут или чашку чая, да и визиты эти были больше по делу. А сейчас он собирался привести Франсуа к себе, усадить на диван перед телевизором, предварительно убрав всех Зимних, наверное, в спальню, в которой вечно был бардак. Барнс так и не научился наводить идеальный порядок, который так любил Себастьян, и каждый раз говорил пустоте вокруг “прости”, словно Себастьян мог его услышать.   
Незаметно выдохнув, Барнс открыл дверь, предлагая Франсуа войти.   
— У тебя уютно, — сказал Франсуа, оглядывая отделанный деревом коттедж. — Ох, — он заметил коллекцию плюшевых Зимних Солдат. — Сколько их у тебя!   
— Их Себастьяну дарили несколько лет подряд, — почти ровно сказал Барнс, но сердце пропустило удар, а в горле образовался ком. После смерти детей ему стало совсем не с кем поговорить о Себастьяне, некому было рассказать, чьи это куклы, и вот, нашелся человек, которому Барнс рассказал правду, как-то стихийно, не подумав о последствиях. И, вроде бы, с ним можно было поговорить, рассказать, как Барнс скучает, как до сих пор любит, но захочет ли это слушать влюбленный в него Франсуа? Барнс и сам понимал, что это форменное издевательство — говорить о бывшем любовнике нынешнему, даже если бывший — это горячо любимый супруг, с которым ты провел полжизни.   
Франсуа обнял Барнса, положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Тебе, наверное, будет тяжело смотреть его фильмы? — сказал он. — Может, просто дашь мне ссылки и я у себя посмотрю?  
— Все нормально, — заверил Барнс. — Я сейчас Зимних уберу…  
Он сгреб в охапку кукол, непроизвольно вдыхая запах, хотя Себастьяном они не пахли совершенно, прижал к себе и унес в спальню, высыпав на незастеленную кровать, и тут же вернулся, закрыв дверь.   
— Присаживайся. Могу предложить кофе, чай, сок, какао. Ты пробовал какао или горячий шоколад? — спросил Барнс.   
Проблемы с деревьями какао начались давно, Себастьян еще был жив, и Барнс тогда решил купить огромную оптовую партию шоколада и какао-порошка в вакуумных упаковках, и запасы его не оскудели до сих пор, хотя сейчас шоколад считался лакомством для богатых и очень богатых.   
— Соевые плитки с ароматизатором, идентичным натуральному, — сказал Франсуа, усаживаясь на диван и сажая себе на колени одного из не перебравшихся в спальню Зимних Солдат. — Откуда у меня деньги на шоколад?  
— Хочешь? — спросил Барнс, доставая из шкафа плитку шоколада.  
— Ну… будет интересно. Ты так любишь шоколад? Разделим тогда пополам?  
— Да, я очень люблю шоколад, — признался Барнс и достал из шкафа еще одну шоколадку, и протянул Франсуа. — Но у меня его достаточно, чтобы угостить тебя целой плиткой. Ешь.   
Забравшись с ногами на диван, Барнс устроился рядом с Франсуа, подумал, и прижался к нему, обняв за талию одной рукой, а другой тыкал в телефон, включая первый фильм про Капитана Америку.   
— Я совсем забыл, что раньше фильмы были плоскими, — пробормотал Франсуа, устраиваясь у Барнса под рукой и засовывая в рот кусочек шоколада. — Ух ты как вкусно! А что, правда раньше шоколад был совсем дешевым и продавался в любом супермаркете?  
— Смотря когда раньше, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Во времена моего детства он тоже был дорогой. Вернее, он, может, и не такой дорогой был, но вот денег на него никогда не было. А потом — да. Полно всякого шоколада было, и купить его было легко.   
Барнс не особо обращал внимание на происходящее на экране, он наклонил голову и прижался губами к макушке Франсуа, горячо выдыхая. Он только сейчас по-настоящему стал осознавать, что устал быть один.   
А Франсуа увлекся фильмом. Он смотрел на экран, затаив дыхание, а когда в кадре впервые появился Баки Барнс, сжал руку Джеймса от избытка чувств.   
— Так вот какой ты был до всего… — сказал он. — А Стив писал тебе из учебки и из армии?  
— Нет, Стив не писал, секретная программа, все дела, — ответил Барнс. Они со Стивом никогда не обсуждали это, у них было полно других тем для разговора, чем выяснять, почему же малыш Стиви не писал на фронт своему лучшему другу. — Ну, это не я. Это Себастьян, он всегда был очень красивым.   
— Но вы очень похожи, — сказал Франсуа. — И это же твоя история, а ты говорил, что она довольно точная. Что, за тобой правда так девчонки бегали?  
— Правда, — ответил Барнс, продолжая утыкаться носом и губами в макушку Франсуа. Ему было вроде бы хорошо и спокойно, но с все равно немного горчило где-то то ли на языке, то ли глубоко в душе. Он не пересматривал фильмов с Себастьяном, хотя засмотрел до дыр некоторые свои обзоры, где он снимался. — Бегали. Если бы за это не запирали в психушке и не отправляли под трибунал, за мной бы и парни бегали. Или я за ними, сложный вопрос.   
— Ух, я совсем забыл, как все сурово было в те времена, — признался Франсуа и дальше смотрел молча.   
История Капитана Америка его не особо заинтересовала, а вот когда оказалось, что сто седьмой попал в плен, и Баки забрали для экспериментов, он напрягся.  
— Ты… — начал он. — Это все правда было?  
— Правда, — ответил Барнс, хотя хотелось соврать, что все это киношная выдумка. Он отчаянно не хотел, чтобы его жалели. Он даже в сочувствии по этому поводу не нуждался, потому что это все было очень давно, так давно, что иногда казалось, что и не было вовсе. Барнс надеялся, что Франсуа не будет жалеть его, словно бездомного щенка.   
— Ты крут, что все выдержал! И этот переход по балке — ух! Я понимаю, что это не ты и кино, но у тебя же тоже все так было?  
— Примерно так же. У меня этот кусок как в тумане, — признался Барнс, который действительно был не в себе, когда Стив стащил его с прозекторского стола, на котором он лежал. — Мне даже страшно почти не было. Я думал, что это сон.   
— Ну еще бы, после всего остального!  
Когда Баки Барнс сорвался с поезда в пропасть, Франсуа теснее прижался к Джеймсу.   
— Господи, вот это по-настоящему страшно, — выдавил он.   
— Когда я снова смог видеть сны, мне снился один и тот же кошмар, как я падаю, а вокруг все белое, — почему-то стал рассказывать Барнс. Франсуа вообще легко было рассказывать, словно они были давно знакомы. — Когда появился Себастьян, кошмары ушли. А теперь я снова ночами падаю в белое ничто.   
— Давай я буду спать с тобой, — предложил Франсуа. — У меня огонь, у тебя белое ничто — может, они взаимно уничтожатся?  
— Я… не уверен, что готов к этому, — честно сказал Барнс, не представляя, как заснет с кем-то не просто рядом, обнимая кого-то. Хотя он и секса себе не представлял, а все получилось очень хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем он предполагал. — Прости.   
— Я буду ждать, — сказал Франсуа. — А ты приходи, когда захочешь.   
Они досмотрели фильм. Франсуа высказался о самоубийстве Стива на «Валькирии». Посочувствовал ему — тяжело проснуться в другом веке. И спросил, шурша пустой оберткой из-под шоколада:  
— А что было дальше?  
— Дальше у Стива, или дальше у Баки? — уточнил Барнс, прикидывая, какой фильм включить следующим. — Чего-нибудь еще хочешь?  
— Что было дальше у тебя? Ты же выжил.  
— Очевидно, раз я тут с тобой сижу, — улыбнулся Барнс и включил следующий фильм по Стива. — Тут как раз Рамлоу будет, только его очень мало. Совсем-совсем мало-мало.   
Диван был очень широким, и Барнс, откинувшись на спинку, пересадил Франсуа себе между ног, предлагая откинуться ему на грудь, и обхватил его.   
Франсуа так и сделал. Устроился поудобнее, положил поверх ладоней Джеймса свои.   
— Это что за классный хрен? — спросил он, когда на экране появился Рамлоу.   
— А это и есть Рамлоу, — ответил Барнс, поглаживая Франсуа по груди, целуя в макушку.   
Он соскучился по прикосновениям, он помнил, как хотел касаться Себастьяна. Всегда. Постоянно. Как не мог отойти от него дальше, чем на пару метров, как тяжело переживал, когда он уезжал. С Франсуа такого не было, он вполне был способен его отпустить, но сейчас тот был рядом, и касаться его хотелось неимоверно. Тактильный голод, так это называл Себастьян. Барнс довел себя до того, что у него от прикосновений было что-то сродни истерике, только очень тихой. И он гладил, целовал Франсуа, прижимал его к себе.   
— Крутой мужик! — оценил Франсуа. Повернул голову и поцеловал Джеймса.   
Когда на экране впервые появился Зимний Солдат, Франсуа подался вперед:  
— Вот он! Ух ты!  
— Да, у Себастьяна Солдат очень хорошо получился, — Барнс нехотя разомкнул объятия, позволяя Франсуа сесть, как ему нравится.   
Франсуа поерзал и снова прижался спиной к груди Джеймса.   
— Просто… ну, это круто. Кино, но понимаешь… я знаю, что это кино, что это твой муж снимался, но в то же время, все это происходило с тобой на самом деле, и это круто!  
— Тут драки хорошо поставлены, а на самом деле мы со Стивом так накинулись друг на друга, что хрен разберешь что-то в том мельтешении, — рассказывал Барнс. — Я его не узнал, я его совсем не помнил.   
— Да, хореография потрясающая. Хотя тут скорее танец, чем драка.   
Сцена с обнулением потрясла Франсуа.   
— Так ты его вспомнил! А тебя… Что это было, Джеймс? Электрошок? А Рамлоу стоял и смотрел?  
— А что он должен был сделать? — поинтересовался Барнс, который хоть и прочел множество фиков о том, как Рамлоу героически вытаскивал его из Гидры, влюбляясь по самые уши, не шибко верил в подобный расклад. — Он хорошо ко мне относился, не пиздил лишний раз, помогал после крио и обнулений в себя прийти.   
— Думаешь, он просто ничего сделать не мог? — спросил Франсуа.   
— Я не знаю, малыш, — ответил Барнс, чуть крепче прижав Франсуа к себе, и легко провел по его шее дорожку из легких поцелуев. — Почему тебя это так волнует?  
Как ни странно, Барнс был уверен, что ответ он знал, потому что ответ был очевиден — Франсуа любил его, и вряд ли хотел иметь что-то общее с человеком, который ничего для него не сделал, а просто стоял рядом и смотрел. Но Барнс понятия не имел, что было в голове у Рамлоу, в фильме он был более чем второстепенным бессовестным злыднем. Они с Себастьяном об этом даже практически не говорили, так, обсудили разок и забыли. Поэтому на данный момент у Барнса не было идей, каков же был Брок Рамлоу, кроме того, что он относился к Зимнему Солдату лучше многих.   
— Потому что я не понимаю, как можно биться вместе с человеком и ничего не сделать, когда его так мучают, — объяснил Франсуа.   
— А никто не говорил, что он считал меня человеком, — ответил Барнс. — Малыш, рядом с Солдатом на самом деле крутилось очень много народу, но никто не посчитал нужным спасать его. Он сам, кстати, тоже не спешил себя спасать, хотя мог бы. У Солдата была достаточная автономия, чтобы сбежать. Но… Не было там человека, была машина.   
— Я все равно не понимаю, как так можно, — упрямо сказал Франсуа.   
На эпизоде, когда на Трискелион обрушился хэлликэрриер, Франсуа вытянулся в струнку и замер, стиснув зубы.   
— Почти мой сон, — выдавил он. — Другой ракурс.   
— Т-ш-ш-ш, — Барнс прижался грудью к закаменевшей спине, погладил по груди, пытаясь успокоить, хоть как-то поддержать, потому что помнить, как на тебя падает дом, особенно, когда он на тебя не падал, должно было быть страшно. — Это было не с тобой, Франсуа. Не с тобой.   
— Снится, — только и сказал Франсуа.   
Подвинувшись так, чтобы поцеловать его, Барнс накрыл губы Франсуа своими, забрался в короткие волосы, поглаживая затылок, пытаясь отвлечь, а сам подумал, что Рамлоу как был мудаком, так и остался. Не мог слить мальчишке каких-нибудь более приятных воспоминаний, чем о том, как помирать в разных вариациях. Хотя, может быть, это были самые яркие его воспоминания. Барнс не знал, как это работает, а спросить было совершенно не у кого, они со Стивом спали очень вразнобой и виделись крайне редко.   
Они досмотрели фильм и сразу начали смотреть третий, про Земо и подставу. Когда на экране появился Старк, Франсуа сказал:  
— Мерзкий какой чувак. Он мне не нравится. А ты правда убил тех людей, ну, его родителей?  
— Я вообще много кого убил, — спокойно сказал Барнс. — И все они были чьими-нибудь детьми, братьями, сестрами и даже родителями. Я по этому поводу не рефлексирую, в отличие от персонажа, которого играет Себастьян.   
— А почему Себастьян рефлексирует? Ну, его персонаж?  
— Так в сценарии было написано, — пожал плечами Барнс, устроив подбородок на плече у Франсуа и поглаживая его ладонями по животу, забравшись под футболку.   
Драка Кроссбоунса с Капитаном Америка заставила Франсуа напрячься, а когда Ванда локализовала взрыв и зашвырнула полыхающего Кроссбоунса в здание, Франсуа выдавил сквозь зубы:  
— Так что, это мой ад?  
— Думаю, как библейской величины ада не существует, — вздохнул Барнс. Он не знал, что может сделать для Франсуа, чтобы тот посмотрел на ситуацию хоть немного проще. Не воспринимал все так, словно это действительно он там погиб, поглощенный пламенем. Как донести, что наличие воспоминаний не делает его Рамлоу, не вешает на него его грехов и не накладывает никаких обязательств? — Но даже если и ад, и твой, тебе не кажется, что лучше так, чем в котле с другими грешниками?  
— Да ну, глупости это все про котел, — Франсуа с трудом улыбнулся. — Просто я… умер в огне, получается? Вот оно и… Ну, теперь хоть бояться не буду. Оно все уже было.   
Поставив фильм на паузу, Барнс развернул к себе Франсуа и заглянул в глаза.   
— Это все было больше сотни лет назад, в другом мире и не с тобой, — сказал он, обхватив ладонями лицо любовника. — Наличие воспоминаний не делает тебя автоматом тем, чьи это воспоминания.   
Барнс понимал, что это слабое утешение для человека, которого мучали кошмары о чужой смерти как о своей. А что такие кошмары мучительны, он знал не понаслышке. Он коснулся губами губ Франсуа, почти невесомо целуя.   
— Хочешь дальше смотреть?  
— Да, — кивнул Франсуа. — Надо же знать, что с тобой было дальше.   
— Тут про меня мало. А в остальных фильмах с переменным успехом, — Барнс глянул на часы в телефоне. — Обедать пойдем, или позже? Или я могу тебе что-нибудь приготовить.   
Забота. Личная забота о конкретном человеке, вот чего не хватало Барнсу все эти годы. И сейчас, получив в свое единоличное пользование живого человека, который хотел с ним быть, желание заботиться активизировалось, становясь необходимостью.   
— Давай досмотрим и вместе приготовим, — предложил Франсуа.   
— Давай, — согласился Барнс.   
Если Франсуа следил за перипетиями сюжета, то сам он просто ждал моментов с Себастьяном, и так зная, что там будет дальше. Чувства были странными, у него вообще в голове был какой-то бардак, который не давал разобраться в том, что происходит. Барнс был рад появлению в его жизни Франсуа, но одновременно скучал по Себастьяну. Он обнимал и хотел одного, но любить продолжал другого. Это казалось Барнсу нечестным по отношению к Франсуа, но он так хотел тепла, хотя даже не представлял, что оно ему нужно, пока Франсуа не поцеловал его.   
— Мне кажется, — сказал Франсуа, досмотрев послетитровую сцену, — что ты в Ваканде в криокамеру попросился не из-за кодов, а потому что смертельно устал от всей этой беготни. А Старк сволочь.   
— На Старка мне плевать, — честно сказал Барнс. — А крио… Там много разных причин было, почему я захотел обратно в крио. Но немаловажную роль сыграло то, что это состояние было мне знакомо и понятно, и я совершенно не представлял, чем заняться.   
— Но тебя же разморозили? — спросил Франсуа. — Что будем готовить?  
— Могу предложить на выбор мясо или рыбу. Я вчера форели наловил, — озвучил варианты Барнс. — К этому делу можно нажарить брокколи, сварить рис или еще что-нибудь придумать. Могу, конечно, и что-нибудь хитровыебанное соорудить, но это по большей части долго.   
Выпустив Франсуа из объятий и поднявшись с дивана, Барнс ушел на кухню, которая была отделена от гостиной барной стойкой, и принялся доставать посуду. В отличие от спальни, где царил кавардак с раскиданной одеждой и незаправленной кроватью, который Франсуа мог заметить, когда Барнс относил кукол, на кухне у него царила просто-таки стерильная чистота.   
— Я купил пару новых винтовок с прицельной дальностью четыре километра, — заговорил Барнс, гремя чем-то в нижних шкафах. — Наконец-то дождался, пока технологии позволили реализовать проект моей дочери. Завтра собираюсь поставить перед Викки и Эрикой новую задачу. Хочешь с нами пострелять?  
Задача заключалась в том, чтобы в течение полугода уверенно положить в мишень, установленную на соседнем островке, десять пуль. Если не получалось, задача оставалась та же еще на полгода. Свои десять Барнс укладывал сразу же, чтобы девочкам, как он их ласково называл, было к чему стремиться.   
— Хочу, — радостно отозвался Франсуа. Он подошел к Барнсу, поцеловал его в щеку и сказал: — Командуй, что мне делать. Давай съедим рыбу. Я люблю рыбу.   
— Тогда сгоняй на продовольственный склад и найди там зеленую спаржу, — подумав, сказал Барнс. — В холодильнике для овощей и фруктов, должна лежать на дверце. Принеси пару пачек.   
И принялся чистить здоровенную форелью тушку, полностью сосредоточившись на процессе. В голове был приятный вакуум, душа не болела и не ныла, словно все, что сейчас происходило, было правильным. Так и должно было быть.   
Франсуа притащил спаржу и здоровенный розовый помидор. Поцеловал Барнса в шею, обняв за талию, подкинул помидор в ладони и спросил:  
— Ты будешь салат из помидора?   
— Из одного помидора — это не серьезно, — улыбнулся Барнс, указывая взглядом на двух немаленьких рыбин, которые собирался резать на порционные куски. — Бешеный метаболизм — особенность суперсолдатского бытия. Так что или беги хватай еще штук пять, или я не претендую.   
— О, — лицо Франсуа вытянулось. — Я не подумал.  
Он принес еще пять помидоров и две паприки и принялся резать салат со сладким луком.   
Барнс жарил рыбу сразу на двух больших сковородах, поливая ее лимонным соком, выкладывая готовые куски на здоровенное прямоугольное блюдо. Под самый конец жарки, когда задействованной осталась только одна сковорода, он отварил спаржу и кинул ее в сковороду с соком от жареной рыбы, немного припустив, и выложил в блюдо поменьше.   
Он давно ни для кого не готовил, пироги для работников базы с утра были не в счет. Он давно не готовил для кого-то, с кем собирался есть в почти интимной обстановке. И этот процесс вызывал странное чувство удовлетворения и предвкушения одновременно.   
Выставив все на барную стойку, которая у него служила обеденным столом, Барнс достал тарелки и приборы, и выкопал в недрах одного из верхних шкафов бутылку белого вина, правда, бокалов у него не было. На базе вообще не пили, не то, чтобы это было строгое распоряжение, скорее негласное, но неукоснительно соблюдаемое правило, но он-то тут был самый главный, поэтому мог нарушать любые правила, хоть все сразу.   
— Только никому не говори, — хихикнул Барнс, вдавливая пробку указательным пальцем в бутылку и разливая вино в две кружки. — А то еще уволят.   
— Я кремень! — заверил Франсуа. — За что пьем?  
— За тебя! — поднял Барнс свою кружку с вином.   
На самом деле, он не знал, за что пить, потому что если пил, то пил один, совершенно не боясь спиться, даже не пьянел. Сыворотка лишила его удовольствия погружаться в пьяное забытье.   
Франсуа стукнул своей кружкой о барнсову и улыбнулся.   
— Когда я тебя в первый раз увидел, — сказал он, — я испугался. Ты такой суровый был. Понимаешь, я уже тогда просекал, с кем как себя вести. Кому нахамить и он отстанет, кого надурить. Ну, ты понимаешь. А на тебя смотрел и понимал — хрен тебя надуришь и на хамство тебе похрен.   
— А сейчас я как-то кардинально изменился? — спросил Барнс, по привычке таская спаржу из общего блюда руками, но быстро одернул себя. — Извини, я немного дикий стал в некоторых аспектах жизни.   
Он рассматривал Франсуа и размышлял, может ли действительно что-то получиться, или парень, получив желаемое, наиграется и успокоится? А сам Барнс? Ведь пройдет время, и может прийти осознание, что это все не то, что ему надо. Потому что дело было не в сексе, Барнсу хватало дрочки на светлый образ покойного Себастьяна. Дело было в человеческом живом тепле, которое нельзя получить у случайных любовников на одну ночь, которое могло быть только от настоящего чувства, не обязательно пылкой любви, но и не одноразового интереса.   
— Я изменился, — ответил Франсуа. — Ты отучил меня бояться.   
— Надеюсь, я не отучил тебя здраво опасаться, — заметил Барнс. — Но да, ты изменился. Но если бы не Чарли, я бы никогда даже не подумал о тебе так, и не понял бы, что ты интересуешься мной в подобном ключе. Как она сказала, я бываю удивительно слеп.   
Франсуа погладил его по руке.   
— Ты охренительно готовишь, — сказал он. — И рыба совсем свежая. Как ты ее ловишь, сетью?  
— Руками, — совершенно серьезно ответил Барнс. Он любил свежую рыбу, но вот ловить ее традиционными методами терпеть не мог. Тем более что ловля руками была отличной разминкой на реакцию. — Зимой тоже, но реже. Сетей тут нет ни у кого, а удочками я пользоваться так и не научился.   
Захотелось добавить, что Себастьян любил ловить рыбу на удочку, но Барнс не стал.   
— А меня научишь? — спросил Франсуа. — Ну, руками? Я понимаю, реакция у меня не суперсолдатская, ну так и всякие амазонские аборигены тоже не суперсолдаты, а рыбу руками ловят.  
— Жабры себе отрастишь — милости прошу со мной на рыбалку, — мягко усмехнулся Барнс, доедая третий кусок форели. — Я рыбачу далеко от берега под водой.   
Он поймал себя на мысли, что неотрывно смотрит на влажно блестящие губы Франсуа, и хочет их поцеловать. В общем-то, можно было себе не отказывать, но все же после еды, потому что что-то подсказывало, что, поцелуй его Барнс, и они больше к обеду не вернутся.   
После обеда Франсуа быстро перемыл и вытер посуду, вытер руки и повернулся к Барнсу.   
— Фильмы или?.. — спросил он.   
Ситуация была странной, Барнс невольно подумал, что у Себастьяна никогда не возникало вопросов, да и у него самого тоже. Зачем спрашивать, если тебе уже не отказали вчера, и ничем не показали, что готовы отказать сегодня? Такой уверенный и настойчивый вчера, сегодня Франсуа был тих и скромен, и это несколько сбивало Барнса с толку. Нужно было научиться читать между строк, видеть, как видел Себастьяна.   
— Смотря, что ты сам хочешь, — ответил Барнс.   
Иррациональное нежелание тащить Франсуа в спальню не давало просто взять, притянуть его к себе и окунуться в пучину чувственного наслаждения.   
Франсуа ухватил его за грудки, притянул к себе и основательно поцеловал. Переместил ладони на талию, прижался бедрами к бедрам.   
Это был более чем исчерпывающий ответ. Барнс ответил на поцелуй, и воздух между ними вспыхнул от страсти. Одной рукой сжимая ягодицу, а другой с силой поглаживая между лопаток, он подтащил Франсуа к дивану, и потянул, предлагая сесть на себя верхом, коротко застонав в губы.   
Франсуа оседлал Барнса и склонился над ним, целуя. Одной рукой он опирался о подлокотник дивана над головой Барнса, а второй пробрался под футболку.  
Стягивая свою футболку, Барнс плавно изогнулся всем телом, открывая светло-золотистую от загара кожу, под которой перекатывались тугие мышцы. Можно сказать, что он даже решил покрасоваться, подразнить, томно прикрыв глаза, пока стаскивал футболку с Франсуа, откидывая ее куда-то в сторону. Барнс любил раскидывать одежду, свою и Себастьяна, когда раздевался сам и раздевал его. Как оказалось, с Франсуа ему это нравилось делать ничуть не меньше.   
— Малыш, — жарко выдохнул он, с силой огладив спину, и забрался под штаны и белье, сжимая задницу, — у меня резинок нет.   
Конечно, об этом стоило сказать чуть раньше, а не тогда, когда они оба были полураздетые, с расстегнутыми штанами и стоящими колом членами. Но Барнс подумал об этом только сейчас. С Себастьяном они резинками не пользовались.   
— У меня есть, и смазка, — улыбнулся Франсуа, лаская соски Джеймса. — Я запасливый.   
От ласки Барнс снова изогнулся и зашипел, выдыхая сквозь зубы. Тактильный контакт всегда заводил его.   
— И ты во всем такой? — спросил он, потянув с Франсуа штаны, но чтобы их снять, ему нужно было подняться с Барнса.   
— Примерно, — Франсуа вытащил из кармана резинки и тюбик смазки, встал и быстро разделся, кинув одежду на пол.   
Он постоял перед Джеймсом, красуясь. Франсуа был стройный, мускулистый, но сухощавый. У него была короткая армейская стрижка, но грудь, живот, руки и ноги густо заросли черными волосами. Загар был только на руках и на шее, но и не видевшая солнца кожа была довольно смуглой. У Франсуа, вопреки современной моды, не было ни одной татуировки, а на шее болтались армейские жетоны.   
Барнс лежал, глядя снизу вверх на Франсуа, разглядывая его идеально рельефное тело, смуглую кожу, вчера как-то не до этого было. Он протянул к Франсуа руку, погладив по внутренней стороне бедра, не касаясь уверенно стоящего члена, от вида которого, смуглого, аккуратного, обрезанного, с яркой головкой, перевитого канатиками вен, рот наполнился слюной. А еще Барнс был рад, что Франсуа не похож на Себастьяна. Совершенно ничем.   
Засмотревшись на него, Барнс даже забыл, что тоже собирался снять штаны, так и лежал, одной ногой свесившись с дивана и касаясь ступней пола. Франсуа наклонился над ним и принялся раздевать, целуя живот, бедра, запуская пальцы в густую поросль лобковых волос, но не касаясь члена.   
Целующие его губы обжигали, пальцы поглаживали, дразня, и Барнс приподнял бедра, потянувшись за лаской. Он хотел большего, много большего. Член дернулся, выдавая желание.  
— Хочешь меня? — хрипло спросил Барнс, шире разводя ноги, закинул руки над головой, полностью открываясь.   
Франсуа провел ладонью по его промежности, нащупал дырочку, приласкал ее. На его члене выступила прозрачная капля.   
— Хочу, — глуховато откликнулся он и откупорил смазку.   
Франсуа не был Себастьяном, и ласки его были другими, новыми для Барнса. И он хотел их больше, хотел еще, так его взбудоражили эти легкие прикосновения. Он прикрыл глаза, глядя на Франсуа из-под ресниц, предвкушая продолжение.   
Франсуа наклонился над Джеймсом, целуя головку его члена и одновременно нащупывая дырочку смазанными пальцами. Растягивал Джеймса он без лишней деликатности, уверенно и целенаправленно.   
Пальцы в себе ощущать было приятно, но хотелось большего. Хотелось почувствовать в себе член. Живой, горячий, пульсирующий, приделанный к охуенному мужику, а не бездушные игрушки, которые, хоть и помогали достичь разрядки, но и только.   
— Ну же, давай, — взмолилися Барнс, сам активно насаживаясь на пальцы.   
Франсуа дернул его на себя, закидывая ноги Джеймса себе на плечи, приставил член к растянутой дырке и надавил. Он входил не спеша, но совершенно неотвратимо. Войдя, ненадолго замер, а потом двинулся назад.   
— Расслабься, — велел он. — Хуй мне жопой откусишь.   
— Не откушу, не волнуйся, — хохотнул Барнс. — Ты мне нравишься в полной комплектации.   
Но все же расслабился. Он так давно не был с кем-то живым, что от этого сносило крышу. От ощущения члена в заднице, а не силиконовой игрушки, от уверенности, с которой Франсуа брал его.   
Франсуа сложил Джеймса практически пополам и увлеченно, с полной самоотдачей ебал его, одной рукой опираясь о диван, а второй надрачивая любовнику член.   
Поза была не самой удобной, чтобы тоже в полной мере участвовать в процессе, но Барнс умудрялся подаваться на каждый толчок, сжимался на члене. Он потянулся, обхватил Франсуа руками за шею и заставил склониться для поцелуя. Жадного, немного болезненного, страстного.   
Франсуа трахал его и целовал, и ухитрялся дрочить. Он был жаден, и в нем не было ни капли трепетной нежности, только страсть и сила. И они казались Барнсу такими правильными сейчас, нужными. Это был просто бешеный секс, чем-то напоминающий борьбу. И хотелось еще, хотелось больше, хотя Барнс и так потерял способность мыслить в принципе, не то, что связно. Он отдавался Франсуа так же жадно, как тот брал его, и чувствовал, что надолго его не хватит.   
Франсуа ускорился, и его рука на члене Джеймса ускорилась тоже. Он яростно вколачивался в Джеймса, по его груди стекал пот.  
— Я… скоро, — выдавил Франсуа.   
Барнс давно потерялся в ощущениях, таких знакомых и таких других одновременно. Отдаваясь, он искренне отдавал всего себя, плавился, под другим — не Себастьяном — и не чувствовал угрызений совести или вины, а просто получал удовольствие.   
— Давай, малыш, — выдохнул Барнс, сжавшись на члене.   
И Франсуа «дал». Он ебал Джеймса вдохновенно и самозабвенно, как в последний раз, яростно надрачивал его член. А потом закричал, вколачиваясь в крепкую задницу.  
От этого крика Барнса выгнуло, тело свело судорогой наслаждения, а рука на члене уверенно толкнула за грань. Он кончал долго, ярко, чувствуя, как его трясет, а тело становится ватным.   
Франсуа осторожно вышел из Джеймса, поцеловал его и слизал капли спермы с его живота и груди, а потом вытянулся на широком диване рядом и обнял.   
Барнс лежал, оглушенный оргазмом, с пустой головой и легкостью во всем не желающим повиноваться теле. За окном еще высоко над горизонтом сияло летнее солнце, заглядывая в гостиную своими шаловливыми лучиками, играя бликами на ручках дверей, на экране телевизора.   
Шевелиться не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось, кроме как лежать вот так вот с человеком, которого он, похоже, пустил в свою жизнь.


	6. Chapter 6

Понаслаждаться обществом Франсуа у Барнса получилось еще один день, а потом приехали новые курсанты. Двадцать восемнадцатилеток, которым определенным образом повезло закончить не на улице, а попасть к Барнсу и иметь реальные перспективы на будущее, если не облажаются в самом начале. И тридцать опытных вояк, которые решили, что им в жизни чего-то не хватает. Например, пережить повышение квалификации у Барнса. Были среди этих тридцати и двое его щенков. Один выпуска пятилетней давности, а второй получил свой сертификат аж десять лет назад.   
Но Барнс это отметил походя, просто потому, что узнал еще по документам. Но он никогда никого не выделял, только за объективные личные успехи в процессе подготовки.   
С прибытием новичков у Барнса, как обычно, появилась куча забот, и все левые мысли, хорошие ли, плохие, отошли на второй план. Нужно было понять, кто чего стоит, разработать план внезапного ночного нападения, или взять один из старых сценариев, которые прошли очень удачно. Вся печаль была в том, что у Барнса нельзя было выиграть, можно было только противостоять неизбежному лучше или хуже. Но никто, кроме его работников, об этом не знал, просто потому что нельзя было составить объективную статистику даже по десяти таким играм. Только если просмотреть их за все время.   
Первая неделя всегда была самой сложной, потому что нужно было пообломать рога самым ретивым, вовремя их определив, пресечь зародыши травли и издевательств. А у старшей группы понять, кто чего стоит на самом деле, потому что приходящие досье часто не отражали всего. Но чаще всего люди, которые приходили к Барнсу после войн, знали чего они хотят и готовы были учиться так, как он предлагал.   
Первый месяц тоже был не сладкий, потому что никаких выходных у курсантов не было. Подъем в пять, отбой — как выполнишь все, что намечено на день, но обычно общие тренировки заканчивались не позже девяти. Барнс и сам понимал, что его программа зверская по отношению к людям, зато она позволяла выжить потом, потому что что-то хуже придумать было уже сложно. Дальше шли только целенаправленные пытки.   
Раньше Барнсу не надо было искать время, чтобы уделить кому-то внимание, потому что внимание уделять было некому, но у него был Франсуа, о котором, правда, Барнс вспомнил как о любовнике только к концу первого месяца, вспомнил, и подумал, что он бы на его месте Барнса послал подальше с таким отношением, хотя Барнс ему ничего не обещал.   
И все равно он чувствовал себя козлом, потому что найти время, если захотел бы, мог. Значит, не захотел. Барнс вспоминал, как скучал по Себастьяну, стоило тому уехать на пару дней, как писал дикое количество сообщений, просто создавая иллюзию общения, когда Себастьян не мог ответить. А про Франсуа он просто забыл, видя его каждый день, даже общаясь, когда удавалось вместе поесть, он не стремился найти его, увидеть, обнять. И Барнсу казалось, что это неправильно, словно он попользовался и выкинул, потому что не то, эрзац. Но это было не так, ему нравился Франсуа, хотя они успели провести вместе всего пару дней.   
В голове даже всплыло предположение, что Франсуа и сам забил на него, не дождавшись и толики внимания. Барнс лежал у себя в спальне, обнимая одного из Зимних, и думал, гонял одни и те же мысли по кругу.   
— Мудак я, лапушка, — тихо сказал он темноте. Он иногда разговаривал сам с собой, представляя, что говорит с Себастьяном. — Надо сходить, извиниться хотя бы. Знаю, что поздно, но вдруг не разбужу. Хоть пиздострадать закончу.   
В его воображении Себастьян с ним согласился, и Барнс вышел из дома как был, в домашних штанах и растянутой футболке с пошлой надписью, даже не обувшись. Закат догорал и на улице было серо от скорого приближения темноты.   
Оказавшись у нужной двери, Барнс замер на пороге, не решаясь постучать, потому что понял, что не знает, что сказать, кроме “извини”. Но за что именно он пришел извиняться, было как-то не очень ясно. За то, что забыл про него на месяц? За то, что пришел только сейчас, хотя еще тогда Франсуа предлагал ему заходить в любое время? За то, что вообще пришел?  
Дверь распахнулась, и Франсуа оглядел Барнса вспыхнувшими радостью глазами.   
— Заходи! — сказал он и тут же втащил Барнса в дом, притиснул к стене и поцеловал.   
Такая встреча была несколько неожиданной, но тот решил не портить радость ни себе, ни Франсуа, жарко отвечая на поцелуй, сжал в объятиях, проводя ладонями по горячей даже под футболкой спине, выдохнул и потерялся, совершенно забыл, зачем именно он приходил, так рад был снова почувствовать объятия, губы на губах, сплетение языков, слышать частые удары второго сердца рядом.   
— Я соскучился, — Франсуа ненадолго оторвался от Барнса, уткнулся носом ему в шею, жадно вдыхая запах. — Не думал, что в начале курса будет такая запарка.   
Больно кольнуло сердце, от того, что не может сказать того же, потому что не скучал. Просто забыл. Барнс боялся, что так и пойдет дальше: он будет иногда вспоминать, что есть человек, с которым тепло, будет приходить, трахаться и уходить, почти не вспоминая в промежутках. Это даже отношениями назвать нельзя, просто использование в личных целях. Потреблядство какое-то.   
— Ты тоже приходи, если хочешь, — решился Барнс, чтобы это не было игрой в одни ворота. Он погладил Франсуа по коротко стриженному затылку, коснулся губами виска.  
— Приду, — пообещал Франсуа. — Я бы и раньше пришел, но просто счет дням потерял. Понял, что уже месяц так вертимся, только потому, что сегодня смска о зарплате пришла. Ты ужинал?  
— А вы что, не за идею работаете тут? — очень живо изобразил удивление Барнс.  
Франсуа рассмеялся.   
— Ну, поскольку деньги тратить некогда и негде, получается, что за идею.   
Он снова поцеловал Барнса.   
Ответив на поцелуй, Барнс прижал Франсуа к себе, с силой оглаживая спину, бока, сжимая задницу, а потому просто обнял, положив голову ему на плечо. Было так хорошо и спокойно. Тихо и светло.   
— Можно остаться с тобой? — спросил Барнс, расхотев возвращаться в одиночество собственной спальни, хотя и собирался уйти. Но вот к утру вместе он был еще не готов.  
— Оставайся сколько хочешь, — ответил Франсуа.   
— Ты, наверное, спать собирался? — спохватился Барнс, подумав, что лучше поздно, чем никогда.   
Он ощущал себя странно неопытным, словно это были его первые отношения, и он боялся все испортить. В чем-то так оно и было, потому что до Себастьяна были мелкие интрижки, которые, Барнс точно знал, никогда бы не переросли во что-то большее, хотя с дамами он всегда был галантным кавалером. А потом был Себастьян, с которым он был вместе дольше, чем просто до этого прожил. И сейчас Барнс понимал, что ему не нужна интрижка, которая не закончится ничем, потому что ему надоест, но и как построить отношения, тоже был не сильно в курсе. Он не только был слеп в некоторых вопросах, как правильно заметила Чарли, в некоторых вопросах он был неопытнее подростка.  
— Еще нет, — ответил Франсуа. — Хотел какую-нибудь фигню посмотреть, а то мне эти курсанты сниться будут.   
— И это только начало, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Но дальше будет проще, сам же знаешь, все втянулись и двигаются по инерции. Пойдем, посмотрим твою фигню.  
Поцеловав в висок, Барнс потянул Франсуа на диван в гостиной, даже не подумав взять его на руки, как поступил бы с Себастьяном.   
«Фигней» Франсуа оказались ролики про котов с Ютуба. Коты скидывали предметы с полок и столов, охотились на огоньки лазерных указок, играли друг с другом. Франсуа смотрел и смеялся.  
— Меня это очень расслабляет, — признался он.   
Они устроились на диване так, чтобы Франсуа мог откинуться на Барнса, а тот его обнимал и поглаживал. Ему нравилось слушать смех Франсуа, видеть его улыбку.   
— Значит, котиков любишь, — улыбнулся Барнс, ему тоже понравились ролики, и правда отвлекало от суровой действительности, хотя сам Барнс для расслабухи перебирал оружие, которое он покупал в большом количестве, и у него уже давно личный арсенал вырос вдвое против того, что он попросил распродать Мику с Лексом. — Я тоже люблю кошек, только больше не завожу.   
— А у меня никогда не было животных, — сказал Франсуа. — Вот когда-нибудь состарюсь, осяду где-нибудь и заведу кота.   
— А чего сейчас не заведешь? — удивился Барнс, он никогда не запрещал заводить сотрудникам домашних животных.   
— Скучать же будет, я домой только спать прихожу. Жалко зверя.   
— Тоже верно, — согласился Барнс и перевел тему. — И как тебе работа? Нет желания все бросить и сбежать куда подальше?  
Ладонь, лежащая на груди, сама собой забралась под футболку, поглаживая рельефный живот. Барнс чуть сдвинулся, устраиваясь иначе, чтобы второй рукой тоже было удобно гладить, и горячо выдохнул в макушку Франсуа, целуя.   
— Мне нравится, — ответил Франсуа, направляя ладонь Барнса к своему соску. — И адреналина хватает, и реальной опасности мало. И вызов: курсанты-то почти все старше меня, а я им лекции по теории читаю.   
— Надо будет зайти как-нибудь, послушать, что ты им там читаешь, — промурлыкал Барнс, сжав пальцами сосок Франсуа, чуть наклонился, целуя в шею, прихватывая зубами нежную кожу, и снова целуя. — Мне пришлось пройти теоретический курс онлайн, чтобы вообще представлять, что рассказывать. Я плохой теоретик.   
При этом второй рукой Барнс пробрался под резинку домашних штанов Франсуа и поглаживал лобок, очень медленно спускаясь ниже.   
— Зайди, — томно выговорил Франсуа и развел колени. Его член натягивал синюю ткань штанов.   
— Зайду, — почти прошептал Барнс срывающимся от возбуждения голосом и обхватил ладонью напряженный член, принимаясь медленно дрочить. — А тебе надо подтянуть альп-подготовку, пока холода не настали.   
— Подтяну, у меня в плане, — Франсуа плавился под ласкающими руками. — Ты же меня трахнешь, правда?  
— Обязательно трахну, — пообещал Барнс, у которого уже тоже стояло до звезд в глазах.   
Он заставил Франсуа сесть, и тут же стащил с него футболку, поднялся, толкая в грудь, заваливая на диван, и стащил штаны вместе с бельем. Франсуа заставлял его действовать не грубо, но быстро, решительно, и снова Барнс поймал себя на мысли, что с Себастьяном было не так. Но так тоже было хорошо. Он стоял, полностью одетый, над обнаженным Франсуа и разглядывал его, облизывал взглядом.   
Франсуа выпятил задницу и прогнулся. Ягодицы, поясница и бедра у него густо поросли черными волосками.   
Шумно дыша, Барнс провел ладонью по телу от шеи до ягодиц, нагнулся, целуя в крестец, совершенно дурея от происходящего.  
— Где у тебя смазка? Или сам принесешь? — хрипло спросил он, стаскивая с себя футболку, откидывая ее в сторону.   
— Принесу, — ответил Франсуа. — И дай мне пять минут, чтобы подготовиться, ок?  
— Пять минут, — повторил Барнс словно в забытьи.   
Франсуа наклонился над ним, прихватил губами сосок, на мгновение сжал в ладони член и ушел в ванную. Он вернулся и вправду через пять минут, с тюбиком смазки в руке.   
— У меня резинки кончились, — виновато сказал он. — Ты не против, если мы без них? Чарли меня проверяла перед началом смены, и я ни с кем не был.   
— Нахуй резинки, — рыкнул Барнс, но в этом рыке слышалась радость. — Ненавижу резинки.  
Он стремительно оказался рядом, уже успев избавиться от штанов и белья, обхватил Франсуа, прижимаясь всем телом и подтолкнул к ближайшей стене, вжав в нее. Шумно дыша, принялся выцеловывать шею, руками сжимая ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, касаясь пальцами входа. Франсуа часто дышал и подставлялся под жадные пальцы.   
— Давай, — попросил он. — Трахни уже меня. Мы месяц не трахались.   
Барнс резко развернул Франсуа лицом к стене, отобрав у него смазку, налил на пальцы и аккуратно вставил в него сразу два, уверенно находя бугорок простаты, погладил внутри, целуя шею, плечи.   
Франсуа сдавленно застонал, насаживаясь на пальцы. Барнс уверенно растягивал его, стараясь не торопиться, но желание, плавящее его изнутри, требовало быстрее вогнать член в эту великолепную узкую задницу. Он размазал по своему члену еще смазки, бросив тюбик на пол, и, приставив головку к вожделенному входу, толкнулся внутрь, придерживая Франсуа за бедра.   
Барнс понимал, что он торопится, что месяц перерыва — это много, что нужно быть нежнее, аккуратнее, и… не мог. Хотел до одури, хотя когда только пришел, готов был просто посидеть рядом, просто побыть не одному.   
Франсуа низко, хрипло застонал, когда в него втиснулся толстый горячий член. Сжался на нем, а потом расслабился и подался назад, насаживаясь до конца.   
Почти не дав привыкнуть, Барнс толкнулся раз, другой, и принялся вколачиваться в податливое тело в просто бешеном темпе, надрачивая член Франсуа, целуя и чуть прикусывая плечи. Он хаотично гладил его по груди, животу, то вжимаясь всем телом, то отстраняясь. Комната полнилась стонами, сбивчивым дыханием, шлепками тело о тело. Барнс шептал что-то нежное и пошлое одновременно, находясь на грани экстаза.   
Франсуа отдавался ему так, словно всю жизнь только об этом и мечтал. Он стонал и вскрикивал, упираясь ладонями в стену, подмахивая как в последний раз.   
Барнс чувствовал, что больше не выдержит, что сейчас распадется на множество осколков, чтобы после собраться вновь, но уже не тем, что был раньше.   
— Можно… в … тебя? — выдохнул он на ухо Франсуа.   
— Да! — хрипло крикнул Франсуа.   
Обхватив Франсуа руками и сжав в объятиях, Барнс еще несколько раз толкнулся, загнал член по самые яйца и кончил глубоко внутри, протяжно, почти жалобно застонав. Его всего трясло, но он нашел в себе силы аккуратно выйти из Франсуа, резко развернул его и, рухнув на колени, обхватил губами его член, принимаясь сосать, словно мозг хотел высосать, поигрывая с поджавшимися яйцами.   
Франсуа кончил с долгим протяжным стоном почти сразу и откинулся на стену. У него подгибались колени, по внутренней стороне бедра сбегала струйка семени.   
Сглотнув и пошло облизнувшись, Барнс уселся, облокотившись на стену, потому что встать сейчас был не способен в принципе, и усадил на себя Франсуа, прижал к себе, поцеловав в плечо.   
— Охуеть, — более точного определения своему состоянию он найти сейчас был не способен.   
— Ага! — радостно отозвался Франсуа, обнимая его.  
— Я завтра в город поеду, — сказал Барнс, прикидывая, сможет ли встать в принципе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подняться вместе с Франсуа, которого из рук выпускать не хотелось. — Тебе что-нибудь купить? Принимаю любые заказы.   
— Желейных осьминогов, — смущенно сказал Франсуа. — Знаешь, такие красно-черные, со вкусом винограда? Их в деревню не привозят.   
— И все? — улыбнулся Барнс  
Сидеть на полу было не так удобно, как хотелось бы, и Барнс все же провернул финт с тасканием любовника на руках. Он легко поднялся из в общем-то неудобного положения, держа Франсуа так же, как любил носить Себастьяна, но ощущения при этом испытывал совершенно другие, причем какие именно, сказать бы не взялся.   
— Куда тебя отнести? — спросил он.   
— Давай в спальню, — предложил Франсуа. — Я с пяти утра на ногах, меня сейчас… — он зевнул, — просто вырубит. Обожаю с тобой трахаться.   
В спальне Барнс уложил Франсуа в кровать и, пристроившись рядом, укрыл их обоих одеялом, прижал любовника к себе, укладывая его голову себе на плечо. Ему было хорошо, спокойно и тепло, и рядом был человек, с которым хотелось быть вместе, о котором хотелось заботиться.   
Устраиваясь рядом, Барнс не стал говорить, что уйдет задолго до подъема, потому что быть рядом с другим — это одно, а заснуть и остаться совершенно беззащитным, открыть свои кошмары, и не те, где падаешь в снежную круговерть, а те, где снова и снова пытаешься разбудить умершего мужа, — другое. Барнс не хотел такого для Франсуа.   
Франсуа действительно уснул практически сразу, оплетя Барнса руками и ногами. А Барнс остался лежать без сна, хоть и закрыл глаза.   
Он слушал мерное дыхание Франсуа, биение его сердца, шелест листвы на ветру, и думал о том, что надо находить для Франсуа время. В принципе находить, не забывать про него, вспоминая только по случаю того, что стало вдруг одиноко, он не заслужил подобного отношения.   
Лежать в темной почти тишине ночи, обнимая теплого, льнущего к нему любовника было приятно, и Барнс уплыл в негу, не замечая бега времени и ни о чем не думая. Совсем ни о чем, он умел.   
Франсуа так и прообнимал его все то время, что у него оставалось на сон, даже не шелохнувшись, и Барнсу очень не хотелось выбираться из теплой кровати, тревожить сон Франсуа и уходить, но пока что утро вместе для него было слишком. Когда за окном забрезжил рассвет, только-только обозначившийся серыми сумерками, Барнс аккуратно выбрался из объятий, пихнув вместо себя подушку, на которой Франсуа почему-то не спал. Тот сразу сграбастал ее, подтянув под себя и нахмурился во сне. Барнс погладил его по плечу и поцеловал в висок, складочка на лбу сразу разгладилась, и Франсуа улыбнулся чему-то во сне.   
Быстро одевшись, Барнс выскользнул из дома и пошел к себе. Он собирался съездить в город за маленькой безделицей — подарком на день рождения Себастьяну. Он покупал такие штуки каждый год и складывал в коробку, в которой лежала его бумажная фотография. До дня рождения было еще чуть больше недели, но Барнс опасался, что у него может не найтись времени, хотя он мог устроить себе выходной в совершенно любой день, но не любил этого.   
Приняв душ и собравшись, Барнс прыгнул в машину и поехал с базы на материк. Он построил мост между материком и островом еще лет двадцать назад, а медчасть была оснащена, как не оснащали иные мелкие больницы, что привело к тому, что жители нескольких близлежащих деревень стали обращаться за медицинской помощью к Чарли, которая, с разрешения Барнса, установила для местных прейскурант, отдавая процент и Барнсу.   
Сначала Барнс думал, что съездит в Ярмут, но потом решил купить шоколадных пирожных, а в Ярмуте их продавали по неприлично завышенной даже для шоколада цене, и он решил убить шесть часов на дорогу, но съездить в Галифакс. Там было полно всего, как-никак административный центр провинции.   
В Галифаксе Барнс потратил безумно много времени, гуляя по самому здоровенному торговому центру в поисках подарка для Себастьяна. То, что муж давно умер, не мешало Барнсу каждый год покупать ему подарки. Даже сейчас, когда он позволил себе быть не одному, Барнс все равно помнил о Себастьяне, думал о нем, но теперь он думал о нем несколько иначе, он принял, что тот умер, что они больше никогда не смогут быть вместе, и что он все еще жив, а значит надо жить дальше. Теперь он иногда разговаривал с Себастьяном мысленно и вслух, совершенно не считая себя при этом психом.   
Он нашел, что искал спустя полдня, в процессе купив себе пару лонгсливов, нашел желейных осьминогов, именно таких, про которые говорил Франсуа, и купил коробку, не представляя, бывают ли он и в Ярмуте, но подумал, что надо будет озадачить Оливера, чтобы покупал, раз они нравятся Франсуа.   
Теперь, когда у него снова появился человек, о котором можно заботиться, Барнс хотел заботиться и радовать его, только пока не очень представлял как.   
Купив все, что ему было нужно в торговом центре, Барнс поехал искать кондитерскую, которую нашел в сети и специально заказал там две коробки шоколадных пирожных с разными орехами. Он точно помнил, что аллергии на них у Франсуа нет, он вообще был полностью здоров, даже кариеса не было. Забрав заказ, Барнс поехал на базу, хотя для него это было домой. Поначалу он подумывал купить себе дом в ближайшей к своему архипелагу деревне, но потом отказался от этой мысли, здраво рассудив, что жить он там не будет.   
Вернулся Барнс уже под вечер, когда Франсуа был еще занят, потому что все теоретические занятия проходили после обязательных физических тренировок, и выбирая между зайти послушать и подождать у себя, он выбрал второе. Найти Франсуа он всегда успеет, а пока можно было ополоснуться и переодеться.   
Франсуа постучался в дверь, когда Барнс как раз заканчивал одеваться.   
— Открыто, — крикнул Барнс, выходя из спальни и закрывая дверь.   
Все Зимние снова сидели на диване, занимая добрую его половину, но в этот раз Барнс не стал их убирать, прикинув, что половины дивана им должно было хватить.   
Франсуа с порога улыбнулся Барнсу, а потом Зимним Солдатам.   
— Привет! — сказал он. — Как съездил? — И снова посмотрел на игрушки. — Они такие уютные.   
— Да, — кивнул Барнс, — мне они тоже нравятся.  
И улыбнулся, вспомнив, как утащил на тот момент единственного плюшевого Зимнего с собой спать, когда Себастьян уехал на съемки, а он остался один в его квартире. Воспоминание было и радостно, и грустное одновременно.   
— Ты ужинал? — спросил Барнс, прикидывая, что у него ничего нет приготовить по-быстрому, но ужин для них точно должна была оставить Чарли.   
— Да, — кивнул Франсуа, подошел к Барнсу и обнял его. — Джеймс, а мне с тобой кошмары не снятся.   
— Я очень рад, — улыбнулся Барнс, тоже обнимая Франсуа и коротко целуя. — Надо чаще оставаться на ночь. Я привез тебе осьминогов. А еще шоколадных пирожных. Будешь?  
Выпустив Франсуа из рук, Барнс потащил его на кухню, где на стойке лежали три коробки: две с пирожными и одна с осьминогами, которую он пододвинул поближе к Франсуа.   
— Ого сколько! — изумился Франсуа. — Спасибо! А шоколадных пирожных я не пробовал никогда. Ты так любишь шоколад?  
— Ну должно же у меня быть какое-нибудь пристрастие, я ж не святой, — Барнс любил шоколад и Себастьяна, и в мире практически не было одного, и совсем не стало второго. — Попробуешь?  
— Попробую, — согласился Франсуа. — С чаем или с кофе?  
— С чем хочешь, малыш, — Барнс подошел сзади, обнимая, укладывая подбородок на плечо.   
Потянулся, доставая одно пирожное и предложил Франсуа откусить кусочек. Это было так ново — кормить кого-то сладостями, ведь Себастьян сладкого практически не ел, да и есть в постели ему не нравилось. А тут, если Франсуа понравится, ему можно будет покупать пирожные и кормить ими. От этой мысли у Барнса внутри потеплело.   
Франсуа откусил кусочек, прожевал и застонал от наслаждения.   
— Оно еще и с орехами! — восторженно сказал он.   
— Они все с орехами, только с разными, — Барнс поцеловал его в шею, продолжая держать пирожное так, чтобы Франсуа было удобно его есть. — Так чего тебе сделать, чаю или кофе? Или могу сварить какао, или горячий шоколад. Это мое любимое извращение: шоколад с шоколадом.   
— Давай какао! — предложил Франсуа. — Ты меня избалуешь. А я потом буду тягать железо в тренажерке, чтобы сжечь калории. Но оно того стоит!  
Отдав пирожное Франсуа, Барнс пошел варить какао сразу на двоих. В разогревающееся молоко он кинул специи, прикинув, что пирожные и так сладкие, положил сахара меньше, чем обычно клал для себя, и всыпал какао-порошок, размешав его венчиком.   
— Ничего я тебя не избалую, — улыбнулся Барнс, поворачиваясь от плиты, — до Галифакса три часа ехать, я такое могу позволить себе только раз в неделю. А ближе я этой кондитерской не знаю.   
— Ты не понимаешь! — воскликнул Франсуа, облизывая пальцы. — Я же говорил, мои родители — сектанты. И веганы. Я мяса до первой приемной семьи вообще не пробовал. А в приемных семьях почему-то всегда наказывали лишением сладкого. И поверь, меня наказывали много и было за что, я тот еще говнюк. Ну, ты помнишь, я и тут поначалу выебывался. Я… в армейских пайках сейчас сладкого только карамель и зерновые батончики с нугой. Я очень редко ем сладкое. Просто не привык. Ну вот только осьминожки, да. Ты… ты заботишься обо мне. Я очень ценю это, Джеймс, поверь, очень.   
Разлив какао в две поллитровые кружки темного стекла, Барнс подхватил коробку пирожных и даже умудрился цапнуть за руку Франсуа, утягивая за собой в гостиную, где поставил все добро на журнальный столик, сходил за вилками и второй коробкой пирожных, чтобы было удобнее есть пирожные, и устроился на диване, предлагая Франсуа устраиваться рядом.   
— Я хочу заботиться о тебе, — серьезно сказал Барнс, потому что да — хотел. — Но…   
Он не знал, как сказать, что не забыл Себастьяна, не забыл мужа, который умер больше тридцати лет назад, который до сих пор имеет огромное влияние на его жизнь. И не был уверен, что это вообще стоило говорить, незачем.   
— Ешь уже свои пирожные, и пей какао, — не став заниматься пиздострадательными беседами, Барнс подхватил свою коробку пирожных и принялся уплетать их.   
— Спасибо. — Франсуа принялся уплетать пирожные. — Я… я понимаю, как много значил для тебя Себастьян Стэн. Восемьдесят пять лет… Я такого даже представить не могу. Я, наверное, и не проживу столько. Это же целая жизнь вместе. Я, ну… — он уставился в кружку. — Я посмотрел остальные фильмы про Зимнего Солдата, где он играл. Сейчас так играть уже не умеют. Он потрясающий был.   
— Я не все его фильмы видел, — признался Барнс, отставив кружку и коробку с пирожными на стол. Франсуа был первый человек, с которым он говорил о Себастьяне, и Барнс не был уверен, стоит ли это делать. Ведь знание о том, что он до сих пор любит своего мужа, не принесет Франсуа счастья. Только расстроит. А вот о целебных свойствах слюны и спермы Барнса можно было и рассказать.   
— Если ты захочешь быть со мной долго, — заговорил Барнс, понимая, что он, даже если не сможет полюбить Франсуа, не захочет и расставаться с ним, — и мы не будем пользоваться резинками, то небольшая доля сыворотки попадет и в твой организм, замедлив старение. И, может быть, даст что-то еще, кроме этого, я не знаю. Себастьян прожил до ста двадцати, а выглядел… — Барнс залез в телефон, находя одну из последних фоток Себастьяна, домашнюю, на которой он радостно улыбался Барнсу, а белые волосы красиво обрамляли загорелое лицо. И выглядел он не старше пятидесяти. — Вот.   
— Какой же он красивый! — воскликнул Франсуа. — Такой благородный. Как аристократ со старинной картины.   
— Да, он очень красивый, — Барнс так и не научился говорить про Себастьяна “был”. — Я всегда тихо бесился, когда его лапали фанаты и фанатки. Его одна чуть не убила. Я после этого за ним везде таскался, где официально не мог появиться, и пас его через окуляр прицела. И потом всегда все равно за него боялся. Он для меня как наваждение. Прости.  
Барнс виновато опустил глаза, взяв руку Франсуа в свои, поглаживая большими пальцами тыльную сторону ладони.   
— Я никогда не смогу его забыть.  
— Джеймс, но разве надо его забывать? — удивился Франсуа. — Он твой муж, он огромнейшая часть твоей жизни. Ты же не можешь просто забыть такой здоровенный кусок себя. Я понимаю. Не надо забывать. Вычитать не надо. Мне кажется, надо прибавлять. Вот — был Себастьян, самый лучший человек на свете, правильно? Он ушел, потом пришел кто-то еще. Теперь вот я пришел. И если ты не будешь против — я останусь.   
— Спасибо, — сдавленно пробормотал Барнс, притянув к себе Франсуа и уткнувшись ему в стык шеи с плечом. — Я просто боюсь, что не смогу дать тебе всего, что ты заслуживаешь.   
— Я нетребовательный, — улыбнулся Франсуа и погладил Барнса по волосам.   
— Зато я требовательный, — также глухо, в шею сказал Барнс, — но к себе.   
Потянув на себя Франсуа, он улегся на диван, устраивая их обоих так, чтобы не мешались Зимние и было удобно, поцеловал в сладкие губы, поглаживая по плечу и спине.  
— Понимаешь, Себастьян — это мои первые серьезные отношения. До этого не было ничего дольше пары месяцев, — начал рассказывать Барнс, пытаясь объяснить, что за требовательность он имеет ввиду. — Он для меня стал наркотиком, важно было только то, что имело значение для него. Я не сразу научился осуществлять и свои желания тоже, живя только для него. А он осуществлял мои желания. Когда Себастьян перестал сниматься, мы переехали на Гавайи и замкнулись друг на друге.   
— Вы долго там прожили? — спросил Франсуа.   
— Где-то лет двадцать, — прикинул Барнс, не высчитывая точно.   
— Долго, — кивнул Франсуа. — Я такой щенок по сравнению с вами двумя.   
— Ты сейчас хочешь меня выставить старым дряхлым пердуном? — усмехнулся Барнс.  
— Ты не старый и не дряхлый. Но ты настолько старше… — Франсуа покачал головой. — Наверное, ты даже помнишь времена, когда мобильников не было.   
— Мне двести восемнадцать, — подсчитав быстренько в уме, сказал Барнс. — Я помню времена, когда горячей воды в домах в городе не было.   
— Серьезно? — не поверил Франсуа. — То есть это как — без горячей воды? А как мыться? Стирать — я еще понимаю, машина все равно воду греет, но мыться...  
— Машинка? — распахнул глаза Барнс и расхохотался. Искренне, как не смеялся очень-очень давно. — Ну ты даешь! Малыш, тогда еще и стиральных машинок не было. Кстати, хочешь покажу, из чего тогда стреляли?  
— Хочу! — Франсуа моментально заглотил начатое пирожное и запил его остатками какао.


	7. Chapter 7

— Пойдем, — Барнс поднялся и поцеловал Франсуа.   
Одеваться он не собирался, точно зная, что в это время по территории уже никто праздно не шатается, потому что не могут. Вечера были еще очень теплыми, хотя на дворе уже был август, поэтому ветровкой Барнс тоже пренебрег, только натянув старые кеды на босу ногу.   
— Никогда не было интересно, что за той дверью в арсенале? — спросил Барнс, когда они топали по выложенной плиткой дорожке к одному из самых больших зданий, не считая гаража для танка и БТРа, как минимум треть которого Франсуа никогда не видел.   
— О, если верить «щенкам», там карцер для провинившихся, — рассмеялся Франсуа. — А старшие курсанты эту версию поддерживают. Еще ты держишь там тех, кто по-настоящему убил кого-то во время обучения, до приезда полиции. Еще там взвод боевых киборгов, когда ты не работаешь с людьми, тестируешь киборгов. Еще там ядерное оружие.   
— Интересные версии, мне очень нравится, — снова рассмеялся Барнс, открывая биометрический замок на главной двери арсенала. — Но сейчас ты узнаешь, что же на самом деле там находится. Себастьян говорил, что это моя коллекция. И если тогда я с ним не соглашался, то сейчас, думаю, он был бы совершенно прав.   
Барнс открыл биометрический замок на второй двери, куда не было доступа больше ни у кого, распахнул тяжелую дверь и предложил Франсуа войти. Он очень ждал, какая реакция будет у него на содержимое.   
Под потолком вспыхнул яркий свет. Франсуа вошел и замер, осматриваясь. В огромном холодном помещении вдоль всех стен стояли забранные армированной углепластиковой сеткой оружейные шкафы с самым разным оружием. У входа примостилась маленькая полочка с книгами.   
Франсуа пошел вдоль стен, разглядывая стволы.   
— Это что? — спросил он, остановившись у винтовки Мосина. — Тут правда деревянный приклад? Это сколько же ей лет, Джеймс?  
— Это винтовка, которую изобрел русский конструктор Сергей Мосин, — Барнс открыл стеллаж и достал винтовку. — Русские называют ее trekhline’ka. Она поступила на вооружение в тогда еще Российской империи за двадцать с лишним лет до моего рождения. Но стреляет отлично.   
Барнсу нравилось рассказывать про оружие, он про него не одну книгу написал, особенно про оружие двадцать первого века, а потом и двадцатого.   
— Это ей почти двести пятьдесят лет? — Франсуа благоговейно принял винтовку. — Ого, какая тяжелая!  
— Ну, где-то так, — не стал спорить с подсчетами Франсуа Барнс. — Оружие стало таким легким, на самом деле, не так чтобы давно. Trekhline’ka самая старая винтовка, которая у меня есть. Я люблю оружие.   
— Это заметно, — Франсуа вскинул винтовку к плечу. — А какая у нее прицельная дальность?  
— Прицельная пятьсот метров, с оптикой восемьсот, — легко вспоминал характеристики Барнс, ему нравилось, как Франсуа выглядит с оружием в руках. Ему очень шло. Барнс вспомнил Себастьяна, который и стрелять-то не особо любил, и с оружием смотрелся не органично, было видно, что он в этом деле гость. — Максимальная — два километра.   
Глядя на Франсуа, Барнсу захотелось его поцеловать. Вот прямо сейчас. И ждать он не стал, отвел в сторону ствол, потянул на себя и приник к губам, сладким, таким сладким и не только из-за шоколада.   
Франсуа опустил приклад винтовки на пол, обхватил Барнса за шею второй рукой и жадно ответил на поцелуй.   
Барнс стиснул его в объятиях и целовал, целовал, целовал, не в силах оторваться от губ, чувствуя, как его захлестывает желание, дыхание сбилось, сердце зачастило, и он услышал, как, словно в ответ, быстрее забилось сердца Франсуа.   
— Знал бы ты, как охуенно выглядишь с оружием… как же я был слеп, — пробормотал Барнс.   
— Мне повезло с профессией, — улыбнулся Франсуа. — И с тобой.  
— Показать, из чего я стрелял на войне? — спросил Барнс, обнимая его за талию и поглаживая ладонью по пояснице. — Или могу показать уродца.   
— Уродца? — заинтересовался Франсуа.  
— Да, самого настоящего уродца. Я про него узнал совершенно случайно, когда переводил одну интересную статью, — начал рассказывать Барнс, не убирая руки, — и там встретилось о нем упоминание. Ну я решил посмотреть. Оказалось, что в девяностых годах двадцатого века на Украине — сейчас это часть Российской Империи — произвели на свет вот это.   
Барнс подвел Франсуа к одному из стеллажей и тоже открыл, указывая пальцем на нечто небольшое, сделанное словно из двух металлических реек, соединенных почти под прямым углом. На “стволе” этого оружия были странные “ушки”.  
— Вот. Это Гоблин! — торжественно заявил Барнс.   
— Джеймс, эта штука выглядит так, словно ее слепил старшеклассник в отцовском гараже на дедовом станке по металлу, — серьезно сказал Франсуа. — И что, она еще и стреляет?  
— Ты не представляешь, какие палки иногда стреляют, — рассмеялся Барнс подобному определению. — Да, эта штука стреляет, но у нее прицельная дальность всего сто метров, а этот экземпляр достать было очень тяжело, пушка не пошла в серию.   
— Знаешь, — покачал головой Франсуа, — я не сомневаюсь, что ты содержишь всю свою коллекцию в отменном состоянии, но стрелять из «Гоблина» я не рискну. А вот из этой, — он поднял винтовку Мосина, — я бы попробовал.   
— Тогда пошли пробовать? — предложил Барнс и полез в один из шкафов за патронами. — Сейчас их уже тяжело купить, в сети ловить приходится, но я сам клепаю. Так что поможешь потом пополнить запас.   
— О, ты сам делаешь патроны? — удивился Франсуа. — Тогда научишь меня. Пойдем.   
Они пришли на стрельбище, уже подернутое вечерними сумерками, а на винтовке была установлена самая обычная оптика. Можно, конечно, было включить освещение или подсветить мишени, но Барнс решил, что это будет лишним, и принялся показывать Франсуа, как работает винтовка, у которой было всего три подвижные детали.   
— Если понял, что к чему, вперед, — предложил Барнс, подсветив маркером лазерной указки одну из мишеней, которая была примерно в пятистах метрах. — Я знаю, что ты хорошо стреляешь, но начни с чего попроще.   
Франсуа улегся на песчаный мат, устроился поудобнее, прицелился и выстрелил. Первая пуля легла в восьмерку. Франсуа пошевелил плечами, немного изменил позу, передернул затвор и отстрелял всю обойму. Попасть в яблочко ему не удалось ни разу.   
Франсуа поднялся, собрал гильзы и сказал:  
— Я ее почти не чувствую. Практики не хватает, наверное.   
— Встань, — попросил Барнс, и когда Франсуа поднялся, встал сзади, как любил делать с Себастьяном, когда помогал прицелиться, положил свои руки на руки Франсуа и прицелился. Его всегда возбуждал этот процесс, и этот раз не был исключением. — А теперь замри и выстрели.   
Франсуа спустил курок и передернул затвор. Пуля легла на край яблочка.   
— Не о том думаешь, — усмехнулся Барнс, продолжая стоять за спиной, уверенный, спокойный и жаждущий, чтобы у Франсуа получилось.   
— А о чем надо?  
Франсуа выстрелил еще раз, положив пулю ближе к центру.   
— А о чем ты обычно думаешь, когда стреляешь? — спросил Барнс.   
Сам он, когда стрелял по мишеням, думал о чем-нибудь приятном, и поэтому чаще всего эти мысли вились вокруг Себастьяна. А когда он был на войне, то умудрялся оставлять свой мозг девственно чистым, не думая совершенно ни о чем, так было проще и приятнее. Он убивал врагов, а врагов жалеть было нельзя.   
— О мишени, — ответил Франсуа.  
— Ну, тоже как вариант. Ладно, — махнул рукой Барнс, согласный, что это просто непривычное оружие, сейчас большую часть делали из специального оружейного пластика, облегчив конструкцию до предела, что не сказывалось на качестве стрельбы. Да и всякие стреляющие за угол умные винтовки и ружья, умные пули, летящие точно в цель... — Стреляй.  
Всем этим Барнс умел пользоваться сам, не подкопаешься, и учил пользоваться курсантов. Но считал, что они должны также уметь стрелять и из, как его тут называли, доисторического оружия, которое не было завязано на электронику и не отрубилось бы от ЭМ-импульса.   
Барнс устроился рядом с Франсуа и смотрел на него, иногда давая ценные рекомендации. Винтовка с оглушительным в вечерней тишине стрельбища баханьем выплевывала пули, лязгал передергиваемый затвор, пахло сгоревшим порохом и горячим металлом. Современное оружие было гораздо тише.   
Отстреляв все патроны, Франсуа встал и потряс головой. Собрал гильзы, погладил винтовку.   
— Потрясающе, — сказал он.   
— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
Барнс глянул на мишень, оценивая результаты, хотя смотрел на нее после каждого выстрела. Пули ложились достаточно кучно, чтобы сказать, что из незнакомого оружия Франсуа отстрелялся хорошо, но не идеально. Умом Барнс понимал, что стрелять, как он, вряд ли кто-то сможет, но хотелось для Франсуа большего и лучшего. Он был способным, и Барнс тихо внутри облизывался от радости, потому что Франсуа тоже нравилось оружие.   
— А еще ее можно использовать как дубинку, когда кончились патроны, и как весло, когда нечем грести, — с совершенно серьезным лицом выдал он.   
Франсуа расхохотался.   
— А еще ею можно глушить сомов в реке, если паек закончился, — добавил он.   
— Нет, можно, конечно, — возможность глушить трехлинейкой сомов Барнс не рассматривал никогда, он их руками ловил, если надо. — Только его же выманить надо, а квока у меня никогда не было. Затейник, блин. Где ты тут сомов нашел?  
— Тут нет, а там, где я жил в четырнадцать, была река и в ней здоровенные сомы. Я тогда речной рыбой на всю оставшуюся жизнь наелся, — сказал Франсуа.   
— Понятно, речной рыбой тебя не кормить, — Барнс улыбнулся и, обняв Франсуа, принялся поглаживать его по пояснице, забираясь под футболку. — А теперь пошли чистить эту бабушку.   
Франсуа прильнул к нему, обнял одной рукой за пояс.   
— Это скорее прапрапрабабушка, — сказал он. — Пойдем. А как ее чистят, такую железную?  
— Нет, это всего лишь бабушка. Ну, может, прабабушка, — не согласился Барнс, проведя ладонью по спине до шеи, погладив затылок. — Прародительница винтовок была изобретена в шестнадцатом веке. Но до Анри Дельвиня, то есть до начала девятнадцатого века, этот вид оружия популярен не был из-за времени и неудобства перезарядки.   
— Ты столько всего знаешь! — восхитился Франсуа. — Пойдем, покажешь мне, как ее чистить. Ведь не силиконовым же очистителем.   
— Немного, на самом деле, — Барнс выпустил Франсуа из объятий, и они пошли обратно в сторону арсенала. Закат полыхал пастельными переливами оранжево-розового, сумерки сгустились и стали темно-серыми, а с востока наступала звездная тьма. — Просто я сам написал несколько книг по истории оружия, но за двадцать первый и двадцатый век, перевел несколько исторических энциклопедий об оружии, ну и просто много общался с разными людьми, которые увлекались оружием разных эпох. Нужно же мне было чем-то заниматься целых двадцать лет на Гавайях.   
— Дашь почитать? — спросил Франсуа. — Мне интересно.   
— Бери, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Книги в оружейке на полке стоят. Одна полка — мои переводы, другая — то, что я сам написал. Или тебе электронную версию скинуть?  
— Не-е-е, — покачал головой Франсуа. — Я никогда бумажных книг не читал, мне интересно, каково это. А ты много языков знаешь?  
— Прилично, — Барнс и сейчас занимался тем, что учил новые языки и не запускал те, что уже знал, постоянно совершенствуясь. Но эта сверхобучаемость была наследием Зимнего Солдата, и он четко понимал, что не случись ему побывать живым оружием, хрен бы он таким умным сейчас был. — А что, тоже хочешь еще какой-нибудь язык выучить?  
— Я знаю английский и французский, немного испанский, — ответил Франсуа. — Испанский я подтягиваю, если что, у меня есть приятели в Коста-Рике, мы онлайн разговариваем, когда есть время.   
— Я без акцента говорю на мандаринском и кантонском, — для сравнения сказал Барнс. Он всегда находил время, чтобы пообщаться с носителями языка. Но сейчас он отчасти хвастался, хотя уже и забыл, когда делал это последний раз. Он словно оживал изнутри, словно высохшее дерево, сохранившее корневую систему, которое стали поливать, и на нем начали появляться почки и бутоны. Ощущения были странные, но приятные.   
— Ну, у тебя было столько времени, чтобы выучить все эти языки, — улыбнулся Франсуа и остановился у двери в арсенал.   
— На самом деле не так много, — Барнс открыл дверь, потом другу, в личное хранилище. — У многопрофильного оружия должна была быть соответствующая подготовка.   
За одним из стеллажей обнаружился стол, на котором стояла странного вида фиговина, похожая на подставку, и несколько емкостей, подписанных от руки. Барнс включил над столом яркий свет.   
— Давай так. Я показываю — ты делаешь. Разбирать будем полностью, так что запоминай сразу, — Барнс стал серьезен, с него слетела вся томная игривость, присутствовавшая ранее, он встал рядом, беря в руки винтовку. — Вот смотри. Все начинается вот с этой вот штуки. Это защелка магазинной коробки, — он указал на детальку, втопленную снизу почти под спусковым крючком. — Отодвигаешь ее...   
Франсуа справился с разборкой винтовки Мосина довольно легко. Почитал надписи на емкостях.  
— А из чего сделано оружейное масло? — спросил он.   
— Из вазелинового масла, а это продукт, получаемый от перегонки нефти в керосин, — на автомате ответил Барнс. По крайней мере, у него было именно такое. — Плюс этанол и еще всякая херня по мелочи. Дальше мы должны все части оружия, которые страдают от нагара, замочить в специальном растворе, или залить его внутрь. Потом вычистить и смазать. Идея ясна?  
— Да, командир! — улыбнулся Франсуа и занялся чисткой.   
Барнс не использовал перчатки при чистке оружия, и Франсуа не стал. Потом он спросит, чем отмывать руки. У Франсуа был тепло на душе: они с Джеймсом не только трахались, у них было общее занятие, которое нравилось им обоим.   
Стол был большой, и целиком его Франсуа не использовал, поэтому, чтобы особо не скучать, Барнс пошел, взял себе пару “глоков” последней модели, сделанной из металла, и, усевшись на стол, принялся их чистить. И ему занятие, и для оружия полезно.   
Барнс поглядывал на уверенные, хотя это был его первый раз с “мосинкой”, движения Франсуа краем глаза, и ему было хорошо и спокойно. Тепло. Невероятно после стольких лет навязанного самому себе одиночества.   
— Собирать в обратном порядке, — сказал Барнс, когда все детали были тщательно вычищены и смазаны. — Помнишь, или подсказать?  
— Помню, — уверенно ответил Франсуа и принялся собирать винтовку. — А приклад надо как-то специально обрабатывать?  
— Можно содрать имеющийся лак, шлифануть и заново покрыть, наложив слоев пятьдесят нового, — отозвался Барнс, собирая второй пистолет, — но я не вижу в этом смысла, потому что и так все красиво. Но если хочешь, то флаг тебе в руки. Лак куплю.   
— Эй, я просто спросил, — рассмеялся Франсуа. — Все-таки потрясающий материал — древесина. Обработанную от насекомых ведь можно столетиями использовать, я думаю, а современный углепластик уже через пять лет трескаться начинает.   
— Зато его можно перерабатывать, а вот древесину только сжечь, — Барнс достал с полки над столом большую пластиковую банку с широким горлом, а из корзины под ним — чистую ветошь. Похоже, раньше это было веселенькой футболкой. — Держи, намазываешь руки и стираешь тряпочкой. Дома вымоешь.   
Легко спрыгнув со стола, Барнс коротко обнял Франсуа со спины, поцеловав в шею, и пошел возвращать на место винтовку и пистолеты. Он чувствовал себя легко и беззаботно, как не чувствовал очень давно, невероятно давно.   
Франсуа оттер руки, вычистил ногти. Очиститель пах почему-то апельсинами.   
Убрав все по своим местам, Барнс снова обнял Франсуа, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, а пахом к заднице, и поглаживая по животу.   
— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — пробормотал он ему на ухо. — Расскажи мне, что ты еще любишь?   
Внезапное осознание, что они, по сути, друг о друге ничего не знают, было и кстати, и некстати одновременно. Но если не спросишь, — не узнаешь, а спрашивать Барнс не стеснялся никогда.   
— Ходить на лыжах, — Франсуа потерся о него задом. — И паззлы собирать, — смущенно добавил он. — Трехмерные. Смотреть старые мультфильмы с песнями. И… — он замялся, но все-таки собрался с духом и сказал: — Есть такие игры, в них интерьеры можно моделировать. Вот когда меня все задрало, я сажусь и моделирую интерьеры ванных комнат.   
— А почему именно ванных? — спросил Барнс, потому что все остальное ему показалось совершенно нормальным. Сам он, если брать из странного, любил печь печенье.   
Но теперь было ясно, что можно Франсуа дарить, чтобы ему точно понравилось.   
— А я там горгулий в качестве кранов сажаю, ванна - пасть дракона, и все такое… С цветной подсветкой, и чтобы вода бурлила, — улыбнулся Франсуа.   
— Любитель готики? — усмехнулся Барнс. — Пойдем пирожные доедать?  
— Пойдем, — согласился Франсуа.   
Когда они вышли из здания арсенала, на улице уже было темно и тихо. Закат догорел, напоминая о себе только парой почти стершихся мазков у горизонта. Они шли к дому Барнса, и перед ними зажигались реагирующие на движение фонари. Повинуясь порыву, Барнс поймал руку Франсуа и переплел их пальцы. Ему хотелось касаться своего любовника, быть с ним рядом, но так же он понимал, что почти сразу забывает о нем, если Франсуа нет рядом. Барнсу казалось это неправильным, словно он обязан был думать о Франсуа двадцать четыре на семь, как думал о Себастьяне, которого всегда с трудом отпускал от себя.   
Но Барнс радовался, что ему в принципе хотелось быть с Франсуа, хотелось его радовать чем-нибудь интересным.   
— Я добавлю твои данные в замок, — сказал Барнс, — можешь играть с моими игрушками. Там лежит планшет, довольно большой, в нем чертежи и поэтапные схемы разбора всего, что у меня есть. Ну и книжки сможешь брать. Кстати, тебе что-нибудь новенькое из воспоминаний Рамлоу снилось?  
— Да, — кивнул Франсуа. — Как я по развалинам, куда ракетой прилетело, лазаю, кого-то ищу и страшно боюсь, что не найду. Ночь, гарью воняет, мои люди тоже шарятся, и я знаю, что если не найду кого ищу, мне конец.   
— И не нашел, как я понимаю, — заметил Барнс, понимая, какой именно это момент из фильма. — Но тут я тебе ничем помочь не могу, меня там не было.   
Они вошли в дом Барнса, где все лежало так, как они оставили, когда уходили. Барнс подумал-подумал, и сгреб Зимних снова в спальню, снова закрыв туда дверь. Если во всем доме было более или менее прибрано, то вот в спальне у Барнса царил такой же бардак, как и в душе. Разворошенная постель со скомканным одеялом и кучей подушек, которыми Барнс пытался заменить пустоту в ней, могла бы многое сказать о ее хозяине, но сам хозяин никому этот кавардак не показывал.   
— Я почти на все это оружие, что у меня есть, в свое время роликов познавательных наснимал. Можешь на ютубе найти “Зимний Солдат ми-ми-ми”. Пироженки будешь? — Барнс унес кружки из-под какао на кухню. — Тебе чай или кофе сделать? Или что-то другое?  
— Лучше чай, — попросил Франсуа. — И пироженки буду — когда я еще попробую такую вкуснятину?  
Щелкнув чайником, Барнс достал чай, кинул пакетик в чашку и подошел к Франсуа, устроившемуся на диване, присел перед ним, положив ладони на его колени, и внимательно посмотрел на него.   
— … я хочу попытаться сделать тебя счастливым, и если для счастья тебе будет не хватать чего-то, просто скажи мне об этом, — попросил Барнс, опустив фразу о том, что, возможно, никогда не сможет его полюбить. — Кондитерская, которая делает эти пирожные, работает круглосуточно.   
— И находится достаточно далеко, так что не морочься этим, — улыбнулся Франсуа. — Ежедневные праздники приедаются.   
— Ежедневно у нас очень затейливая ебля с курсантами, — возразил Барнс. — Но, не буду настаивать. Давай просто договоримся, что если тебе чего-то хочется, или что-то нужно, то ты мне об этом говоришь. Я с некоторых пор разучился читать мысли.   
И Барнс, поднявшись, ушел на кухню за чаем, очень надеясь, что Франсуа его услышит и не будет делать наоборот. С другой стороны, хорошо бы было взять и для себя такое же правило, чтобы не маяться ожиданием чего-то. С Себастьяном он всегда мог поговорить, спросить у него, чего тот хочет, или высказать свои желания. Сейчас же он топал по минному полю, словно бессмертный, не имея ни карты, ни приспособления, чтобы прощупать землю перед следующим шагом.   
В гостиную Барнс вернулся с двумя чашками чая и чистыми вилками для пирожных, поставил обе чашки на столик и забрался на диван с ногами, устраиваясь рядом с Франсуа. Он чувствовал себя странно, но сам бы не смог объяснить в чем эта странность заключалась.   
Они пили чай и ели пирожные. Обсуждали курсантов - и «щенков», и гоблинов. А потом Франсуа поставил чашку на столик, ненадолго замолк, но когда Барнс посмотрел на него, оказалось, что Франсуа уже крепко спит.   
Барнс улыбнулся, поцеловав Франсуа в висок, и аккуратно уложил его на диван. Сбегав в спальню за подушкой и пледом, Барнс аккуратно подсунул ее ему под голову, стараясь не разбудить и, подумав, устроился рядом, укрыв пледом их обоих.   
Ветер развевал тонкие тюлевые занавески на открытых окнах, щебетали какие-то ночные птички, а Барнс лежал, прикрыв глаза, но не спал. Не мог позволить себе заснуть, потому что боялся провалиться в кошмар, где он снова и снова пытается разбудить Себастьяна, дозваться его, но тот стремительно остывает в его руках, смотря пустыми глазами в никуда.   
Во сне Франсуа улегся на бок, обняв подушку, и прижался спиной к Барнсу, повозился, устраиваясь, и тот обнял его, горячо выдохнув в короткостриженный темный затылок, прикрывая глаза. Когда темнота в гостиной начала сереть, Барнс аккуратно выбрался из-под пледа, оставляя Франсуа спокойно досыпать еще целый час, и пошел на кухню готовить завтрак. Он не знал, останется ли Франсуа с ним завтракать, не знал, хочет ли, чтобы тот остался, но Барнс логично предположил, что раз он собирается готовить завтрак на двоих, значит, хочет, потому что на мазохизме он себя никогда не ловил.   
Засунув в духовку противень своего любимого шоколадного печенья, Барнс принялся возиться с кофемашиной, не спеша ее включать, штука издавала такие утробные звуки, что могла разбудить и мертвого.   
Когда серость утра стала еще чуть светлее, а времени на часах было без двух минут пять, Барнс подошел и аккуратно погладил Франсуа по плечу.   
— Вставай, уже утро, — позвал он.  
— Ох! — вскинулся Франсуа. — Я уснул? Прости.   
— Все нормально, — заверил Барнс. — Ты останешься позавтракать со мной?  
— Да, — улыбнулся Франсуа. — Где у тебя можно умыться?  
Только Барнс указал, где у него ванная, как на всю базу грянул старинный русский марш “Прощание славянки”. Барнс усмехнулся, он любил эту композицию, но за пятнадцать лет, как он придумал такой способ побудки, она играла всего лишь пятый раз.   
Пока Франсуа умывался, у Барнса даже нашлась новая зубная щетка, он закинул на сковороду пару отбивных, готовились они быстро. Когда его любовник пришел за стол, его уже ждала тарелка с мясом и овощами, чашка кофе и тарелка с шоколадным печеньем с кусочками шоколада, глянув на которую, Барнс подумал, что перегибает, но, с другой стороны, эти штуки он сам любил и трескать мог тоннами.   
Франсуа ел с аппетитом.   
— Ты потрясающе готовишь, — сказал он. — Какие на сегодня планы? У меня с утра вылет с гоблинами, потом теория со «щенками» и ночное дежурство.   
— А я сегодня просто зритель на всех тренировках щенков, — ответил Барнс, разламывая печенье. — Рик сомневается, у кого какие перспективы, попросил посмотреть вместе с ним. А потом волчар гоняю в полной выкладке с пострелушками. А ночью, наверное, спать буду.   
То, что рядом с Франсуа Барнс банально боится засыпать, он ему говорить не стал, решил, что незачем взваливать на него свои проблемы. Когда-нибудь само пройдет.   
— Ирма интересно выглядит, — заметил Франсуа. — Но, может, я ошибаюсь. Ты всяко больше меня увидишь.   
— Понимаешь, — Барнс разломил второе печенье, сунул в рот четверть, прожевал и продолжил, — они все перспективные, все могут, ты сам знаешь, я негодных по здоровью не беру. Но некоторые не хотят поначалу, или не понимают, или просто дурью маются, как привыкли. А поскольку пиздить детей нельзя, хотя юридически они уже не дети, приходится их укатывать физподготовкой и обещать интересное. А что у нас самое интересное? Правильно — стрельбы. Почему-то все хотят пострелять из боевого оружия. А ты, как я надеюсь, помнишь, что к стрельбам допускаются только те, кто сдал физуху. А что до Ирмы, она может, но выделывается.   
— Да все они почти выделываются, каждый по-своему, — Франсуа ухватил еще теплое печенье. — Кроме Криса, вот кто впахивает как проклятый. Но Крис туповат, по-моему. Знаешь, у меня ощущение, что я знал кого-то, на него похожего. Если ему втемяшить в голову то, что надо, он будет отличным бойцом. Но без инициативы.   
— А ты знаешь, что это самые идеальные бойцы, на самом деле? — Барнс улыбнулся, погладив Франсуа по ладони. — Обычно ж как? Инициатива имеет инициатора. А безынициативный боец не будет ничего обдумывать, вперед, в атаку! Я ему порекомендую в регулярную армию податься. А вспомнил ты, наверное, Роллинза.   
— Роллинза? — удивился Франсуа.   
— Был в группе у Рамлоу такой боец. А что? — уточнил Барнс.   
— Ну просто не помню никого с такой фамилией, — объяснил Франсуа. — Но он же не в регулярной армии был, верно? ЩИТ и Гидра — это не армия, это отряды специального назначения.   
— Если честно, я просто не знаю, как это работало. И до сих пор, наверное, работает, — признался Барнс. — У меня были особые миссии и чаще всего одиночные. И мне никто не рассказывал, как обстоят дела, а я и не спрашивал. Ну, Солдат, в смысле, меня там не было. Но да, не армия, это точно.   
— Спасибо за завтрак, — Франсуа допил кофе. — Помочь тебе с посудой?  
— Не нужно, — обойдя стойку, Барнс встал рядом с Франсуа, который сидел на высоком барном табурете, и поцеловал его. — У меня полно времени и есть посудомойка. Можно зайти к тебе вечером?  
— Я был бы очень рад, — признался Франсуа, — но у меня же ночное дежурство. Ты заходи послезавтра, Джеймс. — Он уткнулся носом в ключицу Барнса и сказал: — Так люблю тебя.   
У Барнса сжалось сердце от того, что не мог ответить взаимностью.


	8. Chapter 8

Незаметно пролетало время. День рождения Себастьяна Барнс провел, сидя у себя дома, закопавшись в плед и Зимних на диване, разглядывая фотки покойного мужа, но в этот раз без надрыва, просто с ностальгической грустью.   
За августом пришел сентябрь и дожди. Курсанты теперь бегали по щиколотку в грязи под проливными дождями, а октябрь вообще оказался с ночными заморозками.   
Отношения Барнса и Франсуа развивались, но медленно. Они то виделись почти каждый день, то Барнс забывал про него на неделю или две, даже не имея особо важных и срочных дел. Корил себя за это и приходил сам. И Франсуа никогда ничего ему не говорил по этому поводу, не упрекал в невнимании, а просто сказав, что соскучился, затаскивал к себе, закрывая дверь. И Барнс был ему за это благодарен.   
К концу ноября они стали видеться уже более-менее регулярно, Франсуа стал приходить сам, не дожидаясь, пока Барнс про него вспомнит, и за это Барнс тоже был благодарен. Он чувствовал, что ему хорошо с Франсуа, спокойно и радостно.   
Они много стреляли из всего того оружия, которое было у Барнса, Франсуа научился делать патроны и тратил на это много своего времени, и теперь уже Барнс приходил к нему и утаскивал к себе. Но спать рядом с Франсуа он все так же не решался, проводя ночи просто лежа рядом, обнимая, иногда прикрывая глаза и слушая мерное биение сердца.   
Умом он понимал, что у молодого здорового парня просто так не остановится сердце, но кошмар смерти Себастьяна преследовал его, не давая расслабиться, когда Франсуа засыпал.   
Рождество неотвратимо приближалось, и, как всегда, Барнс попрощался со всеми двадцать второго числа, поцеловал Франсуа, честно сказав, что едет на Гавайи, и укатил.   
Аэропорт Гонолулу встретил его жарким воздухом, соленым ветром с океана и ярким солнцем. Барнс приехал на лодочную станцию, где стояла пришвартованной его яхта, уже заправленная, вычищенная и готовая к отходу. Закинув рюкзак на борт, Барнс отдал швартовы и направился в океан, чтобы слиться на эти дни с водой и ветром. Лежать с закрытыми глазами на борту яхты, перебирая в голове свою жизнь с Себастьяном и детьми, разговаривая с ними вслух, веря, что они слышат.   
В этот раз все было странно. Все вроде бы было так, как всегда. Барнс полнился светлой печалью, которая все равно выдавливала прозрачные капли из глаз. Как бы ни складывалась его жизнь, Барнс каждый раз понимал, что не смирился, не смог до конца принять, а на Гавайях неприятие становилось только сильнее. Он обхватил себя руками, ища тепла, потому что даже под жарким гавайским солнцем ему было холодно одному. Так холодно.   
— Я скучаю по тебе, — Барнс сидел на носу, свесив ноги за борт и облокотившись на леер. — Ты знаешь, что я сейчас не один, но я все равно по тебе скучаю. И я боюсь, что перестав скучать, я предам тебя. Будто бы проснувшись утром и не подумав о тебе, я предам память о тебе. И я даже не знаю, с кем я могу поговорить, чтобы мне сказали, что мне делать.   
Барнсу никто не ответил, но он и не ждал ответа, он действительно просто не знал, где проходит та грань, шагнув за которую, он предаст память о Себастьяне. Шмыгнув носом, Барнс решил, что все-таки сходит к психотерапевту, потому что сейчас он был в тупике. Но только когда вернется домой. А сейчас у него было Рождество.   
Запищал телефон Барнса — надрывно, назойливо, не замолкая.   
Поначалу Барнс даже решил вообще не отвечать, все знали, что он сваливает на рождественские каникулы, и никто никогда его не беспокоил. Но именно поэтому он все-таки ответит. Потому что звонили с базы.   
— Да? — рявкнул он, оторванный от созерцательного транса и размышлений, как совместить отношения с Франсуа и память о Себастьяне.   
— Адан в медблоке, не приходит в сознание. Уилшоу в медблоке с бронхитом и переломом левой плечевой кости, — коротко сказал Чарли. — Эта дура Уилшоу поперлась в шторм на скалы, свалилась вниз, Барсучок ее выловил, но сам сильно побился и надышался водой. Вторые сутки держится температура, не могу сбить. У него пневмония, отек легких и трещины в ребрах. Держу его на аппарате ИВЛ, если до завтра не очнется, буду вызывать вертолет с большой земли.   
— Я завтра вернусь, — ответил Барнс и скинул звонок, телефон тут же выпал из подрагивающей руки. Он даже не осознавал, что делает, просто завел мотор и рванул в Гонолулу, помня, что может успеть на дневной рейс через Нью-Йорк.   
Барнс не думал. Барнс запрещал себе думать, потому что от мысли, что он может не успеть, что он снова может потерять дорогого ему человека, все сводило внутри судорогой, пронизывало нестерпимой болью. Яхта шла полным ходом, но Барнсу все равно казалось безумно медленно. Ему сейчас и сверхзвуковой истребитель показался бы медленным, не то что яхта, делающая максимально десять узлов. Он обязан был успеть.   
В душе поднялась мутная злоба на Уилшоу. Барнс наблюдал за ней, но видел мечтательность даже в той обстановке, которую он создал. Но она не были ни безалаберной, ни безответственной, хотя сейчас это уже казалось не так. Барнсу захотелось оторвать ей голову, и это желание во что бы то ни стало отомстить обидчику у Барнса работало только с очень близкими и любимыми людьми. Но он не стал обдумывать ничего по этому поводу, просто не мог сейчас делать логические и не очень выкладки о своем отношении к Франсуа, сейчас он был просто напуган тем, что дорогой ему человек может умереть. Умереть из-за дурости девчонки. Барнс понял, что заходить к ней он не будет, пока Франсуа не придет в себя, и ему не станет лучше.   
Четырнадцать часов полета до Галифакса с пересадкой в Нью-Йорке прошли как в тумане. Барнс не помнил ни одного полета, который проходил бы для него так нервно, при этом внешне он был совершенно спокоен, но те, кто хорошо знал Барнса (а такие, как ни странно, были. Чарли была одним из примеров), с удовольствием бы держались от него подальше в такие моменты.   
В Галифаксе он почти бегом покинул аэропорт, порадовавшись, что не потащил с собой много вещей, уместив все в ручную кладь. Трехчасовую дорогу он преодолел за два часа, даже не думая, на какую сумму ему придет штрафов, чуть не снес собственный шлагбаум, затормозил у медчасти со стационаром на десять коек, и ворвался, громыхнув дверью.   
Ему навстречу выскочила Чарли в идеально отглаженном белом халате, Барнсу иногда казалось, что он даже накрахмаленный, и, словно бессмертная, встала перед ним.   
— Джеймс! — она сказала тихо, но с поразительной властностью в голосе, что выдавало в ней опытного руководителя, хотя вот уже тридцать лет она руководила только медбратьями.   
Барнс чуть не споткнулся, словно налетел на невидимую стену и весь как-то разом сник, посмотрел на Чарли просто умоляющим взглядом, и та не стала его мурыжить, молча провела в палату к Франсуа.   
Пока они с Барнсом были вместе, Себастьяну не приходилось по какому действительно серьезному поводу попадать в больницу, поэтому Барнс не представлял, как может быть страшно увидеть дорогого тебе человека, окутанного трубками и проводами.   
Попискивал кардиомонитор, шуршал аппарат ИВЛ, еще что-то выводило какие-то графики. Барнс не представлял, для чего нужны все эти приборы, кроме того, что они сейчас спасают Франсуа, потерявшегося за всеми этими трубками.   
— У тебя два часа, Джеймс, — сказала Чарли. — Если он не очнется, я отправлю его на большую землю.   
— Спасибо, Чарли, — отозвался Барнс, садясь в пластиковое кресло у кровати Франсуа, больше не обращая ни на кого внимания, только услышал удаляющиеся тихие шаги Чарли. Он сейчас был ей очень благодарен за то, что она не стала ничего говорить про Уилшоу, словно прекрасно понимала его состояние.   
Барнс устроился в кресле, пододвинув его поближе к кровати, взял Франсуа за неимоверно горячую руку и вгляделся в лицо.   
Франсуа словно постарел лет на десять, серое лицо, несмотря на жар, больше напоминало погребальную маску, глубокие тени залегли под глазами, черты заострились, хотя прошла всего пара дней.   
Поднеся пылающую ладонь к губам, Барнс коснулся тыльной стороны, погладил по предплечью. Он задумался о том, что мог бы так же сидеть у постели Себастьяна, смотреть, как ему становится все хуже и хуже, как за его органы начинают работать машины, и понял, что так, как Себастьян умер — в обнимку с любимым мужем в своей кровати — высшее благо. Потому что сидеть вот так рядом с тем, кого любишь, и ждать неизвестно чего было просто невыносимо.   
Он любит Франсуа. Эта мысль пришла естественно и легко. Она не вызвала у Барнса ни мук совести, ни радости обретения, он просто принял ее как данность. Да, он любил Франсуа не так, как любил Себастьяна, всепоглощающе, но любил и очень боялся потерять.   
— Очнись, пожалуйста, — попросил Барнс у Франсуа, прижимая его ладонь к своей щеке. — Я эгоист. Я хочу тебя себе. Я хочу обнимать тебя дома на диване за просмотром видяшек про котиков, а не сидеть у твоей кровати и думать, что будет дальше. Я хочу жить с тобой долго и счастливо, потому что люблю тебя. И я обязательно скажу это снова, только очнись.   
Уперевшись лбом в край кровати, Барнс прикрыл глаза, различая за пищанием и шуршанием аппаратов стук живого сердца.   
Через полтора часа ритм писка приборов изменился. Франсуа открыл глаза и дернул рукой. В палату немедленно заскочили Чарли и Габриэль. Франсуа следил за ними испуганным взглядом.   
Чарли оттеснила Барнса от кровати, быстро объяснила Франсуа, где он и что с ним, а потом сноровисто и аккуратно выключила аппарат ИВЛ и вынула изо рта Франсуа трубку. Он закашлялся, отхаркнул ком зеленоватой мокроты. Габриэль наладил аппарат подачи кислорода, повыше поднял изголовье кровати, сменил препарат в капельнице.   
— Дальше будет легче, Барсучок, — ласково сказала Чарли. — Ты нас очень перепугал.   
Франсуа виновато улыбнулся ей.   
— Анна… - прошептал он и облизал пересохшие губы.  
Габриэль помог ему напиться из стакана с трубочкой.   
— В соседней палате Анна, — сказал он. — Сломала руку и заработала бронхит. К концу недели будет здорова.   
Франсуа успокоенно закрыл глаза.   
Внезапно раздался звук, похожий на выстрел. Это треснуло под руками Барнса отодвинутое вместе с ним от кровати кресло. Франсуа вскинулся, увидел Барнса и улыбнулся ему.   
Даже понимание, что он несет ответственность за жизнь и здоровье каждого живого человека на базе (хоть они и подписывали тонны бумаг о том, что не имеют претензий и сами бакланы, если что-то себе повредили), Барнс мало того что знать не хотел, как чувствует себя эта Анна, он был готов сам отвернуть ей голову, потому что она подвергла опасности ЕГО мужчину. То, что этот мужчина сам полез ее спасать, было делом десятым.   
Но внезапно нахлынувший порыв убивать прошел, и Барнс, подойдя к кровати, снова взял Франсуа за руку и улыбнулся.   
— Я волновался, — тихо сказал Барнс, хотя хотелось матом наорать за то, что так подставился, совершенно не подумав о себе.   
Франсуа молча сжал его ладонь. Очень слабо. Он тяжело, хрипло дышал. Ладонь все еще была горячей — температура не спала до конца.   
— Больше никогда, никогда так не делай, — заговорил Барнс, когда Чарли и Габриэль ушли. — Пусть даже подохнут все вокруг тебя, но ты будешь жить. Или будешь сидеть дома.   
Сейчас ему было все равно, насколько авторитарно, собственнически и еще хрен знает как это звучало, он просто пытался донести, что не хочет потерять Франсуа.   
— Контракт, — хрипло и тихо сказал Франсуа и улыбнулся. — Не могу сидеть дома.   
— Я тебя уволю к хуям, — ласково пообещал Барнс  
— А я… — Франсуа закашлялся, — подам в суд и восстановлюсь.   
— Поугрожай мне тут, — рыкнул Барнс, а потом пристроился на кровати рядом, свернувшись и положив голову на живот Франсуа, обнял, чувствуя, как по венам бежит кровь, как бьется собственное сердце, как хочется жить; увидел, как мир вновь обрел краски. Еще полгода назад Барнс не предполагал, что такое в принципе возможно, не то что это когда-то случится, а сейчас чувствовал, что любит. Снова любит. Снова хочет жить, снова вообще чего-то хочет. — Я… люблю тебя. И не позволю никому и ничему тебя у меня отнять.   
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — хрипло прошептал Франсуа, закрыл глаза и сжал руку Барнса так сильно, как только мог.   
— Спи, — буркнул Барнс. — Меня еще пять дней не должно быть на базе, поэтому я буду тут с тобой. А завтра ты мне расскажешь, что тебя погнало самоубиваться в ледяной декабрьский залив.   
Барнс сам зевнул, потому что не спал уже больше двух суток, да еще эта смена часовых поясов, прижался теснее к Франсуа и закрыл глаза.   
Через полчаса Чарли заглянула к Франсуа, поменяла капельницу, поправила одеяло, измерила температуру, проверила насыщенность крови кислородом и вышла, погладив Барнса по плечу. Он еще слышал, как ушла Чарли, а потом провалился в черный, совершенно без сновидений, колодец, хотя очень боялся засыпать при Франсуа.   
Когда Барнс провалился в сон, был ранний вечер, но это не помешало ему сладко проспать, не выпуская из рук новообретенную любовь, до позднего утра, когда уже начинало светать. Он проснулся, оглядываясь, не сразу понимая, где он и что происходит.   
— Доброе утро, — поднял голову Барнс и посмотрел на уже проснувшегося Франсуа, который уже не походил на живой труп.   
— Доброе, — Франсуа с трудом приподнял руку и погладил Барнса по небритой щеке. — Серебряный.   
Барнс почесал изрядно отросшую щетину, подумал, что надо бы привести себя в порядок, его же и курсанты могут увидеть случайно, хотя у них по случаю праздников только теоретические занятия. Но так не хотелось отрываться от теплого — слишком теплого, и это было плохо — тела.   
— Давай я сейчас пойду приведу себя в божеский вид, — сказал Барнс, отлипая вот Франсуа и просто садясь на край кровати, свесив ноги вниз. — Ты мне расскажешь, что ты хочешь, и я тебе это принесу. Даже если Чарли скажет, что нельзя.   
— Сливок, — тут же сказал Франсуа.   
— Сливок? — удивился Барнс, но потом пожал плечами, принимая заказ. — Хорошо, пусть будут сливки. Подождешь часок?  
— Конечно, — Франсуа улыбнулся и облизал пересохшие губы.   
Спрыгнув с постели, Барнс коротко поцеловал Франсуа и убежал приводить себя в порядок, завтракать и переставить, наконец, машину по-человечески, а не так, как она сейчас стояла, скорее брошенной, чем припаркованной.   
Сначала он вымылся и побрился, прихватил три плитки шоколада и пошел на общую кухню, где обнаружил оставленный для него заботливой Чарли завтрак. В палату к Франсуа он вернулся через сорок пять минут, держа в руках кружку со сливками для него и литровую кастрюльку с горячим шоколадом для себя.   
Сейчас, на более-менее свежую голову, осознание того факта, что он любит Франсуа, требовало тишины, шоколада и объекта любви рядом, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о том, что он любит кого-то еще, кроме Себастьяна, который оставался лучом света в его жизни.   
— Держи, Чарли сказала, что тебе только теплое можно, — Барнс протянул Франсуа кружку. — Точно ничего, кроме сливок, не хочешь?  
Он забрался в изножье кровати, подвернув под себя ноги, и принялся помешивать ложкой с длинной ручкой шоколад, разглядывая Франсуа.   
— Дай трубочку, — попросил Франсуа.   
Он принялся тянуть сливки через трубочку и довольно сказал:  
— Двадцатипроцентные.   
Франсуа посмотрел на Барнса с его шоколадом и улыбнулся:  
— Никогда не думал, что борода у тебя седая.   
— Ну, возраст должен, по всей видимости, как-то сказываться, — пожал плечами Барнс, лопая шоколад. — Вот он и сказывается.   
Достав телефон, он порылся в нем, находя старые фотографии, которые делала еще Лариса, и передал посмотреть Франсуа.   
— Это почти восемьдесят пять лет назад, — сказал Барнс, — будешь листать, к более старым фоткам. Я был моделью.   
— Ты красивый, — согласился Франсуа, неловко листая фотографии. — А как ты здесь оказался? У тебя же рождественский отпуск, ты на Рождество всегда уезжаешь и вне доступа.   
— Телефон внезапно оказался включен, я был не очень далеко от берега, — начал перечислять Барнс, — Чарли до меня дозвонилась. Я привык проводить Рождество с Себастьяном, даже после его смерти. А Чарли сказала, что ты не приходишь в себя, я испугался, бросил все и приехал, потому что мог потерять тебя. Я больше не хочу терять.   
— Ничего бы со мной не случилось, — виновато сказал Франсуа. — Чарли и не такое лечит.   
— Если очень хочешь, я могу уехать обратно, — с долей обиды в голосе сказал Барнс.   
— Не хочу, — Франсуа качнул головой. — Просто я чувствую себя виноватым, что оторвал тебя от Себастьяна.   
— Ты бы не смог, если бы я сам не захотел, — ответил Барнс, облизывая ложку. — А Себастьян… Он всегда со мной.   
Барнс вытащил из-под футболки цепочку с жетонами, которые когда-то дарил Себастьяну, и три кольца, висящие на той же цепочке. Потряс и убрал обратно под футболку. Франсуа их видел и не раз, никогда не придавал им значения. Или не решался спросить, что у него за ожерелье из снятых колец.   
— Ваши кольца и твои жетоны? — спросил Франсуа. — Я всегда думал: странно, серебряные и не темнеют.  
— Это платина. И это его жетоны, — ответил Барнс, чуть задумавшись, все же дополнил. — Это жетоны Баки Барнса, которые я подарил Себастьяну. Поэтому я вообще не знаю, как точно будет сказать, чьи они именно.   
Барнс нервно усмехнулся, допил шоколад и, проведя пальцем по бортику кастрюльки, сунул его, измазанный в шоколаде в рот и пошло облизал.   
— Они ваши, — сказал Франсуа. — Я очень рад, что ты приехал, Джеймс.   
— Знаешь… — Барнс задумался, но откинул все сомнения. — Если хочешь, можешь звать меня Баки.   
Франсуа солнечно улыбнулся ему.   
— Баки… У тебя такие длинные волосы на этих снимках. И ты на них такой красивый.   
Барнс скрыл смущение, наклонившись и поставив кастрюльку из-под шоколада на пол, и плавно переместился поближе к Франсуа, забравшись ему под руку, укладывая голову на плечо и обнимая.   
— Я снова отращу. Мне-то уставная стрижка до лампочки, — уверенно сказал он.   
То, что возвращались к жизни мелкие детали отношений, которые были у него только с Себастьяном, Барнса не пугало и не смущало. Он не хотел быть для любимого человека Джеймсом, это звучало для него слишком официально. А волосы… Барнсу нравились его волосы, и теперь появился тот, кто будет его расчесывать, почему-то он был уверен, что Франсуа понравится это занятие.   
— Тебе пойдет, — сказал Франсуа. — Я буду плести тебе норвежские косы. Я умею.   
— Даже не представляю себе, как такая коса выглядит и чем отличается от французской, — честно сказал Барнс, который так и не научился разбираться в видах кос, которые ему плели много лет подряд разные стилисты и Себастьян. — Давай я заберу тебя к себе? А всю ту хрень, что тебе прописана, Габриэль придет и сделает дома, не обломается десять минут прогуляться.   
— У меня куртка подралась о камни, — сказал Франсуа. — И ботинки промокли. Не знаю, высохли или нет.   
— Только не говори мне, что у тебя ОДНИ ботинки и ОДНА куртка, — закатил глаза Барнс, у которого зимней куртки не было вообще, так же как и зимних ботинок.   
— Ботинок двое, а куртка одна, форменная, — Франсуа удивился. — Я же летом приехал, а до этого на югах служил, вот и нет гражданской куртки.   
— Блядь, — пространно высказался Барнс. — Ну как дети, ей-богу. Короче, собирайся, будешь дальше у меня болеть.   
Слез с кровати и пошел искать Чарли, которая оказалась в своем кабинете, хотя Барнс надеялся ее не застать и не выяснять, можно ли забрать Франсуа.   
— Чарли, дорогая, — он плюхнулся на стул напротив нее, лучезарно улыбаясь.   
— Нет, — тут же сказала Чарли, не поднимая головы от какого-то чтива. — Уколы, ингаляции, другие процедуры. Поэтому нет.   
— Но я еще ничего не сказал, — удивился Барнс.   
— У тебя на лице все написано, — подняла на него глаза Чарли. — Джеймс, ты вроде взрослый мужик, других таких же мужиков учишь, как сокращать поголовье населения планеты, а ведешь себя иной раз как ребенок.   
Барнс состроил самую жалобную мину, которую только мог, а потом резко сделался серьезным.   
— Чарли, пожалуйста, — просто попросил он. — Габи будет приходить с назначениями. Я буду постоянно рядом.   
— Ладно, — вздохнула Чарли. — Иди за одеждой. И никаких сквозняков. Ничего холодного. Я напишу.   
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Барнс и, вылетев из кабинета, сразу направился в хозчасть к Лейле, которой даже говорить ничего не пришлось.   
Она, увидев Барнса, выдала ему куртку нужного размера, понимающе улыбнувшись.   
— Мне Чарли сказала, — пояснила она свое эмпирическое знание, зачем к ней пожаловал Барнс, которому ничего и никогда не было нужно у хозяйственницы.   
Вернувшись в медчасть, Барнс столкнулся с Габриэлем, выходящим из палаты Франсуа. Габриэль посмотрел на него с укоризной.   
— Нехорошо, командир, пользоваться служебным положением в сугубо личных целях, — он изобразил очень комичное негодование на подвижном, очень симпатичном лице, усыпанном веснушками. — Мне теперь целых двадцать минут надо будет вечером потратить, чтобы к вам завернуть, вместо того, чтобы пойти домой и лечь баиньки.   
— Будешь ныть — устрою марш-бросок для всего персонала в рамках поддержания формы, — и прищурился. — А самое главное, скажу, кто меня на эти мысли навел.   
— Ладно, понял, — поднял руки Габриэль в примирительном жесте. — Зайду вечером.   
— Ты готов? — спросил Барнс у Франсуа, зайдя в палату с курткой в руках.   
— Да, — Франсуа выпрямился — он застегивал ботинки — и закашлялся. — Извини, я еще долго кашлять буду.   
Накинув ему на плечи куртку, Барнс обнял Франсуа и, прикрыв глаза, поцеловал, прижался всем телом и отступил на шаг.   
— Пойдем.   
Они вышли на улицу, в довольно теплый пасмурный день, и небыстро пошли по расчищенным от снега, которого этой зимой выпало уже немало, дорожке. Дома у Барнса они были через десять минут.   
— Где ты хочешь устроиться? — спросил Барнс, начиная несколько нервно убирать мелкий бардак и прикидывать, куда временно деть своих Зимних, чтобы потом они им не мешали. — В спальне тоже телек, подключенный к сети, есть. Если хочешь, я тебе книжку принесу какую-нибудь из арсенала. Скажи, что тебе дома надо из вещей, я схожу принесу.   
Почему-то Барнс волновался, суетился и не знал, что с этим делать, хотя был уверен, что он уже вышел из того возраста, в котором стесняешься притащить домой нового любовника, потому что у тебя там бардак. Тем более, что Франсуа уже не раз бывало у него.   
— И что ты хочешь на обед? Тут нет ничего, я на кухню схожу, возьму…   
Франсуа подошел к нему и взял за плечи.   
— Спокойно, Баки. Я никуда не денусь. Я буду с тобой, потому что хочу этого. Сядь со мной и просто посиди, хорошо?  
Остановившись, Барнс выдохнул, посмотрел на Франсуа извиняющимся взглядом и накрыл его ладони своими.   
— Хорошо, но это не отменяет того, что ты должен ответить на мои вопросы, — все же сказал он. — Ты хочешь сразу устроиться в спальне, или окопаешься на диване?  
— Это твой дом. Тебе и решать, — сказал Франсуа. — Если тебе будет некомфортно видеть меня в спальне, меня вполне устроит диван. Пообедаем позже, сейчас еще утро. Твой бардак меня не напрягает. Ем я все, ты знаешь. Если будут какие-то особенные рекомендации, Чарли пришлет сообщение.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — задал Барнс тот вопрос, который должен был задать еще утром, но почему-то забыл.   
Оставив верхнюю одежду и обувь в небольшой прихожей, он, не встретив сопротивления, уложил Франсуа на диван, и улегся рядом, укрыв их обоих теплым зимним пледом, темно-синим в белые снежинки, который Барнс чаще использовал как элемент уюта и лекарства от хандры и грусти, чем по прямому назначению.   
— Как мятый помидор, — признался Франсуа. — Вся грудная клетка ноет. Хорошо, я ребра не сломал, так, пара трещин, уже почти прошло.   
И он закашлялся.   
— Я хочу кое-что сделать, ты часа полтора без меня скучать не будешь? — спросил Барнс.   
Он понял, что хочет сделать с Зимними, и потребность это сделать прямо сейчас была просто невероятной, у Барнса аж руки чесались. Он хотел повесить полку и пересадить своих кукол туда, чтобы не приходилось их перетаскивать с дивана в спальню и обратно. И сделать это он хотел прямо сейчас, но за полкой нужно было съездить в Ярмут, а это не меньше часа езды туда-обратно, плюс выбрать полку там.   
— Я подремлю пока, — сказал Франсуа. — Мне что-то все время спать хочется.   
— Хватай плед и пиздуй спать в спальню, — скомандовал Барнс, решившись на все и сразу. Он уже сейчас понимал, что больше не отпустит от себя Франсуа, что хочет спать не один, поэтому пора было открывать двери.   
Франсуа встал, поцеловал Баки в щеку и убрел в спальню, где мгновенно, даже не осматриваясь, уснул. Встав в дверном проеме, Барнс смотрел, как он небрежно накинул на себя тонкое одеяло и плед. У Барнса было прохладно в доме, он принципиально не выставлял температуру выше двадцати градусов зимой, у него не было теплого одеяла, только плед, который был скорее для души, чем для тепла. Но теперь он был не один, теперь он хотел быть не один. Он вновь любил. Это было странное, давно забытое чувство. Оно было не похоже на то всепоглощающее, сжигающее изнутри, превращающее в параноика, но при этом делающее бесконечно счастливым, которое он испытывал к Себастьяну. Франсуа Барнс любил иначе, хотя собственнических ноток было ровно столько же. Франсуа он мог отпустить от себя, и его не выламывало, не раздавливало отсутствие его рядом. Он не нуждался во Франсуа, как нуждался в Себастьяне. Но желание заботиться было очень знакомым. Ярким.   
Обо всем это Барнс почти не думал, просто иной раз отмечая, что разных людей и любил он по-разному. Он действительно съездил в Ярмут, купив там здоровенную деревянную полку, большое теплое одеяло и желейных осьминогов, которых, похоже, тут стали продавать специально для него. Или для Франсуа, как посмотреть. Еще он, решив больше поприкалываться, но, надеясь и порадовать, решил прикупить плюшевого осьминога, даже нашел, но здоровенного и фиолетового. Покрутив игрушку так и эдак, Барнс уверился в том, что это именно то, что ему (не Франсуа, надо заметить) нужно.   
На базе он прихватил инструменты, чтобы полку повесить, зашел на кухню, взяв пару куриц и картошки, решив все это запечь. Когда он притащил все это домой, Франсуа еще спал. Чтобы не доводить Габриэля, Барнс сам сходил к Чарли за лекарствами, получил все, что нужно аж до завтра.   
Стараясь не разбудить Франсуа, Барнс принялся шуршать на кухне, прикидывая, что тот должен будет проснуться как раз к обеду. Пока курица запекалась, Барнс ходил домой к Франсуа и притащил оттуда все для умывания и бритья, домашнюю одежду (по крайней мере то, что он таковой счел), остальное решил не трогать, пока Франсуа сам не попросит.   
Когда все, что он посчитал нужным сделать, было сделано, Барнс уселся на диван и принялся перебирать и рассматривать Зимних. Он никогда не был любителем мягких игрушек, да и игрушек в целом, детство давно кончилось, но куклы Зимних его завораживали.   
Таймер духовки звякнул, когда Франсуа еще спал и, судя по звукам в спальне, а вернее, по их отсутствию, просыпаться не собирался. Выключив духовку, Барнс тихо скользнул в спальню, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, положил рядом фиолетовое чудовище, а сам лег с другой стороны, обняв. Ему было хорошо.


	9. Chapter 9

Франсуа сидел на диване в обнимку с фиолетовым осьминогом и лопал желейных осьминожек. На Баки он смотрел, как пятилетка на Санта-Клауса.   
— Понимаешь, — сказал он. — Я в детстве страшно хотел такого осьминога. Просто с ума по такому сходил. А мне дарили машинки и солдатиков. У меня плюшевых игрушек вообще не было.   
— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — Барнс был не просто рад, а очень рад, хотя сказать по правде, он даже не подумал, что Франсуа может не понравиться, или что он подумает о самом Барнсе что-нибудь не очень приятное.   
Они сидели на диване друг напротив друга. Франсуа уже было гораздо лучше, а у Барнса был последний день отпуска. Конечно, он мог бы его себе и продлить, если бы захотел. Он и хотел, но понимал, что не время. На эту неделю он специально раскидывал расписание, чтобы справлялись без него, а дальше пришлось бы кое-как затыкать дыры, тем более, что Франсуа был еще нездоров. И о ведении им каких бы то ни было занятий не шло и речи.   
За эти несколько дней Барнс так привык к Франсуа, что теперь гадал, а сколько бы он еще ждал, если бы не его болезнь. Выходило, долго бы ждал, ходил вокруг да около, но не решился бы лечь и уснуть рядом, не говоря уже, чтобы позвать к себе в дом и попросить остаться. Хотя именно этого он пока и не попросил.   
Несколько раз Барнсу снился пустынный пляж острова Навасса и Себастьян, идущий к нему по линии прибоя. Молодой, красивый и безумно далекий. Он подходил к Барнсу, гладил по щеке, коротко целовал и молча прощался, уходя куда-то вглубь острова. От этого сна Барнс просыпался, не сразу понимая, что не один в кровати, обнимал Франсуа, стискивая, и засыпал снова.   
Сон был странным, но Барнс чувствовал, что ему словно дали разрешение на отношения. И успокаивался с каждым днем.   
— Ты же останешься со мной, когда выздоровеешь? — спросил он у Франсуа, поглаживая его ступню в теплом пушистом веселом носке, которые сам ему выдал. Откуда они появились у него самого, Барнс не помнил.  
— Только если тебя это не обременит, — серьезно сказал Франсуа и поцеловал осьминога между огромных желтых глаз с горизонтальными зрачками.   
— Ты же не парализованная бабушка, — удивился Барнс, — как ты можешь меня обременить?  
— Ты так долго жил один, — объяснил Франсуа и придвинулся к Баки поближе. — Сложно будет снова привыкать. И готовлю я хреново.   
— До этого я в два раза дольше жил не один, — напомнил Барнс.   
Он действительно устал быть один, но понял это только сейчас, только когда вновь обрел того, с кем ему было хорошо, с кем ему хотелось проводить время.   
— И тебе совершенно не нужно готовить, — заверил он Франсуа.   
— Чарли говорит, мне еще целая неделя нужна, чтобы полностью восстановиться, и до этого она мне разрешение на вылеты не подпишет, — пожаловался Франсуа.   
— Пиздишь, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Восемь дней, а не неделя. А я тебя из дому не выпущу, потому что там холодно. А когда будет можно, поедем купим тебе куртку зимнюю, чтобы была.   
— Мне Лейла выдала, вон она висит, — отмахнулся Франсуа.   
— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя была гражданская зимняя куртка, чтобы ты не зависел от того, выдадут тебе одежку или не выдадут, — серьезно сказал Барнс, рассчитывая забраться к Франсуа в объятия вместо осьминога, к которому успел начать ревновать, так Франсуа понравился этот фиолетовый монстр.   
— А зачем? — не понял Франсуа. — Зачем мне еще одна куртка?  
Он погладил ладонь Баки щупальцем осьминога в вышитых присосках.   
Барнс растерялся. Наверное, Себастьян и работа модели испортили его, и у него было больше одной куртки на каждый сезон даже сейчас. Да и в целом у него не было недостатка в одежде, но как объяснить свое видение мира Франсуа, он не знал, потому что четкого ответа, зачем нужно иметь две куртки вместо одной, Барнс понятия не имел.   
— Ну… Чтобы в город не в форменной ездить, к примеру, — предложил он вариант. — Или просто, чтобы была. Если ты не хочешь покупать, можно я тебе куплю?  
— Ну если ты хочешь… — растерянно сказал Франсуа. — Почему нельзя в город в форменной ездить? Я горжусь тем, что я наемник и что работаю у тебя.   
— Я не говорил, что нельзя, — Барнс потихоньку теснил фиолетовое чудовище, собираясь выдавить его из рук Франсуа и самому оказаться в его объятиях. — Просто… Не знаю. А если испачкается, порвется, надоест? Ты какой цвет любишь?  
— Синий и фиолетовый, — сказал Франсуа. — Я… — он посадил осьминога на подлокотник дивана. — Не знаю. Может, у меня менталитет нищеброда. У меня никогда не было ничего сверх необходимого.   
— Не думаю, что у тебя менталитет нищеброда, — Барнс быстро занял место, освобожденное фиолетовым чудовищем.   
Сейчас, когда можно было вот так вот валяться и обниматься, он хотел именно этого и ничего больше. Просто обнимашки с любимым человеком и никаких забот.   
— В какой-то момент мой гардероб распух потому, что надо было соответствовать Себастьяну, а потом и собственному статусу, — принялся объяснять Барнс свое желание расширить гардероб Франсуа. — Пусть лучше у тебя будет куртка, и она будет тебе не нужна, чем наоборот. А что до форменной одежды, сейчас, когда мне снова хочется жить, начинаю думать, что меня заебало смотреть на эти оттенки хаки, оливкового и болотного.   
Франсуа рассмеялся.   
— Пустынный и скальный камуфляж будет слишком демаскирующим, — сказал он. — У меня был пустынный камуфляж в Африке. Сначала смотришь на него и думаешь, что в таком виде будешь в глаза бросаться, а окажешься на местности — ни фига, там все такое.   
— Я детей любил в камуфляж одевать, — улыбнулся Барнс, тут же полез в телефон, но отложил его. — Если вдруг захочешь, я покажу.   
Стало неловко. Барнс знал, что не все люди любили разглядывать фотографии, особенно фотографии чужих детей, семей, друзей и отдыха. А он собирался просто взять и пихнуть посмотреть, даже не интересуясь, а хочет ли Франсуа на его детей смотреть. В итоге телефон был отложен на журнальный столик, а Барнс потерся о Франсуа носом.   
Франсуа обнял его.  
— Мне так странно думать о том, что у тебя были дети, что они уже умерли от старости… — признался он. — Чувствую себя таким щенком.   
— После сотни возраст уже не имеет значения, когда ты физически не меняешься, — вздохнул Барнс. — Если тебе не нравится, я постараюсь о них не говорить.   
Барнс предполагал, что это довольно разумный выход, чтобы не смущать Франсуа своим прошлым, которого было очень много. Просто не говорить о нем. Прикинув на себя подобную ситуацию, Барнс сделал вывод, что не очень бы обрадовался, говори Франсуа о ком-то, кого любил, с кем у него была семья. Он бы чувствовал себя по меньшей мере неловко, если не сказать погано. Да он бы вряд ли ощущал себя нужным, даже если бы ему постоянно говорили, что любят. Странно, что он подумал об этом только сейчас.   
— Прости. Я больше не буду… — что не буду, Барнс опустил, вроде бы и так все было понятно.   
— Не дури, — Франсуа похлопал его по руке. — Мне интересно о тебе все: как ты жил, какими были твои дети, чем они занимались. Наверняка они были красивые и умные.   
— Мика проектировала огнестрельное оружие, — обрадовавшись, принялся рассказывать Барнс, и залез в телефон, открывая папку с фотографиями Мики и Лекса. Их тоже было немного. Барнс не был большим фанатом хранить в телефоне огромные объемы фотографий, если ему хотелось действительно погрузиться в прошлое, то у него был диск с фотографиями, которые делал Себастьян, и вот там были просто тонны фото. — Это Мика с первой своей пущенной на поток пушкой.   
На фото была красивая молодая женщина в брючном костюме с тяжелой снайперской винтовкой в руках. Такая же была на одном из стеллажей в арсенале Барнса.   
— SNR 25, — объяснил Барнс. — Мика ласково называла ее Санора. У меня все есть, что она спроектировала.   
— Потрясающе! — сказал Франсуа. — А она только ручное стрелковое оружие проектировала? Наверняка ты ее этой идеей заразил.  
— Да, только его, — кивнул Барнс. — Я ее ничем не заражал, потому что сам ничего проектировать не умею, я ж не инженер. Я, как ни смешно, филолог, преподаватель и психолог по образованию. Нет, я просто научил мелких стрелять. Лекс вот выбрал стезю художника. Рисовал компьютерные игры. Я только мультики из них смотрел, ни в одну не играл.   
На другой фотке красовался Лекс, весь перемазанный краской, с кисточками, торчащими из-за ушей и из пучка на голове.   
— Какой он яркий, — улыбнулся Франсуа и обнял Баки покрепче. — Я очень сочувствую тебе. Это, наверное, очень тяжело — пережить собственных детей.   
— Я пережил всех дорогих мне людей, — вздохнул Барнс. — В конце концов с этим свыкаешься. Но тебя я переживу ненадолго.   
— Тогда я буду беречься, — решительно заявил Франсуа. И закашлялся.   
— У меня последний день отпуска, — Барнс устроился удобно, так, чтобы обнимать Франсуа. — Ты хочешь чего-нибудь в Галифаксе? Я могу съездить.   
Только сейчас Барнс понял, что ничего не подарил Франсуа на Рождество. Даже не подумал о подарке, и теперь соображал, не слишком ли поздно исправить это досадное упущение. Он уже знал, что хочет подарить, осталось найти именно то, что он хотел, а не вариации на тему. Барнс даже знал пару коллекционеров, которые очень разумные деньги продали бы ему эту модель. Один из них жил в Галифаксе, но туда надо было съездить, особо не вызывая подозрений, куда это он собрался. Можно, конечно, было сказать, что за пирожными, и он бы их привез. Только сколько можно, он уже за ними катался.   
— Я заказал для тебя подарок, — сказал Франсуа, — но не смог забрать. Если ты съездишь за ним… Я дам тебе код ячейки.   
— Съезжу, — Барнс тут же подорвался. — Тебе точно ничего купить не надо?  
Поцеловав Франсуа, он пошел переодеваться из домашнего, попутно строча сообщение тому самому коллекционеру в Галифаксе, что готов приехать и купить. Цена его устраивала, она была даже ниже, чем Барнс ожидал. Похоже, у человека были тяжелые времена и он распродавал свою коллекцию. Если дело обстояло так, то Барнсу это было даже на руку, может быть, он еще чего-нибудь у него купит.   
— Все, малыш, — Барнс наклонился, жадно поцеловал Франсуа. — Я поехал.   
— Не задерживайся, к ночи обещали метель, — предупредил тот. — Буду ждать тебя.   
Это было невероятно приятное ощущение — знать, что тебя ждут. И Барнс не собирался задерживаться в Галифаксе дольше необходимого. А метель действительно собиралась, и не вечером, а уже сейчас. Приходилось не гнать, чтобы не слететь с дороги, вот только Барнса нельзя было назвать аккуратным водителем. Нет, он не создавал аварийных ситуаций, просто сам ездил так, что некоторые бы за сердце хватались.   
Он еще помнил ограничения в шестьдесят, девяносто, сто километров в час, сейчас ограничения сильно подняли, потому что машины становились все мощнее и мощнее, несмотря на то, что большинство из них были электроприводными. Он до сих пор водил дизель и был этому несказанно рад.   
Когда он доехал, метель уже разыгралась не на шутку, люди по возможности попрятались по по домам, и на улицах было пустынно, только ветер носил холодные белые хлопья, да разрезали темно-серые сумерки уличные фонари.   
У коллекционера, который действительно распродавал свою коллекцию, Барнс купил Винчестер 1300 Дефендер на семь патронов, только убедившись, что тот стреляет, потому что однажды нарвался на оружие, которое уже лет пятьдесят как не стреляло, и был очень расстроен. Сказал, чтобы ему прислали списки и фото оружия, которое есть, он посмотрит, может быть что-то купит. И уехал. Дальше он забрал то, что собирался подарить ему Франсуа, купил пирожных, и решил зайти в туристический магазин, посмотреть для Франсуа куртку, раз уж обещал. Размеры его он помнил, хотя специально не интересовался.   
Перелопатив весь ассортимент, Барнс выбрал две куртки из последней коллекции, не потому, что они были круче и дороже, а потому, что в них наконец-то начали использовать новый материал, который позволял носить такую куртку от плюс десяти до минус сорока, не поддевая под нее лишних кофт и не парясь в плюсовую погоду.   
Из цветов были голубая с серыми светоотражающими вставками, фиолетовая и темно-синяя. Еще были оранжевая, красная и салатовая, но эти цвета Барнс забраковал сразу, как и черную, слишком она была мрачной.   
Сфотографировав все три, Барнс отправил Франсуа фотки и вопрос.  
“Какого цвета хочешь?”  
«Фиолетовую», — тут же ответил Франсуа.   
Барнс купил две куртки. Фиолетовую — Франсуа, голубую — себе, порадовавшись, что можно будет выкинуть две старых, которые действительно уже пора было менять.   
Винчестер с пачкой патронов к нему Барнс запаковал в коробку в одном из магазинов подарков, попросив и фиолетовую бумагу и фиолетовый с салатовым бант. И довольный собой, поехал домой.   
Он любил дарить подарки, хотя и не всегда знал, что дарить. И сейчас предвкушал момент, хотя и немного нервничал. Барнс не был на сто процентов уверен, что Франсуа понравится. Вдруг он не любит помповые дробовики, или в целом не большой фанат старинного оружия, хотя его собрание огнестрела Франсуа нравилось. Так или иначе, узнает он об этом только дома.   
— Я вернулся, — хлопнул Барнс дверью и, стянув ботинки, прошел в гостиную, держа в руках все, что привез. И здоровую коробку тоже. — Это тебе, — протянул он Франсуа коробку.   
— Спасибо, — радостно улыбнулся Франсуа, которому Габриэль как раз делал укол. — И почему это антибиотики всегда такие болючие?  
— Потому что антибиотики, — ответил Габриэль. — Натягивай штаны. И не забудь завтра на процедуры прийти.   
— Не забуду, — вздохнул Франсуа.   
Он дождался, когда Габриэль ушел, и только тогда взялся за коробку.   
— Ух ты! — восхитился он. — Никогда такого не видел! Помповый, да? А патроны мы будем сами делать? Кстати, вон в той коробке рождественский подарок для тебя, посмотришь? Его моя названная сестренка сшила, Кайра.   
Положив пирожные на журнальный столик, а пакеты с куртками на диван, Барнс открыл коробку и удивлению его не было предела. Это был плюшевый Зимний Солдат.   
— Никогда не думал, что кукол Зимних будут дарить мне, — немного растерянно сказал Барнс, вытаскивая Зимнего из коробки. — Спасибо большое.   
Он подошел и обнял Франсуа, крепко прижимая его к себе.   
— Это охуеть как круто, — шепнул он ему на ухо и поцеловал .   
— Коллекция должна пополняться, — улыбнулся Франсуа, нежась в его объятьях. — Я попросил дежурного по пищеблоку принести нам ужин. Только надо разогреть.   
Выпустил Франсуа из объятий, Барнс посадил нового Зимнего к остальным, которые теперь тусовались на полке, которую Барнс специально для них повесил, и вручил Франсуа пакет с курткой.   
— Примерь, я пока разогрею.   
Через пару минут Франсуа в новой куртке зашел на кухню.   
— Она потрясающая, — сказал он. — Только… Баки, это же «Гагара». Они офигеть какие дорогие.   
И Франсуа показал эмблему с силуэтом гагары на правом рукаве.   
— Я как бы в курсе, что я покупал, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Если тебя что-то смущает, то я с удовольствием возьму натурой.   
Поставив контейнеры с едой в микроволновку, Барнс подошел к Франсуа и обнял за талию.   
— Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь чувствовать себя содержанкой, — глядя в глаза сказал он. — И я не собираюсь тебя ставить в такое положение. Но давай мы не будем вдаваться в стоимость того, что я для тебя покупаю? Это подарки.   
Франсуа уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Куртка была восхитительная. Мягкая, легкая, почти невесомая, из матовой нешуршащей ткани…   
— Она восхитительная, — признался Франсуа. — Придется мне придумывать, где ее выгуливать.   
— Буду возить тебя всю зиму по ресторанам Ярмута, — предложил Барнс. — Их не так много, но зато перепробуем все меню в каждом. Я себе, кстати, такую же купил, только голубенькую. В снегу менее заметна.   
— А работать когда? — Франсуа поднял голову. — И так две недели, даже больше, у меня из-за болезни вылетело!  
— Ты мне еще скажи, что занят с утра до вечера, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Можно не каждый день ездить. А по поводу болезни не парься. Твоя квалифицируется как несчастный случай на производстве, так что оплата в полном объеме. Или тебя волнует, что я за тебя буду читать теорию? Кстати, следующая партия гоблинов только через неделю приедет. А у “щенков” пока тренажер. Так что ты можешь еще недели две поболеть спокойно. А я буду приходить и тебя тискать. Потому что люблю тебя.   
— Я тоже очень, очень тебя люблю, — сказал Франсуа. — Просто, понимаешь, я хочу здесь работать. Не потому, что я твой любовник, а потому, что я хороший инструктор. Я понимаю, что мне еще учиться и учиться, я сам тот еще щенок, но… Не знаю, как сказать...  
— Так я вроде тебе не мешаю, — удивился Барнс. — Работай, пожалуйста. Кстати о работе и несчастных случаях. Поскольку я все еще желаю убить девицу, давай ты мне расскажешь, что произошло. Потому что вот куда-куда, а туда я камеры не тыкал. Но теперь, похоже, придется.   
Франсуа снял куртку и аккуратно повесил ее на вешалку в прихожей. Вернулся в гостиную, сел на диван и обнял осьминога. Чуть виновато посмотрел на Баки.  
— Это двадцать четвертого было, в Сочельник, — начал рассказывать он. — Я по территории дежурил. Обходил периметр, и смотрю: маячок Уилшоу не в казарме, это в десять-то вечера, а на берегу, причем там, где скалы. Я туда. А шторм был, буря, метель горизонтальная просто. Прихожу на точку — Анна стоит на самом краю, руки опустила, капюшон до самого носа надвинула. Я к ней, окликнул — не услышала, ветер. Тронул за плечо, она дернулась — и вниз. А это квадрат V8, ты же помнишь, что там. Я за дерево трос закрепил, подмогу вызвал — и за ней. Ее куртка спасла, она надулась, но Анну все равно о скалы побило. Я пока за ней нырял, сам водой надышался, шторм же. Ну и побился немного. Вытащил ее, на скалы кое-как вскарабкался, держу. Ну и ребята прибежали, выволокли нас наверх — и в медчасть. Я все прокашляться и продышаться не мог. Не помню, что потом было. Проснулся — а рядом ты.   
Барнс выслушал Франсуа и, подхватив коммуникатор для связи по базе вызывал Чарли.   
— Пусть эта красота объяснительную пишет, какого хуя она там делала. А я подумаю, может выгоню ее к чертям, если мне не понравится.  
— Поняла тебя, — отозвалась Чарли, даже не предложив успокоиться и взвесить решение. И отключилась.   
— Франсуа, — Барнс сел рядом, взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы, — я очень жесток к тем, кто причиняет вред моим близким. Себастьян научил меня законной жестокости — подавать в суд. Но я предпочитаю убивать. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не пытайся спасти идиотов, которые сами нашли себе приключений на задницу, чтобы я потом не сводил твои труды на нет.  
— Но мы же отвечаем за щенков, — возразил Франсуа. — Они еще такие бестолковые… Я сам недавно таким был.   
— Да, — кивнул Барнс, продолжая поглаживать тыльную сторону ладони Франсуа большим пальцем, и очень старался объяснить ему двойственное положение вещей в той ситуации, в которую он попал, — мы отвечаем за “щенков”. И если кто-то из них решит самоубиться, или пострадает еще как-то, это будет в первую очередь моя вина. И предотвративший пиздец даже премию получит — кстати, да, надо бы тебе выписать — вот только я уверен, что Уилшоу поступила глупо и самонадеянно, а ты из-за нее пострадал. И меня это бесит до глубины души. Мне инстинктивно хочется убивать тех, кто является угрозой для близких мне людей. Понимаешь, человека, который прислал Себастьяну снимки якобы моей измены, мы в суде ободрали как липку, а потом я сломал ему позвоночник, потому что он заставил Себастьяна нервничать и переживать.  
Франсуа передернулся от того, насколько спокойным тоном говорил Баки.  
— Я не буду защищать Анну Уилшоу. Я не знаю, что там у нее случилось, что ее понесло в Сочельник в такое время и в такое место, — сказал он. — Но я бы все равно полез ее спасать. Это моя обязанность. Я… мне сложно тебя понять, но я постараюсь. Но если бы с кем-то из «щенков» снова что-то случилось, я бы снова стал его спасать.   
— Ну так и я не спешу бежать и сворачивать шею девчонке, правда? — улыбнулся Барнс, прижал Франсуа к себе и поцеловал в макушку. — Малыш, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в курсе. Я сознательный и вменяемый. Я не буду убивать всех и каждого, из-за кого ты споткнешься и упадешь, или полезешь спасать и поранишься, потому что это твой выбор. А я все же не маньяк-убийца, которому и повод не нужен. Я, наверное, просто хочу сказать, что попытаюсь наказать девчонку, не причинив ей физического вреда. Хотя ремнем ее выпороть было бы полезно.   
Барнс затащил Франсуа себе на колени, позволяя дальше обниматься с плюшевым чудовищем, и откинулся вместе с ним на спинку дивана, укладывая его голову себе на плечо.   
— Ты же педагог и психолог, — Франсуа поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. У него все еще держался небольшой жар и его познабливало. — Наверное, надо разобраться сначала, что на нее нашло?  
— Я еще девять часов нихера не педагог, не психолог и вообще не здесь, — улыбнувшись, заявил Барнс. — Поэтому читать ее объяснительную, узнавать, как она себя чувствует и вообще быть заботливым командиром буду завтра после пяти. А пока я просто Баки Барнс, который хочет провести вечер со своим мужиком, если мужик в состоянии.   
— Живой — значит, в состоянии! — уверенно ответил Франсуа и натянул плед себе на плечи.   
Подтянув края пледа, Барнс закутал в него Франсуа, коснулся губами горячего лба и, поддавшись какому-то странному порыву, словно у него могли Франсуа отобрать, зажмурился и прижал к себе.   
— Мне так нравится, как ты пахнешь, — пробормотал Франсуа. — Дашь мне почитать свои книги, пока я болею?  
— Можно я завтра принесу? — спросил Барнс.   
Он не хотел никуда сейчас идти, он хотел быть рядом с Франсуа, обнимать его, кормить пирожными, которые, кстати, стояли на столе, а ужин остывал в микроволновке.   
— И вообще, давай поедим, а потом будем лопать пирожные, — не терпящем возражения тоном сказал Барнс. — За стол, или сюда тащить?  
— За стол, — сказал Франсуа.   
Когда они устроились в кухне и Баки разложил еду по тарелкам, Франсуа сказал:  
— Ты просто не представляешь, насколько вкусно и разнообразно здесь у нас кормят. Я вот говядину, например, или форель, пока сюда не попал, даже не пробовал никогда.   
— Почему же, представляю, — не согласился Барнс. — После той баланды, которую мне довелось попробовать в плену в сорок третьем два века назад — да, нас кормили — в любом месте кормят лучше. Но я прожил жизнь с очень привередливым мужиком, и сам стал привередлив, если честно. И предпочитаю готовить сам, потому что в кулинарные способности некоторых не верю. В твои особенно.   
— Ну так у меня их и нет, — честно сказал Франсуа. — Сначала веганский силос, потом дешевые полуфабрикаты, а потом пайки. Научиться мне было негде. Но ты меня научишь?  
— Могу, если хочешь, — согласился Барнс. — Но давай в твои дежурства по кухне? Чтобы тебе было страшнее облажаться.   
— Давай, — согласился Франсуа. — А то пока я был «щенком», я там только лук и картошку чистил, а готовили старшие.   
— Хорошо, что хоть это умеешь, — рассмеялся Барнс. — На самом деле, проще всего что-нибудь запекать.   
И он принялся рассказывать Франсуа, как запекать рыбу, мясо, овощи. Ему самому это действительно казалось очень просто, ну а Франсуа он покажет. Можно было, конечно, и дома потренироваться, но почему-то бы не совместить приятное с полезным?  
После ужина Барнс сварил литр какао на двоих и, прихватив пирожные, потащил Франсуа на диван, чтобы можно было устроиться рядом, включить канал про животных и замкнуться друг на друге, особо не интересуясь, о чем там говорят.   
— А каких ты любишь кошек? — спросил Барнс, забравшись на диван и подвернув под себя ноги.   
— Шерстлявых, — ответил Франсуа. — И больших.   
— Которые бешено линяют и от них остается куча шерсти? — уточнил Барнс и резко перевел тему. — А где бы ты хотел жить?   
— Все равно где, лишь бы с тобой! — с жаром ответил Франсуа и смутился.   
— Ну что ты, малыш, — улыбнулся Барнс, протянул руку и погладил Франсуа по щеке, по губам, убрал пирожные с колен и, качнувшись, поцеловал его. — Мы будем вместе столько, сколько захочешь.   
Барнс понял для себя одну вещь — если он влюблялся, то влюблялся навсегда. Но удерживать с собой насильно никого бы не стал. Хотя и попытался бы сделать все, чтобы Франсуа остался с ним.   
— На самом деле у меня никогда нигде не было кошек, но я подкармливал бродячих и в приютах помогал, — постарался перевести тему Франсуа. — Родители просто вопили, что кошки хищники, зло и вообще, а в приемных семьях никому не до кошек, сам понимаешь.   
Все для себя решив, Барнс притянул Франсуа к себе, прижал, погладил по спине, целуя в висок. Он хотел сделать Франсуа счастливым, и был уверен, что у него все получится, просто надо попытаться не давить, дать ему возможность решать, выбирать, делать по-своему.   
— Все будет так, как ты захочешь, малыш, — пообещал Барнс. — Только говори, как ты хочешь.   
— Да я и сам толком не знаю, как я хочу, — признался Франсуа.   
— У тебя полно времени, чтобы придумать, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Придумать и рассказать мне. А сейчас пирожные.   
Котики. Франсуа хотел котика, и Барнс готов был ему этого котика обеспечить, а заодно и себе. Нужно было было только выбрать, каких именно котов купить. Можно было, конечно, взять из приюта, но Барнс почему-то не хотел приютских котов, он хотел иметь шанс выбрать, может быть, даже заказать именно то, что он хочет.   
— Учти, если ты не хочешь пирожных, я их все слопаю, — предупредил Барнс, беря свою коробку, тарелками он, как и всегда, пренебрег.   
Он знал, что сейчас можно было купить хоть льва, специально выведенного для домашнего проживания, ласкового и ручного, но лев был слишком большой и Барнсу в принципе не нравился. Поедая пирожные, он крутил в голове, какую большую пушистую кошку можно завести, а лучше двух, чтобы у каждого была своя, да и не скучно было, но к однозначному выводу так и не пришел, решив поискать потом, когда будет один.   
А еще завтра заканчивался его отпуск. И нужно было приниматься за работу. Взять на себя лекции для “щенков”, а еще через неделю приедут учиться убивать и выживать новые гоблины. Барнс видел документы, сложных не будет, и будет два парня, которые выпускались с Франсуа, у них, кажется, были неплохие отношения. Барнс даже подумал, что надо будет ему об этом сказать, чтобы не было сюрпризом. Но все завтра. Вся работа навалится на него завтра.   
Что делать с Анной Уилшоу, Барнс не представлял. Он был уверен, что, чтобы ни погнало ее в ночь и метель на берег одну, это глубоко личное и этого можно было не делать. Она подвергла опасности не только свою жизнь, но и жизнь другого человека, не важно, такого же курсанта или наставника. Потому что спасти бы ее попытался любой. Ее можно было просто отчислить, но это могло полностью разрушить ее и так не самую счастливую жизнь дочери родителей-наркоманов, которые напрочь забывали про собственного ребенка в пьяном угаре. А в приемных семьях тоже внимания не прибавилось, только необходимое. Наверное, это и было причиной ее столь поздней и небезопасной прогулки — желание внимания. И Барнс бы понял, будь это малолетка-школьница, даже пожалел бы. Но, черт возьми, за полгода должны были отрасти мозги? Или не отросли? Что ж. Объяснительную он прочитает завтра.


	10. Chapter 10

Проснувшись за несколько минут до будильника, Барнс лежал, прижимаясь грудью к спине Франсуа, и ни о чем не думал. За окном крупными хлопьями валил снег, и Барнс представил, как ему сейчас придется пробираться по еще нечищеным дорожкам по колено в снегу, а может и не по колено, если снег падал не всю ночь.   
Размышляя о падающем снеге, Барнс оставил Франсуа спать дальше, чувствуя, что у него все еще держалась температура, и пошел в душ. Он посчитал, что, если ничего не поменялось, то сегодня завтрак на всех готовила Чарли, а у нее были обалденные кексы, поэтому, быстро собравшись, Барнс накинул новую куртку, решив ее опробовать, и пошел на кухню.   
— Доброе утро, Джеймс, — обернулась к нему Чарли, вытаскивая один противень и ставя в духовку другой. — Не ожидала тебя так рано.   
— У Франсуа до сих пор температура, — сразу сказал Барнс. — И да, доброе утро. Мне нужна объяснительная этой красавицы, сводка о ее состоянии здоровья и рекомендации по пиздюлям.   
— А, точно, у тебя закончился отпуск, — усмехнулась Чарли. — Вернулся злой командир. К Барсучку я зайду днем, а что до Анны… Она здорова, рука срослась. Но подвал я категорически запрещаю, она только перенесла переохлаждение. Объяснительная на серваке, смотри и радуйся. Я так понимаю, ты к ней не зайдешь и слова доброго не скажешь.   
— Чарли, я не знаю, что ей сказать, потому что не знаю, что ее туда понесло, — вздохнул Барнс, желание убивать само собой сошло на нет. — Вот прочитаю ее объяснительную и подумаю.   
— Бери свои кексы и пиздуй отсюда, не пугай народ с утра, — рассмеялась Чарли, отдавая ему контейнер с кексами.   
— Спасибо. О, привет, Лейла, — поздоровался он с только что пришедшей Лейлой. — Все, я у себя.   
Утреннюю разминку в любое время года и погоду он уже давно не вел, поэтому добрался до своего кабинета в домике администрации, в которой кроме его кабинета был еще архив и аппаратная, в которой сидели дежурные по базе.   
Устроившись в кресле и вытащив кекс, Барнс разбудил комп и открыл объяснительную.   
«Я, Анна Уилшоу, 24.12.2136 вышла в сектор V8, чтобы подумать о своей будущей жизни. По неосторожности я не удержалась на краю площадки и упала в море. Из-за непогоды выбраться самостоятельно я не смогла и мне помог инструктор Адан Франсуа. В будущем обязуюсь казарму после вечерних занятий и ужина не покидать и о будущем не думать. Анна Уилшоу».  
— Вот сучка, — расхохотался Барнс, прочитав объяснительную.   
После прочтения у него прошло не только желание убивать, но даже отчислять или как-то еще строго наказывать девчонку. Но наказать было надо. Не за то, что шлялась непонятно где непонятно во сколько, ведь у них действительно не было регламентированного отбоя, а за то, что подвергла опасности свою жизнь. Надо было дать понять, что ее поступок повлек за собой последствия.   
— Рик, — ткнул Барнс в коммуникатор.   
— И вам доброе утро, командир, — отозвался тот.   
— Уилшоу ко мне пришли, как разминку утреннюю начнете.  
— Есть! — и отключился.   
Барнс глянул на часы, разминка должна была начаться с минуты на минуту.   
Анна робко постучалась в дверь кабинета Барнса и вошла.  
— Курсант Уилшоу по вашему приказанию явилась! — бодро отчиталась она.   
— Садись, — указал ей на стул Барнс, — и рассказывай, какие такие думы погнали тебя в непогоду в квадрат V8? Туда даже в ясный летний день стараются не ходить.   
Анна села на краешек стула, исподлобья посмотрела на Барнса. Она была ничем не примечательная девушка: угловатое лицо, вздернутый нос, блеклые глаза, широкий рот, россыпь мелких прыщиков на лбу, ежик русых волос, обрызенные ногти.   
— Ну я… — начала она. — Рождество же было. Сочельник. А в казарме шумно.   
Барнс хмыкнул. Шумно в десять вечера при подъеме в пять утра. Он поражался иногда этой выносливости.   
— Ясно. Ты понимаешь причины моего столь пристального внимания к произошедшему? — решил спросить Барнс, чтобы лишний раз не объяснять, да и проверить, что она по этому поводу думает.   
— Инструктор Адан, — выдавила она. — Он до сих пор болеет, да? Я не нарочно упала, я просто не ждала… испугалась… думала про Рождество, про елку, про подарки…   
— Почти права. Да, инструктор Адан болеет. Но дело в том, что ты поставила под угрозу свою жизнь, за которую отвечаю я. И ты об этом знала. И теперь я хочу тебя спросить, ты подумала о том, что за тебя с меня спросят, если с тобой что-то случится? Потому что твое тело мы могли бы и не найти, случись что.   
— Меня бы рыбы съели, да? — Анна виновато посмотрела на Барнса.   
Барнс вздохнул, понимая, что объяснить Анне ничего не сможет.   
— Пять нарядов по казарме вне очереди! — рявкнул он. — И чтоб дежурный всегда знал, куда ты собралась. Ясно?  
— Да, командир! — гаркнула Анна.   
— Иди занимайся. Бегом! — отправил Барнс ее назад к “щенкам”, а сам чуть не схватился за голову, понимая всю печаль ситуации.  
Анна была из тех, кому лучше было бы служить в регулярной армии, где не нужно думать над задачей, где тебе все разжуют и в рот положат. Нет, конечно, не лучше было бы, если бы она умерла, но Барнс начинал задумываться о тесте на IQ для “щенков”. А то ну уж слишком тупые попадались.   
Он до вечера был занят то одним, то другим. Накопилось много почты, которую надо было разгрести, а помощница, которая готовила ему дела поступающих, этим не занималась. Провел пару занятий для “щенков”, забыл пообедать и к вечеру вернулся домой, где горел свет, было даже жарко, а его ждали. Это было такое приятное ощущение — возвращаться куда-то, где тебя ждут. Возвращаться, когда тебя ждут.   
Скинув верхнюю одежду, Барнс тут же скользнул на диван к Франсуа, который читал одну из его книг.   
— Я так рад тебе, — промурлыкал Барнс, укладываясь рядом и забираясь под плед. Он не скучал по Франсуа, некогда было. Расставания с ним давались ему легко и непринужденно, но возвращаясь, Барнс был очень рад.   
Это было не так, как с Себастьяном, но Барнс перестал сравнивать почти сразу, потому что это не имело смысла.   
Франсуа обнял его.  
— Ты очень захватывающе пишешь, — сообщил он. — Я весь день читал и не мог оторваться.   
— Это моя первая книга, — Барнс чуть не смутился от похвалы, чего с ним давно не было. — Ты ужинал?  
— Да, Габриэль заставил. Но там есть еда для тебя. Как там Уилшоу? Все еще болеет?  
— Уилшоу — это пиздец. Полный, безоговорочный и совершенно незамутненный, — и Барнс пересказал Франсуа разговор с Анной, попутно целуя его и отмечая, что температуры уже нет.   
— Да, — согласился Франсуа, ответив на поцелуй. — Феерическая дура. Но, Баки, интеллектуалы же к нам и не попадают. Небось фантазировала про елку, подарки под ней, все такое…   
— Ну ты-то вроде не дурак, как я погляжу, — Барнс улегся, положив Франсуа поверх себя, и сжал ладонями его ягодицы. — А ты хочешь елку и подарки под ней?  
— Неа, — Франсуа помотал головой и откашлялся. — Наелся досыта. В последней приемной семье было принято наряжать здоровенную елку во дворе, выкладывать под ней гору коробок, а в коробках — какая-то ерунда вроде шампуня, лосьона для лица… Одна видимость. И я таки не очень умный, — признался Франсуа. — Я пытался сдать тесты в университет, но ничегошеньки не сдал.   
— Если ты все еще хочешь сдать тесты в университет, я могу тебе помочь, — предложил Барнс. — А на тему не очень умных, я свое первое образование получил, когда мне было уже за сотню.   
Подумав, Барнс устроил Франсуа рядом с собой, чтобы можно было общаться и одновременно ласкать его, забираясь руками под одежду, а губами исследуя открытые участки тела.   
— Вот и я подожду, — сказал Франсуа. — Подзаработаю и накоплю на университет. Еще подумаю, надо ли оно мне.   
Он стянул свитер через голову и кинул на спинку дивана. Под свитером была черная майка-борцовка.   
— Тебе поужинать надо, — напомнил Франсуа Баки.   
— Хуй с ним, с ужином, — шумно выдохнул Барнс, целуя Франсуа в плечо, в шею, гладя руками спину, проходясь пальцами по позвоночнику. Прижался пахом к бедру, чтобы Франсуа почувствовал его желание. — Дашь мне пять минут на душ, малыш?  
— Только пять минут! — строго сказал Франсуа и тут же улыбнулся.   
— Тогда встречаемся в кровати, — рассмеялся Барнс и убежал ополаскиваться, на ходу скидывая вещи.   
Уложился он в четыре с половиной, явившись в спальню совершенно голый, и замер в дверях, ухватившись руками за притолоку. У Франсуа было, что показать, поэтому Барнс не стеснялся показывать свое.   
Франсуа лежал в постели, задрав майку до ключиц и приспустив трусы, и лениво надрачивал член, одновременно лаская свой сосок.   
Покачнувшись, Барнс отпустил притолоку и скользнул в кровать, моментально оказываясь рядом с Франсуа. Облизнулся, глядя на его губы, руки, член. Не прошло и минуты, а у него уже стояло, и Барнс погладил себя. Желание разливалось по комнате почти удушливой волной, требуя утолить его немедленно, и Барнс не стал сопротивляться. Он провел пальцами по идеальному животу Франсуа, обводя рельеф, тронул сочащуюся смазкой головку пальцем и пошло облизнул его, во все глаза разглядывая своего любовника.   
Франсуа притянул Баки к себе и жадно поцеловал, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Тут же откликнувшись на поцелуй, Барнс навис над Франсуа, едва касаясь кожей кожи. Дразня любовника, хотя и сам хотел близости, хотел сплестись телами, слиться хотя бы на время. Франсуа ласково провел ладонями по спине Баки вниз, сжал ягодицы, погладил копчик.   
Снова впившись в губы Франсуа, Барнс коротко застонал, и прижался к нему всем возбужденным, сгорающим от желания телом. В паху горело огнем, мысли путались, и все, чего сейчас хотелось Барнсу, это Франсуа. Жаркий, податливый, твердый, но плавящийся в его руках, принадлежащий только ему.   
Франсуа сжал в ладони оба члена и принялся неторопливо ласкать, целуя Баки.   
— Хочу тебя вылизать, — прервыисто дыша, сказал Барнс. — Всего.   
И принялся покрывать тело Франсуа поцелуями, где легко касаясь губами, где проводя кончиком языка, а где облизывая. Он медленно, начав с ушной раковины, двинулся вниз, выцеловывая шею, спустился к соскам, сжав один пальцами, а второй накрыл губами, прикусил, поигрывая с ним кончиком языка. Барнс почти не дышал, наслаждаясь процессом, слушая, как бьется сердце все чаще и чаще, как тяжело дышит Франсуа, и не потому, что все еще нездоров, а потому что хочет его. Франсуа выгнулся, подставляясь под его губы, шире раздвинул ноги, откинул голову назад, открывая шею.   
Почти все тело Франсуа было покрыто густыми темными волосками, и Барнс, выцеловывая живот с густой блядской дорожкой, гладил его. Ему нравилось это ощущение под ладонями, особенно, когда он поглаживал против шерсти. Барнс даже не представлял, что это может так возбуждать.   
Медленно спустившись к паху, Барнс погладил Франсуа по промежности, целуя сочащуюся смазкой головку. Тот жалобно застонал, сгибая ноги в коленях и раскрываясь для ласки.   
Барнс погладил его ноги, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра и, поглаживая член, втянул в рот сначала одно яйцо, потом другое, а потом застонал коротко, почти жалобно, и обхватил губами головку, обводя ее языком.  
Как же ему нравилось ласкать Франсуа, дарить ему удовольствие, слышать его стоны, чувствовать его руки у себя на затылке.   
— Ну почему так медленно? — проныл Франсуа. — Мы две недели не ебались!  
Барнс сцапал с тумбочки смазку, налил на пальцы и загнал в задницу Франсуа сразу два до самых костяшек, уверенно находя простату.   
— А ты хочешь так? — спросил он, выпустив изо рта член.   
— Да! — восторженно выдохнул Франсуа. — Баки, еби меня! Я люблю жестко!  
Рыкнув, Барнс вытащил пальцы и резко перевернул Франсуа на живот, вздернув вверх задницу.   
— Хорошо, — мурлыкнул он, распластавшись по спине Франсуа, не глядя налил еще смазки на член и вошел плавно, чувствуя, как поддаются мышцы, как обхватывают его, сжимая.  
— Так! — воскликнул Франсуа и подался назад, насаживаясь на член.   
Отлепившись от спины, Барнс поднялся, ухватил Франсуа за талию, чуть прогладил, хватаясь ниже, и принялся трахать. Жадно, быстро, жарко. Он вколачивался, натягивая Франсуа на себя, говорил что-то нежное, ласковое, перемежая отборным матом, сжимал до синяков. И таял, растворялся в страсти, кипящей между ними. Франсуа с энтузиазмом ему подмахивал, вскрикивая и матерясь. Мышцы спины и плеч красиво напрягались, на коже выступила испарина.  
Обхватив член Франсуа, Барнс принялся быстро дрочить ему, продолжая глубоко, мощно трахать его, проезжаясь по простате каждый раз, вырывая хриплые вскрики. Он обхватил Франсуа под грудью, заставляя встать на колени, прижаться спиной к его груди, откинуться на него.   
Франсуа обхватил его за шею, закинув руки назад. От него густо пахло возбуждением и почти здоровым мужиком.   
Уткнувшись носом в надплечье, Барнс прикусил его до боли, до отметины сжимая зубами, обхватил поперек груди одной рукой, жестко фиксируя, прижав к себе, а другой принялся быстро дрочить, вколачиваясь в узкую, безумно желанную задницу.   
С Франсуа всегда было так — на грани между сексом и просто звериным соитием, когда хотелось не просто взять его, а подчинить себе, вытрахать до звезд перед глазами, до ватных мышц и полной пустоты в голове.   
— Господи, Баки, блядский боже, я!.. — и Франсуа с рыком кончил, забрызгав подушки.   
Баки сжал его в объятиях и продолжил вбиваться, не в силах остановиться. Ему потребовалось совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы оргазм выкрутил, выжал досуха, размазав по Франсуа. Они повалились на кровать, и Баки аккуратно выскользнул из растраханной задницы, устроился рядом, не выпуская из рук, прижимаясь, все еще подрагивающий от ярких ощущений.   
— Боже, до чего же хорошо! — Франсуа тоже жался к нему.   
— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Барнс.   
Ему хотелось говорить, как он любит, так же часто, как говорил это Себастьяну. Каждую свободную минуту, чтобы знал, чтобы верил.   
Барнс отодвинулся, чтобы положить Франсуа на спину, и заглянул в его невероятные янтарные глаза, светлые и в тоже время теплые.   
— Так люблю тебя, — и коснулся губ в нежном поцелуе.   
— И я тебя, — Франсуа обхватил его руками за шею. — Ты невероятный.   
— Я так хочу тебя чем-нибудь порадовать, сделать что-нибудь приятное, но, честно сказать, не знаю, что, — признался Барнс. — И у тебя все еще проеб в скалолазании.   
— Прямо щас на стену не полезу, — помотал головой Франсуа. — Давай в душ и ужинать, ты еще не жрал.   
— Давай поедим в ванне, — предложил Барнс, целуя Франсуа в плечо. — У меня есть столик как раз для этого.   
— Вау, а у тебя и ванна есть? — восхитился Франсуа. — Я ел, если что. Я осьминогов возьму.   
— Да, у меня есть подвал, в нем ванна и маленькая коллекция действительно раритетного оружия, — Барнс поднялся и подхватил Франсуа на руки, как любил носить Себастьяна. — Но и из него можно стрелять.   
Барнсу нравилось носить на руках, быть немного сильнее, немного быстрее. Быть не лучше, а просто заботливее. Он никогда не хотел доказывать свое превосходство Себастьяну, и Франсуа тоже не хотел. Просто он мог больше, чем обычный человек, и не считал, что этим зазорно пользоваться.   
Франсуа сначала дернулся, но потом расслабился в руках у Баки.   
— А я не слишком тяжелый? — спросил он.  
Когда Баки спустился в подвал, Франсуа завертел головой.   
— Какое здесь все синее! Но осьминогов не хватает, вот честное слово!  
— Я это учту, — пообещал Барнс, прикинув, что через трафарет легко создаст тут нужное количество осьминогов, так любимых Франсуа. Откуда у него такая любовь к этим хладнокровным тварям, Барнс понятия не имел, но мирился с любовью своего мужчины к ним. — Ты не тяжелый, ты обалденный. Ты хочешь воду погорячее или попрохладнее?  
Барнс стоял рядом со здоровенной ванной на одной ноге, другой настраивая воду. Этому фокусу он научился еще, когда они плескались в ванной с Себастьяном, но его не посещало ни одной печальной мысли. У Барнса были предположения, что ему это аукнется, но он на них забил, нежа своего любовника как только мог.   
— Погорячее, — попросил Франсуа. — Здесь прохладно. И иди возьми себе еды наконец! — рявкнул он.   
Выкрутив горячую, Барнс опустил в наполняющуюся ванну Франсуа.   
— Тебе что-нибудь принести? У меня есть вино и виски, или тебе только твоих мармеладок? — спросил он.  
— Мне осьминожков и белого вина, — попросил Франсуа. — С морскими гадами хорошо пойдет белое вино, — объяснил он и оскалился.   
— Хорошо. Осьминожки и белое вино, — улыбнулся Барнс и пошел за своим ужином и заказом Франсуа.   
Столик, который он, как и ванну, использовал пару раз в год, вспоминая Себастьяна, нашелся быстро, и Барнс в два этапа притащил и его, и свой ужин, водрузил это все на ванну и забрался в практически обжигающе горячую воду напротив Франсуа.   
Он никогда не представлял, что окажется в этой ванной с кем-нибудь, тем более, с кем-то настолько дорогим. И сейчас был счастлив без скидок и допущений, просто счастлив. Но он помнил о Себастьяне, всегда помнил, потому что никогда не смог бы забыть.   
— Твое здоровье, — поднял Барнс свой бокал с вином. — Я люблю тебя, малыш.   
— Твое здоровье! — Франсуа коснулся его бокала своим. — Я тоже люблю тебя. Наверное, с самого первого дня, как увидел.   
— Это было восемь лет назад, — изумился Барнс, — тебе тогда было восемнадцать, ты был еще ребенком.   
Барнс был очень удивлен такому откровению, и надо было честно признать, что тогда, восемь лет назад, он Франсуа и замечал-то только по спискам. И сам не совсем понимал, что его толкнуло в его объятия.   
Наверное, уверенность Франсуа, его напор, хотя он и сам боялся, когда выпалил признание Барнсу. Но это было так подкупающе. А сейчас Барнс был только рад тому, что тогда поддался, прогнулся, и они оказались вместе в одной постели. Если бы не Франсуа, он бы до сих пор был одинок и совершенно несчастен.   
— Ну вот так получилось, — развел руками Франсуа. — Я думал, у меня шансов нет, думал, это пройдет. А оно не прошло совсем. Я вернулся к тебе.   
Барнс трескал свой ужин из целой запеченной форели и овощей и охуевал, потому что его любили так давно, а он даже внимания не обращал. И не обратил бы, не будь Франсуа так настойчив. И ведь заставил же себя полюбить, въелся под кожу, стал родным, близким, невыносимо нужным.   
— Малыш… — протянул Барнс, словно извиняясь за все годы, которые он не обращал внимания, за все время, что не думал, не вспоминал. — Прости… Если бы не Чарли… Я бы не увидел. Я бы не смог. А ты… Господи, Франсуа, кажется, что я даже не заслуживаю тебя.   
— Не говори глупостей, — решительно сказал Франсуа и допил вино. — Просто тебе было не до того. Ты привык жить как привык. А тут появился я и вцепился, как осьминожище.   
Удобно сидя напротив Франсуа, Барнс гладил его член пальцами ног, ласкал, и как мог, аккуратно, так, чтобы ни крошки не упало в воду, поглощал рыбу.   
— Знаешь, я, кажется, уже говорил, но повторюсь, если бы я не хотел, у тебя не было бы и шанса. А так… — Барнс отставил столик с остатками рыбы на пол и потянулся к Франсуа, — я хочу тебя, ты дорог мне. Я люблю тебя, мое осьминожище.   
— Буль! — отозвался Франсуа. — Видишь, все получилось к лучшему, Баки.   
Барнс накинулся на Франсуа в воде, расплескав львиную долю из ванны, но накрыл собой, а потом устроился сверху. У него снова стоял. От близости Франсуа у него рвало крышу, он не представлял, как остановить себя, хотя сдерживался, пока Франсуа болел, но теперь…   
— А у нас есть водостойкая смазка? — спросил Франсуа, лапая Баки за задницу.   
— Водостойкая, — кивнул Барнс, вылизывая шею Франсуа. — Какой же ты невероятный, как я хочу тебя.  
— Оседлаешь меня? — спросил Франсуа, гладя Баки между ягодиц.   
— Конечно, — зажмурился от предвкушения Барнс, прямо в воде обмазывая смазкой член Франсуа. — Конечно…   
Он устроился поудобнее, направив в себя вожделенный член, насадился на него одним плавным движением, сжавшись на несколько мгновений, плотно обхватил и начал покачиваться, насаживаясь все сильнее.   
Вода плескалась о стенки ванны, накатывалась на грудь Франсуа, капли повисали на темных завитках волос. Франсуа ласкал член и яйца Баки, свободной рукой теребил его соски. Барнс выгибался на ласку, двигаясь медленно, плавно, точно попадая себе по простате. Он прекрасно понимал, что в таком темпе они не кончат, но было просто приятно подразнить Франсуа. Наклонившись, Барнс поцеловал его, нежно, долго, томно. Он одновременно хотел вот так вот нежно и плавно и заставить Франсуа сорваться, сжать в объятиях и трахнуть до звезд в глазах.   
Очень скоро Франсуа начал двигаться быстрее, толкаясь в Баки и придерживая его за бедра обеими руками. Вода выплескивалась на пол, Франсуа ускорялся, не обращая на это внимания. Он крепко держал Баки и навязывал ему свой собственный ритм.   
Отдавшись полностью на волю Франсуа, Барнс двигался в заданном им темпе, чувствуя, как тугим жгутом скручивается в паху наслаждение, готовое выплеснуться в любой момент. Барнс хотел кончить, не прикасаясь к себе, только от ощущения члена в заднице, который двигался в нем все быстрее и быстрее, попадая по простате все чаще и чаще.   
Прогнувшись, Барнс застонал, наслаждаясь процессом. Франсуа звонко хлопнул его по заднице и прибавил темпа, хотя это казалось уже невозможным. Он тяжело дышал и жмурился.  
Громко, но не заглушая стоны, плескалась вода, большая часть которой уже была на полу. Барнс чувствовал, что ему совсем немного, чуть-чуть… Он резко наклонился, впиваясь жестким поцелуем в губы Франсуа и кончил с долгим стоном, сжимаясь на члене, но не прекращая двигаться.   
Ему было почти невозможно хорошо, он тяжело дышал, но продолжал целовать Франсуа, чувствуя, как он жадно и часто толкается в него.   
Через несколько толчков Франсуа закричал и кончил, зажмурившись. И тут же распластался под Баки, как тюлень.   
— Теперь я тебя выкупаю, заверну в большое махровое полотенце, больше похожее на простынь, и отнесу в кроватку, чтобы укутать там в одеялко и лечь рядышком, — озвучил свои планы на совсем ближайшее будущее Барнс, поглаживая пальцами скулы Франсуа. — Или ты хочешь внести коррективы в этот простой, но очень интересный план?  
— Неа, — улыбнулся Франсуа. — Не хочу. А мои осьминожки не утонули?  
Барнс кинул взгляд на пол, где стоял столик с посудой, посмотрел, как выплеснувшаяся вода утекает в слив, расстроился, что намочили веселенький бело-синий махровый коврик, и снова посмотрел на Франсуа.   
— Нет, все живы и целы, — рассмеялся он, открыл слив в ванне и взял гель для душа, пахнущий шоколадом, и принялся гладить Франсуа, нежно касаясь мыльными руками.   
— Я буду пахнуть пироженкой? — подставляясь под ладони Баки, спросил Франсуа. — А ты меня не надкусишь во сне?  
— Да, будешь, — кивнул Барнс, он был взрослым нормальным мужиком, но иногда желание хотя бы лизнуть этот блядский гель для душа у него появлялось. — Нет, у меня есть вполне себе реальная шоколадка, которой я даже готов делиться.   
Если бы Франсуа захотел, Барнс бы отдал ему шоколадку и целиком, для него он готов был пойти на такие жертвы.   
Намылив Франсуа, Барнс быстро намылился сам, а потом смыл пену с обоих, не разрывая поцелуя. Вылезать на мокрый и холодный коврик было не очень приятно, поэтому Барнс сделал, как и обещал, завернул Франсуа в огромное полотенце и, взяв на руки, понес в спальню, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.   
Франсуа хихикал всю дорогу до спальни.   
— Будешь ржать — возьму и брошу, — пригрозил Барнс, но все равно донес до кровати и аккуратно на нее положил.   
Поворошив содержимое кровати, Барнс понял, что белье имеет смысл сменить, плед и летнее одеяло, которые что-то до сих пор делали в кровати, — убрать, да и количество подушек можно было сократить, у него теперь было кого обнимать.   
— Посиди пока в кресле, — предложил Барнс Франсуа, — я сейчас перестелю быстро.   
И, убрав то, что посчитал нужным, Барнс быстро сдернул белье и достал комплект не менее темного, только на этот раз в сложный орнамент, белья.   
— Слушай, а мое постельное белье к твоей кровати подойдет? — спросил Франсуа. — Или она таки намного больше?  
— Намного. А что, скучаешь по своим головоногим любимцам, которые у тебя везде, где только можно? — усмехнулся Барнс.   
— Скучаю, — кивнул Франсуа. — Они мне нравятся. Что-то напоминают, только я вспомнить не могу, что.   
Барнс догадывался, о чем Франсуа могут напоминать осьминоги, и подумал, что нужно рассказать. Но как-нибудь не сейчас. Сейчас о Гидре вспоминать не хотелось. Даже думать о том, что так прикипел душой к реинкарнации Брока Рамлоу, тоже не хотелось. Он вообще об этом не думал, потому что Франсуа — не Рамлоу, никогда им не был и никогда не станет. А смутные образы из далекого прошлого, которые пробиваются на поверхность его сознания… Да черт с ними, с образами. Кого это сейчас волнует? Никого.   
— Отдавай мне полотенце и устраивайся, — Барнс кинул последнюю подушку на кровать. — Я пойду приберу там бардак, который мы развели.   
— Тебе помочь? — спросил Франсуа, выпутываясь из полотенца. Волосы у него на груди от влаги завились смешными колечками.   
— Не нужно, — Барнс тянул на голую задницу домашние штаны и пошел вниз.   
Вода на полу, столик с неубранными остатками еды и посудой, мокрый пушистый коврик. Осмотрев фронт работ, Барнс быстро выжал коврик и повесил его на ванну сушиться, отодвинул столик и смел в слив на полу оставшуюся воду, подхватил тарелки и бокалы, и отнес все это в кухню.   
Его дом строили хоть и по типовому проекту, но все же с доработками, потому отказываться от ванны он не желал ни в какую. Еще часть подвала занимала кладовка, а остальное было отдано под действительно раритетное оружие, которого не пошло в массовое производство, но было достаточно приличным, чтобы заинтересовать Барнса.   
Он подумал, что надо будет показать и эти свои игрушки Франсуа, вдруг ему тоже понравится.   
В спальню он вернулся минут через двадцать. Франсуа уже спал, завернувшись в свою половину одеяла почти с головой. Барнс выключил мягкий свет, льющийся снизу, погружая комнату в темноту, скинул штаны и тоже забрался в кровать, стараясь не разбудить Франсуа. Но тот, словно почувствовав его присутствие, перевернулся и обхватил рукой поперек груди.   
Вздохнув, Барнс накинул на себя одеяло и закрыл глаза. Ему было хорошо и спокойно. Замечательно ему было.   
...Барнсу снился кошмар, в котором он вновь и вновь просыпался с ощущением липкого страха, и каждый раз, проснувшись, он видел Себастьяна, который смотрел на него мертвыми глазами. Барнс снова и снова пытался его разбудить, оживить, кричал, чтобы тот не оставлял его, но все было тщетно. Он проваливался в черноту, чтобы снова проснуться и увидеть заполненные зрачком едва различимо серые глаза, и снова звать, снова не верить, что он умер.   
Барнс хотел и никак не мог остановить этот кошмар, проснуться по-настоящему, как привязанный, вновь и вновь просыпался рядом с мертвецом, все меньше веря, что это может когда-нибудь закончиться.   
— Баки, — потряс его Франсуа. — Баки, проснись! Не плачь, это просто страшный сон. Просыпайся же!  
Выныривать из сна было тяжело. Барнс чувствовал, что его зовет кто-то живой, кто-то почти такой же родной и близкий, как Себастьян, но не мог оставить мужа, не мог не смотреть в эти навечно застывшие, словно обвиняющие глаза, и снова падал в черноту зрачка, чтобы открыть глаза.  
Что он проснулся, Барнс понял не сразу, потому что было так же темно, как и во сне, только голос, прикосновение теплых рук и живое дыхание убедили его, что это не очередной виток кошмара, не сразу вернув память о том, кто с ним рядом.   
— Баки, Баки, — Франсуа гладил его по груди. — Все в порядке. Ты здесь, ты со мной. Это я, Барсук.   
Осознав действительность, Барнс сгреб Франсуа в объятия, вжался лицом в шею и просто дышал, слушая стук сердца, дыхание.   
Этот кошмар снился Барнсу не часто, но каждый раз надолго возвращал в ту ночь. Три часа четырнадцать минут семнадцатого декабря. Барнс оторвался от Франсуа, взглянув на часы. Три двадцать. И декабрь уже кончился. И все равно было страшно и странно.   
— Надо чего-нибудь горячего выпить, хоть молока, — уверенно сказал Франсуа.   
Барнс отрицательно помотал головой. Не хотел он ни молока, ничего не хотел. Вернее, хотел диаметрально противоположных вещей: остаться с Франсуа, завернуться в него и заснуть обратно, надеясь, что кошмар не вернется, и пойти в кладовку, достать коробку с подарками Себастьяна, его бумажные фотографии и сидеть перебирать до утра.   
— Я сейчас вернусь, — пообещал Барнс, отлепившись от Франсуа и, вытирая слезы, пошел в кладовку за коробкой. Сидение рядом с любимым человеком и перебирание безделушек, которые для Барнса были дороже всего его состояния, можно было совместить.   
Вернулся он с простой на вид офисной коробкой, сел в кровати, не включая свет, потому что он был ему не нужен, погладил по плечу Франсуа.   
— Спи, еще ночь, — шепнул он, коснувшись губами его виска, и углубился в изучение содержимого коробки, которое знал наизусть.   
— Можно? — заглянул в нее Франсуа. — Я днем посплю, я все равно еще болею.   
Подумав, Барнс включил в спальне нижнюю подсветку, которая была неяркой и уютной, и высыпал все содержимое коробки на кровать. Веером рассыпались напечатанные фотографии, ворохом развалились разные мелкие штуки. Сувениры, брелоки, карманные ножи, фигурки Зимнего Солдата, даже украшения.   
— Когда можешь купить себе все, что хочется, подарить что-то действительно интересное становится трудно, — заговорил Барнс, вертя в руках красивый кинжальчик размером с ладонь. — Поэтому мы договорились, что подарки будут недорогими и компактными. И складывали их в коробки. Каждый в свою.   
— А это твоя коробка или Себастьяна? — спросил Франсуа, трогая маленькую панду из камня.   
— Моя. Коробка Себастьяна стоит на полке вместе с Зимними, — Барнс вертел в руках нож-кредитку, старый-старый подарок, один из первых. Себастьян подарил его Барнсу на день рождения со словами, что это будет самая бесполезная вещь, которую ему когда-либо дарили. — Глупо, наверное, все это. Но я даже на склад длительного хранения отнести не могу.   
— Это твоя жизнь, — Франсуа положил панду и взял крошечного, связанного крючком Зимнего Солдата. — Нельзя же свою жизнь отнести на склад.   
Всю ночь до утра Франсуа спрашивал Баки про те или иные предметы, а Баки рассказывал. И не только о них. Он рассказывал просто забавные истории из их с Себастьяном жизни, оживляя его в своей памяти. Показывал фотографии, которые видели от силы пара человек, потому что он предпочитал прятать от всех личные, домашние фотографии своего мужа.   
— Надеюсь, ты не будешь меня к нему ревновать, — сказал Барнс, собирая все обратно в коробку.   
На часах было без пяти пять. За окном было безлунно и темно. Новый день января еще не скоро вступит в свои права, но у Барнса уже начался рабочий день. Нужно было собираться, завтракать и идти гонять “щенков”, которые уже забыли за праздники, что такое хорошая утренняя разминка. Раз в неделю Барнс выгуливал “щенков” сам, чтобы и Рику дать возможность отдохнуть хоть денек, и самому не заржаветь.   
— Я очень люблю тебя, Франсуа, — поставив коробку на пол, Барнс скользнул к Франсуа, обнял, прижимая к себе, целуя в такие манящие губы. — Я поинтересуюсь у Чарли, можно ли тебе хоть теорию читать.   
И пошел собираться, выключив в спальне свет и предоставив Франсуа возможность еще поспать.   
Ночной кошмар отступил, и Барнс надеялся, что он не вернется еще около полугода, коробка подарков всегда успокаивала демонов прошлого. И была надежда, что в этот раз демоны не вернутся.


	11. Chapter 11

За холодной зимой медленно, но верно пришла весна. “Щенки” уже больше походили на боевые единицы, им оставалось еще три месяца, как и гоблинам. Франсуа давно забыл о том, что у него было воспаление легких, да и полностью выкинул из головы, как он его получил, в отличие от Барнса, который теперь внимательнее отслеживал всяких желающих помечтать в непогоду в ночи на берегу сектора V8. Дни шли за днями, недели за неделями. Барнс купил белье с осьминогами нужного на свою кровать размера, что привело Франсуа просто щенячий восторг, и они тут же это белье уделали так, что не выстирать его было бы просто странно.   
Как ни странно, но в жестком распорядке тренировок и занятий для курсантов, у инструкторов вполне себе находилось свободное время, которое можно было посвятить себе, и Барнс посвящал его Франсуа практически целиком и полностью. Они даже смеху ради катались на танке зимней ночью, а потом решили устроить захват базы, которые для курсантов все были внезапные, а вот персонал свой Барнс обычно предупреждал. Но не в эту ночь. В итоге база была захвачена ими двумя и танком, который Барнс перевел в режим дистанционного управления и развлекался, как ребенок, играющий в машинки.   
Франсуа так и остался жить у Барнса после того, как выздоровел, и это несказанно радовало обоих, пока они в один прекрасный вечер не разругались из-за допуска к вылету одного из курсантов-старичков. Барнс, привыкший, что на базе все было по его, походя запретил Франсуа давать допуск к полетам, на что тот ответил, что он сам решает, кого допускать, а кого нет, это его прямая обязанность. У него есть все нужные сертификаты, а Барнс даже теорию — и ту из сети скачал. Оба завелись и даже поорали друг на друга с минуту.  
Тут бы Барнсу стоило заткнуться, потому что ссориться он категорически не умел и не привык, но он съехал на личное, и Франсуа банально обиделся. И что с этим делать, у Барнса идей не было, кто виноват, он уже и не думал, поэтому спустя полчаса, когда играть в молчанку стало просто невыносимо, он пошел извиняться и соглашаться на условия Франсуа, что он в рамках своего курса сам будет решать, кому пиздюли, а кому пряники. А голос Барнса будет совещательным.   
Вроде улеглось, и Барнс понадеялся, что больше они ссориться не будут, потому что опыт ему крайне не понравился, ведь с Себастьяном он вообще не ссорился. Никогда. У него были идеальные отношения с идеальным мужчиной, которого он до сих пор любил. Но так же он любил и Франсуа, который был живой и рядом, и, похоже, неидеальный. Или это Барнс облажался.   
Помня, что хотел купить Франсуа котенка, да и себе заодно, Барнс перелопатил кучу сайтов с кошачьими питомниками, но пришел к выводу, что он хочет что-то совсем из ряда вон выходящее и модное, поэтому выбрал питомник с генномодифицированными под содержание в домашних условиях снежными барсами и заказал там двух самок, потому что они мельче, и в среднем весили до тридцати килограммов. Хотя были и упитанные мадамы, весившие все сорок.   
Узнав, что ко дню рождения Франсуа котята только родятся, а отдают в руки их не раньше чем через три месяца, Барнс оплатил двоих, решив, что подарит летом. Как раз у них будет целая неделя без курсантов. А ко дню рождения Барнс купил аквариум с маленьким осьминогом невероятного ярко-красного цвета с черными пятнами, но когда притащил домой, еле нашел его среди грунта, идеально мимикрировавшего под его бледно-охровый цвет.   
Чтобы раньше времени не показывать подарок, Барнс оставил его на те пару дней, что оставались до праздничной даты, в подвале, и накрыл цветастой хренью вместо оберточной бумаги.   
Притащить домой аквариум и осьминога было не самым сложным, действительно квестом было заполнить аквариум водой и наловить этому маленькому головоногому жратвы.   
— С днем рождения, — мурлыкнул Барнс, прижимая в пять утра к себе Франсуа, который, в принципе, мог еще спать, его занятий сегодня вообще не было.   
— Умммм? — сонно пробормотал Франсуа и открыл глаза. — О, точно. Это мне сегодня целых двадцать семь лет?  
— Да, тебе целых двадцать семь, — Барнс потерся носом о щеку Франсуа и подумал, что ему было столько же, когда он ушел на войну. И было это несколько жизней назад. — У меня для тебя есть подарок. Пойдешь смотреть? А то я убегу на весь день и покажу только вечером.   
— Пойду! — Франсуа поцеловал Баки и сел в кровати. — А умыться-то мне можно?  
— Иди, умывайся, а то вдруг потом уже не пойдешь, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
Он был уверен, что подарок понравится, но все равно очень волновался, он давно не дарил ничего такого большого и сложного.   
Пока Франсуа умывался, Барнс пошел готовить завтрак, прикидывая, во сколько доставят торт. Барнс не знал, какой выбрать, поэтому заказал по четверти разных. Шоколадный, ванильный, йогуртовый и безе, и даже свечи давно припас, потому что ему нравился торт со свечами, а у Франсуа, возможно, и свечей-то на торте никогда не было, если вообще торт был.   
Франсуа пришлепал в кухню и нацедил себе кофе из кофеварки. Он любил крепкий кофе сильной обжарки, без сахара и молока. Выпив кружку этой лавы, он сказал:  
— Уф! До кофе я не человек. Ты чего такой хмурый, Баки?  
— А, задумался, — вернулся в реальность Барнс. — Пойдем.   
И, сцапав Франсуа за руку, он потащил его в подвал, где, накрытый цветастой тканью, стоял аквариум. Хотя с виду это могло быть вообще что угодно.   
— И что это? — спросил Франсуа, глядя на свою старую простыню в осьминожках, которой было накрыто что-то прямоугольное и булькающее.   
— Это подарок, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Сам откроешь, или тебе помочь?  
У него прямо руки чесались скинуть тряпку и показать то, что пряталось под ней, но приходилось не спешить, ждать, надеясь, что ожидание будет вознаграждено.   
Франсуа осторожно потянул за угол простыни. Сидевший под лампой осьминог сделался желтым в фиолетовых пятнах и боком подался в сторону, к половинке разбитого кувшина.  
— Это… мне? — выдохнул Франсуа, опускаясь на колени перед аквариумом. — Это правда мне?  
— Конечно, тебе, — Барнс наклонился и поцеловал Франсуа в макушку, погладил по плечам и присел рядом, у него было полно времени до начала его занятий.   
— А как его зовут? — Франсуа обернулся и посмотрел на Баки.   
— Ну уж нет, это твой осьминог, сам его и называй, — усмехнулся Барнс, постучав пальцем по стеклу.   
Осьминог сжался, шуганувшись в сторону, но прятаться не стал, только оттенок пятен стал более яркий.   
— Алекс, — решил Франсуа. — Я назову его Алекс. Черт, поверить не могу, что он настоящий! А чем его кормить?  
Где-то глубоко внутри Барнс самодовольно урчал от удовольствия, что его подарок понравился, и думал, как же Франсуа отреагирует на кошечек.   
— Мне сказали, он любит креветок, поэтому я наловил, и еще один аквариум для них купил, — сказал Барнс. — Хочешь покормить свое головоногое?  
— Да! - радостно воскликнул Франсуа.   
Барнс притащил из глубины подвала маленький аквариум, в котором теснились серенькие живехонькие креветочки.   
— Вот, кормить твоего Алекса этим, — торжественно сказал Барнс. — А вот тебе руководство, как его не угробить.  
И на аквариум с креветками легла распечатка страниц на сто, на титульном листе которой большими буквами было написано: “Ваш головоногий друг. Содержание осьминога в домашних условиях.”  
Франсуа смотрел на Баки сияющими восторженными глазами.  
— Баки, ты… ты невероятный!  
— Я рад, что угадал с подарком, — немного смутился Барнс, хотя, казалось, он уже забыл, как это делается. — Но если я лишусь из-за твоего Алекса обнимашек и секса, я обижусь.   
На самом деле, Барнс блефовал. Он был готов лишиться и секса, и обнимашек (ненадолго, правда), только чтобы видеть Франсуа таким счастливым.   
Франсуа ждал его восемь лет, пусть радуется. Вдруг ему все это надоест и он найдет кого поинтереснее, чем реликтовый монстр из другого мира, который, как девчонка, тащится от шоколада. У него впереди целая жизнь.   
Мысль была очень странной, пришедшей непонятно откуда, и Барнс отогнал ее поскорее, пока она не закрепилась в мозгу, нудно ноя, словно больной зуб.   
— Ты кормить его будешь?   
— Буду, — Франсуа поймал креветку пожирнее, снял с угла осьминожьего аквариума сетку и кинул креветку Алексу. Тот растопырился, вывернулся, наделся на креветку изнанкой, пошел волнами, а потом опустился на дно и свил щупальца в спиральки.   
— Мне кажется, или он выглядит довольным? — спросил Барнс, разглядывая осьминога, которого некоторое время уже сам кормил, но не испытывал к нему адской любви. И теперь, глядя на сияющий взгляд Франсуа, который тот переводил с осьминога на него, проникался к головоногому симпатией. Раз он делал Франсуа счастливым, Барнс его уже за это готов был полюбить.   
— Мне тоже так кажется, — сказал Франсуа.  
Алекс тем временем в очередной раз обполз аквариум, засовывая щупальца под камни, присасываясь к стенкам и подтягиваясь на щупальцах.   
— Он такой милый, — улыбнулся Франсуа.   
— Ты сейчас тоже очень милый, — Барнс приобнял Франсуа, поцеловав в висок. — Не забудь пообедать. А вечером, если захочешь, я перетащу Алекса в гостиную, чтобы ты мог на него залипать с полным комфортом. Или мне сюда диван купить?  
— Слушай, и то, и то муторно, — сказал Франсуа. — Может, просто кресло сюда перетащим из гостиной?  
— Тогда уж из спальни, — решил Барнс, оно там все равно никому не нужно. — Только, если я тебе здесь кресло поставлю, то больше тебя не увижу, тебя пожрет Алекс.   
Барнс заржал и пошел за креслом. Ему было хорошо от того, что он смог так обрадовать своего мужчину. Конечно, у них была масса поводов для радости просто потому, что они были вместе, но Барнс подозревал, что Франсуа даже мечтать боялся об осьминоге, потому что мечта была бы несбыточная.   
Скинув из кресла в спальне все свои шмотки на пол, Барнс потащил его вниз в подвал, радуясь, что лестница туда была широкая и удобная.   
— Вот. Теперь можешь с комфортом наблюдать за своим монстром, — усмехнулся Барнс, ставя кресло напротив аквариума. — Что ты хочешь на завтрак?  
— Хочу яичницу с креветками, — сказал Франсуа. — У нас же есть креветки? А обедать я в столовку пойду, у нас же всегда в обед в столовой все друг друга с днем рождения поздравляют, ты разве не знал?  
— Знал, — удивился вопросу Барнс. — Я просто дарю подарки в денежном эквиваленте плюшкой к зарплате. Поэтому не всегда появляюсь в такие знаменательные моменты. А что?  
— Ну просто ты не появляешься… — объяснил Франсуа. — А там всегда такие вкусные пироги на день рождения пекут! А ты и не пробуешь.   
— Может, я боюсь? — предложил вариант того, почему он не приходит поздравлять, Барнс.   
— Пирогов? — удивился Франсуа. — У тебя правда день рождения десятого марта?  
— Да, — кивнул Барнс. Про свой день рождения он никому не говорил, дату знала только Чарли, но и она молчала как партизан. — Но поздравлять меня не нужно, — попросил он.   
С Себастьяном Барнс вспоминал о своем дне рождения только тогда, когда тот вручал ему очередную безделушку. Барнс целовал Себастьяна, говорил спасибо, и просто радовался еще одному дню с ним. С Франсуа ему не хотелось второй коробки.   
— Я запомню, — пообещал Франсуа. 

 

Лето подкралось незаметно, ознаменовавшись очередным выпуском и недельным отпуском, когда можно было наконец-то отдохнуть от всех и вся, по территории не шарились ничем внезапно не занятые курсанты (что бывало крайне редко), а Барнсу позвонили и сказали, что он может приехать забрать котят.   
Забирать маленьких пушистых девочек пришлось аж с другого конца Новой Шотландии, из прибрежного городка Гайнсборо, где жила заводчица.   
Все то время, пока Барнс ждал котят, он изучал нюансы их содержания, и перечитав их вдоль и поперек, и сейчас отлично знал, в теории, что и как нужно делать.   
Заводчица, милая женщина, ровесница Чарли, сказала, что у Барнса есть месяц, чтобы решить, что животные ему не подходят, но вернет она за них только половину суммы. Барнс в свою очередь заверил, что возвращать животных не будет, и его с богом отпустили, продав по его просьбе две переноски и выдав пачку документов.   
Котята были пушистыми, светло-серыми в темных пятнах и розетках, с длинными пушистыми хвостами и мягкими лапами. Глаза были невероятно голубые. Вот только размерами они были со взрослого домашнего кота.   
Барнс торопился, потому что хотел успеть приехать до возвращения Франсуа, чтобы устроить ему сюрприз, он даже уж нашел для этого большую коробку. Успеть получилось впритык, судя по времени, Франсуа уже закончил все свои дела и сейчас вернется.   
Вытащив котят из переносок, Барнс положил их, сонно-мягких, теплых, в коробку и накрыл крышкой, на которой написал “Одна моя”, и занял выжидательную позицию в спальне.   
Франсуа вошел в гостиную и уставился на коробку. Взял записку, прочитал, почесал в затылке. И очень осторожно открыл коробку.   
А потом ахнул, плюхнулся на пол и вытащил из коробки одну из кошечек. Сонный котенок тоненько мяукнул и махнул на Франсуа лапой. Тот немедленно прижал кошечку к груди, гладя ее по пушистой спинке, и разулыбался.   
Услышав, как Франсуа шебуршит коробкой, Барнс вышел из спальни посмотреть на произведенный эффект. И остался доволен, видя, сколько счастья было написано на лице любимого человека. Барнс заправил за ухо отросшие почти до лопаток за полгода волосы, вытащил из коробки свою кошечку и уселся рядом с Франсуа.  
Шерстяной ком, тут же свернувшийся на руках у Барнса, был горячим и мягким. Барнс ждал, когда малышки проснутся и пойдут изучать новое жилище. А пока можно было вот так вот посидеть и подержать их на руках.   
— Это же взрослые кошки, да? — спросил Франсуа, гладя длинный подергивающийся кошачий хвост. — Такие большие.   
— Нет, — заговорщицки улыбнулся Барнс, — это трехмесячные котята.  
— Что?! — вскинулся Франсуа, и кошка у него в руках недовольно мяукнула. — Это какой же они породы?!  
— Это генномодифицированный одомашненный снежный барс, — улыбнулся Барнс, немножечко упиваясь производимым эффектом. Наверное, он все же был позером и любил, когда им восхищались, просто забыл об этом, погруженный в свое горе.   
— А имена у них есть? Им надо разноцветные ошейники с бирками, чтобы мы их различали. Слушай, но какие же они тогда вырастут, а? Огромные же! Настоящие барсы!  
— Это девочки, они будут не больше тридцати кило весить, если не раскармливать, — утешил Барнс. — А ошейники я купил. Тебе фиолетовый, а мне синий. По документам у них сложные трехступенчатые конструкции, поэтому, думаю, можем назвать, как хотим.   
— Мара, — тут же сказал Франсуа, и новоназванная Мара шлепнула его мохнатой лапой по губам.   
— И как же мне тебя назвать? — спросил у своей котенки Барнс, почесывая по пушистому пузу, которым она к нему повернулась, и пыталась лапами цапать упавшие с плеч волосы.   
У Барнса не было никакой идеи, хотя он ждал кошавр три месяца, а единственная идея, которая крутилась в голове — назвать так же, как Мика назвала свою первую винтовку. Санора. Подумав, покрутив так и сяк, Барнс не нашел в этом имени ничего отторгающего.   
— Значит, будешь Санорой, — вслух продолжил он цепочку своих мыслей, вытаскивая из набедренного кармана два ошейника и передавая фиолетовый Франсуа. — Бирки я им потом закажу.   
Франсуа нацепил ошейник на вертящуюся и отбивающуюся всеми четырьмя лапами котенка.   
— Мара, ты хулиганка! — сказал он. — Баки, а что с туалетом? Будем их на улице выгуливать, как собак? Тогда поводки нужны.   
— Да, на улице, — кивнул Барнс. — Есть подозрение, что, когда подрастут, вообще в теплое время года будут больше на улице. Или ты хотел диванного кота? — прищурился он, потому что только сейчас понял, что это он сам хотел огромную пятнистую пушистую кошку, а кого хотел Франсуа, он не поинтересовался. Помнил только, что ему нравились большие и пушистые. Но не переборщил ли он с размером?   
— Если они вырастут, как ты говоришь, с дивана они нас выживут, — улыбнулся Франсуа, гладя Мару. Он весь светился от радости. — Может, скинемся и купим второй?  
Барнс посмотрел на диван, рядом с которым они сидели, и стал прикидывать, влезут ли они вчетвером на этот, надо сказать, здоровый, диван. Подумал, и понял, что так или иначе, но кошкам нужно свое место, только как их к этому месту приучить, если оно им не понравится?   
Нет, Барнс прекрасно осознавал, что им нужен понимающий в воспитании снежных барсов человек. Хотя бы консультация. Расширенная такая консультация, о чем он заранее не подумал.   
— Я подумаю на счет второго дивана, — в итоге сказал Барнс, потому что покупать мебелину для живности, которая ее будет обходить стороной, не хотелось хотя бы потому, что гостиная была не резиновая. — И не пускай их в спальню. Я хочу спать с тобой и иметь в свое пользование целую подушку.   
— Тяжкий опыт котовладельца? — рассмеялся Франсуа. — Ты им подстилку купил? А то они сегодня же вечером диван оккупируют.  
Мара вывернулась из рук Франсуа, плюхнулась на пол и принялась ловить свой хвост.   
— Купил. Я все купил, в машине лежит, — сказал Барнс, выпуская из рук Санору, которая тут же принялась играть с сестрой. — Знаешь, так хочется взять к себе под одеяло этот пушистый комочек, но оно же вырастет шерстяным комом и просто выживет из кровати. А еще забудь про секс на диване. Только за закрытыми дверьми.   
Барнс хорошо помнил, как Стив не давал им с Себастьяном покоя, пока его не выставишь из спальни, и громко орал, чтобы его пустили обратно, правда, уже после того, как они умиротворенные и натрахавшиеся, валялись в обнимку.   
— А зимой они станут в два раза пушистее, — невпопад заметил он.   
— К зиме они еще и подрастут, — сказал Франсуа. — А игрушки ты им купил?  
— У меня сейчас сложится ощущение, что я детей завел, — усмехнулся Барнс, потому что по вопросам, купил ли он то или иное, Барнс уже чувствовал себя странно. — Я все купил. Знаешь, у заводчиков всякие услуги можно попросить за отдельную умеренную плату. У самого просто не было времени купить все, так что мне собрали все по списку необходимых вещей. Иди, лезь в машину и доставай. Я молодец, я привез котиков.   
Но вместо того, чтобы отпустить Франсуа к машине, Барнс потянул его на себя, желая устроить на коленях и целовать. Чтобы живность понимала, что не они тут королевы. Хотя была определенная уверенность, что королевами они станут, как ни крути.   
Франсуа перетаскал из машины Баки все, что там лежало: две здоровенные корзины с выстилкой из искусственного меха, миски, банки с кормом, пакет игрушек. Котята тем временем обследовали гостиную, запрыгивая на диван, тычась носами во все углы, цепляя когтями края ковра.   
— Вот теперь ставь это, куда хочешь, — Барнс развалился возле дивана, позволяя кошкам топать по нему и когтить одежду. — Я обсижен и захвачен в плен.   
Из своего положения Барнсу была хорошо видна полка с куклами Зимних, которые были на ней аккуратно и заботливо рассажены. Прикинув прыгучесть снежных барсов, он понял, что полку придется перевесить в спальню во избежание раздербанивания Зимних.   
Франсуа долго прикидывал, куда поставить корзины так, чтобы кошкам понравилось место, оттащил консервы на кухню, вывалил игрушки из пакета прямо на пол. Мягкие мячики попадали, бренча, и кошки немедленно навострили уши. Франсуа кинул синий мячик Маре, которую от Саноры отличал пока только по ошейнику. Мара спрыгнула с дивана, схватила мячик и принялась гонять его по комнате. Санора жалобно мяукнула, и Франсуа кинул ей оранжевую белку. Санора вскочила и поймала ее. Белка задушенно пискнула.   
— Полное ощущение, что у меня появились дети, — высказал в пространство Барнс, поднявшись с пола и, подойдя к Франсуа, властно притянул его к себе, и коснулся губ едва-едва, и потянул за собой.   
Кошки на заднем плане резвились, звеня и пища игрушками, но сейчас, в свете того, что Барнс проездил за ними целый день, он тоже хотел внимания и ласки.   
Франсуа вытянулся рядом с ним на диване, и жадно поцеловал.   
— Люблю тебя, — сказал он. — Ты невероятный.   
Заурчав не хуже кошачьих, Барнс потерся всем телом о Франсуа. У него снова был кот, вернее, кошка, длинные волосы, которые он собирался отрастить, как было раньше, до задницы, но, самое главное, у него был любимый человек. У него было желание жить, а не существовать просто потому, что не застрелился тогда, за неделю до Рождества на Гавайях.   
— Ты никогда не хотел в горы? — вдруг спросил Барнс, понимая, что теперь можно с любимым человеком вытворять все, что угодно. И Северный полюс, и Эверест, и кругосветка на яхте. И чертова Аляска, которая с детьми была исхожена еще не вся.   
Нет, Барнс никогда не жалел, что с Себастьяном нельзя было отправиться покорять вершины или водные просторы, и не жалел, что не сделал этого один, потому что хотел быть рядом все то время, что у них было.   
А Франсуа можно было взять с собой, чтобы не расставаться, чтобы быть вместе.   
— Интересно будет попробовать, — сказал Франсуа. — Ты куда хочешь?   
Санора с белкой в зубах прыгнула ему на спину и потянулась, выпустив когти и распушив хвост. Франсуа вскрикнул, когда когти пропороли кожу.   
Барнс молниеносно схватил свое шерстяное чудовище за шкирку, несильно шлепнув по пушистой заднице.   
— Нельзя, — грозно сказал он. Санора мякнула, открыв зубастую пасть, и Барнс опустил ее на пол, задрав на Франсуа футболку. На спине были четыре сочащиеся капельками крови полосочки не больше сантиметра в длину. Должно было быстро зажить, а вот футболка была испорчена безвозвратно.   
Наклонившись, Барнс слизал кровь и поцеловал ранки. С появлением Франсуа аптечки в его доме не появилось, за практически моментальной заживлялкой нужно было идти к Чарли.   
— Переживешь, или к Чарли сходить? — спросил Барнс, прижавшись щекой к голой спине.   
Санора смотрела своими огромными глазищами на них и, похоже, что-то пыталась сообразить. Опустив руку с дивана, Барнс погладил ее, но на диван брать не спешил.   
— Переживу, но к Чарли завтра зайду, — сказал Франсуа. — Это явно не последний раз. А давай их покормим? Может, они голодные? Покормим, а потом посрать сводим.   
Нехотя Барнс поднялся с дивана и потащился на кухню, накладывать барсовский корм, прикидывая, насколько больше надо закупать мяса, чтобы их киски не оставались голодными.   
— Я хотел подняться на Эверест, — заговорил Барнс, продолжая прерванную царапками тему. — Один я туда без проблем поднимусь прямо сейчас. Но если ты хочешь со мной, можно начать с гор поменьше. А время для этого я нам найду.   
Наложив еды, Барнс поставил миски на пол и не успел оглянуться, как кошки пришли и накинулись на еду.   
— А ты что думаешь по поводу гор и кругосветки на яхте? Или, может, хочешь в какое-нибудь конкретное место поехать? — продолжал допытываться он.   
— Эй-эй, полегче! — воскликнул Франсуа, подошел к нему и обнял. — С тобой я даже в Марианскую впадину готов спуститься или, знаешь, подводный альпинизм? Я люблю тебя, понимаешь? И хочу творить всякую хуету вместе с тобой.   
— И какую же хуету ты хочешь со мной творить? — спросил Барнс, погладив Франсуа по скуле, виску, забрался в короткие волосы на затылке.   
— Да любую! — сказал Франсуа. — Хоть на Эверест, хоть лентами вышивать.  
— Чем? — распахнул глаза Барнс. — Ты реально хочешь вышивать лентами? Это как вообще?  
Все, что Барнс знал о вышивке, сводилось к тому, что для этого нужны иглы, нитки и пяльца. Он даже видел вышитые картины, и это было красиво, но в реальной жизни он никогда не сталкивался с вышивкой вообще, а уж что можно вышивать лентами, даже не предполагал.   
Франсуа достал телефон и за пятнадцать секунд нашел и развернул здоровенную голограмму вышитого атласными лентами штормового моря и кораблика в нем.   
— Красиво, — восхищенно выдохнул Барнс. — Очень. Но я не понял, ты реально хочешь вышивать, или это было примером?  
— Баки, это было примером, — рассмеялся Франсуа. — Эти девочки, — он ткнул в вылизывающих миски котят, — вряд ли дадут нам заниматься рукоделием.   
— Я как-то не фанат рукоделия, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Может, реально, как-нибудь бросим все и поедем покатаемся по миру?  
— Сначала надо найти, на кого хозяйство бросить, — резонно заметил Франсуа. — Потому что ты же знаешь, что способны натворить «щенки» без присмотра.   
Хозяйство было проблемой, потому что часть занятий Барнс вел только сам, никому не доверяя или, скорее, не заставляя так въебывать, кроме тех, кто курс проходил. Это были и сложные погодные условия, и бессонные сутки без отдыха и жратвы, и купание в холодной воде, и даже ночные игры в войну. Барнс готовил своих курсантов даже к тому, чего с ними могло и никогда не приключиться, чтобы научить их правильно реагировать и действовать.   
Он, конечно, мог оставить за главную Чарли, но она была, хоть и военным, но все же врачом, да и возраст у нее был почтенный для подобных выкрутасов. По всему выходило, что оставить на хозяйстве было просто некого, вот и приходилось иметь отпуска две недели в году, в отличие от инструкторов, у которых было целых четыре.   
— Я обязательно найду время, — пообещал Барнс. — Просто не сейчас. Пойдем выгуливать кошечек?  
— Пойдем, — Франсуа погладил его по заднице. — Где у нас поводки?  
Поводки оказались вытряхнутыми вместе с кошачьими игрушками и уже немного пожеванными. Дав один Франсуа, Барнс прицепил второй к ошейнику Саноры и взял ее на руки.   
Густой летний мех ощущался под руками очень приятно, Барнс погрузил в него пальцы, почесывая наетое брюшко. Санора с удовольствием умостилась на руках и, похоже, гулять не хотела совершенно, хотя Барнс был уверен, что сейчас у них самое игривое время.   
— Надо будет купить козла, — задумчиво сказал Барнс, когда они вышли на улицу и он опустил свою кошечку на землю. Та присела на задние лапы, осматриваясь и принюхиваясь к новой территории.   
— Козла? — изумился Франсуа, тоже опустив Мару на траву. — Какого козла?  
— Ну, горного мы, наверное, купить не сможем, а вот обычного козла, рогатого такого, почему нет, — продолжал размышлять Барнс. — Только не сейчас, а через пару месяцев, чтобы девочки за ним бегали. А потом сожрут его, как поймают.   
— А, такого козла, — понял Франсуа. — А они смогут? Сумеют? Они же домашние. Диких-то мать учит охотиться. Или мы им за родителей и будем учить ловить козла?  
— Вот и узнаем, насколько они домашние, — пожал плечами Барнс. — А ты про какого козла подумал?  
— Да про гимнастического, на полосе препятствий он весь ободранный уже.   
— Если не разваливается, то еще постоит сезон, — махнул рукой Барнс и пошел в ту сторону, в которую его потянула Санора.   
Она почти скрывалась в высокой траве, которую вокруг своего дома Барнс принципиально не стриг, ему нравилась такая художественная запущенность. Мара же отправилась в другую сторону, к деревьям. Она долго точила когти о старую толстую сосну, а потом повернулась к ней задницей и основательно опрыскала.   
— Интересно, дома тоже все будет помечено, или перебьются? — риторически спросил Барнс, топая за Санорой к дереву с другой стороны от дома, которое та, похоже, решила пометить.   
Чужие шаги Барнс услышал сразу и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто к ним идет, хотя уже знал, что увидит Эрику и Викки, которые, стопроцентно шли пострелять, судя по звуку шлепающих о бедра прикладов.   
— Привет, командир, — махнула ему Эрика и прищурилась, приглядываясь. — А кого это ты тут выгуливаешь?  
— Не скажу, — усмехнулся Барнс, разглядывая своих снайперов.   
— Меня, — оскалился Франсуа. — Не видно что ли?   
— Что тебя — видно, — рассмеялась Викки, тряхнув высоким рыжим хвостом. — Но мы не слепые, видим поводки и шебуршание в траве. Показывайте!  
— Да, колитесь, кто у вас тут! — не отстала от подруги Эрика.   
В этот момент Санора выпрыгнула из травы за каким-то улетающим от нее жуком.   
— Котик! — обрадованно воскликнула Эрика. — Викки, котик! Командир, а можно и нам завести котика?  
— Я никогда не запрещал никого заводить, — сказал Барнс и подошел поближе, потому что Санора уже скакала к женщинам.   
— Только вы учтите, что это трехмесячные котята, и через год вашего котика они просто схарчат, — сказал Франсуа, вполглаза поглядывая на то, как Мара роет ямку и присаживается над ней.   
— Командир, вы кого завели вообще? — растерянно спросила Викки.   
— Снежных барсов, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Барнс.   
Его позабавило, как оба его снайпера переглянулись в тихом охуении, а потом понял, что что-то не так, когда на лицах обеих женщин расцвели хитрющие улыбки.   
— А погладить можно? — спросила Эрика и присела, придерживая винтовку, висящую на плече, протягивая руку для знакомства.   
Санора руку обнюхала, фыркнула, потому что та пахла оружием, и отошла.   
— Вот руки с мылом вымоете, тогда приходите гладить, — заключил Барнс.   
— Только не кормить! — потребовал Франсуа. — Сорок кило раскормленной кошечки — это ни фига не прикольно!  
Попрощавшись, Эрика с Викки пошли дальше, куда собирались. А собирались они, Барнс знал точно, стрелять по новой цели, которую Барнс им дал.   
Поддавшись душевному порыву, он обнял Франсуа, приподнимая его над землей, и попытался закружить, но тут же запутался в поводках и, поставив на землю, поцеловал, поглаживая по спине. Он был счастлив, невероятно, беспардонно счастлив.


	12. Chapter 12

С покупки барсов прошло два месяца. Новые “щенки” уже освоились, вжились в странный, жесткий и иной раз даже жестокий распорядок, познав и ночные нападения, и марш-броски под проливным дождем, и просто утреннюю зарядку, которая из неприспособленного человека поначалу вынимала душу, оставляя лежать на траве плаца.   
Сегодня было первое практическое занятие по стрельбе. За полдня Барнс вместе с Викки, на выдающуюся грудь которой не смотрел только ленивый, предлагал освоить для стрельбы штатный армейский пистолет и штурмовую винтовку.   
Что Викки, что Барнс много раз проговорили одно из главный правил: держать оружие взведенным только у рубежа и направлять только в сторону мишени. Все вроде бы поняли, по нескольку раз зарядили-разрядили пистолеты, но Барнс хотел убедиться, и перед началом стрельб заставил еще раз зарядить-разрядить, проходя мимо рубежа и глядя движения “щенков”, пока неуверенные, но он знал, что уже через несколько занятий они будут это делать почти вслепую.   
Подойдя к одному, слабо схватывающему парню, Барнс хотел убедиться, что тот все сделал правильно. Тот почему-то с радостной улыбкой развернулся, держа в руках оружие, снятое с предохранителя.   
— Он разряжен! — уверенно сказал парень, Натан, кажется, и нажал на спусковой крючок.   
Если бы у Барнса спросили, что в тот момент случилось, он бы не нашелся с ответом, потому что сам ничего не понял. Он видел перед собой пистолет, уже потянулся, чтобы поднять руку Натана вверх, но тот выстрелил раньше, чем Барнс до него дотянулся. Дальше он почувствовал резкую боль в груди, и все смешалось, накрывая кровавой пеленой.   
Единственной связной мыслью, пока не Барнс — Зимний Солдат — жестко, выворачивая руки в суставах, скручивал Натана, была “Не убить!”  
Эта мысль билась, пульсировала, набатом гремела в голове, не давая просто свернуть шею тому, кто попытался его убить. То, что это была случайность, Зимнего не интересовало. У него сработал протокол безопасности.   
Вокруг кто-то что-то кричал, бегал, оттаскивал его.   
— Командир! — звала рыжая женщина, Викки…   
Медленно, безумно медленно Барнс начал приходить в себя, слыша, как воет вжаный им в землю Натан с вывернутым плечом и запястьем. Барнс поднялся, отпуская его, растерянно обвел взглядом собравшихся вокруг “щенков”, тронул грудь.   
Футболка из хаки превратилась в черную, что спереди, что сзади, неприятно липла к телу. Боли Барнс почти не чувствовал, в этом плане Солдату повезло, его болевой порог был сильно выше человеческого. Кровь еще текла, но скоро должна была остановиться.   
— Командир, — глаза у Викки были расширенные, она выглядела не на шутку перепуганной.   
Обернувшись, Барнс увидел, как к стрельбищу бегут Чарли и Габриэль.   
— Этого в лазарет, — скомандовал Барнс, словно не в него только что выстрелили. — Занятие продолжить. Я…   
— В лазарет ты, — подбежала, немного запыхавшись, Чарли. — Дай осмотрю.   
Она сноровисто разрезала на Барнсе футболку и только закаленный характер позволил ей не ахнуть.   
— Габи, носилки тащи.   
— Я могу идти.   
— Хуй ты у меня пойдешь с таким ранением. Сядь!  
Барнс повиновался, только сейчас почувствовав кровь во рту. Похоже, она была там уже давно. Он сплюнул на траву неприятный металлический привкус. Носилки Габриэль притащил практически моментально.   
Нехотя Барнс улегся, ощущая, как прекращает идти кровь. Значит, все будет хорошо. Сейчас его зашьют и можно идти домой, к кошкам. А вечером придет Франсуа.   
Уже в медчасти, куда довели и покалеченного Натана, которым занялся Габриэль, Чарли положила его на стол и просветила сканером.   
— В миллиметре от сердца прошло, Джеймс. Тебе повезло, что ребра и лопатка не задеты. Невероятно повезло, ты, придурок, — выдохнула она. — Пневмоторакса нет, кровотечения нет… Я сейчас обработаю рану, местный наркоз…  
— Не возьмет меня наркоз, хоть общий давай, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Так шей.   
Чарли удивилась, он никогда ей не рассказывало об особенностях своего организма, и пока не собирался. По крайней мере сейчас уж точно.   
Несмотря на то, что Чарли доставалось мало работы именно руками, она была первоклассным специалистом, постоянно повышающим свою квалификацию как врач. Зашила она Барнса моментально с обеих сторон, наложила стерильные повязки и засунула лежать в палату, наотрез отказываясь отпустить его домой, мотивируя это тем, что у него могут начаться осложнения.   
Лежа в кровати, Барнс очень надеялся, что Франсуа не сорвали с занятий, по-хорошему, лучше, чтобы ему вообще ничего не сказали, но это было просто невозможно, поэтому он скинул ему сообщение, что пинает хуи в лазарете.   
Франсуа ворвался в палату, как только Чарли разрешила. Он был в ярости и бледен от страха, только на скулах пламенели два красных пятна.   
— Баки! — он навис над Барнсом. — Молчи, тебе нельзя говорить! Я Натана урою! Вот выздоровеет — и урою нахуй!  
— Кто тебе сказал, что нельзя? Мне не говорили, — усмехнулся Барнс, скривился и стер с губ выступившую было кровь. — Черт, уже должно было перестать.   
— Молчи! — велел ему Франсуа. — Кивай или мотай головой. Разбирательство будет?  
Молчать Барнс категорически не хотел, а уж кивать и мотать головой тем более. Он вытащил телефон и вывел голографический экран, на котором высветились буквы.  
«Успокойся. Со мной все нормально. Чего ты, малыш?»   
И Барнс сопроводил свое сообщение нежной улыбкой, погладив Франсуа по руке.   
— Да вижу я, как с тобой нормально! — возмутился Франсуа. — Лежишь и кровью булькаешь!  
«Я не булькаю. Пройдет к вечеру, легкое затянется. Совсем заживет через неделю, даже шрама не будет», — пообещал Барнс, облизал карминные от крови губы, хотел поцеловать, но не стал. — «Какое ты хочешь разбирательство? Он никого не убил, он идиот. Я его в карцер посажу, будет у меня ночами этот ебаный пистолет разбирать и собирать. Это мой проеб, малыш».  
— Мы им всем твердим, что нельзя наставлять боевое оружие на человека, а он! — Франсуа оскалился. — Шею сверну придурку.   
«Я ему обе руки вывернул. Хорошо, если не сломал. Обними меня» — Барнс жалобно посмотрел на Франсуа. — «Меня домой не пускают».   
— И не отпустят в ближайшие дни, — Франсуа обнял Баки и погладил по голове. — Ничего ты ему не сломал. Вывихнул только, за два дня заживет.   
«Позови Чарли», — потребовал Барнс, носом потеревшись о Франсуа.   
Он запретил ему говорить, поцеловать из-за крови тоже было нельзя. Теперь еще его не собирались отпустить домой к любимому мужику и кошкам. Это было выше его сил.   
Франсуа нажал кнопку вызова врача.   
— Она тебя тоже не выпустит, — сказал он. — Лежи. Я схожу покормлю кошек, выпущу их и приду. Пусть ночью шороху наведут.   
Барнс понимал, что дышал он поверхностно и, похоже, пневмоторакс у него развился, только односторонний. Да и во рту еще была кровь. Но он считал, что все это досужие мелочи, не стоящие внимания, потому что он-то помнил, как зашивал себе в бытность свою Солдатом. Но ведь не докажешь же никому и ничего.   
«Я хочу домой!» — Барнс понимал, что нытьем в текстовом варианте это не выглядит, поэтому отыскал подходящий смайлик и добавил его раз десять.   
— Баки, милый, ну куда тебе домой? — Франсуа снова погладил его по голове. — Лежи тут и выздоравливай, чтобы если что, Чарли сразу пришла на помощь. А то из дома пока я докричусь, пока она дойдет, пока тебя в операционную доставят… Не нервничай, я буду с тобой.   
«Да не буду я тут валяться! — возмутился Барнс. — Вы совсем с ума посходили, что ли?»  
В этот момент вошла Чарни, и он не выдержал.   
— Чарли, блядь, — закашлялся, стер кровь с губ, — вы ошалели все, что ли? Отпусти меня домой, или я сам уйду.   
— Джеймс, есть определенные правила, нормативы, по которым я не имею права отпустить тебя домой, — спокойно ответила Чарли, но Барнс точно знал, что она, если и не врет, то точно издевается, и нормативы эти писаны, чтобы дольше не держать, а не заставлять их вылеживать. — Тебе еще курс антибиотиков надо проколоть. И если откроешь пасть и скажешь еще хоть слово, я тебя отсюда и завтра не отпущу.   
Барнс открыл рот, закрыл, но препираться не стал, а просто молча отвернулся, написав напоследок.  
«Нахуй ваши антибливотики. Хочу свою кошку!»  
А что делать с Натаном, действительно надо было подумать, потому что случай был не рядовой. Ему, конечно, можно было и уголовку пришить, что-то там про незапланированное нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений, или как-то так, и радостно сломать парню всю жизнь. Можно было просто выгнать взашей, но это тоже не было выходом. Но Натан виноват, как ни крути.   
Если бы на месте Барнса был кто угодно другой, Чарли бы спасла, вот только это были бы два-три месяца вместе с восстановлением. Поэтому нарядами вне очереди тут не отделаешься. Да и в карцере если только сгноить.  
У Барнса еще не было таких залетов, поэтому что делать, он категорически не представлял. Но у него была отмазка, что он болеет, и было время подумать.   
Когда пришла Чарли, Франсуа, поцеловав Баки, ушел, но через полчаса вернулся.  
— С кошками все в порядке, — сказал он. — Сытые, весь день гуляли. Ловили листики.   
Кровить перестало совсем, под повязками швы были чистые и сухие, в чем Чарли самолично убедилась на всякий случай, а вот от антибиотиков Барнс наотрез отказался, пригрозив Чарли увольнением, та сделал вид, что испугалась, но колоть не стала.   
Присутствие Франсуа радовало, давало надежду на то, что его отпустят из этой чертовой палаты домой. У него даже ничего не болело.   
— Я хочу домой, — еще раз, теперь уже вслух, озвучил свое желание Барнс. — Я не болен, не ранен, не увечный, могу ходить, говорить, даже думать и принимать решения, отличные от идиотских. Поэтому Натана в карцер, пока я не решу иначе.   
— Натана нельзя в карцер, пока он в медчасти, — возразил Франсуа. — Почему ты отказался от антибиотиков? При огнестрельных ранениях они обязательны. Тебе воспаление нужно?  
— Мой организм переработает антибиотики раньше, чем они подействуют, — объяснил Барнс. — Не будет у меня никакого воспаления, успокойся. И я не люблю уколы.   
— Тогда трансдермальные пластыри, — сказал Франсуа. — У Чарли протокол лечения. Не напрягай ее. Вреда тебе не будет, а ей спокойнее. Не рассказывать же Чарли про Зимнего Солдата.   
— Я имею права отказаться от лечения. Любого, — напомнил Барнс. — Давай не будем, может, она меня завтра отпустит. Останешься со мной? Чтобы я тут не умер от скуки.   
— Останусь, — Франсуа поцеловал его в обросшую к вечеру щеку. — Но ты поспи.   
— Малыш, я не хочу спать, — Барнс затащил Франсуа к себе на кровать и обнял, прижимая к себе.  
В груди было немного некомфортно, но и только. У Барнса уже были подобные ранения, их тогда заклеивали чуть ли не изолентой, и он бежал дальше выполнять приказы. Но, похоже, объяснить это Франсуа будет невозможно, а Чарли так и вообще не нужно.   
— Я правильно понимаю, что паломничества ко мне не было, потому что Чарли всех завернула? — спросил он, поцеловав Франсуа в уголок губ.   
— Ну да, — кивнул Франсуа. — Серьезное ранение, едва ли не реанимационный блок. Для меня сделали исключение.   
— Я хочу тебя, а не лежать на больничной койке, — пожаловался Барнс.   
Он не лежал в больнице больше ста лет, успел забыть, как это. Да и до этого хорошо запомнилась только та, где ему пришивали новую живую руку. Но у Барнса было больше печального опыта, и он хотел поскорее свалить. Сказать по правде, ему было страшно. Это был иррациональный страх, но такие страхи мучают сильнее всего. Он боялся, что откроет глаза и увидит безликих техников в белых халатах, металлическую руку со звездой на плече, а вся его жизнь окажется просто интересным захватывающим сном.   
— Я не люблю больницы, — уже тихо, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, сказал Барнс. — Мне не по себе.   
Не мог он признаться Франсуа, что ему страшно, не мог и все.   
— Я с тобой, — поцеловал его Франсуа. — И буду с тобой всю ночь. Все в порядке.   
— Кошечки будут скучать, — сказал Барнс. — А Чарли что-то рассказать придется, потому что швы можно будет снять уже завтра.   
— Ты чего? — удивился Франсуа. — Не надо их снимать, они сами рассасываются со временем. А кошечки переживут. Я бы их на улице оставил на ночь, а то они дом разгромят, но там дождь.   
— Нет, в дождь нельзя, — согласился Барнс. — Слушай, радость моя, там хоть и дождь, но притащи мне штаны с футболкой. Потому что это, — Барнс указал на больничную рубаху, которая так и осталась лежать на кресле, — я не надену.   
— Да я принес, — Франсуа приподнял с пола пакет. — Твоя любимая футболка со звездой и пижамные штаны.   
Барнс подхватил вещи и, как ни в чем не бывало, пошел в душ, откуда вышел минут через пять, практически не намочив волосы, и уже одетый.   
Глядя на него, невозможно было сказать, что несколько часов назад ему прострелили насквозь легкое, настолько плавными и естественными были его движения.   
Забравшись обратно в кровать, Барнс посетовал, что одеялко слишком тонкое, подушка не той формы и еще нашел массу всего, что было не как дома. Казалось, он просто ноет и намеренно хочет довести Франсуа до икоты, чтобы тот забрал его домой, нарушив все предписания Чарли.   
— А зато смотри, какую я футболку нашел! — перебил его Франсуа и открыл сохраненную ссылку. — Круто, правда?  
На голограмме красовалась черная футболка с ярко-алой эмблемой Гидры.   
— Ты хочешь себе такую? — спросил Барнс, спустя столько лет эмблема не вызывала у него никаких эмоций, но он не спешил рассказывать, что к чему.   
— Ага! — со щенячьим энтузиазмом закивал Франсуа. — Несколько, чтобы дома носить!  
— Конечно, покупай, — не раздумывая согласился Барнс. — Купи сразу десяток, я половину оплачу. А что за контора их делает? Что у них там еще есть?  
— Это такой винтаж! — с воодушевлением сказал Франсуа и принялся показывать.   
Там были футболки со всеми эмблемами Мстителей — классические и с чибиками, был котоКэп и котоЖелезный Человек, был фем-Локи и фем-Тор и много подобного.   
Барнс закопался, разглядывая футболки и лонгсливы с символикой того, что для этого мира было выдуманной вселенной, а для него когда-то было объективной реальностью.   
Найдя в этой череде картинок футболку, где звезда щита Стива и звезда на его руке соединялись половинками, образуя целую, он заказал одну себе и, подумав, еще котоКэпа, а когда нашел футболки со щитом, то заказал сразу десяток, сунув все это в заказ Франсуа и скопом оплатив.   
— Возьму натурой, — сказал он и перевел всю сумму за футболки на счет Франсуа.   
— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — довольно сказал Франсуа. — Слушай, Чарли же тебе все равно не даст допуска к занятиям на ближайшие дни. Давай посмотрим те фильмы? Мне больше всего «Красная комната» нравится. У тебя половина педагогических приемов оттуда.   
— Да, девчонок там жестко дрессировали, — кивнул Барнс. — Давай смотреть, если хочешь. Кстати, так понравившаяся тебе черепатая осьминожка — это эмблема Гидры, той страшной организации, против которой боролся Капитан Америка.   
Барнс обнял Франсуа, устраиваясь удобнее. Конечно, повод поотлынивать от своих прямых обязанностей у него был хороший, но он бы предпочел не отлынивать и спать дома.   
— Вот я знал, что это что-то знакомое, — кивнул Франсуа. — Думаешь, мне поэтому осьминоги нравятся?  
— Осьминоги тебе могут нравиться по любой причине. И по этой тоже, — Барнс забрался Франсуа под руку и положил голову ему на плечо, обнимая, поцеловал в щеку.   
Франсуа нашел и включил фильм, прижался щекой к макушке Баки.   
— Ты самый лучший, — тихо сказал он.   
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул Барнс на грани слышимости, прижался всем телом к Франсуа и, мешая ему смотреть кино, запустил руку в штаны и принялся нежно поглаживать член, с одной стороны, ничего не предлагая, но с другой, намекая на то, что может сделать приятное даже в таком, казалось бы, плачевном состоянии.   
— Сначала фильм, — Франсуа принялся отпихиваться от провоцирующей руки. — Баки, ты всегда был такой хулиган? А если сейчас Чарли придет?  
— И чего она там не видела? — спросил Барнс. — Тем более, мы же не какие-то мальчишки, которые нарушают режим в летнем лагере, мы живем вместе, и Чарли это знает. Так что смотри кино.   
И Барнс решил сменить руку на рот, сполз пониже, свернулся и пристроился, обнажая член и обхватывая губами головку. Франсуа громко вздохнул и расслабился.  
Негромко бубнил фильм, маленькие балерины танцевали в темных залах, учились стрелять, драться, соблазнять, убивать…  
Барнс медленно, преступно медленно сосал член, облизывал его, словно леденец, сжимал губами нежную головку, мял яйца, поглаживая за ними. Ему было хорошо, спокойно, тепло. Фильм не мешал, он его практически не слушал, полностью отдаваясь процессу, сжимая собственный член через штаны.   
Очень нескоро Франсуа громко выдохнул и кончил Баки в рот. Погладил его по щеке и сполз вниз, чтобы вернуть любезность. Барнсу понадобилось меньше пяти минут, чтобы кончить, так он был возбужден. Он тихо-тихо жалобно застонал, прижимая голову Франсуа к своему паху, и отпустил. Его потряхивало.   
Они досмотрели фильм, продолжая обниматься и гладить друг друга, а когда пошли титры, Франсуа спросил:  
— Ты есть хочешь?  
— А ты мне принесешь? — спросил Барнс, нежась рядом с Франсуа.   
Есть он хотел, хотя и не придавал этому значения, потому что рядом с любимым человеком все остальное отходило на второй план, становилось неважным, иногда даже бессмысленным. Только Франсуа имел значение. И еще кошки.   
— У тебя завтра ничего с утра нет, Рику придется за меня проводить утреннюю разминку, — строил планы на завтра Барнс. — Ты поспишь со мной часов до восьми?  
— Посплю, если не проснусь раньше, — ответил Франсуа. — Схожу принесу тебе обед. Сегодня основное блюдо — треска в кляре.   
— У нас кому-то делать нечего было целый день? — рассмеялся Барнс, хотя точно помнил, что сегодня кухня была на Лейле, а у нее было полно времени, чтобы изощряться и делать треску в кляре.   
Франсуа ушел, а Барнс почувствовал, что засыпает. Это тоже было нормально, ресурсы организма отработали свое на пределе, и теперь требовался отдых. Нормальный отдых. А раз никакой опасности Барнс не чувствовал, то мог проспать целые сутки. Нужно было предупредить Франсуа, чтобы он не волновался, но Барнс чувствовал, что заснет прямо сейчас. И он просто оставил сообщение.   
Когда Франсуа пришел, Барнс крепко спал, специально сдвинувшись на край кровати, чтобы он тоже мог лечь рядом, а вот одеяло и подушку придется отвоевывать, потому что их он основательно подгреб под себя.

 

Чарли выпустила Барнса из медблока только на третий день. Франсуа проводил с ним все свободное время: отвлекал, успокаивал, рассказывал смешные истории.   
Барнс все время, проведенное в лазарете, страшно бесился от одиночества и бесправного положения больного, хотя он давным-давно забыл как это — быть пациентом.   
На Франсуа Барнс отвлекался, но все равно был невыносим, жалуясь на все, что только было можно, хотя на самом деле ему было просто неуютно. Но за все время он больше ни слова не сказал о Натане.   
Наконец оказавшись дома, Барнс долго обнимался на диване с обеими кошками, которые тут же принялись его вылизывать, чтобы пах не больницей, а ими. А он их наглаживал и начесывал.   
— Как думаешь, — спросил Барнс у Франсуа, согнав с дивана шерстяные задницы, — Чарли будет сильно ругаться, если я с завтра начну народ гонять?  
— Думаю, очень сильно, — сказал Франсуа. — О, хочешь смешное? Лейла, пока ты болел, каждый день вычесывала Мару и Санору и собирала шерсть. Говорит, будет вязать из нее. И она просила разрешения чесать их каждый день.   
— Вот я даже не знаю, может, Лейле занятие найти какое полезное? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Пусть чешет, нашим кошечкам это полезно. И у нас будет меньше шерсти в доме.   
Барнс скатал маленький шарик из шерсти, проведя рукой по дивану. Кошки жутко линяли, и если к зиме они обрастали новой шерстью, чтобы было не холодно в студеную снежную пору, то к лету от их шерсти будет не продохнуть, и нужно было озаботиться покупкой нового пылесоса.   
— Надо поговорить с Натаном, — наконец сказал Барнс, усаживая Франсуа рядом с собой.   
— Надо, — согласился Франсуа. — Его уже выпустили из медчасти. Я его обхожу, чтобы в морду не дать, и «щенки» ему объявили бойкот.   
— Это плохо, — на колени к Барнсу прыгнула Санора и устроилась там всей своей здоровенной тушкой, подвинув даже Франсуа. Пришлось гладить наглую кошавру. — Я понимаю, что доброго отношения и доверия он теперь вряд ли дождется, но подобная изоляция может привести к психическим отклонениям. Поэтому его надо как-то наглядно наказать неделей в карцере, а потом, если все сложится нормально, дать ему закончить, но сертификата об окончании не выдавать. А если все будет плохо, придется с ним расстаться. Но, знаешь, обидно. В целом у него неплохо получается все остальное. Кроме стрельбы. Я бы ему лук с игрушечными стрелами-присосками не доверил бы.   
— Может, он просто подрывник? Рик говорил, у него неплохо получается.   
— И как бы от обиды на весь мир он не подорвал казарму, — невесело хохотнул Барнс. — Хотя он производит впечатление парня с крепкой психикой.   
— Ну так поговори с ним, — предложил Франсуа. — Хотя я бы его, если честно, выгнал. Потому что любой наемник обязан уметь обращаться с огнестрелом, а Натан в этом смысле безнадежен.   
— Понимаешь, малыш, я бы выгнал и ни слова бы не сказал, если бы на него дело завели, выстрели он в кого угодно другого, — Барнс умудрился, обнимая Санору притянуть к себе и Франсуа, и поцеловал его. — Но он выстрелил в меня. Случайно. И потому, что мне это не принесло никакого вреда, кроме срыва в Солдата, я не могу здраво оценить, сколь строгим должно быть наказание. Я неправильно оцениваю свою жизнь.   
— Это я уже заметил, — кивнул Франсуа. — Но смотри: ты не стал вызывать полицию, хотя это явно уголовное дело. Причинение серьезного вреда здоровью по неосторожности. Это уже огромная поблажка Натану. Так что если ты его после этого выгонишь, не дав закончить курс, это будет естественно. У них же стрельбы каждую неделю, парни будут просто бояться выходить с ним на стрельбище.   
— Я иррационально надеюсь, что он не идиот, — объяснил Барнс. — Что это была досадная случайность, и Натан сможет успешно закончить, научившись обращаться с оружием. Не знаю, просто хочу дать ему шанс. Он же, в конце концов, в меня попал.   
— А если бы он попал в Джонатана или в Ребекку? — спросил Франсуа. — Если он в следующий раз в них попадет?  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Барнс. — Вроде бы. Франсуа, я просто не чувствую особого ущерба. Если бы он попал в кого-то другого, я бы ему голову оторвал, скорее всего. А так… Так мне кажется, что это все неважно.   
— Баки, — сурово сказал Франсуа. — Представь, что он попал не в тебя, а в Конрада. Конрад — не суперсолдат, и ему могло бы не повезти так. Он бы умер на месте. Это уголовка. Непредумышленное убийство. Приехала бы полиция. Устроили бы разбирательство. У тебя бы отобрали лицензию на обучение, потому что это произошло бы в твоей зоне ответственности. Ты это понимаешь? Не в том дело, что он попал в тебя, и ты не особо пострадал, а в том, что он мог бы попасть в кого угодно. Баки, это профнепригодность.   
— Ладно, завтра я его отправлю на материк, пусть что хочет, то и делает, — согласился Барнс, потому что нужно было принять хоть какое-то решение, а это казалось самым логичным, хотя подобных прецедентов не было. Это было правильно.   
Франсуа похлопал его по плечу.   
— Ты все решил правильно, — сказал он.


	13. Chapter 13

Три года пролетели для Барнса как один миг. Он чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым вместе с Франсуа и кошками, которые вымахали в здоровенных снежных барсов. Осьминог Алекс помер, и Франсуа так расстроился, что Барнс съездил и купил ему нового в тот же день, ярко-синего с антрацитовым брюшком и присосками.   
Франсуа за это время получил лицензию на управление еще несколькими летательными аппаратами, в том числе разведовательным дисколетом, который Барнс купил, повесив на баланс базы. Но на самом деле купил именно для Франсуа.   
Сложно оставалось с Рождеством. Барнс не мог не поехать на Гавайи, а Франсуа не навязывал ему свое общество, оставаясь дома с кошками, а по сути один. Барнсу не нравилось, что он бросает любимого человека в такой светлый семейный праздник, и он мучился чувством вины, приезжал раньше намеченного срока, вновь чувствуя себя виноватым, но уже перед покойниками.   
В итоге он так накрутил себя, что решил в это рождество взять Франсуа с собой, хотя и не был уверен, что из этого получится что-то хорошее. Он боялся, что просто не будет уделять ему достаточно времени, но и оставлять его одного тоже не хотел.   
— Собирайся, — категорично заявил Барнс утром двадцать второго декабря. — Самолет вечером.   
У Барнса на Гавайях была яхта, но она была слишком мала, чтобы жить там вдвоем целую неделю, и почему-то он решил снять люкс в топовом отеле. То ли от избытка денег, то ли от желания понтануться, но он себя убеждал, что исключительно удивить и порадовать Франсуа бассейном на балконе.   
— Внезапно, — сказал Франсуа. — А отпуск ты мне подпишешь?  
— Уже подписал, — кивнул Барнс. — Или ты не хочешь ехать?  
— Я тебе сто раз говорил и еще раз повторю: с тобой хоть на Луну. Надо Лейле сказать, чтобы за кошками присмотрела.   
— Я уже сказал, — Барнс предусмотрел все, чтобы Франсуа мог собрать вещи и поехать, и ни о чем не волноваться. — Номер в отеле я тоже забронировал. Билеты купил.   
Пришедшая Санора протопала снежными лапами по ковру и ткнулась Барнсу в ладонь шершавым носом.   
— Да, дорогая, мы уезжаем, а вы остаетесь с Лейлой, — сообщил он кошке. Та сделал вид, что поняла, что он ей сказал, и угнездилась на коленях мохнатым брюхом, помахивая хвостом. А Барнс, поглаживая ее по спине, посмотрел на Франсуа. — Тебя что-то еще беспокоит?  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Франсуа. — Мне, знаешь ли, интересно.   
— На Гавайи, — спокойно ответил Барнс. — Я всегда двадцать второго уезжаю на Гавайи. Должен же я свозить тебя к теплому океану.   
— Хорошо, — коротко кивнул Франсуа и принялся паковаться.   
Барнс выбрался из-под Саноры, которая недовольно мявкнула, но выпустила его, и подошел к Франсуа, обняв со спины. Прижал к себе, уткнувшись носом ему в затылок, втянул запах волос Франсуа с легкой ноткой свежести отдушки шампуня, и шепнул:  
— Не хочу оставлять тебя больше одного. И сам быть один тоже не хочу.   
— Я буду с тобой столько, сколько ты хочешь, — уверенно сказал Франсуа, обхватывая его руки своими. — Там можно купить крем от солнца?  
— Конечно. Можем даже в Галифаксе заехать купить, если успеем, — предложил Барнс. И тихо добавил: — Я хочу быть с тобой всю жизнь.   
— Значит, будем! — уверенно сказал Франсуа. — А на старости лет выучим справочник съедобных грибов Северной Америки и будем собирать грибы.   
— Мне не надо, я его и так знаю, — совершенно серьезно ответил Барнс.   
— Но я-то нет! — улыбнулся Франсуа. — Давай я соберусь и поедем. А то я четыре года в отпуске не был.   
Поцеловав Франсуа, Барнс выпустил его из объятий и уселся на диван, наглаживать Санору, которая тут же к нему пришла и не отлипала, словно чувствовала, что он уезжает.   
Минут через пятнадцать Франсуа уже собрался, и Барнс обрадовался, что они успеют еще и по магазинам пройтись, если чего нужно, и в кафешке посидеть и нагуляться по аэропорту в сласть.   
Погода стояла хорошая, ясная, дорога была расчищена уже пару дней, поэтому Барнс гнал на максимально разрешенной скорости. Он сам все никак не мог проверить, что взял Франсуа с собой. Это вызывало у него очень странное ощущение, словно он делал что-то неправильно, но Барнс больше не хотел нервничать весь отпуск. С другой стороны, если он будет нервничать, то один раз и всю дорогу, а не два раза по нескольку дней по разным поводам.   
— Что тебе нужно, кроме крема от солнца? — спросил Барнс, когда они въехали в Галифакс.  
— Ну если гостиница, полотенца там будут, а все остальное я взял, — сказал Франсуа.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Барнс. — Давай заедем куда-нибудь поесть? Куда хочешь?  
— Давай к Барбаре, — предложил Франсуа. — Я соскучился по ребрышкам в кисло-сладком соусе.   
— Как скажешь, — согласился Барнс, и уже через полчаса они входили в небольшой ресторан всего столов на пять: уютная почти домашняя обстановка, клетчатые скатерти и занятых всего два столика из десяти.   
Выбрав уютное местечко в углу, так, чтобы можно было видеть сразу все выходы, они устроились за столом. Миловидная официантка тут же принесла им меню, которое не менялось уже пару лет, и Барнс просто заказал из него пару страниц с обязательным чизкейком.   
Франсуа тоже сделал заказ.   
— Расскажи мне про Гавайи, — попросил он.   
— Эм… — Барнс даже растерялся. — Что тебе рассказать? Гавайи — это острова вулканического происхождения. Один из штатов США. Они находятся в центральной части Тихого океана.   
И не понять было, издевается ли Барнс, выкладывая энциклопедические факты, или действительно не знает, что сказать.   
— Ну, я там не был никогда, — объяснил Франсуа. — Интересно же. И море там, наверное, теплое.   
— Ага, даже зимой. Хотя, ну какая там зима при плюс двадцати пяти-то? — Барнс подумал, и принялся рассказывать про Гавайи то, что нравилось в этих островах ему лично. И клевая рыбалка, и замечательная природа, и возможность поболтаться в море на яхте несколько дней. И много-много чего еще.   
Франсуа слушал, ел и улыбался.   
— Знаешь, — сказал он. — Я никогда не отдыха в тропиках. Воевал — да, мне как-то повезло наемничать именно там. А вот не отдыхал никогда. Но я вообще не умею отдыхать, ты же видишь, я и отпуск не беру, компенсирую деньгами. Интересно, у меня от безделья крыша не съедет?  
— Не съедет, я обещаю, что найду, чем тебя занять, — улыбнулся ему Барнс.  
А внутри кольнуло виной, ведь он ни разу не предложил Франсуа куда-нибудь поехать отдохнуть. Вообще не предложил просто отдохнуть, принимал как должное то, что он не берет отпуск, даже когда сам уезжал. Можно было попросить прощения, только это будет просто слово, не искупающее нескольких лет невнимания.   
После обеда они прошлись по магазинам, купив крем от солнца для Франсуа и какую-то мелочевку, и поехали в аэропорт.  
Когда они сдали багаж и прошли регистрацию, до их рейса оставалось еще часа два, и Барнс потащил Франсуа в вип-зал ожидания, который был только для пассажиров люкс-класса, где стояли диванчики с высокими спинками, отделяющие уютные закуточки один от другого, а в баре можно было заказать выпивку и легкие закуски.   
— Тебе чего-нибудь взять? — спросил Барнс, указывая на бар, сам собираясь обзавестись литром мохито и спокойно его попивать.   
— Карвель-митаро, — попросил Франсуа.   
Барнс пошел к бару, предоставив Франсуа самому выбрать место, и вернулся уже с напитками, усевшись рядом-рядом, положил ладонь на колено и погладил.   
— Перелет часов восемь, — сказал Барнс. — Без пересадок. До рейса еще полно времени. Отдыхай. Ты в отпуске.   
Франсуа пил свой черно-синий полосатый коктейль в шарообразном бокале и осматривался.   
— Никогда не был в таких местах, — признался он. — После грузового борта и эконом-класс кажется верхом комфорта. А тут даже орхидеи цветут.   
— Я за много лет привык к комфорту, — словно извиняясь, сказал Барнс и тряхнул головой, отгоняя эту мысль. — Теперь и ты привыкай.   
— Попробую, — ответил Франсуа. — А как ты привыкал?  
— У меня был богатый и очень любящий комфорт муж, — честно ответил Барнс.   
А сам впервые задумался о том, чтобы перестать быть вдовцом, а снова стать мужем. Но эту мысль он решил обдумать, потому что боялся торопиться, вдруг Франсуа не захочет. Или еще что-нибудь. В целом, он боялся отказа, поэтому мысль как пришла, так и ушла. А вот желание сделать Франсуа своим мужем осталось, но Барнс решил не торопить события. У них было полно времени вместе. 

 

От погрузки в самолет до самого взлета Франсуа напряженно молчал, вцепившись в подлокотники дорогущего удобнейшего кресла в люкс-классе.   
— Ты чего? — спросил Барнс, взяв Франсуа за руку и переплетя их пальцы. — Малыш, что случилось?  
— Я нищеброд, — мрачно сказал Франсуа. — Вот что, вся эта каюта — она только для нас двоих?  
— Да, — кивнул Барнс.   
Он представлял, как себя сейчас чувствует Франсуа, он долгое время так чувствовал себя рядом с Себастьяном, понимая, что у него просто не хватает денег ему соответствовать, и работал как проклятый, чтобы минимизировать разрыв в материальном плане. Потом у него все равно не стало больше денег, чему у Себастьяна, но стало достаточно, чтобы купить вдвоем квартиру, завести детей и вообще оплачивать любые хотелки мужа, потому что хотелок-то у него было не так много.   
Сам он сейчас оплачивал свои хотелки. Он действительно привык к определенному уровню комфорта и даже роскоши, в которой не обязательно было жить, но вот раз в год ею себя окружить вполне приемлемо. И Барнс не видели смысла отказывать себе в своих желаниях, дабы не ущемлять самолюбие своего партнера. Просто все нужно было обставить иначе.   
— Франсуа, — Барн стек с кресла и сел на колени перед Франсуа, взяв его за руки, заглянул в глаза, — если тебе будет уютнее, то следующий отпуск мы будем рассчитывать из твоих материальных возможностей. А сейчас это просто подарок тебе на Рождество. Малыш, я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно рядом со мной, потому что у меня больше денег, чем у тебя. Но они у меня есть, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Пожалуйста, дай мне возможность баловать тебя. Для меня это важно.   
— А если я разбалуюсь? — мрачно спросил Франсуа. — Представляешь, какой ужас будет? Захочу лимузинов и природного жемчуга? — Он почесал в затылке. — Хотя нахуй мне лимузины и природный жемчуг? Хреново у меня с воображением.   
— С природным жемчугом никаких проблем нет, — немного грустно улыбнулся Барнс, обнимая Франсуа за ноги и кладя подбородок ему на колени, — я тебе наловлю. Хочешь лимузин — куплю похожий на БТР. Малыш, мои миллиарды совершенно некому будет оставить после моей смерти, поэтому живи, делай, что хочешь, пользуйся моими деньгами, потому что они все равно лежат никому не нужные, ждут, пока кто-то начнет их тратить.   
— Я немного подумаю, сживусь с этой мыслью и придумаю что-нибудь, — пообещал Франсуа.   
Милая вышколенная стюардесса, постучавшись, вошла в каюту и предложила напитки и закуски.   
— Перцовку со льдом, — попросил Франсуа, — прошутто и грецкие орехи.   
Барнс так и сидел у ног Франсуа, не обращая внимания на стюардессу, которая, хоть и была вышколена и вообще профессионалка до мозга костей, которая видела все и вся, но все же скосила на него глаза, рассматривая. Но Барнс списал это на интерес к его косе, снова длинной, чуть ниже задницы, и невероятно толстой.   
— Франсуа, ты же меня не злишься? — жалобно спросил Барнс, очень боясь, что Франсуа разозлится, обидится, или еще что-нибудь в этом же роде.   
Это было парадоксально, но отношения могло испортить не только отсутствия денег, но и их наличие, чему Барнс поражался.   
— Нет, Баки, я просто в глубочайшем ахуе, — ответил Франсуа. — Все это… — он обвел каюту с ее коврами, занавесками, диванами, креслами, живыми растениями, голографическими панелями широким жестом. — Проследи, чтобы я не нажрался. У меня плохая наследственность. Батяня гнал самогон из турнепса и моркови и жрал его — типа веганский напиток, можно.   
— Если ты нажрешься один раз за пять лет, ничего страшного не будет, — предположил Барнс, уверенный, что Франсуа остановится сам. — Восемь часов полета, будешь пить, охуевать и привыкать к тому, что можешь себе позволить дохуя всего?  
Барнс прижался щекой к колену Франсуа, не собираясь менять место дислокации, если сам Франсуа не захочет пересесть на диван и обниматься там.   
С одной стороны, он понимал, что не каждый день его мужику признавались в том, что он встречается с миллиардером, особенно таким, который живет на практически военной базе, тренирует наемников, и тихо молчит о том, что у него куча денег. Но он реально не понимал, чего так переживать, словно он содержанка.   
Принесли перцовку и закуски. Франсуа одним махом заглотил полстакана, зажевал прошутто и закусил орехами.   
— У меня три хороших сестренки, — внезапно сказал Франсуа. — Вайолет, Алекса и Кайра. Мы с ними в трех семьях были, я их от придурков всяких отбивал. Кайра тебе Зимних Солдатиков вяжет. Я свои деньги за наемничество почти все им переводил на учебу. Ну а что — обмундирование от нанимателя, еда тоже. Они выучились сейчас, полегче им стало. Вайолет свой магазинчик суккулентов открыла, Алекса работает на скорой, Кайра курсы по рукоделию ведет. Они меня в гости приглашают, а я… боюсь. Пять лет назад в последний раз ездил.   
— И чего ты боишься? — только сейчас Барнс понял, что на самом деле ничего не знает о Франсуа, кроме успеваемости как курсанта, списка горячих точек, в которых тот побывал, анкетных данных о семье и того, что он любит осьминогов. Но это было наследие Рамлоу, воспоминания которого нет-нет да пробивались наружу.   
— Ну, они хорошие такие мирные девочки, — объяснил Франсуа и допил перцовку. — С хорошим образованием, милые. А я кто?   
— А ты летный инструктор в школе Барнса, наемник-ветеран и вообще мой любимый человек, что тебе еще нужно для счастья? — спросил Барнс. — Попроси принести себе бутылку этого пойла, чтобы не гонять девушку туда-сюда.   
— Не, я чего-нибудь другого хочу, — Франсуа потыкал в клавиатуру на подлокотнике кресла и вызвал барное меню. Он долго его листал, рассматривал бутылки и наконец спросил: — Что посоветуешь?  
— Смотря чего ты хочешь, — Барнс погладил его по бедру. — Если жахать залпом маленькие порции — то водку, граппу, текилу, шнапс. Если тянуть удовольствие — то коньяк, виски, абсент. Можешь взять шампанское и ужраться с двух бутылок, но пить будет очень приятно. Если хочешь сладкого — возьми амаретто, вермут или ликер, можно шоколадный. Странного — самбуку. Просто потягивать и не сильно улететь — вина.   
— Абсент, — решил Франсуа. — Я о нем слышал, но никогда не пробовал.  
— Неплохой выбор, — улыбнулся Барнс.  
Пришла стюардесса, принесла поднос с бутылкой салатовой жидкости, две больших рюмки на короткой ножке, пиалу с кусковым сахаром, странным предметом, который Барнс обозвал ложкой, и спичками. Настоящими деревянными спичками.   
— Спасибо, мы справимся сами, — заверил Барнс, отпустив стюардессу.  
Франсуа смотрел на все это вытаращенными глазами.  
— Баки, а сахар-то зачем? — спросил он. — И спички?  
— Ща покажу, — отлепился от Франсуа Барнс, пересадил его на диванчик рядом со стеклянным столиком, куда переставил все это великолепие и принялся разливать абсент по рюмкам через сахар, который положил на те самые “ложки”, которые были больше похожи на фигурные сеточки с длинными ручками.   
Разлив ярко-зеленую жидкость по рюмкам, наполнив их чуть более чем до половины, Барнс поджег спичку и подпалил оба кусочка сахара, лежащих на ложках.   
— Теперь жди, пока растает, и можно пить, — сообщил он, как завороженный глядя на ровное пламя и капельки карамели, капающие в абсент.   
— Охуеть! — высказался Франсуа. — Я и не знал, что это такое извращение! Но почему спички, почему не зажигалка?  
— Это единственное, что тебя интересует? — спросил Барнс, подавая рюмку с полностью растаявшим сахаром, и беря свою.   
Франсуа осторожно попробовал и застонал от наслаждения.   
— Офигенно! — сказал он.   
Барнс отпил из своей рюмки, смакуя этот одновременно горький и сладкий вкус, полынью оседающий на губах и, поставив рюмку на столик, потянулся к Франсуа, погладил ладонью по щеке и поцеловал, слизывая эту сладкую горечь, притягивая к себе, чтобы прижать, чтобы забыл обо всем на свете, выкинул все тревожащие мысли из головы. 

 

Когда в аэропорту их встретил лимузин от гостиницы, Франсуа потерял дар речи. Он стоял, сжимая в руках свою фиолетовую «гагару» и смотрел на здоровенный перламутровый лимузин без колес, зависший над парковкой.   
— Ты чего, малыш? — подтолкнул его Барнс к лимузину. — Это за нами.   
— Лимузин!? — Франсуа развернулся к нему всем корпусом. — Какого хрена? Я что, суперзвезда?  
— Если хочешь, то суперзвездой буду я, — миролюбиво сказал Барнс. — Просто к нашему номеру прилагается стандартный пакет услуг, и это одна из них. Пойдем.   
— Стандартный?! — взвизгнул Франсуа. — Это что ж за номер-то такой?!  
Подталкиваемый Барнсом, он сел в машину. Салон был обшит белой клонированной замшей, работал кондиционер, тихо играла какая-то скрипичная музыка.   
— Было написано, что президентский люкс на пять комнат, — честно сказал Барнс. — Я, когда номер выбирал, решил его взять, потому что никогда не видел, какие они, эти люксы. Вот, решил сам посмотреть и тебе показать.   
Барнс улыбался немного нервно, гладил Франсуа по бедру, а лимузин уносил их от аэропорта в город, на который можно было полюбоваться через наглухо тонированные стекла.   
— Ты ебанутый, — честно сказал Франсуа. — Баки, ты на всю свою двухсотлетнюю голову ебанутый. На хуя нам пять комнат на двоих?   
— Я хотел посмотреть президентский люкс, — просто ответил Барнс, совершенно себя при этом ебанутым не чувствуя. — А пять комнат… Будет где потрахаться.   
— Главное чтоб не на люстре, — сказал Франсуа. — А то слышал я старый анекдот…   
— Какой анекдот? — оживился Барнс, вытащил из бара бутылку шампанского и, открыв, выпил сразу половину.   
— Продает француженка мебель скупщику… — начал Франсуа.   
— А, да-да-да, — вспомнил этот анекдот Барнс. — Если захочешь, то можно и люстру опробовать.  
Он во второй прием выпил всю бутылку шампанского и почувствовал себя слегка навеселе. Жаль, что это приятное ощущение легкости спадет не позже, чем через полчаса, а то и раньше.   
— Я люблю тебя, малыш, — Барнс затянул Франсуа к себе на колени и впился в губы жадным поцелуем за пять минут до того, как они подъехали к отелю. — Пойдем заселяться.   
Заселение прошло очень быстро. У Барнса просто отсканировали чип карты в телефоне и прибежавший носильщик забрал их вещи и провел в вип-лифт только для них.   
В лифте стояла небольшая банкетка, обтянутая синей парчой, которой они не воспользовались. Они поднялись в пентхауз, и только сейчас стало понятно, что их номер — это весь этаж.   
Оставив носильщику на чай, Барнс подхватил вещи, сцапал за руку Франсуа и затащил его в прихожую их номера, которая была как их гостиная дома. А гостиная как вообще весь дом. Интерьер был выполнен в пастельных тонах и обставлен легкой мебелью. Во всем превалировали нежные оттенки бежевого, немного серого и голубого.   
За стеклянными раздвижными стенами был огромный, увитый зеленью балкон с бассейном.   
— А тут прикольно, — констатировал Барнс, понимая, что этот навороченный люкс ему до фонаря. — Места полно. Я так люблю тебя, — он резко обернулся к Франсуа, скинув вещи на пол, и обнял, прижимая к себе. — Я люблю тебя. Я хочу тебя. И я хочу, чтобы этот отпуск тебе запомнился. Давай завалимся в местную ванну. Я уверен, она должна быть огромной.   
— И будем трахаться в ванне? — подмигнул ему Франсуа.   
— Да, начнем с нее, — уверенно сказал Барнс, вытащил из клапана рюкзака смазку и, подхватив Франсуа под задницу, усаживая себе на бедра, пошел искать ванную.   
Франсуа, пока Баки искал ванную, щекотал его за бока.   
— Да прекрати ты уже, мне не щекотно, — ржал Барнс, а потом наконец нашел нужную дверь, она была в спальне, стилизованная под стену, и не была бы открытой, Барнс бы долго еще искал, нося Франсуа по номеру.   
— Бля! — сказал Франсуа, увидев прозрачных стеклянных дельфинов в натуральную величину, аквамариновые волны бортиков и прозрачный потолок.   
— Какая есть, — улыбнулся Барнс и врубил воду, не выпуская из рук Франсуа, прижал его к себе крепко-крепко. — Я так люблю тебя… Черт, еще же надо раздеться.   
Но не торопился выпускать свою добычу из руку, хотя в таком положении им однозначно будет тяжело избавляться от одежды, хотя и возможно.   
— Я против купания в одежде! — заявил Франсуа. — Отпусти меня.  
Барнс весело засмеялся, целуя его. Как же давно он не веселился на Гавайях подобным образом, запрещая себе такие развлечения. Но сейчас все казалось правильным и логичным, когда-то нужно было стряхнуть траур окончательно, полностью ожить, чтобы память не была камнем на шее, не дающим всплыть на поверхность.   
— Раздевайся, — решил Барнс, не отпуская Франсуа. — Уж футболку ты снять способен.   
— Ты не поверишь, — Франсуа принялся по-армейски быстро раздеваться, — но я способен даже снять штаны и разуться.   
— Вперед, — разрешил Барнс. — Показывай свои навыки раздевания, сидя на руках.  
— А ты показывай свои навыки удержания раздевающегося человека, — Франсуа завозился, расшнуровывая правый ботинок.   
— Да я-то что? — Барнс крепко удерживал его, попутно лапая за задницу и пытался не бросить все нафиг и начать сдирать одежду с них самостоятельно. Проблема была в том, что он не помнил, взял ли с собой еще джинсы, или у него только те, в которых он приехал. Что из одежды взял с собой Франсуа, было для Барнса вообще загадкой.   
Франсуа задергал ногой, скидывая ботинок. Тот отлетел и плюхнулся прямо на задранное рыло стеклянного дельфина.   
— Да ты, я смотрю, меткий, — рассмеялся Барнс.  
Он боролся с желанием побыстрее самому раздеть Франсуа, усадив его хотя бы на раковину, потому что очень хотелось досмотреть это шоу.   
— Ну так! А ты держи крепче!  
Второй ботинок просто плюхнулся на пушистый коврик около ванны.   
— А теперь штаны! — воскликнул Франсуа.   
— Штаны, да, — согласился Барнс и, закинув Франсуа на плечо ловким движением, сдернул с него штаны вместе с бельем, пока он не очухался, и усадил его обратно, словно не живого человека в руках повертел. — Носки не одежда.   
При этом сам Барнс стоял возмутительно одетый.   
— Будешь в рубашке купаться? — спросил Франсуа.   
Уткнувшись носом в надплечье, Барнс глубоко вдохнул, сжав Франсуа, и посадил на бортик ванны.   
— Снимай носки нахуй и лезь в ванну, — приказал он, стаскивая с себя одежду.   
Хотелось оказаться кожа к коже, вжаться всем телом, почувствовать жар желания, которое уже полыхало, заставляя торопливо раздеваться, небрежно кидая вещи на пол.   
Франсуа, хихикнув, нацепил на стоящий член носок, кинул в воду пенную бомбочку и повернулся к Баки. В ванне немедленно выросла гора голубоватой пены.   
Скинув последний предмет туалета, Барнс сорвал с члена Франсуа носок, откидывая его куда-то в сторону, и толкнул Франсуа в ванну. Тот забавно плюхнулся и утонул в стремительно заполняющей все вокруг пене, и Барнс залез следом, разгреб пену, находя Франсуа, и только сейчас понял, что забыл забрать косу наверх, и она теперь будет длинной и мокрой. Но забил на это.   
— Иди ко мне, — Барнс поймал Франсуа за руку и потянул на себя.   
Франсуа скользнул к нему в огромной ванне и запыхтел, отфыркиваясь от пены.   
— Этот номер стоило выбрать хотя бы ради ванны, — Барнс устроился, оперевшись спиной на бортик, прижал к себе Франсуа, отгребя немного от них пену, выключил воду. — Теоретически, мы можем вообще из номера не выходить всю неделю. Но у меня есть яхта, и я бы хотел на ней покататься хоть один день. А еще можно прогулятся на местную гору. Если хочешь, то по городу походить, но я в этом смысла не вижу. А чем ты хочешь заняться?  
Барнс коснулся губами виска Франсуа, проведя пальцами вдоль позвоночника от шеи до самой задницы, сжав ягодицу.   
— А я хочу всего… — мечтательно сказал Франсуа. — И яхту, и гору, и город… Я же в Штатах до этого вообще никогда не был, Баки.   
— Давай я поменяю билеты, мы уедем на день раньше, но зато погуляем по Нью-Йорку. У меня в двух часах езды от него бункер есть, так что нам не страшен зомбиапокалипсис и третья мировая, — предложил Барнс, прикидывая, что отпуск-то можно и продлить на пару дней ради Нью-Йорка, он давно туда не приезжал. — А летом мы поедем на Северный полюс.   
— С кошками? — спросил Франсуа. — Давай в Нью-Йорк, — согласился он. — Я же очень мало где в цивилизованных местах был, понимаешь?  
— Думаю, можно и с кошками, — согласился Барнс. Он давно не смотрел расценки на этот двухнедельный круиз на древнем атомном ледоколе, который, как ни странно, еще был в строю. Его, конечно, десять раз уже перестроили, но фишку оставили. — А вообще ты можешь составить список интересующих тебя цивилизованных мест, в которых хочешь побывать, нецивилизованных я сам составлю.   
— Ну… — задумчиво сказал Франсуа. — Я хочу в Англию, в Йоркшир. Еще хочу в Сингапур. И в Киото. Посмотреть на Марди Гра в Новом Орлеане. Я придумаю, ты не сомневайся.   
— Придумывай, — мурлыкнул Барнс и лизнул Франсуа в шею, наплевав на мыльную пену. А потом вообще нырнул под воду и обхватил губами головку его члена.   
Франсуа сполз в пену по самый нос и погладил Баки по голове под водой. Он уже привык к тому, что Баки умеет задерживать дыхание очень надолго. А вода как-то одновременно смягчала и обостряла ощущения.   
Барнс самозабвенно сосал, то забирая член в рот до самых яиц, насаживался, пропуская в горло, позволяя головке толкнуться в стенку глотки, то выпускал почти полностью, посасывая одну головку. Поглаживал пальцами промежность, подбираясь к сжатому входу.   
Иногда Барнс задумывался, если бы он обратил внимание на кого-нибудь другого, раньше выплыл из своего траура, были бы те, неслучившиеся отношения с кем-то другим такими же всепоглощающими? Но быстро выкидывал эту мысль из головы, потому что здесь и сейчас он был не один. У него был Франсуа, с которым он хотел прожить столько, сколько это было вообще возможно.   
Франсуа громко, в голос стонал. Он обожал рот Баки, обожал, когда тот делал ему минет, обожал все, чем они занимались в постели. И на диване. И иногда на столе. И в ванне. И где угодно.   
Хотя вода и приглушала звук, Барнс слышал эти стоны, чувствовал вибрацию, и у него мурашки пробегали по спине, заставляя даже намокшие волоски вставать дыбом. Он сжал любимую задницу, насадился до самых яиц, трахая себя в рот.   
Его собственный член стоял до боли и призывал обратить на него внимание, но Барнс медлил, только иногда сжимая его, чтобы не кончить просто от стонов Франсуа.   
Франсуа напрягся, толкнулся в горячий рот и кончил с долгим протяжным стоном, а потом обмяк и сполз в воду.   
Облизав чувствительный член, Барнс вынырнул, широко улыбаясь, и тут же потянулся за поцелуем. Франсуа целовал его жадно и долго, поглаживая кончиками пальцев твердый напряженный член любовника.   
От напряжения, от желания кончить, от нежных, ласковых прикосновений Барнс весь словно вибрировал, шумно дыша, прижимался к Франсуа, желая получить больше.   
— Я не нырну, — предупредил Франсуа, — но ты можешь сесть на бортик.   
Барнс оказался на бортике в мгновение ока, уселся, широко разведя ноги, с покачивающимся прижатым к животу членом. Он смотрел на Франсуа, сгорая от желания, но не касаясь себя. И не был уверен, что не кончит от одного прикосновения Франсуа.   
— Ну же, малыш, — взмолился Барнс.   
Франсуа прянул к нему, провел языком от яиц до головки, не касаясь Баки руками. Забрал в рот член, с усилием отогнув его от живота, и принялся неспешно сосать, лаская языком рельефные вены и поглаживая уздечку.   
Барнс еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать толкаться в этот желанный рот. Сжимал руками бортик ванны, чтобы не прижать голову Франсуа к своему паху, загоняя член как можно глубже. Он позволил себе только нежно погладить по темному затылку.  
— Господи, — выдохнул сквозь зубы Барнс. — Малыш, пожалуйста…  
Что пожалуйста, он и сам не знал, то ли хотел быстрее кончить, взорваться оргазмом и осесть в пенную воду, то ли чтобы это не кончалось, чтобы ощущать и ощущать горячий плен рта.  
Франсуа размеренно трудился над его членом, будто не замечая, как он подрагивает от нетерпения, как подергиваются от возбуждения мышцы бедер.   
У Барнса подрагивали руки и поджимались пальцы на ногах от этих размеренных, для него даже слишком медленных ласк.   
— Ты издеваешься, да? — простонал Барнс, пытаясь толкнуться в такой притягательный рот, но поза была не слишком удобной.   
Франсуа вскинул на него взгляд, удивленно подняв брови. Пососал головку, ласково оглаживая уздечку кончиком языка. И Барнс понял, что больше не выдержит. Он жестко прижал голову Франсуа к паху и пару раз толкнулся, застонал протяжно, долго, изливаясь глубоко во рту, и съехал в воду, довольно прикрыв глаза. Это было охуенно.   
Он нежно погладил Франсуа по щеке, извиняясь за грубость, и поцеловал. Франсуа довольно облизнулся и сел, привалившись к Баки.   
— А ничего так ванна, — он протянул руку и похлопал по боку дельфина, оставляя на прозрачном боку клочки пены. — Многофункциональная.   
— Хочешь продолжить в ней? — игриво спросил Барнс, хотя он бы предпочел опробовать местную кровать, судя по фото, она была огромной и стояла в потрясающем алькове с прозрачным потолком. И насколько Барнс сообразил, сторона там была западная.   
— Есть хочу, — помотал головой Франсуа. — Попробовать чего-нибудь местного и потом дристать весь отпуск, — рассмеялся он.   
— Я не люблю местную кухню, — признался Барнс.  
Так он и не смог свыкнуться гавайской кухней, которая полюбилась Себастьяну.   
Ткнув в панель у ванны, Барнс вызвал голографическое меню, и предоставил Франсуа в нем копаться, сколько душе угодно. А сам быстро заказал печеную рыбу.   
Франсуа заказал несколько блюд.  
— Вот разъемся тут, — сказал он, — нажру пузо, и ты меня разлюбишь.   
— Если ты нажрешь пузо, я дам отпуск Рику и Джастину, а ты будешь выполнять всю их работу. Плюс к своей, — спокойно сказал Барнс. — Так что я тебя не разлюблю.   
Франсуа рассмеялся и встал. По его подтянутому мускулистому телу стекали вода и пена.   
— Пойдем осмотрим номер, — сказал он. — Я хоть узнаю, что здесь где.   
— Иди, — ответил Барнс, — мне теперь волосы полоскать от пены. И голову мыть, раз такая хрень. Так что у тебя есть полчаса на изучение всего, что тут есть. Потом мне расскажешь.   
И Барнс принялся расплетать свою мокрую бесконечную косу.   
Франсуа, кое-как вытершись, сходил за средствами личной гигиены. Почистил зубы над раковиной в виде створки моллюска, намазался дезодорантом, оделся в чистую футболку с эмблемой Гидры и обтягивающие черные шорты, модные последние несколько сезонов, пригладил пятерней короткий ежик волос.   
— А почему ты не сделал полную эпиляцию, а только такими неожиданными местами? — задал Барнс периодически возникающий у него вопрос о идеально безволосых подмышках и анусе Франсуа.   
— Потому что подмышки и жопа - это вопрос гигиены, а так я не порномодель, чтобы полностью депилироваться, - объяснил Франсуа. — Или тебя напрягают мои кудряшки? — он погладил себя по бедру.   
— Если бы меня напрягали твои кудряшки, их бы не было, — спокойно сказал Барнс, уверенный, что в этом случае настоял был на своем, но ему было не важно, насколько мохнат его любовник. И добавил мягче: — Меня все устраивает. Иди, поцелуй меня, пока не ушел.   
Барнс сидел по горло в воде, а из-под пены были видны сплошь его длиннющие волосы.   
Франсуа наклонился над ним и поцеловал.  
— Я сейчас представил, как ты меня зафиксировал и шерсть с тела выщипываешь.   
Барнс заржал, потому что тоже представил, как берет допотопную машинку для депиляции, жестко фиксирует Франсуа на кровати, привязав за все четыре конечности, и ведет этим орудием пыток по бедру.   
— Малыш, я бы не стал над тобой так издеваться, — отсмеявшись, сказал он. — Все, иди, изучай вверенное помещение, пока я тебя обратно не затащил.   
Франсуа вышел, оставив дверь в ванную открытой.  
— Баки, здесь рояль с подсвечниками! — крикнул он. Было слышно, как он ходит по номеру. — Ого! Телек во всю стену! Баки, тут кровать размером с теннисный корт!  
Пока Франсуа ходил и комментировал обстановку номера, Барнс один раз крикнул, что на рояле играть не умеет, а дальше только слышал, что ему говорили.   
Когда волосы были вымыты, отжаты и завернуты в здоровенное полотенце, Барнс как был, совершенно голый, с полотенцем на голове вышел из ванной и поймал Франсуа в объятия, прижавшись к спине, уткнулся в шею.   
— Ты придумал, куда хочешь пойти завтра, кроме пляжа? — спросил Барнс, но ответить Франсуа ему не успел, в дверь постучали. — О, наша еда. Иди открывай.   
— У меня налички для чаевых нет, — растерянно сказал Франсуа.   
— О, господи! — Барнс всплеснул руками и кинулся в ванную, где в джинсах лежал бумажник с наличкой. И с правами. И с еще кучей какой-то фигни. — Держи, — протянул он деньги Франсуа.  
Франсуа впустил официанта и долго смотрел, как он красиво расставляет блюда в столовой на покрытой вышитой скатертью столе. Потом вручил ему чаевые и запер за ним дверь.   
— Ну охуеть, — сказал Франсуа, посмотрев на стол, в центре которого красовался роскошный букет цветов. — Баки, иди есть!  
— Иду, — Барнс пришел в столовую с распущенными волосами и в домашних шортах. — Мы же никуда уже сегодня не собираемся, да? — уточнил он.   
Одеваться не хотелось. Хотелось заказать пару литров мохито, забраться в шезлонг возле их личного бассейна, лежать, пить и смотреть на звезды, которыми было усыпано ночное небо.   
Повинуясь желанию, Барнс обнял Франсуа, забираясь ладонями под футболку, и нежно-нежно поцеловал. Он чувствовал, что поступил правильно, взяв его с собой. Рядом с Франсуа тоска по Себастьяну, которая все равно глодала, даже спустя столько лет, отступала, практически испарялась, не погружая Барнса в пучину вины. Ему было просто хорошо.   
— Поплавать же и в бассейне можно? — спросил Франсуа, подставляясь под поцелуи. — Пойдем есть, я жутко голодный.   
— Можно и в бассейне, — согласно кивнул Барнс, продолжая касаться губами лица и шеи Франсуа. — Он здесь специально для этого и сделан.   
Он еще целую минуту не выпускал Франсуа из объятий, целуя и поглаживая, а потом выпустил, и они смогли усесться за стол.   
— Мы с Себастьяном никогда даже не пытались снять подобный номер, — вдруг сказал Барнс. — Хотя могли его себе позволить. Чувствую себя гребаным королем мира.   
— А почему не пытались? — спросил Франсуа, наворачивая утку под ананасовым соусом. — У вас же свой дом был на Гавайях, ты говорил.   
— Да, у нас был дом в другой части острова, — Барнс разделывался со своей рыбой. — Поэтому и не пытались. Тем более, сначала у нас не было столько денег, а потом появились дети. А потом, когда могли, оно было уже и не нужно. А когда Себастьян умер, я все продал и уехал подальше.   
— Понимаю, — кивнул Франсуа. — Интересно, а я могу пригласить сестер на Большой Таскет?  
— Конечно, можешь, почему нет? — Барнс даже удивился. — Только у нас одна свободная спальня.   
— И половина свободного коттеджа, — напомнил Франсуа, покончив с горячим и приступая к десерту. — К тому же, они, скорее всего, не смогут приехать все одновременно.   
— У тебя есть еще три недели отпуска, — сказал Барнс, принимаясь за вторую рыбину. — Так что смотри сам.   
— Я им завтра напишу, — сказал Франсуа. — Какое же здесь все вкусное!


	14. Chapter 14

Проснувшись в серый предрассветный час, Барнс посмотрел наверх, на прозрачный потолок, за которым еще не сияло рассветом, но уже готовилось к нему голубое безоблачное небо. По касанию панели на потолке высветилась сводка погоды на день.   
Теплый, не ниже двадцати пяти градусов по Цельсию, океан, примерно такая же, днем до тридцати, температура воздуха, ветер юго-западный, да и того почти нет, всего два метра в секунду.   
Барнс свернул информационные панели, снова глядя в чистое небо над головой. Франсуа еще спал, хотя оба привыкли вставать рано, но смена часовых поясов сбила настройки организма, и вот уже время близилось к семи утра, а Франсуа и не думал просыпаться.   
Решив не будить его, Барнс заказал завтрак с пометкой подать через час, и, аккуратно выбравшись из кровати, пошел умываться и причесываться, но сначала вышел на балкон и, сфотографировав вид на океан, отправил фото Чарли. Ответное фото убирающих снег “щенков” не заставило себя ждать.   
“Уж не перегрелся ли ты на солнышке?” — последовало сообщение за ним, на которое Барнс отвечать не стал, Чарли и без него все всегда понимала правильно.   
— Вставай, — Барнс присел у кровати, погладив Франсуа по плечу. — Сейчас принесут завтрак.   
Франсуа что-то буркнул и перевернулся на спину, щуря заспанные глаза.   
— Уже утро? — невнятно спросил он.   
— Утро, — подтвердил Барнс. — Просыпайся. Я хочу пойти купаться раньше, чем на пляже будет полно народу. Хотя зимой его не так много.   
Франсуа сел, потер глаза.   
— Тогда я в душ, — сказал он. — Не целуй меня, я еще зубы не чистил.   
Барнс поцеловал в небритую щеку и сфотографировал Франсуа, пока тот выбирался из кровати, пообещав, что прямо сейчас скинет эту фотку Чарли. Потому что больше Барнсу фотки было скидывать просто некому. Да и Чарли подобные вещи получала от него не чаще пары раз в год. А тут за одно утро дважды, у нее могло и сердце прихватить.   
Пока Франсуа плескался в душе, принесли завтрак. Барнс не знал, что заказывать, поэтому заказал все утреннее меню дважды, очень прадовавшись профитролям в шоколадном соусе, которые обычно можно было найти только в качестве десерта.   
Франсуа, почесывая свежевыбритую щеку, сел за стол.   
— Здесь охрененно кормят, — сказал он. — Но плавать я хочу больше, чем есть, поэтому сейчас быстро закинусь едой — и в воду.   
— Значит, я плохо готовлю? — выгнул бровь Барнс, поднимая взгляд от креманки с профитролями.   
— Ты готовишь другие блюда, — объяснил Франсуа, набрасываясь на рис по-гавайски. — Мне нравится местная кухня.   
Барнс только фыркнул, продолжая уплетать профитроли.   
Пляж был пустым. Буквально пустым, потому что позавтракали они быстро, рассвело всего полтора часа назад, и обычные люди, которые приехали насладиться отдыхом, в такое время еще нежились в своих кроватях.   
А Барнс с Франсуа уже шли по линии прибоя, позволяя воде смывать их следы.   
Океан манил. Он будто дышал, лениво накатывая на песок прозрачными волнами, завлекал в свою лазурную глубину. Шелестел что-то вместе с пальмами, шуршащими на почти незаметном ветру.   
Барнс любил океан, ему всегда не хватало этой лазурной глади, которая зимой и летом была теплой и ласковой. Даже шторма здесь казались Барнсу не такими сильными, как были на самом деле.   
Каждый раз, глядя на холодные, темные, сине-серые воды залива Мэн, стоя на скалистом берегу своего острова, Барнс вспоминал теплый океан. Конечно, он был мог купить себе остров в экваториальной зоне, мог купить ту же Навассу, или остров в Океании или Новой Зеландии, да где угодно, но он предпочел суровый климат Большого Таскета, потому что тропики напоминали ему о Себастьяне. А поначалу эти напоминания были просто невыносимы.   
Франсуа сказал:  
— Я хочу в воду.   
Он быстро скинул футболку и шорты, оставшись в плавках. На причинном месте размахивал щупальцами голографический осьминог.   
— Ты как маленький, — усмехнулся Барнс, посмотрел на осьминога на плавках, который постоянно притягивал чей-нибудь взгляд, хотя подобные предметы гардероба с шевелящимися кем и чем угодно давно были в моде.   
Барнс про себя улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что больше мог не следить за модой, а спортивная и туристическая одежда тяготела к функционалу, поэтому вещи нового сезона не сильно отличались от тех, что были два-три года назад. Форму на базе, правда, приходилось менять раз в лет десять, но это тоже был больше функционал, чем дань моде.   
— Я же тебе не запрещаю, — Барнс хлопнул Франсуа по заднице. — Пиздуй уже, наслаждайся теплым океаном в конце декабря.   
Франсуа подпрыгнул и с улюлюканьем забежал в воду и плюхнулся там, где поглубже. Он энергично поплыл от берега, качаясь на набегающих волнах.   
Усевшись на песок, там где вода омывала берег, Барнс задумчиво посмотрел вдаль, начиная привычный мысленный монолог с Себастьяном. Обычно в это время он уже был далеко от берега на своей яхте, лежал на носу, свесив вниз руку и говорил вслух. Рассказывал, как прошел его год.   
Сейчас он тоже рассказывал, но больше про Франсуа, что любит его и надеется, что их жизни закончатся одновременно. Барнс ведь не представлял себе, сколько лет отмеряет сыворотка, даже приблизительно, но был уверен, что много. Слишком много для обычного человека.   
Посидев, уйдя глубоко в себя, Барнс наконец-то поднялся и медленно зашел в воду. Разглядел впереди Франсуа и, нырнув, поплыл к нему. Напугать — не напугает, но повеселится.   
Когда Франсуа цапнули за ногу из-под воды, он изо всех сил лягнул второй, высвободился и нырнул, чтобы разглядеть, что происходит.   
Повеселился, всплыла в голове мысль, Барнс, не ожидавший такого отпора, увернуться даже не подумал, поэтому со всего маху получил в морду с ноги от тренированного мужика. Конечно, вода погасила часть силы, но и той, что донесла импульс, хватило. Хорошо, Барнс был не сказать что привычный получать в морду в воде, но прецеденты были, поэтому воды он от удивления не хлебнул.   
Тут же всплыв, Барнс не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, потому что сам долбоеб.   
— Я тебя напугал? — только и спросил он у офигевающего Франсуа.   
— А хули ты думал?! — рявкнул на него Франсуа. — Совсем рехнулся? А если бы у меня нож с собой был?  
— Ты бы, очевидно, попытался в меня им ткнуть, но не попал бы, — описал развитие событий Барнс. — Извини. Я думал, это будет забавно.   
— Ты бы еще на Хэллоуин бигфутом оделся и пришел гоблинов пугать! — Франсуа возмущенно хлопнул руками по воде.   
— А что, это идея, — рассмеялся Барнс, чувствуя, как под левым глазом наливается синяк. Он, конечно, пройдет к вечеру, но все равно было не шибко приятно. — И вообще, я согласен принимать извинения в кровати.   
— Это я согласен принять извинения в кровати! — Франсуа возмутился еще сильнее. — Это меня в ста метрах от берега за ногу хватали!  
— Ну давай ты теперь еще на меня обидишься, да? — предложил развитие событий Барнс, совершенно не чувствуя себя виноватым.   
Когда он первый и единственный раз напугал так Себастьяна, была вообще ночь, и тогда Барнс чувствовал себя виноватым. А сейчас он получил с ноги в морду за невинную шалость, и еще должен был извиняться? Ну уж нет.   
Франсуа зарычал и ринулся к Баки, собираясь его притопить. Что было нереально. Барнс стремительно сместился в сторону от броска, поймал, скручивая за спиной руку, не больно, просто лишая возможности движения, обхватил за шею и улегся на спину, уложив Франсуа на себя.   
— Т-ш-ш-ш… Не утоплю, не бойся, — и чмокнул дергающегося Франсуа в мокрую макушку.   
Франсуа брыкнул ногами.  
— Диктатор, — сообщил он, глядя в голубое небо. — Тиран и деспот.   
— С чего бы это? — спросил Барнс, никогда не замечавший за собой желания всех построить и всеми командовать.   
— Сам подкрался, сам схватил и сам обиделся! — продолжал бултыхаться Франсуа. — Нет, ну правда, а если бы у меня был нож?  
— Если бы у тебя был нож, я бы тебе что-нибудь сломал, — честно ответил Барнс. — Скорее всего в двух местах. А потом очнулся бы.   
Себастьян за всю жизнь с Барнсом, даже видя, как он убивал, так и не понял, какое жуткое чудовище живет внутри его мужа. Чудовище, подчиненное в первую очередь идее достигнуть поставленной цели, выжить и уничтожить всех, кто мог навредить ему и узкому кругу лиц.   
Франсуа же это чудовище просто не знал. То, что Барнс был сильнее, быстрее, ловчее и круче любого гоблина, не давало не то что того уровня понимания, даже знания о том, том чудовище, которое чуть не убило Натана просто потому, что тот в него случайно выстрелил. И сейчас только игривое настроение Барнса спасло Франсуа от того, что Барнс не поймал его за ногу, за которую цапнул, и притопил бы.   
И у Барнса не было возможности это чудовище Франсуа показать, хотя он давным-давно перестал считать Солдата чудовищем. Он был его частью, спящей в своей берлоге, уютно свернувшись и только иногда приоткрывал глаз, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.   
Но даже спящий, Солдат всегда был на страже жизни Барнса и заставлял его однозначно реагировать на угрозу — устранять ее. И как это донести до Франсуа, который никогда не видел и, Барнс надеялся, никогда не увидит Солдата, было не очень ясно.   
— О чем ты задумался? — спросил Франсуа, почувствовав, что Баки замер. — Может, отпустишь меня?  
— Да, конечно, — Барнс выпустил Франсуа и остался лежать звездой, покачиваемый волнами.   
Франсуа улегся на воду так, что теперь на волнах покачивались две звезды — голова к голове.   
— Люблю тебя, — сказал он. — Знаешь, иногда пробивается что-то… как будто я и в прошлой жизни тебя любил, только не говорил. Носил чувство у сердца и молчал.  
— Я бы в прошлой жизни тебя не услышал, даже если бы ты сказал, — ответил Барнс, для которого мысль о том, что Рамлоу мог любить Солдата, была откровением. И думать ее сейчас совершенно не хотелось.   
— Поплыли к берегу, — предложил Франсуа. — Мы вчера кровать так толком и не опробовали.  
— Диван в гостиной тоже очень неплох, — улыбнулся Барнс, выжимая свою косу, чтобы вновь зацепить ее заколкой на голове. — Да и стол в столовой выглядит очень внушительным и крепким. Но мы можем зависнуть и поваляться на пляже, если хочешь.   
На Большом Таскете пляжей было пятьсот метров, а остальное были скалы, покрытые летом живописной растительностью. Или голые, торчащие из воды. Да и к пляжу нужно было спускаться по не самой пологой тропе.   
— А ебаться на пляже можно? — спросил Франсуа.   
— Вон, видишь, шатер со шторами? — указал Барнс на стоящую в отдалении конструкцию, прозрачные шторы которой трепал изредка налетающий ветер, а плотные шторы были забраны к столбикам. — Вот там можно. И да, это довесок к номеру.   
— А смазка там есть? — сурово спросил Франсуа, разглядывая шатер.   
— Думаю, есть, — пожал плечами Барнс. — В номере я точно видел, почему там не быть?  
Схватив Франсуа за руку, Барнс потащил его к шатру. Уровень сервиса давал понять, что смазка там может запросто оказаться.   
В шатре Франсуа быстро разделся и вытерся толстым пушистым хлопковым полотенцем.   
— Класс! — сказал он и поцеловал Баки. — Ты солененький.   
— А ты все равно сладенький, — улыбнулся Барнс, тоже стащив с себя мокрые плавки и, кинув на мягкий белый диванчик полотенце, плюхнулся на него, похлопав себя по бедрам, предлагая Франсуа забраться сверху. — Может, закажем себе чего-нибудь? Можно даже выпить.   
Ткнув кнопку на панели, встроенной в небольшой угловой шкафчик с холодильником, в котором была вода, стаканами и, действительно, смазкой, Барнс закрыл плотные бежевые шторы. Стало даже сумрачно.   
Франсуа немедленно оседлал его и прижался еще мягким членом, который немедленно начал твердеть.   
— Забавно, — сказал он задумчиво. — Предельная нищета — это никого вокруг. У тебя ничего нет и никому ты не нужен. Но и предельное богатство — это тоже никого вокруг. Просто у тебя все есть и все вокруг готовы ломануться что-то для тебя сделать.   
— Толпа народа вокруг есть и дома, — сказал Барнс, поглаживая Франсуа по бедрам, большими пальцами проходясь по внутренней стороне. — А богатые люди обычно известны, за ними носятся толпы, вот они и хотят приватности. Одиночества хотя бы на отдыхе. А я известен в таких кругах, люди из которых вряд ли будут за мной бегать. Так что я просто выебываюсь.   
— Ну что ты выебываешься, — Франсуа начал тереться членом об него, — я давно заметил. Шоколадный Баки. Интересно, есть соленый шоколад?  
— Шоколад я любил всегда, и тогда он не был так запредельно дорог, — Барнс обхватил оба члена и принялся их ласкать, медленно двигая рукой. — И да, соленый шоколад есть. Но его я не очень люблю. Так, в качестве совсем уж хитровыебанного извращения. На самом деле, я давно привык выебываться, просто раньше мне хватало мужа-звезды. А теперь у меня есть ты.   
Он помнил, как приходилось каждый раз показывать фотки, чтобы ему поверили, что он замужем за Себастьяном, а потом тот представил его общественности, и на него тоже стали смотреть. И это странное чувство превосходства над всеми только потому, что любим и желанен Себастьян был миллионами, а получил его только он.   
И счастье, безграничное, всепоглощающее счастье, что они вместе. Барнс и сейчас был счастлив, но не так. Не больше или меньше, а просто иначе.   
— Ну, я не звезда, — заметил Франсуа и положил руку поверх руки Баки. — Но тебе, кажется, похуй.   
— Мне так даже больше нравится, — Барнс коротко вздохнул, сжав ягодицу Франсуа. — Тебя никто не трогает.   
— Не понял, — признался Франсуа и слегка откинулся назад, опершись ладонью о колено Баки.   
— Понимаешь, у Себастьяна были разные роли, и постельные сцены с полной обнаженкой тоже были, — начал объяснять Барнс. — Я эти фильмы не смотрел, потому что был уверен, что убью кого-нибудь. А так с ним любили фотографироваться на улицах совершенно чужие люди, и я никак не мог этому помешать. А его такие вот фанатки чуть не убили в самом начале наших отношений. Вот, и я бесился, что его трогают. Волновался очень. А как-то раз его вообще мексиканский картель похитил. Не стало через двое суток того картеля. Вот. А тебя не трогает никто, и мне спокойно.   
— А что с картелем стало? — спросил Франсуа.   
— Я всех убил, — сообщил Барнс, продолжая ласкать их обоих. — Всех-всех-всех.   
— Потом расскажешь, — прошептал Франсуа и откинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи.   
«Вообще не расскажу», — подумал Барнс, подхватывая Франсуа под спину, позволяя откинуться, оба знали, что удержит, можно просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие.   
Губы Барнса скользнули по шее, кончик языка прошелся по напряженным мышцам, Барнс выпустил члены, проходясь ладонью по груди и животу. Мир стремительно сужался до одного-единственного человека, которому хотелось дарить наслаждение.   
Франсуа таял от ласки, подставлялся под широкие ладони. Его член истекал смазкой.   
— Выеби меня, — расслабленно попросил он.   
— Конечно, — ласково сказал Барнс, выдохнул жарко и, подхватив под затылок прижался губами к губам, целуя сначала нежно, а потом все жестче, то почти трахая языком, то терзая губы.   
Дотянувшись до флакона со смазкой, не разрывая поцелуя, Барнс вылил на пальцы, прошелся ими по ложбинке между ягодицами, снова налил на пальцы и вставил сразу два внутрь. Погладил, сам уже задыхаясь, представляя, как Франсуа сейчас будет скакать на его члене, предвкушая это крышесносное ощущение проникновения в горячую тесную задницу.   
Франсуа приподнялся, подставляясь под член, и скомандовал:  
— Давай.   
Придерживая свой член, Барнс направил его во Франсуа. Они были вместе четыре с половиной года, но Барнс все так же поражался, что не нужно долго растягивать своего любовника, что он всегда хотел вот так: быстрее, чтобы мышцы растягивали не пальцы, а член. Это заводило до черных мушек перед глазами.   
Барнс дождался, когда Франсуа полностью впустит в себя его член, усядется на него, он приподнял его и снова опустил. А потом просто поднялся, удерживая Франсуа на весу, и принялся его трахать, как тот больше всего любил.   
Франсуа обхватил Баки за шею и заскакал на его члене, рыча и вскрикивая на каждый толчок.   
— Ты… — выдавил он, — ...моего …размера.  
Это было крышесносно, когда Франсуа умудрялся сам насаживаться на его член, даже на весу, Барнс только поддерживал его под задницу, сжимая ее пальцами, гладил растянутые вокруг члена мышцы пальцами.   
От зашкаливающих ощущений Барнс вцепился зубами в плечо Франсуа, стараясь не прокусить его в кровь, не оставить здоровенный синяк, но не мог удержаться, чтобы не стиснуть зубами упругую плоть.   
Франсуа завопил и сжался вокруг члена, продолжая упрямо насаживаться на него.   
Не выдержав напряжения, Барнс рухнул на колени, уронив Франсуа на диванчик, и принялся жестко вбиваться во все еще вцепившееся в него тело. Стон срывался на рык и снова на стон, почти жалобный, когда Барнс почувствовал, что сейчас кончит.   
— Ну же! — Франсуа вцепился железными пальцами в его задницу. — Ну! Я… сейчас!.. — и он выгнулся, кончая.   
Барнс почувствовал, как Франсуа весь напрягся, как по его телу прокатилась волна мелкой дрожи, и он сжал его в себе, тут же вышибая из Барнса дух. Он кончал с долгим стоном, продолжая вбиваться в офигенную задницу, и рухнул на Франсуа, обнимая, прижимаясь к нему.   
Они долго обнимались, целовали друг друга, а потом Франсуа предложил:  
— Раз этот пляж только наш, пошли купаться голышом? Заодно и отмоемся.   
— Ну пошли, — как-то вяло согласился Барнс, даже не пытаясь подняться.   
Он никуда не хотел идти. Он хотел лежать под теплым солнцем, не слепящим глаза из-за штор, в обнимку с Франсуа, ни о чем не думать и ничего не делать. И вообще не шевелиться, чтобы через пару часов Франсуа покормил его с ложечки.   
Франсуа выполз из-под Баки и предложил:  
— Если ты не хочешь, я сам схожу. Ты не против?  
— Против, — Барнс перевернулся и ухватил Франсуа за руку.   
— Не любишь солененькое? — Франсуа похлопал Баки по заднице.   
— Я могу ополоснуть тебя под пляжным душем, и ты перестанешь быть солененьким, — заметил Барнс. — Просто поваляйся со мной, пожалуйста.   
— Старичоооок! — протянул Франсуа, лёг рядом с Баки и обнял его. — Мы липкие и потные. Дома это не так остро ощущается. Но мне нравится, как ты пахнешь.  
— Я уже не старичок, — усмехнулся Барнс, и сам чувствуя это неприятное ощущение стягивания на коже, — я уже ископаемое.   
Но почему-то хотелось вот так лежать, обнимая любимого мужика, чувствовать соленый запах воды, чуть пряный — желания и едва заметный — пота. Барнс лизнул шею Франсуа, потерся носом и подгреб под себя, никуда не собираясь в ближайшие пять минут.   
— А я тебя выкопал, — пробормотал Франсуа. — Можно сказать, из вечной мерзлоты. У нас парень был в ЮАР, все пел про царство вечной мерзлоты.   
— Не такая уж там и мерзлота, — заметил Барнс. — Что ты хочешь на обед? И вообще, где ты хочешь обедать? Я хочу завтра на яхте выйти на пару дней, ты со мной?  
— Конечно, с тобой, — вскинулся Франсуа. — А удочки у тебя есть, рыбу ловить? Не знаю, где хочу обедать, но хочу какого-нибудь мяса в кисло-сладком соусе.   
— Нет у меня удочек, но для тебя можем взять в аренду, — сказал Барнс, даже обрадовавшись, что Франсуа хотел с ним. Хотя…   
Он все пытался поменять их местами, понять, что позволило Франсуа его действительно дождаться, не все те годы, когда он облизывался, вспоминал и ронял слюну, а когда Барнс согласился быть с ним, но почти полгода вел себя как козел, забывал про него, приходил, когда вздумается, даже не задумываясь, что его могли не хотеть видеть. Он знал, что у Барнса есть покойный муж, которого тот продолжал всем сердцем любить, и все равно не отвернулся, въелся под кожу — не оторвать. И Барнс не понимал, как у него хватило тогда и до сих пор хватало сейчас сил практически соперничать с Себастьяном и каждый раз выходить победителем.   
— Я люблю тебя, малыш, — тихо сказал Барнс, вжимаясь носом в шею, прихватывая губами тонкую кожу.   
— И я тебя, Баки, — Франсуа обнял его. — Вот обидно, что на тебе метки не держатся. Вон уже даже фингал под глазом рассосался.   
— А ты хотел, чтобы я щеголял бланшем, обнимая тебя за задницу? — усмехнулся Барнс. — Типа, горячие отношения?  
— Ну ты мог бы надеть темные очки.   
— И снять их, придя в какой-нибудь ресторан, — хмыкнул Барнс. — На самом деле, мне не нравятся эти темно-фиолетовые пятна, которыми я тебя расцвечиваю. Это приятно в тот самый момент, а потом… Я чувствую себя виноватым.   
— Зато мне нравится, — сказал Франсуа. — Чувство принадлежности, понимаешь? Если бы я хотел, я бы за час их свел, есть такой гель от синяков.   
— Я знаю, — Барнс не очень представлял, как объяснить, с одной стороны, свое желание оставлять эти собственнические метки на теле Франсуа, а с другой, чтобы их не оставалось, потому что он привык к всегда идеальному Себастьяну, на котором просто не мог оставлять подобные художества.   
— Ну вот и не морочься, — посоветовал Франсуа. — Пойдем еще раз окунемся.   
— Пойдем, — согласился Барнс.   
Они долго купались, как и предлагал Франсуа, совершенно голые, потому что их кусок пляжа, и надо заметить, довольно большой, отделяли от остальной территории изгороди из кустов, на которых цвели забавные розовые цветочки, мелкие-мелкие.   
Накупавшись, Барнс снова выжимал свою косу, чтобы убрать ее под заколку, а потом, когда они уже в номере ополоснулись от соленой воды и переоделись, он распустил косу и еще минут двадцать ее вычесывал, стянув в итоге волосы в хвост в районе лопаток.   
— Я посмотрел, тот классный ресторан, который мне нравится, никуда не делся, — сообщил Барнс, когда посчитал себя готовым к выходу. Он поймал Франсуа в объятия и поцеловал. — Или ты что-то сам нашел?   
— Мне нравится, когда ты водишь меня по местам, которые знаешь, — сказал Франсуа. — Только я потом хочу зайти и купить какую-нибудь гавайскую рубашку, знаешь, поярче, совсем идиотскую, старомодную такую, с туканами и цветами.   
Барнс демонстративно шлепнул ладонью по лбу и провел ею по лицу вниз, полностью отражая свое мнение о любителях гавайских рубашек. Франсуа только рассмеялся.   
— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он. — Вот я возьму неделю отпуска в июле и буду щеголять по базе в такой рубашке, чтоб и у «щенков», и у гоблинов шаблон порвался.   
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Барнс. — Пойдем обедать, а потом покупать тебе гавайку, которые я люто ненавижу. Я знаю, где можно купить подобный раритет.   
— Вот и круто! — обрадовался Франсуа. 

 

Рубашку Франсуа себе выбрал черную, с яркими носатыми птицами и разноцветными цветами гибискуса. И к ней короткие облегающие джинсовые шорты, еле видные из-под этой рубашки и очень модные. И сандалии из пары ремешков.   
Барнс не мешал Франсуа резвиться в магазине, подбирая себе, на его взгляд, странный набор вещей, особенно шорты, которые больше открывали, чем скрывали. И хотя ему было приятно смотреть на задницу Франсуа, особенно так аппетитно подчеркнутую, обтянутую джинсовой тканью, он внутри бесился, что это же будет доступно и всем вокруг.   
— Моя очередь, — сказал Барнс, когда они вышли из магазина.   
— Покупать себе гавайки? — спросил Франсуа. — Ух как у меня ноги хорошо загорят! Я люблю нашу «вечную мерзлоту», но солнца у нас маловато.  
Барнс смотрел на Франсуа и отмечал, насколько тот стал живее, ярче, активнее, его словно стало больше. И он мысленно обругал себя последним идиотом, что не брал Франсуа с собой, даже не думал, что ему так пойдет зимой солнце. Барнс только сейчас понял, насколько эгоистично себя вел, включая траур только на Рождество. Эгоистично и по отношению к Франсуа, и к Себастьяну. Тот был мертв, и как бы Барнс нежно ни любил его, Себастьяну было все равно, возит он на Гавайи кого-нибудь или нет.   
— Поехали, — вздохнул Барнс, понимая, что не может позволить себе, чтобы его мужчина одевался так вызывающе и безвкусно.   
Они приехали в небольшой магазин, уставленный манекенами с гавайскими рубашками с голограммами. Молодая девушка-консультант не спешила к ним, в отличие от того магазина, где они купили тот прикид, который выбрал Франсуа, давая им возможность осмотреться.   
— Это что еще за место? — удивился Франсуа. — О, осьминожки!  
Барнс уже хотел сказать, куда они приехали, как Франсуа увидел рубашку с голографическими осьминожками, совсем небольшими, как у него в аквариуме, плавающими по ней. Осьминожки меняли цвета, заворачивали спиральками щупальца, трескали креветок, разворачиваясь то темным, то светлым брюшком. И все это на переливчатом темно-синем фоне, светлеющим к плечам и вороту.   
— Девушка, — позвал Барнс консультанта, — нам такую рубашку на моего друга…  
— Могу предложить также шорты к именно этой модели, — тут же сказала девушка. — Натуральный немнущийся лен с возможностью изменения оттенка.   
— Да, покажите, пожалуйста, — кивнул Барнс, даже не спрашивая цену. В таких магазинах ценников вообще не было.   
Франсуа тем временем рассматривал рубашки. Их было немного, десятка полтора, и каждая на отдельном манекене. Франсуа залип сначала на осьминожках, а потом на рубашке с волнующимся закатным морем.   
— И эту тоже, — тихо сказал Барнс, когда девушка принесла вещи, указывая на понравившуюся Франсуа рубашку. — Эй, иди, мерить будешь.   
Удивительно красивая и стильно накрашенная девушка с черно-зелеными перышками нарощенных ресниц быстро подобрала рубашки и шорты по размеру Франсуа, приняла плату, протянула Барнсу дисконтную карту с пальмой на ней и понятливо отдала чек ему, а не сунула в пакет с обновками, который взял Франсуа.   
Выходя, Барнс поцеловал в висок радостного Франсуа, прикидывая, где бы удобнее чек вообще выкинуть, чтобы тот не дай бог, в него заглянул. Сумма была не астрономической, но внушительной, особенно за две рубашки и шорты, подходящие к обеим, по мнению Франсуа.   
Барнсу нравилось баловать Франсуа, покупать ему дорогие вещи, пирожные, вот так вот возить на курорт посреди зимы. Это было то, что он хотел, но не мог для Себастьяна, потому что тот мог себе все это, и даже больше, позволить сам, а Барнс мог только поучаствовать. А сейчас у него была возможность завалить Франсуа подарками, и единственное, что ему мешало, это желание Франсуа не быть содержанкой. И Барнс, понимая это желание, как мог пытался не кидаться деньгами во все стороны. Хотя иногда очень хотелось, и не для того, чтобы показать Франсуа свое превосходство, а потому, что хотелось просто показать мир, показать, как можно жить не на мизерное пособие, не на деньги наемника, которые кончаются вмиг, а другого контракта может и не быть долгое время, а просто жить, позволяя себе все.   
— Давай сходим в зоопарк, — предложил Франсуа, издалека услышав, как трубит слон. — Здесь недалеко, километра два.  
— Конечно, давай, только отправим покупки в отель, чтобы не таскаться с ними, — Барнс тут же поймал такси, вбил адрес отеля, номер и ткнул галочку “доставка”, отдавая пакет водителю. — Все, пошли в твой зоопарк.   
Они шли по улицам Гонолулу, и Франсуа то покупал себе уличной еды — креветок в кляре с картофелем фри, порезанное в виде цветка манго на палочке, какой-нибудь лимонад; то оглядывался на манекены в национальной одежде в витринах. Здесь, на Гавайях, стало видно, насколько Франсуа на самом деле молод, насколько он любопытен.   
Барнсу было плевать на окружающую обстановку, он ее хорошо знал, а вот наблюдать за Франсуа ему нравилось. И это было еще и очень познавательно. Барнс понял, что Гавайями он не ограничится, а обеспечит Франсуа путешествие по миру. Ведь тот, если посмотреть объективно, в детстве и отрочестве не видел ничего ни хорошего, ни интересного, потом была учебка Барнса, которая вообще не располагала к пасторальным наблюдениям, а потом Африка, которая, может, и была туристическим раем для искушенных, но никак не горячие ее точки, куда Франсуа ездил воевать. А война, она не располагает к наблюдениям красот, это Барнс хорошо знал по себе.   
В зоопарке Франсуа завороженно кормил слонов резаной морковкой, обезьян - специальным обезьяньим печеньем, угощал огурцами лошадей Пржевальского и лам, кидал обрывки кочанного салата черным и белым лебедям, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на кормление тигров и леопардов.   
Совершенно спокойно относящийся к зоопаркам Барнс обнимал Франсуа за плечи, где-то в глубине души радуясь, что он может себе это позволить без попытки сфотографировать их сотней камер, целовал в висок, и радовался, светясь отраженным от Франсуа светом радости и удовольствия.   
— Я так люблю тебя, — шепнул Барнс, когда они смотрели на кормление больших кошек, хотя их дома ждали не сильно меньшие. — Очень люблю.   
— И я тебя, — Франсуа повернулся и поцеловал его. — Смотри, как он мясо с кости слизывает. Совсем как Мара.   
— Ага, с козлятинки, — согласился Барнс, который любил смотреть на охоту своих барсов на козла, которого покупал ежемесячно. Вот только Мара отказывалась охотить животину, и за ней бегала одна Санора, задирая и делясь с миролюбивой Марой.   
— Ну зато наши кошечки подняли козлиный бизнес целой фермы, — улыбнулся Франсуа. — Там теперь знают, что мы берем по два козла в месяц. И им деньги, и тебе не приходится козлов искать, как в первый год.  
— Это да, — согласился Барнс. — Пойдем в отель? У меня еще на тебя есть планы, к примеру, посмотреть, как ты выглядишь в обновках. Хочу глянуть, как будут меняться шорты с рубашкой с закатом.   
— Давай в отель, — согласился Франсуа. — И снова купаться.


	15. Chapter 15

Барнс разбудил Франсуа очень рано, солнце еще не взошло, и в номере было очень сумрачно. Тот что-то сонно буркнул и накрыл голову подушкой.  
— Малыш, — тихо позвал Барнс, погладив Франсуа по спине, — просыпайся.   
И, не дожидаясь, пока Франсуа отреагирует, нырнул под простыню, проводя дорожку из поцелуев по позвоночнику и, раздвинув аппетитные ягодицы, лизнул вход.   
Франсуа сладко застонал и раздвинул ноги. Он был готов к утреннему сексу. Готов всегда. Барнс смял в ладонях ягодицы и ввинтился языком в сжатый вход. Франсуа расслабился, впуская его, и приподнял задницу.   
Барнс то вылизывал складочки вокруг, то толкался языком внутрь, поглаживая промежность, выдыхал горячо, коротко постанывая. Франсуа довольно урчал.   
Барнс проникал языком так глубоко, как это вообще было возможно, вылизывал, по коже пробегали толпы мурашек от урчания Франсуа.   
— Хочешь так кончить? — спросил Барнс, оторвавшись от вылизывания, но продолжая гладить пальцами. — Или трахнуть тебя?  
— Трахни, — мурлыкнул Франсуа. — Конечно, трахни.   
Барнс аккуратно лег на него и толкнулся членом в разлизанную задницу, плавно входя на всю длину, и замер, выдыхая в шею. Ему нравился медленный утренний секс, который при довольно жестком графике случался не так часто, как Барнсу бы хотелось, и здесь он собирался оторваться на полную.   
Поцеловав в плечо, Барнс начал медленно двигаться, выходя почти полностью, оставляя внутри одну головку, замирал так на пару секунд и входил обратно. Издевался над ними обоими.   
Франсуа расслабленно лежал под ним, едва заметно подаваясь на член и негромко вздыхая.   
Барнс трахал медленно, почти нежно, и от этого напряжение не свивалось тугой спиралью, а медленно копилось, и сначала процесс был просто приятным, и так, почти в медитативном трансе, можно было провести очень много времени. Обняв Франсуа, прижав его к себе, Барнс стал толкаться чаще, коротко, почти не выходя.   
Франсуа пластался под Баки, тихо постанывая и поднимая ягодицы навстречу его толчкам. Он любил такой секс, когда они словно сплавлялись друг с другом, становились единым целым.   
Барнс аккуратно положил их на бок, переплел ноги и принялся лениво надрачивать член Франсуа, двигаясь при этом все так же размеренно, не позволяя напряжению переполнить воображаемую чашу, за краем которой будет только пропасть наслаждения.   
Франсуа лениво закинул руку ему на шею и приподнял колено, давая Баки больший доступ.   
— Не хочешь пожестче? — спросил он.   
Ничего не ответив, Барнс чуть прихватил его зубами за некусаное еще плечо, сильнее сжал ладонь на члене и принялся жестко вбиваться. Раз Франсуа хотел пожестче, он готов был ему это обеспечить.   
С каждым толчком Барнс чувствовал, как подходит к краю, что еще чуть-чуть, совсем чуть-чуть, потому что невозможно долго держаться, когда так хорошо.   
Франсуа довольно вскрикивал. Он будет носить метку не меньше недели, и так начавшийся день точно будет охуенным. Баки несколько раз попал особенно удачно, Франсуа сжался вокруг него и зарычал, кончая.   
Барнс кончил почти сразу за ним, даже не зная, что именно толкнуло его за грань: то, как Франсуа сжал его в себе, его рычание или то, как он задрожал в его объятиях.   
Толкнувшись еще несколько раз чисто по инерции, Барнс замер, не вынимая медленно опадающего члена, прижался губами к шее, поглаживая Франсуа по груди, размазывая по ней его сперму.   
— Ты проснулся? — тихо спросил он, наслаждаясь обнимашками.   
— Можно сказать и так, — довольно сказал Франсуа. — Мне нравится, как началось утро. Но почему так рано-то, блин? Отпуск же.   
— Выходить в море лучше всего на рассвете, — несколько патетично сказал Барнс, целуя Франсуа в затылок. — Доспишь на яхте.   
Но вот так взять и выпустить Франсуа из объятий Барнс не мог, поэтому продолжал лежать, укутывая его собой.   
— А завтрак? — спросил Франсуа. — Или позавтракаем на яхте?  
— Прихватим что-нибудь по дороге, — подумав, сказал Барнс. — Иди в душ, я пока вещи переберу.   
Франсуа ловко повернулся, поцеловал Баки и ушел в ванную.   
Барнс тоже не стал разлеживаться. Расчесался и косу заплел он еще вчера, специально, чтобы не морочиться с этим утром, поэтому просто пошел, вытряхнул из рюкзака все, что там было, и принялся собирать нужное, которого было совсем немного. Все лодочные вещи лежали у Сэма, мужика, который смотрел за яхтой. Значит они уже на ней, как и продукты, и вода, и газ.   
— Вещи, которые хочешь взять с собой на два дня, — сказал Барнс, когда Франсуа вышел из душа, — кидай ко мне в рюкзак. У тебя двадцать минут на сборы.   
— Это как-то прям даже роскошно, — сказал Франсуа.  
Он взял две смены белья, двое плавок, запасную футболку и запасные шорты. И несессер с мыльно-рыльным.   
— Полотенца там есть? — спросил он.   
— Должны быть, — не очень уверенно сказал Барнс, потому что не помнил, оставлял он там полотенца в прошлом году или нет. С другой стороны, раз шмотки есть, то и полотенце есть. — Понырять хочешь? Мне-то вся эта ныряльная приблуда не нужна, а тебе можно прихватить.   
— Хочу. Надо было маску взять. Или у тебя есть? О, и ласты.   
— И гидрокостюм, — напомнил Барнс, на глубине было холодно.   
Взяв телефон, он отправил список необходимого Сэму, написав, что они приедут минут через сорок.   
— Я есть хочу, — сказал Франсуа. — У меня аж желудок сводит.   
— Не ной, — предупредил Барнс, он знал, что голодный Франсуа — это нытье, пока не накормят, и слушать это заранее не хотел. — У стоянки есть палатка с каким-то фастфудом, уже должна работать. Подожди немного.   
Франсуа что-то пробурчал себе под нос и замолк. Ненадолго.   
— Я вот чего не понимаю, это как я себе в детстве веганским силосом желудок не испортил. И зубы как не вывалились. Я бы веганов принудительно стерилизовал. Хотя у них и так обычно не стоит. Мне повезло еще, что родаки ебнулись на этом всем, когда мне уже полтора года было.   
Барнс поймал Франсуа в объятия и поцеловал, а потом порылся в рюкзаке и достал шоколадку.   
— Ешь и, ради бога, молчи, — улыбнулся он. — Я тебя очень люблю, но когда ты начинаешь нудеть… Как с тобой сослуживцы уживались?  
Франсуа впился зубами в шоколадку с орехами и блаженно застонал.   
— А что сослуживцы? Я хоть морды на раздаче в столовке не бил. Некоторые били, особенно с утра и после смены.   
— Какая у вас там была суровая действительность, — притворно ужаснулся Барнс. В его пару лет наемничества он не помнил таких заворотов. Звякнул телефон, Барнс глянул на него и скомандовал: — Все, пошли. Такси ждет.  
Франсуа вскинул на плечо рюкзак и обулся. Выкинул обертку от шоколадки.  
В такси он молчал и пялился по сторонам. А около пирсов сразу устремился к открывающейся палатке уличной еды.   
— Мне тоже возьми, — крикнул Барнс и направился к вышедшему к ним Сэму.   
— Ты не один в этот раз? — указывая глазами на Франсуа.  
— Да, мой парень, — кивнул Барнс.  
— Рад за тебя. Я все, что ты просил, на твою Zvezdu отнес, — сказал Сэм, жутко перевирая название яхты, потому что так и не научился его выговаривать. Таланта к языкам у мужика не было.   
— Сколько? — спросил Барнс, собираясь перевести нужную сумму.   
— Забей, — махнул рукой Сэм. — Я с нее больше денег имею, чем та снаряга стоит.   
— Это сколько же имеешь ты, если еще и мне остается? — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Тебе выписки со счетов показать? — вздернул брови Сэм.   
— Забей, — Барнсу было не особо интересно, сколько с его яхты имел Сэм, раз она была в порядке и доступна по первому его требованию.   
Франсуа подошел с пакетами уличной еды.   
— Бургер с тунцом, — пробубнил он с набитым ртом. — Хочу удочку. И наживку.   
— Есть и удочка, и наживка, — заверил Сэм. — Ладно, у меня еще дел полно, бывайте.   
Барнс проводил Франсуа к своей яхте, название которой на корме было написано кириллицей, а под ним красовалась красная звезда. Вверх рвалась девятиметровая мачта, а гик был забран чехлом, под которым прятался парус. Еще один такой же чехол лежал на деревянной палубе, янтарным цветом напоминая о доме, где сейчас царствовала зима.   
— Пойдем, — предложил Барнс, легко ступив на корму и протянув Франсуа руку, словно тот мог оступиться и упасть между яхтой и пирсом.   
Франсуа легко ступил на палубу и осмотрелся.  
— Красивая какая. А как название переводится?  
— Звезда, — ответил Барнс, открывая дверь в каюту. — Шмотки туда, чтобы по палубе не валялись.  
Выдал указания и полез все осматривать и проверять, хотя точно был уверен, что все в порядке. Раньше, лет десять назад, за яхтой смотрел отец Сэма, но он отошел от дел, и забота о яхте перекочевала к сыну. Они не спрашивали, почему Барнс не стареет, и все всех устраивало.   
Франсуа закинул рюкзаки в маленькую каюту и уселся на палубе, жуя свой завтрак.   
Барнс отдал швартовы, завел мотор и они отошли от пирса как раз тогда, когда солнце начало подниматься над горизонтом, окрашивая небо в невероятные цвета от оранжевого до розового. И спокойная вода отражала все это великолепие словно в зеркале.   
— Я же говорил, что на рассвете здорово выходить в море, — громко сказал Барнс, перекрывая шум мотора.   
Сейчас были почти бесшумные моторы, но Барнсу нравилась неумирающая классика, про которую было два мнения: либо у владельца такой яхты практически нет денег, либо слишком много денег.  
Франсуа сидел на носу яхты и смотрел вперед, на море и небо. Он еще ни разу в жизни не выходил в море на таком маленьком судне, тем более парусном.   
Когда яхта покинула акваторию стоянки катеров и достаточно отошла от берега, Барнс вырубил мотор и сдернул чехол с паруса, который оказался ярко-алым.   
Парус взмыл вверх, запереливался в лучах солнца, и сразу же наполнился легким ветром. Барнс не трогал Франсуа, наслаждающегося океаном. Он сам сдернул чехол со второго паруса, генуи, и подвинул Франсуа чуть в сторону, чтобы поставить и его. Такой же ярко-алый, как и грот.  
— Ух ты! — воскликнул Франсуа. — Как здорово! А почему сначала с мотором, и только тут с парусами?   
— Потому что я ленивый и не хочу маневрировать в закутках под парусами, — объяснил Барнс. — Иди ко мне на корму, мне одному рулить скучно.   
Франсуа тут же перебрался на корму, встал рядом с Баки, обнял его, положил голову на плечо и спросит:   
— Вот так я похож на нежную девочку?  
— А должен? — усмехнулся Барнс, выходя на курс галфвинд, позволяя надуться пузу у грота. — Хочешь вокруг острова, это с поболтаться где-нибудь как раз два дня будет, заодно покажу, где наш с Себастьяном дом стоял? До прошлого года стоял, кстати, сейчас не знаю, вдруг чего изменилось. Или можем до соседнего острова рвануть. Выбирай. Вообще, можем весь оставшийся отпуск в море проболтаться, но мы в номере только кровать опробовали.   
— Давай вокруг острова, а потом вернемся, будем купаться и объебывать номер, — предложил Франсуа.   
При хорошем ветре остров обойти можно было за сутки, для Барнса это был привычный маршрут. Сначала с Себастьяном, потом с Себастьяном и детьми, потом снова с Себастьяном, а потом в одиночку.   
Каждый раз, когда он возвращался на Гавайи, ему было больно, но не возвращаться он просто не мог. И каждый раз его душу рвало на части, когда он обходил остров в гордом одиночестве. А сейчас, когда рядом был Франсуа, которого он боялся взять с собой, потому что не хотел, находясь рядом, быть далеко-далеко, все казалось легко и прекрасно. Правильно.  
— Красота! — Франсуа раскинул руки, ловя ими ветер. — Давай ты покажешь мне, как порулить, а сам позавтракаешь.   
— Иди сюда, — Барнс освободил место у штурвала, вставая за спиной Франсуа, как когда-то стоял за спиной Себастьяна, положил свои руки на его. — Смотри, по левую руку от нас остров, он там и должен оставаться. При этом тебе надо рулить так, чтобы не заполаскивались паруса.   
Это было словно дежавю, только яхта не та, да и человек другой. Все равно сердце кольнуло болью, Барнс отпустил Франсуа, отошел на полшага, словно заново свыкаясь с мыслью, что не он, другой. И просто обнял, потому что, может и другой, но такой же любимый.   
Франсуа быстро приноровился рулить. И погнал Баки есть. Если голодный Франсуа превращался в ворчливого нытика, то голодный Баки становился просто злющим.   
Яхта весело прыгала по невысоким волнам, взрезая форштевнем воду, которая окропляла нос веселыми брызгами, яркое солнце плясало на воде бликами, ветер наполнял паруса, и Барнс, на какое-то время оставил Франсуа рулить, а сам развалился на носу, свесив руку за борт, ловя капельки соленой воды, когда увидел дельфинов.   
Он тут же подорвался, перебежал на корму, отстраняя Франсуа, резко поворачивая штурвал так, что паруса заполоскались, потеряли ветер, Барнс вновь быстро и уверенно настроил их, и яхта рванула к стае, резвившейся впереди.   
— Дельфины! — пояснил Барнс, указывая вперед.   
— Ух ты! — воскликнул Франсуа. — А поплавать с ними можно, или они такие бандиты и насильники, как про них пишут?  
— Не стоит, — покачал головой Барнс. — Тем более, смотри, как ныряют красиво. Посмотрим, я давно с дельфинами не плавал, найду кого-нибудь, но на острове.   
Минут через двадцать они догнали стаю дельфинов, и Барнс пошел параллельным курсом, чтобы не пугать животных и случайно не травмировать их, наехав бортом.   
Дельфины, заметив соседей, даже повыныривали, высоко подпрыгивая, рядом с яхтой, обдавая все вокруг солеными брызгами.   
— А китов ты тут видел? — спросил Франсуа, любуясь дельфинами.  
— Нет, китов не видел, — ответил Барнс.  
Они какое-то время шли рядом с дельфинами, но потом те устремились в океан, а Барнс повернул к берегу, от которого они ушли довольно далеко. Спустил паруса, и яхта стала медленно останавливаться.   
— Давай купаться, — предложил Барнс. — Можно голышом.   
Вокруг был мелко волнующийся океан, вдали зеленел шапкой невысокой горы остров, и не было вокруг ни души. Почти полное единение с природой.   
Франсуа порывисто обнял Баки.  
— Спасибо, что взял меня с собой, — сказал он. — Я никогда еще не был в таком потрясающем месте — и чтобы не надо было ни в кого стрелять.  
— Я теперь всегда буду брать тебя с собой, — пообещал Барнс, прижимая Франсуа к себе, кладя голову ему на плечо, — в потрясающие места. Где не надо ни в кого стрелять.   
— Мне шестнадцать было, — принялся говорить Франсуа, гладя Баки по спине, — когда я твое голо увидел и понял: мне надо к этому человеку! Два года потом рекомендации выбивал. И дрожал, не знал, возьмешь в свою школу или нет.   
— Теперь мы вместе, — тихо сказал Барнс, еще крепче прижав к себе Франсуа.   
Он знал, что значит ждать, но даже не представлял, как это — ждать без надежды.   
— Спасибо тебе. Что снова сделал меня живым, что оказался смелее, чем я, — Барнс говорил так тихо, что его слова почти заглушал плеск волн о борта яхты. — Что ты есть.   
— Ну, я просто отчаянный отморозок, — улыбнулся Франсуа. — Меня же Барсуком не за покладистый мягкий характер прозвали.   
— Пойдем купаться, — усмехнулся Барнс, потянув с Франсуа футболку. — Можешь натянуть гидру и понырять, если хочешь. Я с тобой поплаваю. Хочешь?  
— Хочу, — согласился Франсуа. — А ты и гидру по моему размеру взял?  
— Да, на тебя налезет, не волнуйся, — улыбнулся Барнс, обхватил лицо Франсуа ладонями и поцеловал, лаская губы. А потом отпустил и пошел доставать снарягу для Франсуа и фонарик для себя.   
Франсуа переоделся в гидру, проверил все снаряжение, включая индикаторный браслет на левом запястье, посмотрел на Баки.   
— В воду?  
Барнс кивнул и, оттолкнувшись от борта яхты, красиво нырнул, сразу уходя на глубину. Вода, теплая на поверхности, становилась холоднее с каждым метром, и Барнс завис в ней, освещая мощным налобным фонарем темноту тут внизу. Он решил подождать Франсуа, который не плавал с такой скоростью.   
Под водой было невероятно, ты словно попадал в другое измерение, в котором было темно, холодно и невероятно свободно.   
Франсуа нырнул, темная фигура на фоне светлого неба, и не спеша опустился к Барнсу. Он умел пользоваться современным аквалангом, но практиковался нечасто — Атлантический океан вокруг Большого Таскета был не слишком гостеприимен.   
Доплывя до Баки, Франсуа тронул его за запястье. Мимо них проплыла какая-то длинная флегматичная рыба.   
Барнс кивнул и схватил рыбу за хвост. Та тут же начала вырываться, и он отпустил ее, улыбаясь Франсуа, а потом показал пальцем вниз, предлагая погрузиться еще ниже, насколько это было возможно. В темноту и холод Тихого океана, в котором до сих пор было полно неизведанного, таящегося в его темных глубинах.   
Они рука об руку поплыли вниз, мимо рыб и странных существ, не похожих ни на что. Над ними была толща воды, под ними была глубина без признаков дна.   
Барнс смело пытался разгонять косяки совершенно индифферентных к нему рыб, просто обплывающих его, и ему это быстро надоело. Барнс мог плавать и плавать, но вода отнимала слишком много сил, хотя и казалось, что их еще полно, поэтому он предложил Франсуа всплывать. Они и так проболтались на глубине, которая ощущалась как центр нигде довольно долго.   
Они не спеша, чтобы избежать декомпрессии, поднялись на поверхность. С удовольствием высунув голову из воды, Франсуа с некоторым трудом вскарабкался по трапу на яхту. Солнце стояло в зените. Франсуа снял акваланг, ласты, гидру и подставил обнаженное тело теплым лучам.   
— Знаешь, — сказал он Баки. — Это было очень круто. Но погружения — пожалуй, все-таки не мое. Я лучше на поверхности поплещусь.   
— Хочешь, я поймаю тебе рыбку? — спросил Барнс, все еще плещущийся в воде. Прикидывая, что пора бы и поесть приготовить, а то будет как с утра.   
— Хочу, — кивнул Франсуа. — Толстую и вкусную.   
— Какую поймаю, — рассмеялся Барнс и нырнул за рыбой.   
Рыбу уже давно не ловили в морях и океанах, разводя на специальных фермах, поэтому рыбы было много и ловить ее было легко. Барнс проплавал за ней минут двадцать, пока не увидел то, что ему понравилось.   
— Чистить будешь сам, — заявил Барнс, шлепая еще живой рыбиной об палубу и выбираясь на яхту. — Но я обещаю ее тебе приготовить.   
Франсуа нырнул в каюту, достал из своего рюкзака нож и воткнул его рыбе в голову. Та дернулась и обмякла.   
— Вот теперь можно чистить, — сказал Франсуа.  
Он почистил и выпотрошил рыбу, вымыл палубу и предъявил Баки результат своих трудов.   
— Лучше жареную, — сказал он.   
На маленьком камбузе нашлось все, чтобы пожарить рыбу, но обедать Банс предложил на палубе, а не в еще меньшей столовой внизу, рассчитанной явно не на двоих здоровенных мужиков, а на китайцев. Зато кровать была большая и двуспальная.   
Они пообедали, а потом Франсуа намазался кремом от солнца и растянулся на палубе. Он был доволен и сыт, и рассчитывал еще искупаться, когда переварит еду.   
Наевшийся и прекрасно себя чувствующий Барнс сначала улёгся рядом с Франсуа, но он не привык лежать загорать, поэтому быстро начал приставать к спокойно лежащему рядом телу, а потом просто устроился между ног, добрался до члена и лизнул его, солоновато-горьковатый от морской воды.  
Солнце и тепло тоже оживляли Барнса и неслабое повышали его либидо, делая просто ебарем-террористом, который хотел и мог просто постоянно.  
— А давай поиграем в пиратов? — внезапно предложил Франсуа.   
— Как? — недоверчиво спросил Барнс, которого оторвали от интереснейшего и одного из приятнейших занятия — минета. — Реи тут нет, чтобы на ней вздернуть. Пушек тоже нет.   
— Цепей нет. Кандалов нет. Попугая нет… — принялся перечислять Франсуа. — Какой-то ты негодящий пират, Баки.   
— Отлично, ты перечислил, чего у меня ещё нет, — Барнс сел, складывая руки на груди. — И как же ты хочешь поиграть?  
— Ну теперь даже и не знаю, — Франсуа раскинул руки. — Привязать-то ты меня все равно никуда не можешь.  
Барнс хитро улыбнулся. Мачта, к которой можно успешно привязать, у него была, веревка тоже. Оставалось только совместить Франсуа, веревку и мачту, чем он и решил заняться.   
Плавно поднявшись, Барнс спустился в каюту, нашел там небольшой кусок мягкой веревки, которая не резала бы руки, и вернулся к Франсуа. Постоял над ним, а потом одним простым движением подхватил его, и закинул себе на плечо.   
— Привязать, значит, никуда не смогу, — проворчал Барнс и, поставив Франсуа к мачте, закинул его руки вверх, над гиком, стянул руки веревкой, сложенной хитрым узлом, и привязал ее к гику. Все попытки своего любовника освободиться или как-то помешать процессу он быстро и без затей пресек. — Ну вот и стой тут теперь.   
Франсуа делано закатил глаза и выпятил задницу.   
— О, я в ужасе! Что со мной сотворит коварный пират? Я трепещу!  
— Ты у меня сейчас доиграешься, — предупредил Барнс, пытаясь вернуть себе игривое, а не стебное настроение, — что будешь стоять тут и ничего не получишь.   
Франсуа горестно вздохнул и повертел задницей. Барнс подошел к нему сзади, прижался всем телом, положив руки на бедра и поцеловал в плечо. Настроение медленно, но верно, возвращалось к нему, тем более что голый Франсуа этому очень способствовал.   
Потеревшись пахом об аппетитную задницу, Барнс принялся руками ласкать член Франсуа, целуя шею, плечи. Сейчас хотелось быть предельно нежным, медлительным, чтобы просил, умолял. Раз уж захотел подобных игр.   
Франсуа попискивал, делая вид, что его смущают подобные ласки, что его еще никто и никогда не трогал за такие места. Он даже попытался покраснеть, но не преуспел.   
Барнс хмыкнул, несильно прихватив плечо зубами, потерся стоящим колом членом о задницу Франсуа и стал медленно опускаться на колени, выцеловывая каждый позвонок, шаря руками по телу, сминая в ладонях ягодицы.   
Франсуа расставил ноги, крепко упершись ими в едва-едва покачивающуюся палубу, и выгнул спину. Он терся щекой о собственное плечо и тяжело, шумно дышал.   
— Ты такой покладистый, — мурлыкнул Барнс, прикусывая упругую ягодицу, — что даже угрожать ничем не нужно… Но ты учти, будешь брыкаться, я тебе не дам кончить и кину за борт.   
Разведя в стороны половинки, он принялся мокро лизать вход, обводя языком мягкие складочки.   
В голове было пусто и легко, хотелось продолжать ласкать Франсуа хоть весь остаток дня, слушать его дыхание, от которого по коже бегали мурашки, слышать, как часто-часто бьется его сердце, ощущать его возбуждение, его желание.   
Франсуа тихо застонал. Эта ласка, ее интимность сводила его с ума. Горячий язык Баки заставлял Франсуа забыть все известные ему слова. Он обожал Баки — его язык, чего член, его руки. Член стоял колом и сочился смазкой.   
Барнс ласкал руками член, вылизывал задницу Франсуа и так хотел его, что подрагивали руки. Хотел уже взять и трахнуть, но он был упрямым, и хотел добиться просьб, а лучше мольбы, чтобы еще растянуть удовольствие, чтобы оно жгло, настойчиво требуя удовлетворения желаний.   
Франсуа начал поскуливать, но крепился и ни о чем не просил. Но у него уже подрагивали колени, а пальцы рук непроизвольно сжимались, но могли ухватиться только за мачту.  
Хотелось выругаться и уже самому попросить, потому что Барнс дошел до слабо вменяемого состояния. Он то и дело сжимал свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить просто от звуков, которые издавал Франсуа, а потом не выдержал, резко поднялся и загнал член в разлизанную задницу сразу на всю длину. Охнув от яркости ощущений, от того, насколько охуенно оказаться в узком, жарком нутре, Барнс сдавленно закричал от переизбытка ощущений, и сразу принялся вбиваться во Франсуа, сжав в объятиях.   
Франсуа завопил в голос, чувствуя в себе член Баки. Было жестко, больно, сладко, крышесносно, охуительно! Баки ебал его, как в последний раз, и если бы он не удерживал Франсуа за бедра, тот бы упал. Франсуа рычал на каждом толчке, член Баки бился в его простату, и Франсуа был уверен, что кончит, не прикоснувшись к собственному члену.  
— Господи, малыш… — простонал Барнс, бесконтрольно жестко вбиваясь в Франсуа. — Сожми… сожми меня…  
Он чувствовал, что многого ему не надо, он и так был возбужден сверх всякой меры. Это было чем-то невероятным, полностью отключающим мозг. Барнс чувствовал только желанное тело в своих руках, жар, который сжигал изнутри, и не было ничего важнее, ничего приятнее, ничего, что могло бы затмить Франсуа в этот момент.   
Франсуа с криком сжался вокруг его члена, содрогнулся и кончил, выплескивая сперму на мачту и палубу. Член Баки толкался и толкался в него в одном ритме с пульсацией собственного члена Франсуа, и это было хорошо до головокружения, почти до боли.   
Барнс кончил, раскрыв рот в безмолвном крике, потому что было просто невозможно хорошо. Он прижал Франсуа к мачте и продолжал в него вбиваться, кончая, чувствуя, как у него подрагивают ноги, и стоять практически невозможно.   
Дотянувшись до веревки, Барнс дернул за нее, освобождая Франсуа, и потянул за собой, укладывая на жесткую палубу, все не выпуская из объятий. Франсуа с жалобным скулежом почти упал на палубу. Его не держали ноги. На запястьях отпечатались глубокие следы от веревки.   
Взяв Франсуа за руку, Барнс принялся целовать безобразие, оставленное веревкой. Он чувствовал себя виноватым и совершенно не хотел таких отметин на своем мужчине. На яхте была аптечка, и в ней должно было быть что-то от этих следов, но сама мысль о том, чтобы встать прижимала к палубе.   
— Прости, малыш, — тихо сказал Барнс, погладив запястье.   
— Эй, ты чего? — удивился Франсуа. — Я же сам хотел.   
— Я тебе уже говорил, что чувствую себя виноватым, — вздохнул Барнс, — когда оставляю на тебе следы своего пребывания. Мне процесс нравится, а результат — нет. Давай искупаемся и двинем дальше, как тебе мысль?  
— Поваляемся, искупаемся и двинем, — поправил Франсуа. — Что-то я пока не очень могу шевелиться. И давай ты уже перестанешь переезжаться из-за ерунды, а?   
На самом деле Барнс мог переезжаться из-за подобной ерунды годами, ничего толком с этим не делая, потому что Франсуа все устраивало. Да и ему было очень приятно в процессе. Просто даже спустя четыре с половиной года Барнс иногда проваливался в свою кроличью нору, уверенный, что на Франсуа нельзя оставлять следов, потому что нельзя было на Себастьяне. В итоге привет из прошлого иногда прилетал, и Барнса клинило.   
— Да, поваляемся, — согласился он, укладывая Франсуа на себя, чтобы тому было не так жестко лежать на палубе.   
— На ужин снова поймаешь рыбу? — спросил всем довольный Франсуа. — Блин, еще раз извинишься — и я на жопе сделаю татуировку «Собственность Барнса». Хотя смысл? Надо, чтобы все видели. Но на лбу как-то не хочется.   
— Мне кажется, кому надо, все и так знают, — внес предположение Барнс. — Так что не надо таких экстравагантных мер, хорошо?  
— Ну ладно, — согласился Франсуа.


	16. Chapter 16

Новый набор “щенков” не предвещал ничего интересного, кроме уже знакомых трудностей воспитания и обучения. И Барнс даже не ожидал, что случится нечто подобное. Он был уверен, что не будет беситься и ревновать Франсуа, как ревновал Себастьяна, как хотел вырвать руки каждому, кто его касался. Но действительность оказалась затейницей, и Барнс одним прекрасным днем заметил, как летного инструктора Адана нежно трогает за предплечье одна из “щенков”, Элис Вайс.   
Сказать, что внутри Барнса полыхнуло, — тактично промолчать. Внутри Барнса случился ядерный взрыв. И не только потому, что Вайс трогала Франсуа, а еще и потому, что тот воспринимал это как должное. Он не пытался избежать этого прикосновения, и Барнс не представлял, что теперь делать.   
Можно было простить и забыть, если бы это не повторилось снова, вернее, Барнс случайно увидел, как Вайс снова игриво кладет ладонь на предплечье ЕГО мужика и улыбается с обольстительностью голодной пираньи.   
Элис Вайс была не похожа на его обычных “щенков”: точеная фигурка, длинные волосы цвета блонд, ухоженная, она больше походила на девочку богатых родителей, которой захотелось попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, чем на курсанта, который собирался податься в наемники. Но две рекомендации говорили о том, что она полностью осознавала, куда собиралась поступить. И хотела этого. Интересно, чего она хотела на самом деле.   
Барнс крутил ситуацию так и сяк, прикидывал, с кем ему стоит поговорить, чтобы не беситься, но в итоге начал целенаправленно следить за Франсуа даже не потому, что был в нем не уверен, а чтобы убедиться, что ему самому бояться нечего.   
Он не умел ни ссориться, ни выяснять отношения, разучился с Себастьяном, а с Франсуа пока не надо было учиться, хотя они и были вместе уже шесть лет. В итоге Барнс ходил смурной, взвинченный, понимающий, что надо поговорить, но не представляющий себе, как это сделать.   
Как то вечером Франсуа, упав на диван рядом с Баки и погладив Мару, которая немедленно забралась к нему на колени, спросил:  
— Почему ты такой смурной в последнее время, Баки? Что случилось?  
Барнс наглаживал Санору, которая частично лежала на нем, а частично на спинке дивана. Второй они так и не купили, а их тридцатикилограммовые кошечки любили сидеть и лежать на коленях, руках, полностью забираясь на своих хозяев.  
Начинать ссориться Барнс не хотел, но за те три месяца, что он ходил и смотрел, ожидая, что что-то произойдет, и все это прекратится, устал.   
— Я к хуям выгоню Вайс, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, — буркнул он, считая, что и так все понятно.  
— Не понял, — озадаченно сказал Франсуа. — Вот честно, Баки, я ни хуя не понял.   
— Она тебя лапает, — как можно спокойнее пояснил Барнс. — А ты воспринимаешь это, как будто так и надо.  
— Лапает? — вытаращился на него Франсуа. — Блин, Баки, трогать за руки — это ни разу не лапать. Если бы лапала, я бы ее давно обломал. Да ко мне все «щенки» так или иначе липнут, ты чего?  
— Она тебя трогает так, что лапает, — Барнс чувствовал, что обычное красноречие, которым он был не обделён, если надо, отказывает, скулы сводит, и только урчащая, как трактор, Санора останавливала от него обдуманных действий неясного характера. — Если для тебя нормально, что тебя “трогает” посторонняя баба…  
Продолжать Барнс не стал, опасаясь наговорить лишнего.  
— Баки, ты… ты ревнуешь? — изумился Франсуа. — К девчонке? Слушай, да у меня на девок даже в пятнадцать не вставало, когда я дупла был готов трахать! Блин, ну ты даешь! Вайс ты заметил, а что Корнелл на меня смотрит, как Санора на козла, ты в упор не видишь!  
— Он тебя не трогает, — резонно заметил Барнс, потому что не мог же он выколоть парню глаза, чтобы тот не смотрел. К тому, что смотрят, Барнс относился снисходительно. — Санора козла обычно хочет догнать, задрать и съесть.   
— Ну а Корнелл хочет меня выебать. Или чтобы я его выебал, не знаю. А Вайс просто кокетничает. Она со всеми кокетничает, кроме тебя. Даже с гоблинами. Просто повадка такая. На самом деле хреновая повадка для наемника, согласен.   
— Я его сам выебу… черенком от лопаты, если только подумает к тебе свои ковырялки протянуть, — буркнул Барнс, все равно какой-то обиженный и непонятый. — Я Вайс… Она к тебе пристает, а ты словно так и надо. Франсуа, бля! Я. На. Это. Смотрю!  
Франсуа похлопал глазами.   
— Говорю тебе, она со всеми так, — еще раз попытался объяснить он. — Баки, я таких девчонок знаю. Если ее игнорировать, ей надоест и она отстанет, а если ее осадить, она ж решит, что все всерьез и я от нее тогда не отобьюсь. Ну не знаю, добавь ей нагрузки на полосе препятствий или на скалодроме, чтобы у нее сил не хватало ресничками взмахивать.  
— А ты у нас теперь тоже все!? — не выдержал Барнс, который из кожи вон лез, объясняя, что ему не нравится даже знать, что его мужика кто-то трогает.  
— Баки, ты что, ревнуешь? — недоуменно нахмурился Франсуа. — Ты серьезно?  
Барнс бы это ревностью не назвал. Это было концентрированное желание убивать.  
— Слушай, — серьезно сказал Франсуа. — Я не буду отшивать Вайс, потому что тогда она возьмется за меня всерьез, причем так, что формально прикопаться будет не к чему. Она не дура, а в контракте на обучение четко прописан запрет на сексуальные контакты с персоналом и гоблинами. Если я еще пару недель буду делать вид, что в упор ее не вижу, она сама отстанет, понимаешь?   
Барнс понимал. И даже был согласен, именно поэтому он так долго молчал, но не выдержал, потому что всему есть предел.   
— Да пойми ты, меня корежит, когда она на тебя свои лапы кладет, — взвыл Барнс. — Я всё понимаю, вот совсем все, но не могу. Пока ее не было и тебя никто не лапал, все было отлично, а тут как кровавая пелена.  
— Ну блин! - вскинулся было Франсуа, но под Марой было особо не попрыгать. — А что я-то сделать могу?!  
— Заебись! — почти рявкнул Барнс. — Я, блядь, на понимание надеялся, политес разводил, объяснить пытался, а ты, значит сделать ничего не можешь?  
Барнс подхватил на руки Санору и встал, собираясь выйти на улицу, но, скорее просто съебаться, что с ним обычно не бывало. Было обидно, что Франсуа его не понял, хотя он не раз говорил ему, рассказывал, как бесится, когда чужие люди трогали Себастьяна, и теперь так же остро воспринял чужие прикосновения по отношению к нему. Слов у Барнса не было, были обида и ругательства.  
Франсуа выругался, сбросил с себя кошку, встал, вбил ноги в берцы и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Было еще довольно тепло, поэтому он не стал надевать куртку.   
Дежурства у Франсуа сегодня не было, поэтому он просто ушел в сектор А12, то бишь на пляж, и уселся там на камень, глядя на воду. Непрошибаемость Баки его иногда просто бесила, но сегодня был просто край.   
Чтобы развеяться, Барнс ушел с Санорой на пристань, собираясь свалить на соседний остров, чтобы развеяться и отпустить ситуацию.  
Барнс ждал понимания, не извинений, не заверений, что такого больше не повторится, а именно понимания. Чтобы его погладили, почесали за ухом, и сказали, что да, пиздец, что Франсуа тоже это не нравится, и Барнс сам бы додумался все дальше, а его банально не поняли. И теперь Франсуа сидел в одном углу, а он отчаянно сваливал в другой, побегать со своей кошкой, успокоиться, чтобы отпустило.  
Франсуа хотел было пойти спать в коттедж, который все еще числился за ним, но все его вещи были в доме Баки, а завтра у него опять были теоретические занятия с курсантами с самого утра, так что он просидел на берегу допоздна, а потом, подмерзший, голодный и злой, вернулся домой. Не включая свет, согнал с дивана светившую зелеными глазищами кошку и улегся спать на диван.   
Барнс вернулся, когда было уже за полночь, разглядел спящего на диване Франсуа, и расстроился совсем. А потом и разозлился, потому что он не сделал ничего такого, за что его можно было бы вот так послать, что и спать с ним не собирались. Но будить Франсуа и выяснять отношения он не собирался. Притащил из спальни одеяло в его любимых осьминожках, заботливо укрыл, и ушел заниматься ночным бдением и переосмыслением своего поведения.  
Нужно было извиниться, даже если на самом деле он ничего такого и не сделал, просто потому, что Франсуа обиделся, а обижать Барнс его не собирался. Но он все равно хотел получить порцию утешалок, потому что, как бы это ни было нужно, правильно и неизбежно — позволять Вайс трогать Франсуа, это действовало на его мозг разрушительно.  
Приготовив завтрак на общей кухне, Барнс отнес его Франсуа, пока тот ещё спал, и снова ушел, у него было, чем заняться.

 

В следующий раз они увиделись только вечером. Днем Франсуа выкинул их с Баки ссору из головы: личные проблемы не должны влиять на профессиональную деятельность, это была аксиома, которую Барнс втолковывал всем, от «щенков» до гоблинов, с самого начала. Барнс вбивал в головы своим курсантам не так много прописных истин, и всех их Франсуа запомнил, проверил практикой и больше никогда не оспаривал.   
С точки зрения самого же Барнса, по отношению к Вайс он проявлял непрофессионализм. Но они же были дома, верно? А дома они — это просто они.   
К вечеру Франсуа понял, что совсем ничего не понимает, и приплелся в коттедж на отшибе с тяжелым сердцем. Баки еще не было. Франсуа покормил очередного осьминога Алекса — все они были Алексами, — покормил кошек, которые всегда готовы были пожрать, и уселся на пол, прислонившись к дивану. Кошки тут же обсели его, чтобы гладиться.   
Барнс боялся идти домой, боялся увидеть там только свои вещи, только свою кошку. Боялся, что ночёвка на диване — это только первый шаг к пропасти между ними. И не мог представить, насколько она могла оказаться широкой уже сейчас.  
То, что он идиот, который не сумел правильно высказать свои мысли и желания, а потом вообще поддался неконструктивным эмоциям, было очевидно. Теперь он был трусливым идиотом, который просто оттягивал неизбежное, даже не зная, есть ли, что оттягивать, или Франсуа ждёт его дома, и можно будет поговорить, а потом поехать ужинать в город, потому что завтра воскресенье, и занятия только по физподготовке и стрельбе.  
Увидев в доме свет, Барнс чуть не завопил от радости, преодолев оставшиеся пару десятков метров в пару прыжков, и рванул дверь и задохнулся от облегчения — Франсуа был дома, а при нем обе шерстяные тварюки. Барнс замер, не зная, с чего начать.  
— Ебанутый в этом году октябрь, — сказал Франсуа. — Уже шестнадцатое, а деревья все еще зеленые и на завтра плюс пятнадцать.   
— Обещали еще неделю такую теплую, — поддержал разговор Барнс, проходя в гостиную и усаживаясь рядом, кошки тут же обсели и его. Барнс запустил пальцы в мягкую шерсть, не решаясь взять Франсуа за руку, вдруг тот на него еще злится. — Поехали в город, поужинаем?  
Барнс решил мириться по-крупному. Платиновое кольцо с фиолетовой эмалью в виде маленького осьминога лежало у него уже полгода, но он все не решался сделать предложение. Боялся отказа, фразы типа “нам что, так плохо?” и подобного. Но сейчас решился. Если Франсуа откажет, он примет это, хотя и не сможет смириться. А пока доедут до ресторана, как раз успеют поговорить.   
— Поехали, — согласился Франсуа. — А куда? Туда, где галстук требуют?  
— Да, придется одеться, — согласился Барнс, хотя изначально не планировал ехать в “Бирстоль”. Но где еще стоило делать предложение, как не там?  
— Ужас! — улыбнулся Франсуа, погладил кошек и встал. — Они кормленые, если что. Пойду одеваться.   
Барнс еще погладил кошечек и тоже пошел одеваться.   
Достал из шкафа в подвале летний костюм нежно-голубого пастельного цвета и подумал, что жаль, что он не застал моду семидесятых годов двадцатого века, клеша ему нравились. А сейчас рассекать в клешах он мог только в костюме, потому что в основном ходил в форменных штанах. Рубашка и галстук-бабочка тоже никуда не делись. Все висело, как он и повесил это дело с последнего сборища акционеров.   
— Ты готов? — крикнул Барнс, из подвала, надевая лакированные ботинки и поднимаясь. Кольцо он предусмотрительно положил в карман пиджака.   
— Почти, — крикнул Франсуа. — Никак не завяжу эту долбаную бабочку!  
Барнс оказался рядом в мгновение ока, аккуратно перехватил руки, терзающие бежевую бабочку, в тон костюма, и убрал их, успев поцеловать пальцы.   
— У меня тоже не сразу получилось, — успокоил Барнс, и ловко идеально верно завязал своенравный предмет гардероба на шее Франсуа.   
— По-дурацки себя чувствую, — пожаловался Франсуа. — Где я — и где костюмы? И туфли эти… — он выставил кремовую лакированную туфлю.   
— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, только не стой, будто лом проглотил, — посоветовал Барнс.   
Франсуа повел плечами.   
— Пояс на живот давит, — объяснил он. — Пойдем.   
Выйдя из дома, Барнс взял Франсуа за руку, ему нравилось ощущать в руке теплую ладонь. Все вокруг тонуло в серых вечерних сумерках, а на небе разливался матовой пастелью закат.   
Что за ними наблюдают, Барнс просек сразу же, как только они пересекли плац и направились к гаражу: у курсантов было свободное время, которое каждый использовал для чего хотел. Большинство что-то учило, отрабатывало или просто отдыхало.  
Жадный взгляд давил между лопаток, и Барнс обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что прав, и за ними наблюдает Вайс. Так оно и было. Девчонка пялилась во все глаза, и Барнс крепче сжал руку Франсуа, остановился на мгновение и поцеловал его в висок, надеясь, что убедительно показал, что Франсуа только его. Франсуа на мгновение прильнул к нему, и они пошли дальше, к лазурному с легчайшим жемчужным переливом тяжелому колесному внедорожнику Баки.   
Франсуа забрался на серое замшевое сиденье, пристегнулся и огляделся. Эта машина была у Баки уже лет двадцать, но выглядела так, словно только что сошла с конвейера. Франсуа брал ее иногда, когда ему нужно было съездить куда-нибудь за пределами базы: своего транспорта у него не было, хотя были права на вождение чего угодно, от вертолета и тяжелого транспортника до байка и тяжелогрузного трака. Не водил Франсуа только специализированную гражданскую технику и пассажирские дисколеты.   
Неспеша вырулив на дорогу, Барнс задумался, что сказать. У них было где-то полчаса до ресторана, чтобы решить возникшую проблему, которая, несмотря на то, что они были снова ласковы и нежны друг с другом, нифига не рассосалась.   
— Малыш, прости, — заговорил Барнс, когда они миновали КПП. — Ты не обязан мириться со всеми моими заебами и читать мои мысли. Я просто хотел понимания и внимания, наверное, к тому, что мне неприятно, когда тебя касаются чужие.   
— Баки, я просто тебя не понял, — виновато сказал Франсуа. — Такие тонкие материи… Я всегда ищу, как можно практически решить проблему, ты же знаешь, а с эмоциями у меня сложно.   
— Я не знал, как попросить, — признался Барнс.   
Себастьян всегда его очень тонко чувствовал, и о подобных вещах просить было никогда не надо, они просто происходили, потому что его покойный муж всегда знал, когда ему было плохо. Или хорошо. И Барнс по инерции, даже зная, что Франсуа не улавливает тонких душевных вибраций, ждал от него такого же понимания, а не дождавшись, обиделся, совершенно глупо и по-детски.   
— Просто скажи прямым текстом, — попросил Франсуа. — Я совершенно не умею догадываться о подобных вещах.   
— Я хочу уютно устроиться с тобой в обнимку на диване, обложенный кошками, и чувствовать, что ты только мой, — начал подробно объяснять Барнс, уже жалея, что они поехали в ресторан. — Чтобы ты сказал, что понимаешь, как мне хуево, обнял и поцеловал. И пообещал, что все будет хорошо.   
— Все непременно будет хорошо, — сказал Франсуа, положив руку поверх руки Баки, застывшей на рычаге коробки передач. — И я буду только с тобой. А Вайс — просто бессмысленная дура.   
Потеплело. На душе стало хорошо и спокойно. Барнс тепло улыбнулся и, притормозив, потянулся и поцеловал Франсуа в губы.   
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он и поехал дальше.   
— И я тебя люблю, — отозвался Франсуа.   
В ресторане их встретили и проводили к столику, который Барнс выбрал еще когда первый раз пришел в этот ресторан один. Обстановка была шикарной. Темный интерьер с кожаной мебелиью и деревянными панелями освещали викторианские люстры, а по стенам были развешаны головы зверей из разных уголков планеты. Тут были и крокодил, и носорог, и прочая экзотическая живность. Но несмотря на довольно тяжеловесное убранство, атмосфера была приятно легкой.   
Когда им принесли меню, Барнс попросил подать шампанского, пока они выбирают, что немедленно было исполнено, и в бокалах заискрилась золотистая жидкость.   
— Я знаю, чего хочу, — сказал Барнс, просто заказывая пару страниц меню, — а ты выбирай.   
Только сейчас Барнс понял, как это сложно — сделать предложение, если не делаешь его походя, не обставляя никакой торжественностью. Может, действительно стоило сделать именно так, но мама, почти забытая, стертая из памяти обнулениями и временем, говорила, что так нельзя. Поэтому Барнс пытался подобрать правильный момент, нервничая. Теперь он полностью понимал Себастьяна, сделавшего предложение между делом по дороге к Гарри.   
Франсуа заказал себе тарелку плесневых европейских сыров, которые очень любил, бутылку розового полусладкого калифорнийского вина, гуся с ежевичным соусом, пастуший пирог и сконы с красной смородиной.   
Когда заказ был принят, и они остались наедине друг с другом и бутылкой шампанского, Барнс вытащил из кармана маленькую фиолетовую коробочку и положил ее на стол, накрыв ладонью.   
— Франсуа, — он пододвинул коробочку ближе к Франсуа и убрал руку, ожидая реакции.   
Франсуа удивленно посмотрел на Баки, не прикасаясь к коробочке.   
— Давай поженимся? — выбрал Барнс самую, на его взгляд, приемлемую формулировку и затаил дыхание.   
Франсуа уставился на него по-детски изумленным взглядом.   
— Давай, — прошептал он.   
Барнс дотянулся, открыл коробочку, показывая, что там, пока Франсуа ошарашенно смотрел на него, вместо кольца.   
Франсуа согласился, и Барнс был просто на седьмом небе от счастья. Хотелось обнять, поцеловать его, прижать к себе, и снова Барнс подумал, что зря они поехали в ресторан, а потом наплевав на всех встал, в один шаг оказался рядом с Франсуа, опустился на одно колено и надел ему на палец кольцо, перевернул ладонь и поцеловал в ее центр.   
— Баки! — радостно и смущенно воскликнул Франсуа.   
И посетители, и персонал им зааплодировали. Франсуа не знал, куда деть глаза. Он покраснел, как мальчишка.   
— Да, малыш, я хочу прожить с тобой всю жизнь, — негромко сказал Барнс и, поднявшись сел на свое место.   
Тут же нарисовался метрдотель с ведерком, из которого торчала бутылка шампанского.   
— Поздравляем вас с помолвкой. Примите подарок от заведения, — церемонно произнес он, поставив ведерко на стол.   
— Благодарю, — отозвался Барнс, и он с легким поклоном удалился.   
Франсуа с шальной улыбкой смотрел то на Баки, то на кольцо — платинового с фиолетовой эмалью осьминога с черными бриллиантовыми глазами.   
— Такой красивый. Жаль, с ним работать будет нельзя. Хотя лекции-то читать можно, — Франсуа погладил осьминога по лобастой голове. — Я тоже придумаю тебе кольцо, — пообещал Франсуа.   
— Обязательно придумаешь, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
Реакция Франсуа на все это была просто бесценна, и он смотрел на него, наслаждаясь улыбкой, блеском глаз, тем, как Франсуа разглядывал кольцо, как смотрел на него.   
— Какую ты хочешь свадьбу? — спросил Барнс.   
К ним подошел официант, бесшумно открыл бутылку шампанского и разлил его по бокалам. Франсуа взял бокал, пригубил игристое вино.   
— Никогда об этом не думал, — признался он. — Давай отпразднуем в кругу своих, а потом устроим ночное нападение на базу — я с воздуха, а ты на танке. Сразу после свадьбы точно никто такого ждать не будет.  
— Я подумаю, — рассмеялся Барнс, чувствуя себя до невозможности счастливым. — Тогда завтра обсудим дату. А сейчас давай просто тихо отпразднуем.   
Они пили вино и ели мясо. В этом ресторане подавали блюда викторианской кухни и мясо готовили отменно. А еще здесь в меню не были проставлены цены, и в первые разы Франсуа это нервировало, а потом он привык.   
— Я пьяяян, — тихо пропел Франсуа, приканчивая свое розовое вино. — Хочу на свадьбу белый смокинг. И цилиндр, белый, атласный, с алмазной пряжкой. Или пряжка — это слишком вызывающе?  
— Конечно, малыш, белый смокинг и алмазная пряжка, — согласился Барнс, который для Франсуа был готов на все. — Хочешь еще чего-нибудь, или поедем домой?  
— Хочу ложечку твоего шоколадного торта, — ответил Франсуа. Осьминог на его пальце хитро подмигивал Баки. — А потом домой, в постельку.   
Разглядывая умильного поддатого Франсуа, Барнс поделился с ним своим тортом, отдав добрую половину.   
Дома они оказались минут через сорок, пока доехали, пока поставили машину в гараж, у дома ее держать было просто негде. Их кошки, судя по всему, уже были дома и ждали своих хозяев, чтобы провести с ними вечер, от которого еще оставалось какое-то время. А завтра начинался новый день.   
Барнс подумал, что надо будет рассказать Чарли и Лейле, или пусть кольцо на конкретном пальце все им скажет. Он не собирался таиться от своих работников, это было просто глупо, тем более, что он собирался позвать их на свадьбу.   
Сегодня с Франсуа ничего уже было не наобсуждать, а вот завтра вечером можно было и поговорить на счет того, когда, где. Раз Франсуа хотел белый смокинг, то не меньше, чем через две недели, ведь надо еще смокинг пошить, потому что ни брать в аренду, ни покупать готовый Барнс не собирался. Даже на его маленькую свадьбу у него был пошитый костюм, а тут он чувствовал, что гостей двадцать соберется точно, а то и больше.   
У самого дома Барнс подхватил засыпающего Франсуа на руки и внес домой как принцессу, считая, что имеет полное право. Кошки тут же прибежали встречать любимых хозяев, цепляя лапами костюм Барнса.   
Опустив Франсуа на диван, он растрепал ему волосы.   
— Малыш, тебе надо раздеться, — улыбаясь, сказал Барнс, отгоняя шерстяных тварюк от дивана. Нужно было уложить Франсуа спать и потом уже ублажить живность.   
— Ага, сейчас, — Франсуа с некоторым трудом поднялся и принялся раздеваться, быстро и аккуратно, несмотря на опьянение. Этот чертов летний костюм стоил как полторы его зарплаты, и Франсуа его берег. А ведь был еще и зимний, цвета кофе сильной обжарки…   
Костюмы для Франсуа Барнс обновлял каждые два года. И каждый раз приходилось ездить в салон, стоять в одном белье под сканерами, принимать разные позы… Правда, и костюмы были удобными, как пижамы.   
Сначала Франсуа пробовал возражать: по нынешним временам костюм, да еще с галстуком, был жутким толстосумским выпендрежем. Но Баки как-то его уговорил. Да и в «Бристоль», куда они ездили регулярно, без галстука не пускали…   
Уложив Франсуа спать, Барнс повесил костюмы на место, пообнимался с соскучившимися кошками и тоже пошел спать, прижав к себе теплое, любимое и такое родное тело.   
Барнс собирался жениться второй раз в жизни, на человеке, который научил его жить без Себастьяна.


	17. Chapter 17

Прошло только три дня. Всего, что они успели — это съездить к портному Барнса, заказать смокинги и прочую атрибутику. И Франсуа куда-то ездил, но Барнс не представлял, зачем.   
Они не торопились, но и затягивать со свадьбой тоже не хотели. Барнс прикидывал, какой ресторан выбрать для торжества, понимая, что “Бристоль” не подойдет, не у всех из тех, кого он собирался позвать, были галстуки, не говоря уже о костюме в принципе. Нужно было выбрать что-то попроще, и он сидел и занимался просматриванием ресторанов в Ярмуте, потому что ехать в Галифакс было глупо, особенно исходя из того, что после торжества Франсуа хотел устроить ночное нападение на базу. Это должно было быть даже весело.   
Барнс решил лечь спать, когда времени было далеко за полночь, без Франсуа, а он сегодня был на дежурстве по базе. Засыпалось плохо, в кровати было холодно, и Барнс подгреб под себя все подушки. В такие одинокие ночи хотелось позвать к себе и Санору, и Мару, но потом кошечки бы ни за что не покинули спальню, а так они просто не знали, как там классно и можно спать на своих хозяевах.   
Сон был какой-то муторный, в нем галопом проносились картины прошлого. Барнсу снился Стив, весь из себя Капитан Америка, снилась “Валькирия”, хотя он никогда ее не видел, только в кино. Снилось еще что-то, оно было странным, тянуло на метафорическое дно, не давая вынырнуть из липких тенет сна, который еще не стал кошмаром, но уже был близок к этому.   
А потом ему приснился Стив. Не в их дворе, где они могли говорить друг с другом, а в, как понял Барнс, своей мастерской, он заметил несколько полотен, содержание которых не смог разобрать.   
Стив сидел в глубоком кресле, а в руках у него был Глок. У Барнса был такой же, Стив говорил ему, что у него сохранилось оружие прошлого. Сколько же они не виделись? Наверное, несколько лет. И сейчас у Барнса не было возможности что-то сделать, даже подойти, он ощущал себя бесплотным наблюдателем, и то, что он видел, ему совершенно не нравилось.   
Барнс силился проснуться, но он слишком увяз во сне, чтобы тот так просто отпустил его. Стив продолжал вертеть в руках пистолет, а на коленях у него лежал лист бумаги, исписанный убористым почерком, но что там написано, Барнс разобрать не мог. Забавно это было, Барнс тоже до сих пор активно пользовался бумагой, продолжая писать письма Себастьяну.   
До конца осознав, что его друг собирается сделать, Барнс закричал, пытаясь остановить руку, которая подносила пистолет к виску. Он пытался дотянуться до Стива, кричал ему, что не все еще кончено, что можно жить дальше, что он, в конце концов, будет спать, чтобы быть с ним.  
— Только живи, Стиви! — попытался заорать он, но грохот выстрела оглушил, и Барнс так и не понял, орал он только во сне или на самом деле.   
Сон выпустил его внезапно, еще не развеялся дымок от выстрела, еще не осело мертвое тело в кресле, еще не все ошметки мозга упали кровавым веером на стену и пол.   
Барнс проснулся с заполошно бьющимся сердцем, чувствуя, что рядом кто-то есть, и резко распахнул глаза, поворачиваясь к нарушителю его покоя, и увидел Стива. Точно такого же, каким видел его во сне, только живого и без пистолета.   
— Стив! — Барнс сразу сгреб его в объятия, ощупывая, обнюхивая, чтобы убедиться, что это его Стив, что с ним все в порядке.   
Почему он здесь оказался, Барнса пока совершенно не интересовало, он просто был безумно рад, и доходить до него начало далеко не сразу, что там Стив умер. Умер!  
— Господи, Стиви! — Барнс отлепился от Стива, обхватил ладонями его лицо, заставляя посмотреть на себя, заглянул в глаза. — Как ты мог? Что такого невозможного случилось, что ты решился…   
Стив пялился на него невидящим взглядом и бормотал:  
— Все… все рассыпалось… Все разрушено, Баки, все…   
— Что, Стив? — не понял Барнс. Он вообще сейчас не очень понимал, что происходит с его другом, только знал, что ему очень, очень плохо. Нужно было подождать, немного подождать, пока Стив придет в себя.   
Барнс просто обнял его, прижав к себе.   
— Все наладится, — пообещал Барнс, хотя не представлял, что должно наладиться.   
— Нет. Нет, Баки, ее нет… Они ее разрушили. Растащили на куски. И им хорошо. А ее больше нет, понимаешь?

 

Франсуа пришел с суточного дежурства по базе в шесть утра. Устало расшнуровал и снял берцы, стянул носки, кинул на пол. Потом отнесет в грязное белье. Его обступили кошки, громко рассказывая, какие они несчастные и голодные, но Франсуа слишком устал, чтобы возиться с ними. Он погладил кошек, особенно внимание уделяя роскошным, опушающимся к зиме хвостам, и толкнул дверь в спальню, рассчитывая на быстрый утренний минет и спокойный сон.   
В их с Баки спальне совершенно голый — он всегда спал голым — Баки обнимался с каким-то абсолютно незнакомым блондинистым качком.   
Франсуа постоял, тупо глядя на эту картину. Потом сделал шаг назад и закрыл дверь.  
Вот и все. Вот и сложилась цена всему этому предложению, обручальному кольцу и всему прочему. Франсуа порадовался, что снял кольцо перед дежурством.   
Надо было что-то делать. Придумать, куда деть Алекса. Собрать свои вещи — а какие из них его? В груди словно застыл холодный камень, а глаза пекло. Хотелось еще раз заглянуть в спальню — и чтобы там всего этого не было. Хотелось кофе и спать.   
Франсуа стоял босиком посреди гостиной, покачиваясь. Вокруг него, обтираясь, ходили кошки и жаловались, что уже шесть утра, а их до сих пор не покормили.   
Франсуа встряхнулся и принялся надевать носки.   
Барнс обратил внимание на дверь, когда та уже закрылась, увидел картину со стороны и осознал, что понять ее правильно вообще невозможно.   
— Стив… Стив, подожди минуту, я сейчас, — Барнс выпустил друга, понимая, что ему он помочь еще успеет. — Франсуа! — позвал Барнс, рванулся от из кровати, запутался в одеяле, чуть не упал. — Франсуа! — еще раз позвал он, рванул дверь спальни, увидел натягивающего носки Франсуа, который совершенно не отреагировал на его зов, и начал медленно подходить, словно тот был опасным зверем. — Франсуа, подожди, пожалуйста.   
— А смысл? — равнодушно спросил Франсуа.   
— Дай мне хотя бы возможность объясниться, — попросил Барнс, понимая, что если он просто начнет вываливать на Франсуа весь тот сюрреалистический бред о сне и появлении Стива в их кровати, Франсуа не поверит. В такое просто невозможно поверить, даже зная, что твой мужик — из другого мира.   
— Расскажешь, что он сам запрыгнул к тебе в койку прямо в домашних тапочках? — неожиданно зло спросил Франсуа. — На острове, где без твоего ведома только комары появляются? Ха!  
— Это мой друг Стив Роджерс. Он же Капитан Америка, — решил объяснить кто это Барнс, потому что Франсуа очень точно описал появление Стива в их кровати. — Он покончил с собой и рухнул из своего мира сюда. Франсуа, пожалуйста…  
Барнса трясло, он боялся подойти к Франсуа, хотя больше всего сейчас хотелось оказаться рядом, успокоить, заставить поверить, что все хорошо, что все это просто досадное недоразумение. А еще был Стив, который нес какую-то ахинею, и которого тоже надо было успокоить.   
Франсуа тупо смотрел на свои руки. Но мозги уже включились. Франсуа дежурил по базе сутки. И каждые два часа обходил периметр и проверял датчики. За истекшие сутки никто новый периметр не пересек. Баки с понедельника тоже никуда не выезжал, а была уже среда.   
Франсуа отлично знал, что при всем изобилии кустов, скал, деревьев и казавшихся таинственными строений спрятать кого бы то ни было на базе невозможно. Она была опутана сетью датчиков, над территорией летали автоматические дроны, и все всех знали.   
Получается, Баки говорит правду? Этот… Капитан Америка… свалился на него, как он сам когда-то свалился на Себастьяна Стэна? Но почему в спальню-то, блядь!  
— Пойду кофе себе сделаю, — пробормотал Франсуа. — Раз уж утреннего минета мне не видать хуй знает сколько.   
Барнс поймал Франсуа и сжал в объятиях, уткнувшись в шею.   
— Малыш, я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил, — тихо сказал он, погладив по спине. — Прости, мне надо привести в чувства Стива.   
Франсуа высвободился, буркнув что-то невнятное, под вопли оголодавших кошек.   
— На тебя кофе готовить? — спросил он. — Кошек я покормлю. Не пускай их пока в кухню.   
— Нет, не надо, — качнул головой Барнс. — Я сам, попозже.   
Барнс ушел в спальню, сразу же натянул домашние штаны, чтобы не сверкать голым задом и не трясти мудями, и сел на кровать.  
— Стив, — погладил он друга по плечу. — Кого больше нет?  
Барнс подумал о том, что у него умерла близкая ему женщина, о которой сам Барнс не знал, но что-то ему подсказывало, что дело в другом.   
Стив свернулся клубком на кровати, прямо в серых пушистых тапочках с ушками и глазками, и скулил в подушку.   
— Прости, дружище, — вздохнул Барнс, — но здесь я тебя оставить не могу, Франсуа будет ругаться.   
Подхватив Стива на руки, Барнс пронес его через гостиную и, пинком распахнув дверь во вторую спальню, уложил свою ношу на кровать.   
Как приводить друга в чувства, Барнс не представлял, потому что попытка самоубийства, а вернее, свершившееся самоубийство — это вам не хрен собачий.   
— Нда, Стиви, а ты тот еще неудачник, второй раз — и все безрезультатно, — грустно усмехнулся Барнс. — Давай, мелкий, соберись, и расскажи, что случилось.   
— США распались, — выдавил Стив. - Великая страна! Я так старался… ничего не смог.   
— Стив, ты охуел? — на полном серьезе спросил Барнс.   
В его голове была масса теорий о том, почему Стив покончил с собой, и кто такая может быть эта “она”, но чтобы покончить жизнь самоубийством из-за развала страны...  
— А они разбежались, — пожаловался Стив. — Как крысы с тонущего корабля! Бразилия, Австрия, Канада… во все стороны!  
— Стиви, так и мы сейчас не в Штатах, — аккуратно сказал Барнс. — Мы в Канаде.   
— Почему? — Стив вынул несчастное лицо из подушки.  
— Какая разница, Стив? — Барнс снова обнял его. — Мы снова вместе. Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда смотрел, как ты себе мозги вышиб, идиот чертов. Зато теперь хоть не один будешь.   
Стив горестно изломил брови.   
— Баки, я всех пережил. Конни, детей, даже страну. А внуки мне чужие. У меня никого не осталось.   
— Я тоже, Стиви, — вздохнул Барнс, усаживаясь на кровати удобнее, — всех, кроме страны. А внуков даже не знал никогда. Я понимаю, как тебе больно, и будет больно, если ты не позволишь себе снова жить.   
Барнс не знал, как вытащить Стива из той беспросветной депрессии, в которой он сейчас находился. Тут нужен был, по-хорошему, психотерапевт, психиатр и таблетки. И это все может длиться годами, это он хорошо помнил по Себастьяну.   
— Тут тоже Штаты распались? — убито спросил Стив. — Ты поэтому в Канаде?  
— Нет, тут Штаты живут и здравствуют, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Просто я купил архипелаг в Канаде, поэтому и живу в Канаде. США не продают островов.   
— Зачем тебе архипелаг? — Стив озадаченно сдвинул брови. — Ты, кажется, говорил, но у меня в голове все путается.   
В животе у него отчетливо заурчало и забулькало. Стив смущенно потер живот ладонью.  
— Так, Стиви, давай уже, приходи в себя, пошли пить кофе, и я приготовлю завтрак, — скомандовал Барнс, понимая, что разводить сопли — последнее, что сейчас нужно Стиву. — Ты сколько не жрал нормально?  
— Не знаю, — растерянно сказал Стив. — А кто за дверью так завывает?  
— Наши с Франсуа кошки, а что? — удивился Барнс, который настолько привык к ежеутреннему вою голодных котиц, что даже перестал обращать на него внимание. — Все, подъем!  
Подавая пример, Барнс сам встал с кровати и пошел в кухню, уверенный, что Стив пойдет за ним.   
— Ты тигра завел? — Стив сел на кровати. — Он царапается? Баки, я… кошки...  
— Стив, это всего лишь домашние снежные барсы, две самочки, — с теплой улыбкой сказал Барнс. — Все, давай, пошли на кухню, они тебя не обидят.   
На кухне Франсуа клевал носом над чашкой кофе. Миски с кусками мяса, смешанными с витаминами, сырыми яйцами и костной мукой, стояли на полу.   
— Кошек впусти, — сказал Франсуа Баки. — Я все приготовил.  
В кухню вошел Стив, за ним волоклась Мара, уцепившаяся когтями за пояс его мягких спортивных штанов.   
— Мара, девочка, — разулыбался Франсуа. — Иди есть, хулиганка.   
Совершенно не стесняясь Стива, Барнс подошел к Франсуа, обнял со спины, прижавшись, и поцеловал в висок. Это утро выдалось слишком сложным и нервным для всех, и Барнс хотел успокоить Франсуа, заверить, что он у него один-единственный.   
— Знакомься, Стив, — не отлипая от Франсуа, сказал Барнс. — Это Франсуа. Мой жених.   
Франсуа мрачно взглянул на Стива. Тот словно споткнулся об этот взгляд. Но смело протянул руку.  
— Стив Роджерс.   
— Франсуа Адан, — буркнул Франсуа.  
Кошки, урча, пожирали свой завтрак. Их миски стояли по разным углам кухни, потому что иначе они начинали драться за еду.   
— Баки, я допил кофе, — уже мягче сказал Франсуа.   
— Иди ложись, — тихо, ласково сказал Барнс. — Мы пока со Стивом пообщаемся, решим, что делать дальше. Что ты хочешь на обед?  
Барнс чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что произошло, виноватым в том, что заставил, хоть и невольно, думать, что он может быть с кем-то другим, что он изменяет ему. И хотелось как-то загладить эту вину, но Барнс не знал, как.   
— Обломился мой утренний минет, — вздохнул Франсуа и улыбнулся. — Рубленых бифштексов хочу, — сказал он. — И булочку с корицей.   
Стив сглотнул слюну.   
— Хорошо, — Барнс снова поцеловал Франсуа и, отправив его в душ и спать без утреннего минета, вернулся к Стиву на кухню. — Ща я что-нибудь по-быстрому соображу. А ты пока спрашивай. Хотя это мне пристало спрашивать, ну да ладно.   
И Барнс принялся готовить завтрак “по-быстрому”. Омлет с беконом и овощами из двух десятков яиц, кофе, гренки, решив, что блинчики — это долго.   
— Твой жених, Франсуа, он кто? — спросил Стив.   
— Летный инструктор в моей школе наемников, — обернулся от плиты Барнс, нарезая овощи для омлета. — Мы уже шесть лет вместе, и я его очень люблю.   
Почему-то захотелось добавить “не так, как Себастьяна”, но Барнс не стал.   
— Да, Стив, приходи в себя и вспоминай, я рассказывал, что купил в Канаде архипелаг и построил там элитную школу наемников, — напомнил Барнс то, о чем рассказывал Стиву. Но тогда Стив горевал о Конни, и, похоже, информация не отложилась в голове.   
— А я так и остался один, — вздохнул Стив. — Твой Франсуа мне кого-то напоминает, но я не могу вспомнить, кого.  
“И не надо”, — подумал Барнс. Он легко смирился с тем, что Франсуа обладает воспоминаниями Рамлоу, да и к самому Рамлоу у него претензий никогда не было. А вот у Стива были, и следовало пока не открывать эту страшную тайну.   
— Может быть, мало ли похожих людей, — пожал плечами он, выливая в сковороду яйца. — Я тоже думал, что буду один, пока не сдохну еще лет через сто, но Франсуа… Он оказался убедительным, а мне хотелось тепла.   
— Наверное, он очень хорошо умеет убеждать, — сказал Стив. — Или ты оказался готов.   
— Я, Стиви, до сих пор просыпаюсь в ужасе, когда мне Себастьян снится, — честно сказал Барнс. — Так что “готов” — это не совсем правильно. Я позволил себе больше не быть одному. Ты тоже сможешь, когда очухаешься.   
— Я пока не готов об этом говорить, — уныло сказал Стив. — А у вас правда утро начинается с минета? — спросил он и покраснел.  
— Да, частенько бывает, — улыбнулся Барнс. — А что, тебя это смущает? Стив, я никогда не был праведником, с чего ты взял, что сейчас что-то изменилось?   
— Я просто так и не привык к тому, что сейчас люди настолько откровенно говорят о подобных вещах при посторонних, — признался Стив. — А откуда ты берешь учеников для своей школы?  
— “Щенков” из сирот и неблагополучных семей, гоблины сами приходят, они за это деньги платят, — Барнс выставил на стол перед Стивом тарелку с омлетом, гренки и поллитровую кружку с кофе. — Ко мне еще хрен так просто попадешь.   
Стив принялся энергично жевать, запивая еду кофе.   
— Гоблины? — недоверчивло спросил он. — Какие такие гоблины?  
— Ну, наемники, которые решили повысить свою квалификацию, пройти курс усиленной подготовки ко всему на свете, — пояснил Барнс. — Он есть летне-осенний и зимне-весенний. Мы таких зовем гоблинами.   
— Франсуа тоже гоблин? — уточнил для себя Стив.   
— Он очень давно был “щенком”, потом да, был гоблином, а потом стал инструктором, — рассказывал Барнс, отвечая на, в общем-то, простые вопросы Стива. Свои вопросы он задаст потом, когда его друг отойдет и обвыкнется.   
Прикинув, как можно поржать с гоблинов, которые пропустили явление на базу нового человека, Барнс скинул сообщение Лейле, чтобы притащила комплект формы, когда придет чесать кошек.   
— А почему он ушел спать? — спросил Стив, опасливо косясь на вылизывающихся после еды кошек. — Утро же. Или не утро?  
— Утро, Стив, — кивнул Барнс. — Он дежурил в ночь.   
Глядя на Стива, Барнс думал о том, что не знает, рад другу, или нет. Он бы безусловно радовался, если бы не обстоятельства, перенесшие Стива в этот мир. А так… А так Барнс боялся, что Стив может не отойти, не прижиться здесь, хотя он всегда был бойцом. Но в его жизни это была уже второе самоубийство, что тянуло на тенденцию.   
Стив очень быстро смолотил всю поставленную перед ним еду и выпил кофе.   
— Что-то я опять умер и опять в другом мире, и опять у меня ничего нет, — задумчиво сказал он. — Ты не против, если я тоже лягу спать? Я не спал… довольно долго.   
— Конечно, ложись, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Кровать застелена, одеяло там есть. И, Стив, у тебя все будет.   
— И рыбки? — с подозрением спросил Стив. — Я не хочу больше никаких рыбок!  
Барнс нервно рассмеялся.   
— Нет, Стив, если ты не хочешь, не будет у тебя рыбок, — успокоил он друга. — Иди, ложись.   
— Барсы… — Стив с опаской посмотрел на кошек, которые пришли его обнюхивать. Санора встала за его спиной на задние лапы, передними оперлась о плечи и нюхала стивов затылок.   
— Да, — подтвердил Барнс, — барсы. Санора, свали, — он легко отпихнул кошку, потрепав ее по загривку. — Все, Стив, идем, у меня еще дела есть.   
Уложив Стива, Барнс зашел к спящему Франсуа, поцеловал его, укрыв одеялом, которое сползло, дождался Лейлу, которая вопросительно на него взглянула, отдавая комплект одежды размера на него, которая явно ему была не нужна, и Барнс пошел заниматься делами, оставив ее с кошками в гостиной.   
Первое, что сделал Барнс, это поднял контакты, которые могли сделать для него полный набор документов. Он покупал некоторые вещи не совсем законно, поэтому и документы ему сделать могли. Ему сообщили, сколько это будет стоить, и он согласился, сумма была не важна, сказав, что пришлет данные человека вечером.   
Отработав свой график на утро, Барнс пошел готовить обед на общую кухню, потому что не хотел будить ни Франсуа, ни Стива. С обедом он пришел домой, накрыл на барной стойке, которая служила столом, и пошел будить обоих.  
Барнс заметил, как утром Франсуа недобро отнесся к Стиву, и понимал, в общих чертах, что привело к этому негативу, надеясь, что они, если и не подружатся, то будут хотя бы жить в мире ради него. А потом Барнс что-нибудь придумает. Найдет, чем занять Стива, как ублажить Франсуа, и вообще разрешит сложившуюся ситуацию. А пока надо было работать с тем, что есть.   
Зайдя в спальню, Барнс посмотрел на спящего Франсуа, и решил извиниться за его утреннюю неудовлетворенность, разбудив его минетом.   
Нырнув под одеяло, он устроился между удобно разведенных ног, обхватывая губами пока еще вялый член.   
Франсуа сонно выдохнул и откинул одеяло. Он очень любил такие пробуждения и сам любил будить Баки именно так. Он протянул руку и погладил Баки по туго заплетенной косе.   
Возбудив Франсуа почти моментально, Барнс принялся самозабвенно сосать, поглаживая яйца, промежность. Он то заглатывал член целиком, обхватывая его плотно-плотно, то принимался посасывать шелковую головку, обводя ее языком.   
Франсуа только тихо постанывал, гладя Баки по голове и плечам. Очень скоро он начал подавать бедрами вверх, не в силах лежать смирно. Барнс застонал, ухватил Франсуа за бедра, чтобы тот не двигался, и продолжил свое занятие, сильнее обхватывая член губами.   
— Баааки!.. — проныл Франсуа. — Я… я сей… — и он выгнулся, кончая.   
Проглотив, Барнс облизал член и выпустил его изо рта, посмотрел на Франсуа и положил голову ему на бедро, засунув ладони под задницу. Ему было почти хорошо, совсем хорошо ему было, если бы не сон, утро и продолжение всего этого сумасшедшего дня.   
— Я так люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Барнс, счастливо улыбаясь.   
— Баки, — серьезно сказал Франсуа. — Я тебя тоже. Давай отпразднуем свадьбу на базе и приедем на сборище на танке? В смокинге и цилиндре?  
— Жратву все равно надо будет заказывать, — тут же сказал Барнс. — Или нанять артель поваров. Хоть на базе, хоть в городе, а жрать что-то надо. А в городе еще и выпить можно. А торт я хочу заказать в Галифаксе, в моей любимой кондитерской.   
— Да, в город на танке не получится, — согласился Франсуа. — Кого звать будем? Я сестер приглашу.   
— Мои гости — это Стив и весь инструкторский состав, — пожал плечом Барнс. — Не коллег-коллекционеров или акционеров мне звать, правда же?  
— Ну мало ли что тебе в голову взбредет, — резонно сказал Франсуа.   
— Не понял? — Поднял голову Барнс. — Я что, постоянно творю хуйню?  
— Ты ощущаешься так, словно в любой момент готов ее сотворить, — Франсуа рассмеялся.   
— Значит, я еще не стал старым пердуном, — Барнс сделал бросок и оказался на Франсуа сверху, придавливая его с собой к кровати. Поцеловал в губы, лизнул в нос и положил голову на плечо. — Давай ты встанешь и соберешься обедать, а я разбужу Стива, хорошо?  
— А зачем его будить? — удивился Франсуа. — Пусть спит.   
— Стива тоже надо покормить, — ответил Барнс. — Или правда не будить… Ладно, я ему оставлю. Пойдем обедать.   
— Мы, конечно, пойдем. Если ты с меня сползешь.   
Минут через десять Барнс все-таки выпустил Франсуа из-под себя и пошел на кухню накладывать еду, оставив целый здоровенный контейнер с едой для Стива, убрав выставленный для него прибор.   
— Ты обещал мне рубленый бифштекс и булочку с корицей, — напомнил Франсуа.   
— Я тебе испек эти ебаные булочки, малыш, — улыбнулся Барнс, доставая показывая контейнер с шестью булочками-завитушками. — Устраивают?  
— Разделишь их со мной? — спросил Франсуа, принюхиваясь.   
— Сначала основное блюдо, — заявил Барнс, убирая булочки, которые были еще теплые. — Так что садись и ешь!  
Франсуа принялся за еду. Он еще не отоспался после суток, но по опыту знал, что лучше поовощить до вечера, а потом нормально лечь спать, чем рушить себе режим.   
— Ты Алекса кормил? — спросил он у Баки, через силу запихивая в себя третью булочку.   
— Сам корми свое головоногое, — усмехнулся Барнс, отобрал у Франсуа кусочек булочки и слопал. Он не был фанатом выпечки в целом, и с корицей в частности, всю свою любовь отдавая шоколаду, но попробовать, что он там наваял, стоило. Получилось неплохо. — Мне надо в Галифакс съездить сегодня к позднему вечеру. Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? Или со мной скатаешься?  
Барнс понял, что проще в сети найти фото Эванса, они со Стивом были ну жуть как похожи, тем более, что их обрабатывали в голо, и уже к полуночи получить комплект документов для Стива, потому что потом у него просто могло не быть времени.   
— Скатаюсь, — согласился Франсуа. — Куплю себе осьминожков и ореховую смесь. Без арахиса. Ненавижу, когда в нее пихают арахис. Он же даже не орех!  
— Тогда собирайся, я кое-что сделаю и поедем. Но вернемся завтра утром, — сразу предупредил Барнс, которому что-то не хотелось ехать в ночь на базу.   
— А где заночуем? — спросил Франсуа.   
— А где хочешь? — Барнс мыл посуду, потому что для посудомойки было маловато. — Можно снять люкс в Хилтоне, можно что попроще. Только не клоповник какой-нибудь, хорошо? И вообще, может, я хочу тебя избаловать вконец.   
— Ну слушай, я вообще в гостиницах ничего не понимаю, — сказал Франсуа. — Что выберешь, то и будет.   
— Хорошо, — Барнс поцеловал Франсуа в висок, чуть сжав в объятиях, когда закончил с посудой, и пошел писать записку Стиву.  
Лишнего телефона для него у Барнса не было, но это он собирался исправить, поэтому он оставил Стиву инструкцию от своего планшета, создав ему профиль в одной из болталок и открыв ее, чтобы Стив мог или позвонить, или написать ему, когда проснется, если это произойдет раньше, чем они вернутся.   
Пока Франсуа собирался, Барнс нашел голо молодого Эванса, где он мило улыбается в камеру, и вместе с именем и нужной датой рождения скинул все это на анонимный ящик. Когда документы будут готовы, ему сообщат, но точно до полуночи сегодня.   
Быстро переодевшись в гражданское, Барнс мельком глянул на себя в зеркало и принялся собирать рюкзак с нужной мелочевкой.   
Франсуа надел фиолетовые бархатные джинсы со шнуровкой по бокам, осенние сапоги и свитер, который Лейла связала ему из кошачьей шерсти. Свитер был теплый, очень теплый, но снаружи задувал северный ветер, шел дождь, и Франсуа хотелось уюта. Он накинул синюю ветровку-”гагару” и крикнул Баки:  
— Я готов!  
— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Барнс, накидывая такую же ветровку, только светло-серую, высокие берцы тяжелых ботинок скрывались под классическими синими джинсами. Барнс глянул на улицу, перевел взгляд на теплолюбивого Франсуа. — Подожди дома, я сейчас подгоню машину.   
И вышел за дверь.   
— А зачем мы едем в Галифакс? — спросил Франсуа, когда они миновали КПП.  
— Мне нужно забрать документы для Стива, — спокойно ответил Барнс, он за почти сорок лет уже успел себе обеспечить настоящие документы, но контакты сохранились. Хотя он не собирался посвящать Франсуа в теневую сторону своего бизнеса, если это можно было так назвать. — Поесть шоколадных пирожных, сходить в кино, если хочешь. До завтра у нас полно времени.   
— В кино хочу, — согласился Франсуа. — Мы с тобой давно в кино не ходили. Только фильм выбираю я. А про Стива я не подумал. У него ж своего — штаны и тапки, да? Надо ему занятие найти. Может, сунем его к гоблинам? Он, конечно, не умеет ни черта, зато физическая форма отличная. И хуй он у меня будет прыгать без парашюта!  
— Хорошо, фильм выбираешь ты, — согласился Барнс, ему было все равно, что смотреть. — Малыш, Стив опытный стратег и тактик, он сделает всех гоблинов на раз, просто ему нужно будет разобраться с техникой и компами, там развитие пошло иначе. Я даже не представляю, как. И мне будет очень интересно поиграть в захват базы против него.   
— Вот как раз на свадьбе и поиграем, — кровожадно сказал Франсуа и принялся смотреть, что сегодня идет в Галифаксе. — О! — воскликнул он. — «Логово Ктулху»!  
— Отлично, — согласился Барнс. — Можешь даже не говорить, про что там.   
Какое-то время ехали молча. Барнс особо ни о чем не думал, но внезапно ему пришла мысль о детях, ведь после свадьбы Франсуа мог захотеть детей, это Барнс их не хотел больше, даже от любимого человека, и он решил поднять этот вопрос, который возник так внезапно.   
— Малыш, я не хочу детей, — после некоторого молчания выдал Барнс.   
— И я не хочу, — оторопел Франсуа. — Мне «щенков» на работе хватает, зачем еще дома такое и даже хуже?  
У Барнса отлегло, можно было не волноваться, что Франсуа вдруг захочет детей, к которым Барнс больше был не готов. Нет, он дал бы детям, все и даже больше, но он не был готов морально еще раз пройти через все это. Наверное, дети были тем, что он хотел оставить только для них с Себастьяном.   
— Ты молодец, — съехал с темы детей Барнс. — Ну, как инструктор молодец. У тебя отлично все получается, и курсанты материал усваивают заебись, — Барнс переложил руку с ручки коробки передач на колено Франсуа и чуть сжал. — Я горжусь тобой.   
— Спасибо, командир, — Франсуа положил ладонь поверх ладони Баки. — Я уже два года удаленный курс по педагогике прохожу, просто тебе не говорил. Если мозгов хватит, через полтора года получу диплом бакалавра.  
— Почему не говорил? — спросил Барнс, чувствуя себя не то обманутым, не то непроходимым идиотом, который не заметил, что его любовник, а теперь уже жених и в скором времени муж получает образование.   
— Да я все время боюсь, что меня выгонят, — признался Франсуа. — Не хотел показаться дураком.   
— И почему это тебя должны выгнать? — спросил Барнс.  
Ему хотелось поддержать Франсуа, убедить его, что он все сможет, у него все получится, и Барнс просто еще раз сжал ногу чуть выше колена, перекладывая руку обратно на ручку коробки передач.   
— Франсуа, ты молодец. Ты умный и сообразительный. У тебя все получится, — сказал он. — И даже если для кого-то это не так, для меня это непреложная истина.   
— Понимаешь, Баки, — тихо сказал Франсуа. — У тебя три диплома, ты десять книг написал и сейчас пишешь, а я школу с трудом закончил. Я не особенно умный парень, ты же знаешь. И я подумал — если меня выгонят и ты не узнаешь, ну, мне будет не так стыдно. Просто просру деньги на обучение, вот и все.   
— Вообще-то, по предоставлению диплома контора оплачивает счета за обучение, — сказал Барнс. — А десяток книг… Я получил образование, когда мне было уже за сотню. Если бы не война и Гидра, не Себастьян, которому я хотел соответствовать, я бы никогда ни на кого не выучился, и так бы и работал докером. Или еще кем…   
— О, про оплату я не знал, — сказал Франсуа. — А если бы я на ветеринара учился? — улыбнулся он. — Но там, конечно, никакого онлайн-обучения, только практика.   
— А ты хочешь быть ветеринаром? — повернул голову к Франсуа Барнс, ничуть не снижая скорости.   
— Вообще-то хочу, — признался Франсуа. — Но это так… мечты.   
— Малыш, — Барнс понял, что это разговор не для машины, но не мог промолчать, — если ты этого хочешь, то делай. Я оплачу обучение. Исполни свою мечту, это важно.   
— Сначала я хочу получить диплом по педагогике, — уверенно сказал Франсуа. — А там будет видно. Я не готов на шесть лет переехать в Торонто ради знаний, которые мне некуда будет применить.   
— Я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю, — пообещал Барнс, перебирая в голове все варианты, как можно обеспечить Франсуа возможность учиться на ветеринара.   
За разговорами они доехали до Галифакса, и Барнс предложил поесть в каком-нибудь кафе на выбор Франсуа, но потом обязательно заехать в его любимую кондитерскую.   
— Давай в «Олений луг», — предложил Франсуа. — Мне там нравится.   
Барнс свернул. “Олений луг” был занятным атмосферным кабаком, где действительно подавали оленину, стилизованным под разухабистый трактир века эдак восемнадцатого, как предполагал Барнс. Кабак был не из дешевых, но в дешевые Барнс Франсуа просто не водил.   
Они вошли в полутемный зал, освещенный стилизованным под свечи лампами, сели за один из дальних массивных деревянных столов, впрочем, тут такой была вся мебель, а по стенам висели оленьи рога.   
Официантка в корсете и короткой пышной юбке принесла им меню и кокетливо улыбнулась обоим, похоже, еще не выбрав, кого клеить, но жадным взглядом облизывая Барнса.  
— Новенькая, — сказал Франсуа, изучая меню. — Постоянные и так все знают. — Он поправил осьминога на безымянном пальце. — Мне в субботу надо будет съездить в Ярмут, я возьму машину?  
— Можно я подарю тебе машину, чтобы ты каждый раз об этом не спрашивал? — погладил по руке Франсуа Барнс. — Пожалуйста, на свадьбу. Или ты хочешь что-то другое?  
— А зачем нам две машины? — не понял Франсуа. — Лучше дископлан, из этих, на два пассажира.   
— Хорошо, малыш, значит, дископлан, — улыбнулся Барнс, прикидывая, какая там сейчас последняя модель на рынке лучшая по ряду характеристик, которые лучше знал Франсуа, чем он. Но, с другой стороны, Барнсу было у кого спросить.   
Они перекусили в “Оленьем луге”, зашли в кондитерскую, где Барнс заказал две коробки каких-то слишком хитроизвернутых пирожных, которые нужно было ждать, и они поехали в кинотеатр.   
Франсуа пришел от фильма в полный восторг. Голографический Ктулху шипел, булькал, махал перепончатыми крыльями и бил чешуйчатым хвостом. Кресла качались, от экрана веяло запахом гнилых водорослей, статный капитан парусного судна в пудреном парике взмахивал шпагой и смотрел в медную подзорную трубу, хорошенький юнга из «благородных» — зачем-то сбежавший из дома аристократик — попадался в зеленые склизкие щупальца...  
Даже зная, что фильм снят по мотивам книги, которую Барнс абсолютно точно не читал, уж больно шизоидными были фантазии автора, он поражался, как такое вообще можно было придумать. Хотя, придумать можно было всякое. Ему пришла в голову мысль, что ведь где-то может существовать мир с Ктулху, и автору все это пришло так же, как сценаристам Марвел когда-то давно.   
Подобные мысли посетили его первый раз за все время, что он был в этом мире, и Барнс передернул плечами от неприятного ощущения, что ткань миров может рваться в обе стороны. И вот такой вот Ктулху может случайно свалиться им на головы или вынырнуть из глубин морских, как в фильме.   
После кинотеатра они заехали за пирожными и потащились в отель. Барнс выбрал не самый роскошный люкс в Хилтоне, заказал чай, и они с Франсуа целый вечер сидели, ели пирожные, пили чай и разговаривали, пока Барнсу не позвонили, сообщая, что он может приехать и забрать заказанное.   
— Ложись спать, — Барнс погладил Франсуа ладонью по лицу, коснулся губами губ в легком поцелуе и пошел обуваться.   
— Тебя дожидаться? — спросил Франсуа.   
— Лучше спи, ты и так мало спал, — и Барнс ушел, оставив Франсуа самому решать, дожидаться его или нет.


	18. Chapter 18

Вечером в воскресенье, вернувшись из Ярмута, Франсуа взял Баки за руку и надел на нее кольцо. Платиновое, со сложным кельтским переплетением.   
— Люблю тебя, — сказал Франсуа.   
Обняв его и прижавшись виском к виску, Барнс молча стоял и таял. Вроде бы все уже было сказано, и кольцо имело лишь символическое значение, да и то больше для окружающих, чем непосредственно для него, но все равно было… Странно было, сердце щемило от тихой радости и всепоглощающего счастья.   
— И я люблю тебя, — ответил Барнс.  
— Когда поедем в муниципалитет за разрешением? — спросил Франсуа.  
— Давай в среду, — предложил Барнс, прикидывая, когда у него день, в который ничего особо делать не надо, да и Франсуа тоже.   
— Давай, — согласился Франсуа, наклонился и погладил ту кошку, которая оказалась ближе.   
Барнс выпустил Франсуа из объятий, поцеловал его и пошел смотреть, как там Стив. За те несколько дней, что он был тут, в этом мире, он только ел и спал, Барнс был в этом уверен, потому что из спальни раздавалось только мерное сопение. Он надеялся, что Стив таким образом приходит в себя. Сейчас Барнс был уверен, что друг не спит, и хотел поговорить.  
— Стиви? — постучавшись, но не дожидаясь ответа, Барнс приоткрыл дверь.  
Стив, явно не проснувшийся, вынул голову из-под подушки.  
— Баки? — соно сказал он. — А где кошки?  
— В гостиной, — удивился Барнс, слыша утробное урчание обеих. Похоже, они зажали на диване Франсуа.  
— Уже утро?   
— Сейчас вечер, Стив, — Барнс сел на край кровати, глядя на друга и думая, что делать, если Стив так и не оправится от всего того, что с ним произошло, включая выбитые мозги.  
— Черт, сколько же я спал?   
— Почти четверо суток, с перерывами на отлить и пожрать, — охотно осведомил Барнс. — У меня завтра дела с самого утра, поэтому я сейчас решил потревожить твой покой. Нужно обсудить, как быть дальше.  
— Да, — энергично кивнул Стив растрепанной головой, — Давай обсудим.  
— Тебе надо освоить технику этого мира, уверен, она сильно отличается от той, что ты привык пользоваться, — начал Барнс. — Я хочу тебе предложить пройти сейчас остаток курса с гоблинами, а потом ещё курс с новым заездом гоблинов. За это время ты сможешь уверенно освоить довольно много всего, и подумаем, как тебя пристроить к делу. Все, Стиви, ты больше не Капитан Америка.  
— Да, — задумчиво сказал Стив, — Я больше не Капитан Америка. Думаешь, у меня получится? Я думал, мне надо найти какую-нибудь работу.  
— Если хочешь, можешь, конечно, быть художником, как ты всегда хотел, — сказал Барнс, — но не думаю, что здесь твои картины быстро взлетят и будут раскупаться. А так, тебе главное захотеть. Тебя же даже в армию взяли.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
— А с кем предполагается воевать?   
— Если хочешь повоевать, у меня есть свой “Щит”, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Это частная военная компания, которая принадлежит мне. Там ребята из тех, что я готовил ещё щенками, но все они гоблины. А так… Мне, знаешь ли, нужен заместитель по образовательной части.  
— А в чем будут заключаться мои обязанности? — оживился Стив.  
— Ты будешь тренировать “щенков” и гоблинов, гонять их днём и ночью. Устраивать неожиданные нападения на базу, — Барнс тоже оживился. Он сделал правильно, что пришел к Стиву не выяснять, как он и мотать на кулак его сопли, а с конструктивным предложением, которое успел даже продумать. — В общем, делать почти все то же, что и я.  
— Я согласен, — решительно сказал Стив. — А когда у тебя свадьба?  
— Мы ещё не назначили дату, — вздохнул Барнс, потому что о дате они ещё даже не говорили. Не то чтобы хотелось быстрее, потому что, по сути, это событие ничего между ними не меняло, но, как и с Себастьяном, меняло все кардинально. — Ты же будешь моим шафером?  
— Конечно, Бак! — обрадовался Стив. — Обязательно! Вот только я ничего не смогу тебе подарить, — уныло сказал он.   
— А мне ничего и не надо, — улыбнулся Барнс, хлопнув Стива по плечу. — У меня все есть.   
“Теперь точно все”, — подумал он, глядя на друга, которого ему не хватало, если посмотреть правде в глаза.   
— Как тебе на счет начать завтра? — предложил Барнс. — Но жить будешь отдельно, в казарме просто лишней кровати нет. Ну и, если считаешь, что стесняешь меня с Франсуа, отдельное жилье для тебя тоже есть.   
— Лучше отдельное, — уверенно сказал Стив. — У вас кошки.   
— Эм… Что не так с нашими кошками? — удивился Барнс.   
— Они слишком большие. Лапы большие.   
— Стив, с тобой все… — Барнс хотел спросить, все ли со Стивов порядке, что он жалуется на размер лап его кошек, но не стал. — Ладно, Стиви, потерпи до завтра, я тебя сам к гоблинам отведу. Нет, Стив, — Барнс хотел понять, что не так с размером кошачьих лап, — объясни, что не так в том, что лапы у кошек большие?  
Стив жалобно посмотрел на него.   
— У них лапы больше, чем у любой собаки, которая у меня была, — попытался объяснить он. — Но кошки же должны быть меньше собак!  
Барнс тяжело вздохнул, было похоже, что у Стива реально слегка поехала крыша, но это не значило, что ее не надо было попытаться поставить на место. Все-таки он помогал Баки, когда тот был не в себе. Правда, делал это по-своему, но ведь делал же.   
Была мысль сказать, что это большие кошки и у них большие лапы, все закономерно, но Барнс решил не грузить друга.   
— Подъем в пять, Стив, — только и сказал Барнс. — Если тебе что-то нужно, говори. И, кстати, вот.   
На кровать лег тонкий кусок пластика с его именем, Барнс ткнул на него, и появилось голо Эванса, но кто бы отличил одного от другого, не зная? Да никто. И коробка с телефоном.   
— Твои документы. По ним тебе сорок, — объяснил он. — Они полулегальные, но можешь ничего не бояться. Это телефон, внутри инструкция, разберешься. Свой номер я тебе вбил.   
— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, разглядывая голограмму. — Но… это же не я, верно? Чье это голо?  
— Актер, который играл тебя в фильмах, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Мне срочно нужна была твоя рожа, а ты дрых, вот я и подумал, что вы достаточно похожи, чтобы подошло. Тебя не устраивает?  
— Просто… странно, — объяснил Стив. — Он, этот актер, уже умер, да? — он повертел удостоверение личности в руках. — Это хорошо, что Канада, — сказал Стив. — Штаты для меня… умерли.   
Барнс в очередной раз вздохнул. Он никогда не придавал такого значения стране и долгу, как Стив, поэтому и не мог понять, своего друга, не мог осознать, чего он лишился, но думал, что для Стива Штаты были таким же любимыми и важными, как для него Себастьян или Франсуа. Барнс не понимал такой преданности стране, но ему и не надо было, наверное.   
Говорить на эту тему Барнс не решился, он не хотел бередить рану, которая довела Стива, да и вообще не знал, что сказать, потому что ему давным давно было все равно, в какой стране жить, лишь бы рядом был тот, кого любишь.   
— У нас принято в первый день самим разбираться в том, что где находится, — решил продолжить экскурс в жизнь гоблинов Барнс. — Но если хочешь, тебе я все покажу и расскажу сам.   
— Покажи, — попросил Стив. — И расскажи, чем именно у тебя занимаются гоблины.   
— В общем-то, тем же самым, чем и “щенки”, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Учатся воевать и убивать. Я создаю условия, максимально приближенные к боевым, на мой взгляд. Они после меня круче иного спецназа, и берут в разы дороже. В отличие от обычного солдата, они умеют пользоваться массой техники, проходят, все поголовно, снайперский курс, рукопашный бой, ножевой бой. Профи в этих вещах они не становятся, но уровень гораздо выше обычного, даже наемного, бойца. Некоторые учатся стрелять из арбалетов и луков, хотя сейчас замечательное бесшумное оружие есть. Или тебя не это интересует?  
— А какой техникой они умеют пользоваться? И… у вас по-прежнему прыгают с парашютом?  
— А у вас нет? — спросил Барнс, и принялся перечислять имеющуюся у него технику.   
— А у нас с антигравом, — сказал Стив. — Но я давно не имею ни к чему подобному отношения. Интересно будет попробовать.   
— Значит, завтра разгребу себе полдня и введу тебя в курс всего, насколько это можно. А сейчас пошли пить какао, я помню, тебе раньше нравилось.   
— Какао? — изумился Стив. — Настоящее какао? Из шоколада?  
— Да, — как-то даже смутился Барнс. — Какао-порошок и зерен какао. Что-то не так?   
— У нас уже больше пятидесяти лет нет никакого натурального шоколада, — сказал Стив. — Как тебе удалось?  
— Удалось не мне, а генетикам, — ответил Барнс.   
Кажется, ему приоткрывалась тайна, почему Стив такой удрученный. Он бы тоже с ума сошел без шоколада.   
— Я просто вложился в исследования и в плантацию какао, — рассказал он. — Себастьян посоветовал. У нас шоколад — удовольствие обеспеченных и очень обеспеченных.   
— А твой Франсуа любит шоколад? — спросил Стив. — Пойдем пить какао.  
— Он его маленьким не ел, так что он не большой фанат, — Барнс поднялся и распахнул дверь. — Это я любитель. Ну, ты знаешь.   
Барнс прошел в гостиную, где Франсуа сидел и смотрел смешные видео с котиками, а на нем возлежали обе их кошки, почти полностью скрывая его под собой.  
— На тебя варить какао? — спросил Барнс, подойдя к Франсуа и погладив и его, и кошек.   
— Вари, — кивнул Франсуа.  
— Привет, — сказал ему Стив, но пожимать руку не стал. — Они… мурлычут?  
— А как же! — Франсуа расплылся в улыбке.  
— О господи, — Стив спал с лица и слинял на кухню.  
— Он чего? — спросил Франсуа у Баки.   
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Барнс, озадаченно глядя вслед ускакавшему Стиву. — Может, болеет?  
Франсуа погладил сначал Мару, а потом Санору.   
— К Чарли его отведи, — посоветовал он.   
— Я ща у нее спрошу, — задумчиво сказал Барнс, набивая Чарли сообщение.  
“У меня друг шарахется от моих мурчащих кошек. Что с ним?”  
И пошел на кухню.   
— Стив, что не так с мурчанием? Это нормальная кошачья функция. Они все мурчат, — Барнс достал кастрюлю, поставил на включенную конфорку и налил туда почти три литра молока. Подумал и достал из шкафчика плитку шоколада. — Держи.   
Стив ухватился за двухсотпятидесятиграммовую плитку темного шоколада и принялся судорожно ее разворачивать.   
— Ну это же… — начал он объяснять. — Как вообще живое существо может издавать подобные звуки, Бак? Это… — он передернул плечами.   
«Фобия», — пришел ответ от Чарли. — «Приводи ко мне, выпишу ему успокоительные и противотревожные».   
— Стив, скажи честно, ты боишься кошек? — потребовал Барнс. — Мелкий, колись.   
Ожидая, пока молоко закипит, Барнс сыпал туда разные специи, потом бахнул несколько ложек какао-порошка и венчиком размешал его. Оставалось, помешивая, ждать, когда напиток закипит.   
— Ну боюсь! — ответил Стив. — А что?  
— То! Бля, Стив! Ну… — Барнс махнул рукой, помешав какао. — Вот чего ты сразу не сказал, что тебя мои девочки пугают? А то лапы у них большие, мурчат они, понимаешь ли. Ладно, забей. Теперь я хоть понимаю, чего ты от Мары с Санорой шарахаешься. Завтра тебя переселим. Переселим же Стива в твою половину коттеджа?! — крикнул Барнс Франсуа.   
— Давай, — отозвался Франсуа. — Только там до сих пор портрет Зимнего Солдата в спальне.   
— Снимешь и перевесишь к нам в спальню, если хочешь, — крикнул Барнс и снял с плиты кастрюлю с какао. — Стив, в нижнем угловом ящике стоят кружки. Доставай две самые большие и одну поменьше.   
Стив достал две большие кружки из прозрачного темного стекла и одну поменьше, с фиолетовыми осьминогами.   
В кухню вошел Франсуа.   
— Стив, там мое постельное осталось, у Баки кровать слишком большая.   
— У кого будет больше времени разобраться, что оттуда забрать сюда? — спросил Барнс, разливая какао по кружкам, потом взял взбитые сливки и соорудил на каждой кружке по розочке, для Франсуа посыпав ореховой крошкой. — Или можно вместе, завтра от подъема до твоего занятия у нас почти три часа, успеем.   
— Да я все давно забрал, кроме Зимнего Солдата, ты чего? — удивился Франсуа. — Пустой дом, в нем все казенное, как везде.   
— Мало ли, может ты помещение под склад используешь, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— Угу, под склад сбывшихся мечт, — хохотнул Франсуа. — Стив, а осьминогов ты не боишься?  
— Чего их бояться? Они вкусные, — улыбнулся Стив.   
— Да у нас просто живой живет, но в подвале, — пояснил Барнс.   
Он совершенно не ожидал, что у Стива фобия на кошек, но, с другой стороны, они до войны не пытались завести себе кошку, во время это было вообще не актуально, а потом не до того совсем. Совсем-совсем. И вот, спустя больше двухсот лет Барнс узнает, что его лучший друг боится кошек.   
Хотелось рассмеяться и смеяться долго и заразительно, потому что это было реально очень смешно. У его барсов большие лапы и они мурчат. Барнс не знал, мурчат ли все кошки, но был уверен, что превалирующее большинство мурчит.   
Очень по-домашнему, но совершенно бескультурно поедая взбитые сливки с помощью пальца, Барнс добрался до какао, отпил, и облизнулся.   
— Вы странные, — сказал Стив. — Будущее странное. Иногда я жалею, что не умер где-нибудь в девятьсот пятидесятом году. Все слишком сложно.  
— Стив, это депрессия, — уверенно сказал Франсуа. — Покажись Чарли, она возьмет у тебя спинномозговую жидкость на анализ и назначит лекарства.   
— Чем странно будущее, я, в целом, могу тебя понять, — Барнс потрепал Стива по плечу. — Но вот конкретно мы тебе чем не угодили?  
Говорить о депрессии Стива нужно было предметно, как он считал, а не рассуждать просто так. Да, к Чарли сходить надо было, она могла связаться с психиатром, который бы онлайн поставил Стиву диагноз. Проблема была только в дозировке лекарств, которые у них с Стивом выводились моментально, а действовали, как объяснял когда-то Себастьян, когда Барнс у него спрашивал, накопительно.   
— Ну… осьминог? — Стив доел шоколадку. — Барсы? Ты всегда был склонен к тому, чтобы пускать пыль в глаза, выпендриться, но тут ты сам себя переплюнул.   
— Я старался, — довольно улыбнулся Барнс и погладил себя по груди. — Просто сейчас это возможно. Ну, осьминоги давно были возможны, а вот барсы… С их геномом играться не так давно стали, лет двадцать назад. Просто Франсуа хотел большую пушистую кошку. Это был единственный вариант.   
— А поменьше пушистых кошек что, не бывает? — спросил Стив.  
Франсуа хихикнул. А Барнс вздохнул.   
— Если они тебе так не нравятся, то давай сегодня тебя переселим? — предложил он.   
Мучить друга своими кошками ему не хотелось совершенно, но его недоумение и опасения были очень забавны. Хотя Барнс понимал и его определенную правоту, все же Санора могла и руку откусить или горло перегрызть за здорово живешь, Мара была более миролюбивая и даже за козлом не охотилась. Но, с другой стороны, кошки были вполне себе накормлены и нападать у них была бы причина только в качестве защиты.   
Вот только Чарли сказала, что это фобия, значит, Стив боялся и маленьких кошек, только не так ощутимо для окружающих, ведь маленького зверя можно легко отодвинуть, а упертые тридцать кило просто так с дороги не оттеснишь.   
— Давай, — согласился Стив. — Вы же с ними небось и спите?  
— Если бы с ними спали, мы бы забыли как трахаться, — рассмеялся Барнс.   
— Советами бы замучили? — спросил Стив.  
Франсуа расхохотался.   
— Приревновали бы, — еще сильнее заржал Барнс, он не думал, что Стив может так спошлить.   
— Какао отличное, — сказал Стив, — спасибо. Бак, покажи мне, что у тебя здесь и как. Столовая, все такое.   
— Ладно, раз все так, приводи себя в порядок, одевайся, покажу тебе, где что, — решил Барнс перенести экскурсию с утра завтра на сегодняшний вечер. — А потом буду показывать тебя своим работникам.   
И отправил рассылку, чтобы собрались в столовой через час, у него есть, кого показать.   
— Малыш, — Барнс погладил Франсуа по спине, приобнял и нежно поцеловал, прикрыв глаза. Хотелось остаться дома, угнездиться на диване с Франсуа и кошками, для которых уже было бесполезно покупать отдельный диван, и ни о чем не думать. — Разберешься с посудой?  
— Само собой, — Франсуа привычно обнял его за шею. — Иди, Баки. Я тебя дождусь.   
Стив смущенно смотрел в сторону.   
— Пойдем, Стиви, — махнул рукой Барнс, надел ботинки и, прихватив ветровку, вышел на улицу. — Начнем по порядку. Жить ты будешь вон там.  
Барнс повел Стива по территории так, чтобы конечным пунктом была столовая инструкторов, показывая, рассказывая и отвечая на вопросы.   
— А кто живет во второй половине коттеджа? — спрашивал Стив. — Почему ты разделяешь гоблинов и «щенков»? Где у тебя оружейная? Техника закодирована на конкретных пользователей или общедоступна?  
— Во второй половине живет Габриэль. Он медбрат, познакомишься сегодня попозже. — Барнс радовался, что Стив сразу включился в процесс, отоспавшись и отъевшись более или менее. — «Щенки» совсем ничего не умеют, у них свой курс, он годичный, а гоблины учатся только полгода, там больше повышение квалификации. Им не надо объяснять элементарных вещей, а “щенкам” надо. Оружейка дальше, и доступ к ней у тебя будет, как у всех курсантов, под руководством инструктора по стрельбе. Доступ к технике только у прошедших курс и сдавших экзамен. Для остальных тоже только под контролем инструктора. Что еще?  
— Что на остальных островах? — спросил Стив. — У тебя есть авиатехника?  
— А на кой хер мне летный инструктор без техники? Чисто на поебаться? — вопросительно посмотрел на Стива Барнс.   
— Ну может у тебя на старости лет придурь — ебать летного инструктора? — смущенно пошутил Стив. — Слушай, он какой? Мне он кажется знакомым, но это бред же, верно?  
— Не знаю, Стив, — Барнс категорически не хотел рассказывать про реинкарнацию Рамлоу, потому что Франсуа им не был, он просто обладал его воспоминаниями, да и то частично. — Может, был кто-то рядом с тобой похожий, вот тебе и запомнилось. А Франсуа, он… Я не знаю, как тебе сказать. Он нежный и ласковый только со мной. А так он та еще скотина и жесткий с курсантами. Он же был наемником, а туда мягких неженок не берут. Они и сюда-то обычно не попадают. Он совсем не такой, как Себастьян, и это хорошо, потому что сравнивать нечего. А иначе со мной невозможно было бы. У меня много разной техники, — съехал он с темы. — И я ее меняю, как только появляются качественно новые модели, чтобы мои курсанты умели с нею управляться. Будут вопросы, как ты появился на базе, у гоблинов вообще будет жопа гореть, потому что они тебя просмотрели, значит, проебались. Не выдвигай никаких версий, хорошо? На других островах у меня всякое. Охотничьи угодья моих котиц, они там за козлами бегают, которых я им покупаю. А так тоже тренировочные полигоны для отработки осады, обороны, тотального уничтожения, развертывание лагеря с нуля, сворачивание обжитого лагеря в ноль. У меня, помимо основного острова, Большой Таскет, на котором мы живем, еще тридцать четыре маленьких островка под разные нужды. Карту увидишь потом, я тебе на телефон файлы солью, сможешь посмотреть ночью.   
— Расскажи мне распорядок для гоблинов, — попросил Стив.   
— Расписание занятий скидывается каждую неделю новое, — начал Барнс, — неизменным остается только физподготовка утром и вечером. Подъем в пять, с семи вечера — свободное время. До пяти утра. Можешь не спать и заниматься, если хочешь, но в пять ноль пять должен стоять на плацу в строю в любую погоду.   
— Жестко, — одобрил Стив. — А покинуть твои владения курсанты могут?  
— Ты волен свалить в любой момент без получения обратно денег за курс, — ответил Барнс. — А вот вернуться… Есть те, кому мы выдаем пропуск, позволяющий вернуться на базу, но это редкость. Понимаешь, тут не оказываются случайно. Если ты сюда попал, значит, ты сюда хотел. Можешь порыться в сети, “Школа для наемников Барнса”. Поэтому я не вижу смысла ставить лишние ограничения, люди должны сами понимать, чего они хотят. Так знания, которые мы им тут впихиваем, лучше усваиваются.   
— Значит, никаких самоволок? — спросил Стив.   
Барнс достал телефон и вызвал голографическую карту острова.   
— Вот тут, — показал он на мост, — единственный въезд на базу. Там КПП и ворота. Хорошие ворота. Вот тут, — ткнул в небольшой причал, там же был пляж и тропинка наверх, — можно свалить на лодке, но, опять же, допуск на управление должен быть. Везде скалы, особо не поплаваешь. Теперь понял, почему гоблины будут головы ломать, как ты сюда попал? А, на каждом датчик, сообщающий его местоположение на острове. Ведется постоянное наблюдение. Мои острова под колпаком. Так что, если придумаешь, как отсюда можно свалить в самоволку — расскажешь.   
— Значит, мне тоже нужен датчик, — сказал Стив. — Выдашь? Или я у тебя буду неучтенным оленем бегать?  
— Облегчить тебе побег с острова? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Нет, гоблином походишь. Датчик мы тебе выдадим, не боись. Что тебя еще интересует?  
— Ну, документы ты мне достал, жильем обеспечил, обмундирование выдал. Осталось с персоналом познакомить?  
— Да, пойдем, все уже собрались, я думаю, — они быстро добрались до инструкторской столовой и зашли. За большим столом собрались все сотрудники Барнса. Кто-то о чем-то переговаривался, кто-то пялился в телефон, кто-то зевал. Лейла заваривала чай.   
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Барнс, ему ответили нестройным хором.   
Барнс чувствовал, как всем было интересно, что это за человек и как он появился на базе, потому что никто новый на базу не приезжал.   
— Знакомьтесь, это Стив Роджерс, мой друг, — представил Стива Барнс. — Он побудет гоблином до лета. Просьба спрашивать с него, как со всех, а теорию рассказывать, как идиоту.   
— Ты его в багажнике на базу протащил? — спросила Лейла. — Или Барсук на вертолете привез? Так вроде он не летал никуда за последнюю неделю.   
— Это мне подарок от Санты на Рождество, просто чуть раньше, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Мне его олени доставили.   
— А оленей кошки съели? — спросил угрюмый Габриэль.   
— Да, Габи, они их поймали и съели, — подтвердил Барнс.   
— Схожу поищу на Костяном острове рога, — серьезно сказал Габриэль.   
— Так, Стив, — сказала Чарли. — Сейчас же ко мне на обследование. Джеймс, я его без своего заключения дальше пляжа не допущу.   
— Хорошо, пойдем, получим твое заключение, — спокойно сказал Барнс. — Если у кого есть вопросы — задавайте, нет — топайте отдыхать.   
Вопросов больше не нашлось, и весь комсостав быстренько рассосался, а Стив, Барнс и Чарли пошли в лазарет. Барнс понимал, что ему надо рассказать Чарли о метаболизме, потому что Стиву нужно было помочь, не все проходило от тяжелых нагрузок и постоянной занятости.   
— Чарли, Стиву нужна консультация психиатра, — сразу сказал Барнс, как только они оказались в ее владениях.   
— Жалобы? — спросила Чарли, моментально обвешавшая Стива датчиками, взявшая кровь на анализ и заглянувшая с фонариком в глаза.   
— Попытки самоубийства достаточно? — спросил Барнс, не очень представляя, на что еще Стив мог жаловаться. — Сам давай говори, — потребовал он у Стива.   
— Попытка спонтанная или обдуманная? — спросила Чарли.  
— Обдуманная, — признался Стив. — Чудом выжил.   
— Проблемы со сном? Аппетит? Настроение? — Чарли засунула пробирку с кровью Стива в какой-то аппарат.   
— Настроение никакое, — сказал Стив. — У меня даже рыбы все подохли. Спать не мог, вот только у Баки отоспался и отъелся.   
Чарли кивнула и сказала:  
— Разденься до пояса.   
Стив послушался. Чарли налепила дополнительные датчики ему вдоль хребта. На голографических экранах вокруг нее начали появляться какие-то графики и цифры.   
— Что, Джеймс, — сказала Чарли, поглядев на один из них, — у него тоже за неделю огнестрел заживает?  
— Заживет, — кивнул Барнс. — Я ж говорю, это мой друг.   
— А, _такой_ друг, — усмехнулась Чарли.   
Аппарат с кровью пискнул, и Чарли посмотрела на результаты.   
— Ну что я скажу… — протянула она. — Депрессия имеет место быть, так что свяжусь с психиатром. Стив, как вызову — галопом поскачешь ко мне на прием. Метаболизм от средней нормы ускорен шестикратно, кстати, Джеймс, я бы и тебя исследовала, а то что за бардак — операция без анестезии!   
— Не знаю, что ты там себе надумала по поводу _такого_ друга, — усмехнулся Барнс, — но мы друзья детства. А насчет исследований, не люблю я их, Чарли.   
— Мне надо понять, наконец, что и в каких количествах тебе колоть. Ты что, веришь, что будешь здоровым вечно?  
— Да, Чарли, — немного грустно сказал Барнс, — мы со Стивом будем здоровыми, пока не умрем.   
— Вот даже как, — сказала Чарли, отцепляя от Стива датчики. — Ну, Стива я здоровым не назову. Депрессия — не шутки.   
— По сравнению с Баки я всегда был болезненным задохликом, мэм, — признался Стив.   
— Ладно, с депрессией все понятно, — съехал с темы болезненного задохлика Барнс. — Чарли, ты сможешь рассчитать для него адекватную дозу лекарств, которые назначит психиатр, потому что, чует мое сердце, без этого не обойдется? И как ты прекрасно понимаешь, я не хочу, чтобы данные о способностях наших со Стивом организмов куда-нибудь попали. Я в тебя верю, но не предупредить не могу.   
— Мог бы и не говорить, — хмыкнула Чарли. — Что касается дозировок — помнишь, я выбила из тебя сложномолекулярный синтезатор? Все препараты в нужных дозировках мы уже давно производим сами, здесь. Любые формы, что угодно, нужны только назначения и лицензия на определенный препарат. Ты что, вообще не заглядываешь в счета? Ты же оплачиваешь все эти лицензии.   
— Заглядываю, — нагло соврал Барнс, просто заложивший на Чарли определенную сумму денег, на которую она может заказать в месяц, и пока она не превышалась, его не интересовало, что там. Вот только рассказывать об этом он не собирался, пусть думает, что он следит за каждым центом.   
Чарли подписала для Стива допуск к занятиям со старшими курсантами.   
— Все, теперь твой друг может смело сворачивать себе шею с остальными гоблинами, — сказала она. — Но как только я скажу — бегом ко мне.   
— Да, мэм, — кивнул Стив.   
— Чарли Коваленко, — наконец представилась она. — Хмурый похоронный агент размером со шкаф, бритый наголо — Габриэль, мой фельдшер. Все, свободны.   
— Пока, Чарли, — попрощался Барнс и утащил Стива, собираясь проводить его домой, а самому вернуться к Франсуа, на которого у него были планы. Или хотя бы диван и кошки. — Поужинаешь с нами?  
— Да, — сказал Стив. — Значит, Зимний Солдат в спальне? Почему?   
— Нашел случайно в сети, ему картинка понравилась, — почти не соврал Барнс. — Там рисунок фанатский, не сильно на меня похож. В маске, тем более. Вот и повесил в спальне.   
— Но почему в спальне? — не понял Стив. — Знаешь, Зимний Солдат в маске — это довольно устрашающее зрелище. Или у Франсуа такие кошмары, что только Зимний Солдат отогнать может?  
— Я не спрашивал, почему он его в спальне повесил, — снова соврал Барнс. Он прекрасно понимал, что Стив не идиот, он придет к неутешительным выводам или спросит напрямую, но говорить о Рамлоу очень не хотелось, и Барнс тянул, оттягивая момент, как только мог. — А кошмары, да. Были у него. Я их прогнал. Да заберу я эту картинку. О, придем ко мне, я тебе свою коллекцию Зимних покажу. Вернее, Себастьяна, но теперь она моя.   
— Экшн-фигурки? — понимающе спросил Стив.   
— Ты знаешь, что это такое? — рассмеялся Барнс. — Нет, плюшевые и тряпичные. Экшн-фигурки я собирал, коробка с ними до сих пор лежит, но на складе. А Себастьяну дарили кукол ручной работы.   
Барнс грустно вздохнул, вспомнив, как Себастьян радовался каждому такому подарку.   
— Значит, у тебя коллекция милых плюшевых Зимних Солдат? — улыбнулся Стив. — Если бы Тони узнал, он бы на байты распылился. Он же перевел себя в цифровой формат, понимаешь? Сам придумал, как это сделать, и перед смертью осуществил. Каждый день скидывал обновленные копии. Он рано умер, Тони Старк.   
— Скучаешь по нему? — спросил Барнс.   
Если не Старк, не было бы у него сейчас живой руки, но Барнс так и не смог им проникнуться, этим странным человеком. Он вообще был весь не с ними, не с Мстителями, он был с Себастьяном, рвался к нему, мечтал о нем, был с ним во снах, какое тут общение с живыми людьми? Поэтому Барнс просто принял, задолго до того, как узнал об этом, что Мстители так или иначе закончили свой земной путь.   
— Я по всем скучаю, — признался Стив. — Ты же знаешь, как я привязываюсь к людям. За последние лет пятьдесят у меня, считай, и не было друзей, только Конни и дети. Но Конни умерла, дети умерли, внукам на меня наплевать — я никогда не умел быть хорошим дедушкой. Остался совсем один.   
— Теперь мы снова вместе, — сжал плечо Стива Барнс.  
— До конца? — спросил Стив.   
— До конца, — уверенно кивнул Барнс.


	19. Chapter 19

Франсуа и Баки валялись на диване и смотрели старые-престарые плоские черно-белые мультики про саймонова кота. Санора и Мара гуляли снаружи — как раз ударил заморозок, и кошки ходили по хрустящим листьям и заиндевевшей траве. Они любили гулять в такую погоду.   
Франсуа поглаживал Баки по пояснице, забираясь все ниже и ниже. На экране белый кот вскарабкался хозяину на голову, чего-то испугавшись, а маленький пушистый котенок вис у него на поясе халата.   
— Как хорошо, — задумчиво сказал Франсуа, — что мы не носим халатов, — и погладил Баки по расщелине между ягодиц.   
— Да, тебе бы это сильно помешало, — согласился Барнс, чувствуя руку Франсуа.   
Он был не большим фанатом этих мультиков, но Франсуа они нравились, а посиделки на диване были приятными, поэтому и мультики можно было посмотреть. Но Барнс больше прислушивался к ощущениям рук будущего мужа, блуждающих по его телу.   
Прикосновения были приятны, будоражили и намекали на интересное продолжение, поэтому Барнс сидел и ждал, что будет дальше, хотя можно было и самому включиться в процесс, но он подставлялся и ловил ощущения.  
Рука Франсуа забралась еще ниже и нежно обвела дырку.   
— А представляешь, как кошки бы на халатах висли? — спросил Франсуа.   
— Они тебе на плечи могут положить лапы, какие халаты? — поинтересовался Барнс, и решил все перевести в горизонтальную плоскость буквально.   
Потянул за собой Франсуа, укладывая его на диван рядом, и запустил руки под футболку.   
— Представляешь, уже завтра, — и коснулся губами губ.   
— Не представляю, — признался Франсуа и потерся о Баки пахом. Член у него стоял колом. — Испачкаем диван?  
— А если не успеем до возвращения кисок? — усмехнулся Барнс.   
Кошки жили в гостиной, и диван большей частью был их территорией, так что Барнс совершенно не представлял, что будет, если они заляпают диван или, что хуже, вернуться их урчащие скотины и увидят, какое они на нем устроили безобразие.   
— А мы их не пустим, — сказал Франсуа. — Но мы можем перебраться в спальню.  
— И чем же таким интересным мы займемся в спальне? — промурлыкал Барнс в шею Франсуа, прихватывая ее губами, касаясь кончиком языка.   
Он уже был весь взбудоражен, возбужден, и место для взаимного удовлетворения желания друг друга было не принципиально.   
— Паззлы пособираем? — Франсуа поцеловал Баки в шею под ухом и лизнул.   
От ласки Барнс застонал, резко прижав к себе Франсуа, выдохнул долго, жарко, и, плюнув на все, ухнул в желание с головой.   
— Нахуй паззлы, — прошептал он, стягивая с Франсуа футболку.   
Как же он хотел; все тело горело, вибрировало от желания, от необходимости чувствовать не просто рядом, вплавить в себя, чтобы если оторвать, то только с мясом.   
— Не, я против таких извращений, — Франсуа тоже быстро раздевал Баки. От того слабо пахло шоколадным гелем для душа. — Хочу тебя вылизать. Поэтому давай, коленями на сиденье, грудью на спинку, задницей ко мне.   
— С чего это ты взял, что имеешь права в койке командовать? — хитро осведомился Барнс, не спеша принимать требуемую позицию.   
— Нет, ну если ты не хочешь, я и паззлы могу пойти пособирать, — Франсуа приподнялся, собираясь слезть с полураздетого Баки.   
— Только попробуй, — прошипел Барнс не хуже разозленной змеи, крепко притиснув его к себе. — Я тебя тогда поймаю и выебу без любви и смазки.   
— Порвешь мне жопу и себе уздечку. — Франсуа снова лег на него. — Представляешь, как Чарли обрадуется?  
— У меня тоже есть аптечка, а в ней заживлялка, — проворчал Барнс. — Не будет Чарли такого счастья.   
— Ну то есть ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя вылизал? — уточнил Франсуа.   
— Кто сказал, что не хочу? — удивился Барнс. — Очень даже хочу.   
— А чего тогда тему переводишь?  
Барнс и сам не знал, чего он кочевряжится, потому что все тело горело от жажды прикосновений. Он быстро выпутался из одежды и встал, как Франсуа и хотел, опустив голову между вытянутых, уложенных на спинку дивана, рук, и выпятил задницу.   
В доме было тепло, но Барнсу было жарко. Просто невозможно жарко от ожидания, от предвкушения от… Он сам запутался от чего.   
— Ты так хотел? — хрипло спросил Барнс, облизнув враз пересохшие губы.   
— О да, — Франсуа прижался к его заднице, провел ладонями по спине, а потом крепко сжал половинки, стиснул, развел, горячо дыхнул между ними. Встал на колени позади Баки, притянул к себе его яйца и облизал сначала одно, а потом второе.   
От этой ласки Барнса тряхнуло, по телу прошла мелкая дрожь, и он задышал чаще, подался на ласкающие его руки, язык.   
Франсуа длинным неспешным движением прошелся языком от головки члена к яйцам, по промежности, по дырке и лизнул копчик. А потом спустился ниже и принялся так же неторопливо, поглаживая Баки по бедрам, вылизывать дырку.   
Барнс гнулся, то поднимая голову, пытаясь запрокинуть ее назад, то опуская низко-низко. Коса болталась спереди, щекоча кончиком колени, и ему периодически хотелось их почесать, или убрать хвост, но проходящийся по нежной коже язык выпинывал всю лишнюю информацию из головы, заставляя только плавиться, прогибаться в пояснице, стонать в спинку дивана, прикусывая ее, и желать еще большего.   
Франсуа вылизывал Баки долго, очень долго. Разглаживал языком складочки. Проникал им внутрь. Ласкал и гладил.   
А потом принялся растягивать Баки пальцами.   
Непонятно, кому в этой ситуации нужно было больше терпения: Барнсу, чтобы не схватиться за свой член и не начать дрочить, подвывая от удовольствия, или Франсуа, чтобы не засунуть в него член и не начать трахать, позабыв обо всем на свете. Но каждый из них хотел не только получить удовольствие, но и доставить его партнеру.   
И Барнс терпел, держа руки подальше от своего члена, чувствуя, как в паху разгорается пожар, задница пульсирует от нетерпения почувствовать в себе член, а в груди тепло-тепло от осознания, что ты не один, что есть тот, кого ты любишь, и он тоже любит тебя.   
— Да вставь ты уже, — взмолился Барнс, понимая что долго не выдержит.   
Франсуа укусил его за ягодицу, оставив на белой коже круглый красный след, встал с колен, стянул с себя штаны с мокрым пятнышком спереди и похлопал твердым горячим членом по заднице Баки.  
— Ты твердо уверен, что хочешь этого? — хрипло спросил он.   
— Я тебя, блядь, — зашипел Барнс от яркой вспышки прикосновения члена к заднице, — скручу, нахуй.   
— То есть уверен, — кивнул Франсуа, смазал себя и длинным плавным неторопливым движением вогнал член в подготовленную задницу.   
Барнс заорал. Натурально, громко, потому что было… Он не смог бы описать, как это было, кроме как крышесносно и душевынимающе. Он чувствовал, как поддаются под напором его мышцы, как Франсуа проникает в него, и от этого чуть сразу же не кончил, сдавив член у основания.   
— Господи, да! — Барнс подался назад, насаживаясь на член до конца, и низко опустил голову, выгнув спину. — Ну же… пожалуйста…   
Франсуа звонко хлопнул его по заднице и принялся с силой и напором вколачиваться в нее. Он сам был почти на грани, но хотел, чтобы Баки кончил первым, не касаясь своего члена.   
— Руку от хуя убрал! — прорычал он. — Ты на моем члене сейчас рыдать будешь!  
И Барнс был готов рыдать. Он подавался на каждое движение, встречая его на половине. Стонал в голос, чувствуя, что надолго его не хватит, и отдавался самозабвенно, полностью погрузившись в процесс.   
Франсуа вцепился в бедра Баки с такой яростью и натягивал его с такой силой, что под его пальцами проступили красные пятна будущих синяков.   
— Давай, детка! — рычал Франсуа. — Кончи для меня! Ты можешь, я знаю.   
Уверенные толчки члена, точно проезжающегося по простате, посылали по телу сначала мурашки, а потом становились все ощутимее, и вот уже все тело потряхивало от каждого толчка, Барнс уже не мог кричать, только беззвучно раскрывать рот на каждом толчке, все тело было словно натянутая струна, которая была готова лопнуть, лишь чуть тронь ее. И очередной толчок стал последним.   
Барнса выгнуло всем телом, он почти достал затылком до лба Франсуа, заскреб короткими ногтями по обивке, сжимая спинку дивана, полностью игнорируя громкий треск.   
Ему было хорошо. Это невероятное ощущение разливающегося по каждой клеточке тела блаженства можно было назвать каким угодно словом, но лучше всего было “хорошо”. Он сжался на члене, плохо контролируя себя, полностью погрузившись во охватившую его тело эйфорию.   
Франсуа, громко, хрипло дыша, догнал его в три толчка и упал сверху, прикусив плечо. Баки продолжал сжимать его член, выдаивая, и Франсуа вздрагивал от каждого спазма.   
— Я слышу кошечек, — тихо сказал Барнс, тяжело дыша.   
Кошки топали мягкими лапами, и поступь их была не слышна обычному человеку, но не Барнсу с его модифицированным слухом.   
Аккуратно снявшись с члена, Барнс дотянулся до своей футболки, вытер вытекающую из задницы сперму и улегся на диван, совершенно никуда не собираясь, да еще и Франсуа притянул.   
— Я люблю тебя. И завтра я скажу тебе, что оставшуюся часть нашей жизни я буду с тобой. Что бы ни случилось.   
Франсуа вытер мокрые ресницы Баки.   
— Я тоже буду с тобой, — сказал он.   
Первой в кошачью дверцу пролезла Мара. За ней — Санора. Кошки постояли, задирая головы и принюхиваясь, и Мара недовольно мявкнула.   
— Не одобряют, — сказал Франсуа. — А мне нравится на диване.   
— Мы очень вовремя успели, — Барнсу было плевать на недовольство кошек, которые, он кожей чувствовал, уже готовы были запрыгнуть на диван и обложить их своими мохнатыми, жаркими, вибрирующими от урчания телами. — Давай разложим диван и поспим тут вчетвером?  
— Ну давай, — неуверенно сказал Франсуа. — Слушай, я тут не подумал… На завтра минус пять уже обещают, а у меня цилиндр. С «гагарой» дико смотреться будет, наверное?  
— Малыш, твое пальто уже доставили, — удивленно сказал Барнс, а потом вспомнил, что про пальто он Франсуа ничего не говорил. — Я забыл тебе сказать?  
— Какое пальто? — озадачился Франсуа.   
— Кашемировое, — пожал плечом Барнс, будто это все объясняло. — Полежи, я сейчас диван разложу и одеялко принесу с подушками.   
— И шарфик небось из викуньи. Из белой. С шелковыми кистями, — прищурился Франсуа и встал. — Давай раскладывай.   
— А ты хочешь именно такой? — серьезно спросил Барнс, раскладывая диван.  
Кошки тут же прибежали на увеличившуюся площадь, но без хозяев оккупировать ее почему-то не стали, словно чувствовали, что все будет вместе с ними, нужно только немного подождать.   
— Нахуя? — удивился Франсуа. — Я этот костюм и это пальто раз в жизни надену! Или, — он с подозрением прищурился, — ты собираешься таскать меня по театрам и концертам классической музыки?  
— Меня иногда приглашают на благотворительные балы, — Барнс принес из спальни одеяло и две подушки, кинув их ко всему остальному, что лежало на диване. — А там ко мне клеились даже с кольцом на пальце. Так что живой любящий супруг в подобающей одежде мне не помешает. Забирайся.   
Барнс устроился на диване под одеялом и в подушках. Кошки нервно ждали, поглядывая то на Франсуа, то на диван, на который они очень хотели забраться.   
Франсуа плюхнулся на диван и подполз к Баки.  
— А в моем свадебном прикиде можно будет ходить на балы? Он же прикольный! И пряжка эта алмазная… Ты псих. Мог бы заказать стразы.   
— Но ты же хотел… — даже растерялся Барнс, который и не подумал о том, чтобы заказать стразы.  
Он хотел тратить деньги на Франсуа, потому что тратить их в принципе было некуда. Школа окупала себя сама, “Щит” тоже. Сейчас появился Стив, на которого тоже приходились определенные траты, но они были Барнсу в радость.   
Обняв подползшего к нему Франсуа, Барнс почувствовал крен дивана от двух одновременно запрыгнувших на него кошек, которые тут же принялись топтаться по хозяевам, укладываясь вместе с ними спать.   
— Хотел, — согласился Франсуа. — Но я сейчас подумал… Вот надену я всю эту красоту завтра, так? Мы пофоткаемся, будет круто. Танго станцуем или еще что-то там. А потом? В шкаф?   
— В шкаф, безусловно. А что, ты хочешь сразу продать кому-нибудь за полцены? — спросил Барнс. — Меня приглашают на благотворительные балы, и, знаешь, теперь я хочу на них ходить. С тобой.   
Подтянув к себе Франсуа, Барнс уложил его голову себе на плечо, приобнял, чтобы не навалиться на него всем телом, чувствуя, как устроились у них в ногах кошки, и поцеловал в висок.   
— Ты же пойдешь со мной на это странное мероприятие?  
— А меня там за жопу хватать не будут? — с опаской спросил Франсуа.  
— Будут, — улыбнулся Барнс. — И меня будут. Всякие престарелые и молодые. Пол не важен. Давай спать, малыш, завтра сложный день.   
Франсуа поцеловал Баки, подергал ногами, устраивая их под кошкой поудобнее, и закрыл глаза.   
— Люблю тебя, — шепнул Барнс, целуя Франсуа в макушку.   
Регистрация у них была назначена на четыре часа, ресторан — Барнс выбрал попроще, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя неловко — на пять и до девяти, а потом всех веселых гостей отправить по койкам, а самим парой часов позже устроить веселую диверсию на базу. Большой дископлан тоже был заказан, чтобы все с базы не добирались кто как. За главного добровольно остался Габриэль, потребовав привезти ему не только кусок торта, но и всего понемногу из меню банкета, что ему непременно обещали сделать.   
У курсантов был завтра внезапно за все годы работы Школы полный выходной день, о чем Барнс объявил по громкой связи на всю территорию, и предупредил, что его придется отрабатывать.   
Санора вытянулась вдоль Барнса, изрядно привалившись к нему, и заурчала, завибирировав всем телом. Он погладил ее по шерстяной голове, почесав за ухом, обнял Франсуа и уснул. У них завтра был непростой день. 

 

— Меня трясет, — пожаловался Франсуа, повязывая галстук. — Баки, меня реально трясет!  
Барнс подошел сзади, обнял, беря Франсуа за руки, останавливая судорожные движения, коснулся пальцами подбородка, поворачивая голову к себе, и поцеловал.   
— Малыш, я тоже волнуюсь, — сказал Барнс, повязывая ему галстук сам, понимая, что Франсуа будет долго мучиться. — Я люблю тебя. Все будет хорошо.   
— Мне с утра сестры звонили. Кайра мне букет невесты купила, представляешь? Белый с фиолетовым, даже голо прислала.   
— В кого ты его кидать будешь? — рассмеялся Барнс.   
Он тоже нервничал, хотя уже один раз проходил через подобное, но тогда он сам был в шоке, ужасе и потребовал настолько маленькую и незаметную церемонию, насколько это вообще было возможно.   
Сейчас и гостей было больше, и Франсуа собирался букетом кидаться, что Барнса уже забавляло, и, раз гости, то и церемония более торжественная. Правда теперь все это проходило не в большом городе, и не будет людей, которые обязательно захотят заснять происходящее, и его будущий муж не известный актер.   
— Блин, за спину, не глядя! — ответил Франсуа. — В кого попадет! Вайолет и Алекса до сих пор не замужем.   
Барнс смотрел на Франсуа через зеркало, а потом развернул его к себе и поцеловал, стараясь не помять рубашку, обнимая, даже зная, что она все равно рано или поздно помнется.   
— Совсем забыл, — Барнс хотел отдать их раньше, но действительно забыл, пока сам одевался. — Для завершения образа.   
На фиолетовом бархате маленькой коробочки лежали запонки в виде осьминогов, такие же, как пряжка на цилиндре. У самого Барнса были запонки в виде рубиновых звезд, давно переставших у него ассоциироваться не только с Союзом, но и Зимним Солдатом, просто став тем символом, который ему нравится.   
— Красота какая! — восхитился Франсуа.   
И принялся вдевать запонки в манжеты.   
— Пойду машину заведу, — Барнс поцеловал Франсуа в щеку. — А потом Стива за руль посажу, негоже мне при таком параде и самому за рулем. Выходи минут через двадцать.   
Барнс ушел за машиной, прошелся по припорошенным снегом дорожкам, оглядывая заснеженную базу, офигевших курсантов, гуляющих без дела по территории, народ даже развлекался игрой в снежки, от одного из которых Барнс ловко увернулся и быстро, не раздумывая, слепил и кинул в ответ, попав точно в голову. На него посмотрели и, кажется, даже не сразу узнали, но он уже шел к гаражу.   
Так торжественно и официально Барнс не одевался очень давно, он даже на собрания акционеров приходил попроще, хотя там собирались те еще пижоны. Он понимал, что для провинциального Ярмута они вырядились слишком дорого и слишком вызывающе, но ему было плевать, потому что некому и незачем было их снимать и выкладывать в сеть.   
“В гараже” — скинул Барнс сообщение Стиву, чтобы тот тоже подходил.   
Стив пришел в гараж в светло-синей «гагаре» поверх сшитого по фигуре серого с искрой костюма. На коротко подстриженные светлые волосы ложились снежинки.   
— Хочешь, чтобы я сел за руль? — спросил он. — А где Франсуа?  
— Да, этот агрегат ты точно умеешь водить, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Франсуа еще одевается. Вернее, я его оставил дома почти готовым к выходу, поехали, за ним заедем. Не хочу свою невесту всем подряд гоблинам показывать.   
— Может, все-таки жениха? — спросил Стив, садясь за руль.   
Над ними пролетел и плавно опустился на посадочную площадку большой пассажирский дископлан.   
— Может и жениха, но букет ему купили невесты, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Стиви, какая разница, как оно называется? Давай, поехали, хоть буду уверен, что ты еще помнишь, как подобную тачку водить. На трассе до двухсот гнать можно, эта малышка и быстрее может.   
Франсуа ждал машину на пороге коттеджа. Неподалеку, прячась за заснеженными кустами, за ним наблюдала Элис Вайс. Франсуа поправил шарф, цилиндр, провел ладонями по белой шерсти пальто и надел купленные специально к этому пальто теплые перчатки.   
Стив подогнал машину к дому идеально, хотя Барнс и стебал его все пять минут, которые они ехали, но делал это беззлобно, искренне и по-дружески.   
Выбравшись с переднего сиденья, Барнс открыл заднюю дверь.   
— Садись давай, — хотел сказать “принцесса”, но от одной мысли обожгло, и он просто не закочнил фразы, устраиваясь рядом с Франсуа на заднем сиденье. — Возьмешь мою фамилию, или свою оставишь? — вдруг спросил он, потому что раньше что-то было не до таких вопросов.   
— Эй, ты чего? — удивился Франсуа. — Я ж еще когда мы документы в муниципалитет подавали, поставил метку, что сменю фамилию. Ты что, забыл? Или я тебе не сказал?  
— Не сказал, — Барнс слегка обалдел, потому что он тоже заполнял эти документы и, кажется, даже все их видел. Вот и суперсолдат — просмотрел галочку в графе.  
— Мне еще предстоит ебля со сменой всех документов, — сказал Франсуа. — Но это уже потом. Стив, ткни в девятнадцатую программу окраски кузова, — попросил он.   
Стив послушно ткнул и чуть не упустил руль: капот тяжелого внедорожника Баки побелел. На белом фоне расцветились синие орхидеи, а в каждой орхидее сидел, помахивая щупальцами, фиолетовый в желтых пятнах осьминог.   
Франсуа довольно хихикнул.   
— Я, конечно, тот еще любитель ярких расцветок, — задумчиво сказал Барнс, — но тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком? Стиви, а тебе нравится?  
Барнс не ожидал, что Франсуа поиграется с расцветкой его машины, и даже не знал, как ему к этому отнестись, кроме как не обратить внимания на вопиющую самодеятельность.   
— Ну, я сначала хотел танк так раскрасить, — признался Франсуа, — а потом ты сказал, что на танке на собственную свадьбу мы не поедем. Пришлось импровизировать.   
— Неожиданно, — отозвался Стив.   
— Нда, танк такой расцветки точно попал бы в новости, — сказать, что Барнс охуел, — тактично промолчать. — Наверное, хорошо, что мы на машине. Малыш, а давай ты в следующий раз будешь мне новые расцветки показывать, прежде чем их применять по назначению?  
Нет, Барнс не злился или был недоволен, Стив очень точно описал его состояние: Барнс такого просто не ожидал.   
— Окей, — согласился Франсуа. — Но мне нравится.   
Барнс просто его поцеловал. И подумал, что хорошо, что не было мальчишника, потому что на свой он бы позвал только Стива, и они бы сидели и вспоминали прошлое, нахлобучиваясь кофе. И хорошо, что у него Франсуа, а не невеста, которую окружала бы куча подружек, вещавшая бы, что до свадьбы невесту видеть нельзя, или еще какая-нибудь такая муть.   
Это были странные мысли о том, что хорошо, что его партнер — мужчина. Почему они лезли ему в голову именно сейчас, Барнс не представлял, и постарался выкинуть их из головы. Поздно было думать, если он уже второй раз выбирает себе мужика.   
До Ярмута долетели быстро и молча, Барнс только всю дорогу теребил руку Франсуа, стащив перчатку.   
Когда они въехали в Ярмут, Франсуа позвонил Алексе:  
— Собирай сестер и давай к муниципалитету, мы уже в городе.   
Они приехали раньше почти на полчаса, и сейчас регистрировали другую пару. На стоянке у муниципалитета стояло три гражданских дископлана с яркой расцветкой, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с их орхидеями и осьминогами. По небу приближался здоровый дископлан с их гостями.   
— Ну что, Стиви, — Барнс хлопнул друга по плечу, — вот ты и шафер на моей свадьбе. Все-таки жизнь странная штука, да?  
— Не обещаю, что ты будешь шафером на моей, — сказал Стив.   
Франсуа выбрался из машины, надевая цилиндр. Даже на фоне свежевыпавшего снега он был ярким. Ярко-белым. Только волосы темные и лицо смуглое.   
К нему тут же подскочили сестры - такая же смуглая, как он, носатая Алекса в фисташковом дутом пальто, белокурая пухлая Кайра с длинной косой, сжимавшая в руках букет, и крупная, грубоватая Вайолет в черной куртке с оторочкой из клонированной чернобурки. Они окружили Франсуа, затеребили его, исцеловали, а потом обернулись к Баки.   
— Ты решил сделать нашего Франсуа честным мужчиной? — спросила Алекса. Голос у нее был неожиданно низким.  
— Сложная задача, — улыбнулась Вайолет.   
— И что же в этой задаче сложного? — поинтересовался Барнс, подходя к Франсуа и вставая у него за спиной, приобнимая.   
Хотелось положить подбородок на плечо, притянуть к себе еще ближе и вообще быть не здесь, а в спальне, лежать рядом, смотреть какую-нибудь чушь в сети и обниматься.   
— Барсук всегда был страшным хулиганом, — объяснила Алекса. — Щеголь такой, как на картинке.   
— Я сам костюм придумал, — гордо сказал Франсуа.   
— Тебя хоть в журнал, — одобрила Кайра. — На заказ сшили? Видно, что не готовый.   
— У него есть целый остров, чтобы хулиганить, — улыбнулся Барнс.   
— Ну это твой остров, — возразил Франсуа.   
Пока они стояли на улице под падающим снегом, к ним подошли прилетевшие на дископлане старшие с базы. Чарли взяла из рук Франсуа букет.   
— Красота, — сказала она. — Вот, Джеймс, как вознаграждаются настойчивость и упорство.   
— Мне кажется, или это должно относиться к Франсуа? — выгнул бровь Барнс.   
— Тебе тоже полезно об этом помнить, — сказала Чарли.   
В муниципалитет они зашли всей толпой. Франсуа волновался. Кайра то и дело фотографировала его и Баки. А Стиву пришлось нести пальто, потому что повесить их в муниципалитете было некогда.   
Баки расписался в книге регистрации браков — старинной, толстой, бумажной, — первым. Потом свою подпись поставил Франсуа. Стив расписался как свидетель.  
— Можете обменяться кольцами и поцеловать друг друга, — сказал он.   
Стив сунул пальто оторопевшему Рику и подошел, доставая из кармана коробочку с кольцами.   
— Да, — тихо сказал Барнс, надевая кольцо на палец Франсуа.   
Когда-то невероятно давно он уже говорил и делал то же самое, но сейчас все было по-другому. Но он не собирался сравнивать тогда и сейчас, он просто хотел прожить этот день, день, который они с Франсуа будут вспоминать каждый год. Просто еще одна дата. Вроде бы ничего важного, ведь они уже шесть лет жили вместе, и все равно важная, потому что рядом любимый человек. Рядом тот, кто должен быть и будет еще много лет.   
Франсуа надел кольцо Баки и поцеловал его, одной рукой обнимая за шею, а другой придерживая цилиндр. Кайра завизжала от восторга, остальные гости захлопали. Служащий муниципалитета выдал Барнсам заламинированное свидетельство о браке.  
— А теперь — праздновать! — радостно сообщил Барнс, подхватывая Франсуа на руки.   
Сейчас этим никого было не удивить, а тогда, когда он выносил на руках Себастьяна, народ еще косо посматривал на подобное. Да и сейчас находились люди, особенно какие-нибудь религиозные ортодоксы, но среди собравшихся подобных не было.   
Барнс, счастливо улыбаясь, вынес Франсуа из муниципалитета, но на улице поставил на землю, чтобы надеть на него пальто, конец ноября здесь уже считался зимой.   
— А какой будет торт? — спросила Алекса. — Будет же торт?  
Барнс достал телефон и показал голо торта: огромный фиолетовый осьминог в актиниях.   
— А вообще шоколадно-ореховый, — рассказал Барнс.   
Торт он заказывал в своей любимой кондитерской в Галифаксе, поэтому доставили его буквально пару минут назад, о чем пришло сообщение.   
— Потрясающе! — воскликнула Кайра. — И Франсуа все так же помешан на осьминогах.   
— О да, — буркнул Стив. — Он всегда так их любил?  
— Обожал просто! — хором сказали сестры, переглянулись и рассмеялись.   
Немного скукожившийся от холода букет Франсуа кидал в ресторане. Все женщины, от Чарли и Лейлы до совсем молоденькой двадцатисемилетней инструкторши по подводному плаванью Маграт, выстроились в линию.  
— Ну, дамы, — оглянулся через плечо Франсуа, — вы готовы?  
Он кинул букет, не глядя, куда кидает.  
Сложно сказать, кто действительно хотел поймать букет, или кому Франсуа намеревался его кинуть, даже если и не глядя, но поимка этого цветочного чуда была фееричной.   
Подача у Франсуа была отличной, гранаты в свое время он лучше всех кидал, и сейчас букет подлетел почти до высокого потолка и начал опускаться по широкой дуге к кучке дам, которые уже тянули к нему руки. Кто действительно хотел поймать, кто за компанию. Но лучше всех оказались Викки и Эрика, похоже, в полете рассчитавшие траекторию букета и одновременно подпрыгнули, ухватив цветочную композицию в четыре руки и, глянув друг на друга, весело расхохотались.   
— И скоро ждать свадьбы? — тут же спросил Барнс, который догадывался, что они вместе, хотя Викки с Эрикой никогда на публике, даже среди инструкторов, не выказывали отношений ближе, чем дружеские.   
— Вот найдем своего третьего, тогда и посмотрим, — весело отозвалась Викки.   
— Ага, — подтвердила Эрика и тепло посмотрела на подругу.   
— А вы его хоть ищите? — усмехнулся Барнс, зная, что они почти не покидали базу, тратя тучу свободного времени на оттачивание и шлифовку снайперского навыка.   
Эрика бросила быстрый взгляд на Стива, Викки — на Барнса, потом они переглянулись и рассмеялись.   
— Дорогие, я про вас все узнаю, поверьте, — пригрозил Барнс, заинтересовавшись переглядками своих снайперов.  
Как-то так получилось, что Эрика и Викки оказались за одним столиком со Стивом и Риком.   
— Ну все, — сказал Франсуа. — Стив попался.   
— Пока что он, хоть и очень свой, но гоблин, — сказал Барнс. — Не думаю, что девочки будут пытаться его окрутить сейчас. А он, придурок, не заметит, даже если его носом ткнуть.  
— Думаю, пока он гоблин, они будут его к рукам приучать постепенно, — предположил Франсуа. — Да ну их к черту! Это наша с тобой свадьба! Пойдем танцевать!  
— Пойдем, — согласился Барнс.   
Танго всегда казался Барнсу очень чувственным танцем, но почему-то, пока они учились его танцевать, такой магии не было. А сейчас их танец походил на секс, столько в нем было чувственности и желания. Франсуа гнулся в его руках, как способна не всякая женщина, льнул и скользил за мужем.   
Стив сидел между Викки и Эрикой и осторожно держал в руках цилиндр Франсуа, разглядывая бриллиантового осьминога.   
Музыка отзвучала. Барнс прижал к себе Франсуа, подхватил ладонью под затылок и нежно поцеловал, все еще окутанный магией танца. Только гости мешали перенести все в горизонтальную плоскость и отдаться страсти на полную.   
Все гости и персонал дружно зааплодировали. Официант поднес молодоженам два бокала с шампанским. Франсуа жадно опустошил свой бокал и снова поцеловал Баки.   
Расправившись с шампанским, Барнс оглядел собравшихся и подумал, что так давно не бывал на подобных веселых сборищах, что уже забыл, когда это было в последний раз. А тут еще и в его честь, не только в его, конечно, но все же.   
— Я люблю тебя, — снова прижав к себе Франсуа, шепнул ему на ухо Барнс и повернулся к гостям. — Пока вы не начали поздравлять, хочу сказать вам огромное спасибо, что вы сегодня здесь, с нами, в этот день.   
Ему снова захлопали.   
Веселились весь вечер. Танцевали, пили вино и что покрепче, снова танцевали. Первыми, распрощавшись, ушли Рик и Алекса. Эрика и Викки вытащили Стива танцевать. Тот чему-то научился за эти годы, но явно не представлял, как танцевать сразу с двумя партнершами.   
На отдельном столике в углу громоздились подарки для новобрачных. Франсуа то и дело поглядывал на столик. Ему было невероятно интересно, что же им надарили.   
— Все еще хочешь устроить войнушку? — спросил Барнс, когда они уже ехали на базу.   
Вечер закончился, все желающие вернуться на базу погрузились в дисколет, а молодоженов отвозить было Стиву, хотя Барнс и предложил самому сесть за руль. Барнс-то со Стивом так и так собирались надрать задницы курсантам, проверив, чего они стоят против двух суперсолдат, но вот до сих пор ли к ним хочет присоединиться Франсуа, он не знал. Вечер был бурным и веселым.   
— Хочу, — ответил Франсуа. — Два бокала шампанского, а остальное — минералка. Я протрезвею, пока мы доедем.   
— Тогда поехали домой, — сказал Барнс.   
Уже в машине, со Стивом за рулем, он заговорил.   
— Значит так. Стив, мы с тобой снимаем патрули, а ты, малыш, поднимаешься на бесшумке и ждешь, пока у народа начнется паника или какое-то более-менее организованное отражение того пиздеца, что мы им устроим с Стивом, — Барнс раскрыл карту базы, тыкая по местности. — У них задача уложить нас троих, поэтому они попытаются тебя снять с неба. Ты — наши глаза. Говорите.   
— Гоблины и «щенки» будут действовать организованно, вместе? — спросил Стив.   
— Должны, у них давно определились командиры, с которыми не спорят, — ответил Барнс. — Но и самодеятельность у них бывает. Мы учим мыслить широко и творчески.   
— О да, — кивнул Франсуа. — Так что сейчас мы приедем, занесем подарки, сделаем вид, что у нас первая брачная ночь и поскачем развлекаться.   
— Переоденемся, дорогой, — рассмеялся Барнс. — Мы обязательно переоденемся.   
И они переоделись. Франсуа было все равно, а Барнс со Стивом нацепили зимний камуфляж и пошли воевать.   
Как оказалось, против двоих суперсолдат с поддержкой с воздуха шансов у объединенной команды “щенков” и гоблинов просто не было. Они со Стивом в пару минут сняли всех часовых, те даже понять не успели, что произошло. А потом за первые пять минут боя положили основную часть и еще десять потратили на поиски особо успешно заныкавшихся.  
В итоге за двадцать минут они раскатали под орех пятьдесят вооруженных человек условно ранеными и убитыми, получив незначительные повреждения. Дископлан сбить им так и не удалось.   
— Разбор полетов завтра после занятий, — объявил Барнс по громкой связи. — На сегодня все. 

 

— Как-то оно сегодня очень быстренько, — Франсуа развалился на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги. — Быстрее обычного.   
— Потому что мы были со Стивом, а мы с ним много кого раскатали в свое время, — Барнс лежал между ног Франсуа, положив голову ему на подвздошную кость, и гладил внутреннюю сторону бедра. — Ну как ощущения от супружества?  
— Это как минимум весело, — улыбнулся Франсуа. — Давай подарки разберем? У меня завтра выходной, ты сам подписал.   
— Давай, выбирай, с чего начнем? — согласился Барнс.   
— Сверху, сбоку и еще с краю, — Франсуа выкарабкался из-под Баки и приволок все коробки на кровать. — Вот, от Кайры.   
Он вытащил из коробки сшитого из мягкой ткани Зимнего Солдата, который в левой руке держал нож, а правой сжимал щупальце такого же тканевого фиолетового осьминога в мелких пейсли.   
— Это мое! — тут же сказал Барнс, выхватывая Зимнего. — И тебе я его не дам!  
— Твое, — согласился Франсуа, вытаскивая карточку. — Это от Кайры. А вот от Вайолет, — он распаковал коробку с логотипом дорогого магазина секс-игрушек. — О, мое! — он сжал в руке анальную пробку в виде осьминога со свернутыми в спиральки щупальцами.   
— И откуда она знает, что тебе дарить? — заржал Барнс, вертя в руках предмет для интимных игрищ. — Опробуем сегодня?  
— Я думаю, ее натолкнул на эту мысль пол моего супруга, — Франсуа хитро посмотрел на Баки. — На тебе или на мне? Смотри, тут еще и пульт есть. Классическая штука. Никакого удаленного управления с телефона.   
— И часто ты пользовался подобными игрушками? — спросил Барнс. — А на тебе или на мне… У нас много времени, чтобы попробовать на каждом из нас. Что там еще?  
— Приходилось иногда, — уклончиво ответил Франсуа и вытащил из коробочки пакетик домашнего печенья с предсказаниями. — Это от Алексы, она таким увлекается.   
— Печеньки завтра, — тут же отозвался Барнс, тиская нового Зимнего, прикидывая, куда его посадить среди остальных.   
— От Стива, — Франсуа принялся распаковывать тяжелую длинную коробку. — О, ножи. Парные ножи.   
— Какая прелесть, — расплылся в улыбке Барнс, беря в руки один из ножей.   
Отличная сталь, идеальный баланс, Стив потратил на это приобретение немалую часть одолженных ему Барнсом денег.   
— Знал, что нам обоим понравится, — Барнс погладил лезвие, подкинул в руке и положил обратно в коробку. — Знаешь, мы так давно ничего друг другу не дарили. Лет сто, наверное. Не были вместе, когда нашли любимых и потеряли, когда появились дети. А ведь когда-то я думал, что мы будем вместе всю жизнь, и самые важные события произойдут друг у друга на глазах. Извини, я просто рад, что Стив снова рядом.   
— Я понимаю, — Франсуа похлопал Баки по плечу. — О, от Рика.   
Рик подарил им пару глиняных кружек ручной работы, грубых, но атмосферных, одну в синей, а другую в фиолетовой глазури. Чайли и Лейла — несколько флаконов довольно дорогой анальной смазки. Эрика и Винни — стринги с голограммами оружия на причинном месте. Габриэль, которому привезли ужин из ресторана с большим куском торта, подарил картину, а остальные решили, что проще отдать деньгами. Это было не так интересно, но тоже приятно.   
— Что купим на подаренные деньги? — спросил Барнс, когда были разобраны все подарки, и он вертел в руках флакон со смазкой, а рядом лежала анальная пробка. И Барнс уже прикидывал, как и куда ее этой ночью пристроит.   
— Козла же! — воскликнул Франсуа. — Тут на двух хватит.   
— Значит, купим двух козлов, — покорно согласился Барнс. — Ты готов опробовать подарки?  
— Ты про эти? — Франсуа погладил ножи. — Или про эти? — Он указал на кружки. — Написано, что мыть можно только вручную.   
— Я про эти, — Барнс вытянул руки со смазкой и пробкой. — Но если хочешь, я сварю какао.   
— Ну так можно совместить, — Франсуа перевернулся на живот и сунул себе под бедра подушку.


	20. Chapter 20

— Он щупальцами массирует, — сказал Франсуа, когда Баки включил пробку. — И дрожит.   
— Пойдем варить какао? — спросил Барнс, целуя мужа.   
Это было так странно, в определенном смысле ново и непривычно называть мужем не Себастьяна, но его призрак с каждым годом все меньше нависал над Барнсом. Если бы ему мешало что-то, Барнс бы еще долго не назвал Франсуа мужем, а так остались только воспоминания, и чем дальше, тем меньше и меньше они причиняли боли.   
Наверное, Барнс был мог найти себе кого-то и раньше, но он просто не позволял себе влюбиться, не позволял себе забыть, словно специально теребил заживающую рану. Но он был рад, что решился на это только сейчас. Словно они с Франсуа ждали друг друга. А может, так оно и было, мало ли какие еще выверты приготовило для него мироздание.   
— Пойдем, — Франсуа встал на четвереньки и выпятил задницу. — Сделай видео, я посмотреть хочу.   
— Мы так никуда не пойдем, — сказал Барнс, поглаживая упругие ягодицы, разводя их и глядя на это чудо инженерной и интимной мысли. Но потом все же взял телефон и записал, как шевелятся щупальца, свернутые спиральками. А потом поцеловал в копчик, прижавшись к нему губами.   
Франсуа посмотрел видео.   
— Мне нравится. И ощущается классно. Я потом с тобой поделюсь.   
Он встал и пошел на кухни, смешно расставляя ноги.   
Какао сейчас было последним, чего хотел Барнс, но новоиспеченный муж желал опробовать кружки, поэтому приходилось хвататься за член, унимая желание.   
— Ты садист, — заключил Барнс, принимаясь варить какао.   
Он кидал специи в молоко, размешивал венчиком какао-порошок, сыпал сахар, и все это делал почти не глядя, пожирая глазами Франсуа. Облизывался, мечтая взять в рот упруго покачивающийся, стоящий колом член.   
Франсуа лениво гладил свой член, так и не решившись сесть.   
— Потрясающие ощущения, — поделился он. — Он такой нежный.   
Оставив какао на плите, Барнс подошел к Франсуа и обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом, притираясь пахом к паху, чувствуя этот член, который он так хотел.   
— Я тоже умею быть нежным, — промурлыкал он, стараясь не отвлечься от какао.   
— Я проверю, — пообещал Франсуа и выгнулся в пояснице. — У него щупальца почти как твой язык.   
— Значит, я могу поехать в отпуск без тебя? — ехидно поинтересовался Барнс.  
— Но с моим осьминогом? — спросил Франсуа. — Я его тебе не дам, если ты уедешь без меня. Должен же меня кто-то утешать.   
К нему подошла Мара, мурлыкнула и потерлась всем телом о голые ноги.   
— Санора, девочка, иди к Баки, — позвал Барнс свою кошку, тоже желая получить порцию кошачьей ласки.   
Ему нравилось ощущение пушистой шерсти, трущейся о голую кожу. Кошка тут же подбежала, ткнулась мордой в пах, от чего Барнс болезненно поморщился, а потом принялась тереться об ноги, пытаясь встать, поставив на плечи лапы.   
— Э не, дорогая, — он осадил зверюгу, подхватил ковш с какао и разлил напиток по чашкам. — А теперь можно.   
Обниматься с кошкой, у которой к зиме на пузе было полно пушистого меха, было очень приятно, хотя отчасти Барнс просто злил Франсуа.   
Какао Франсуа пил стоя, покачивая бедрами и облизывая губы.   
— А вот теперь, — сказал он, ополоснув чашки, — настала пора первой брачной ночи. Да, мой супруг? — и Франсуа полюбовался помолвочным и обручальным кольцами.   
— А, ты, значит, ещё и меня хочешь, не только игрушку? — притворно изумился Барнс, подходы к Франсуа близко-близко, но не спеша касаться, хотя хотелось до черных мушек в глазах, до отключения мозга и трясущихся рук.   
Хотелось так, словно ему год не давали и даже не показывали. Барнс шумно выдохнул, убрал руки за спину и невесомо коснулся губами плеча, обжигая поцелуем.  
Франсуа шумно вздохнул и прижался к Баки. Зажатая между их ногами Мара недовольно мявкнула и просочилась куда-то в сторону.   
— Ты меня с ума сводишь, — пробормотал Барнс, подхватывая Франсуа под задницу, усаживаясь на себя. — И чего ты ещё хочешь?   
— Твой хуй, разумеется. На законных основаниях. Зачем бы я еще на тебе женился?  
— Значит, это единственное, что тебя во мне привлекает? — притворно обиделся Барнс, сжав ягодицу.  
Он надавил на пробку, заставив ее проникнуть чуть глубже, отпихнул с дороги Санору и занес Франсуа в спальню.  
— Значит, мой член… — уронив мужа на кровать, Барнс оседлал его.  
— Отличный же член! — Франсуа крепко сжал предмет разговора. — Охуенный просто!  
— До моего члена ты ещё доберешься, — мурлыкнул Барнс, подхватил тюбик со смазкой и, налив себе на пальцы, завел руку за спину, принимаясь растягивать себя. — Можешь пока пососать его.  
И Барнс сел так, чтобы Франсуа мог дотянуться губами до его члена.   
Франсуа тут же сунул себе под голову две подушки и принялся усердно сосать и облизывать. Каждое прикосновение мягких губ и языка будоражило. Барнс забывал насаживаться на собственные пальцы, так хотелось чувствовать это горячий рот. Он коротко постанывая, поглаживая себя пальцами внутри, растягивая, а потом решил, что хватит, потому что кончить хотелось на члене.  
— Отдай, — ласково погладив по щеке, сказал Барнс, перемещаясь к члену Франсуа.  
Придерживая рукой, Барнс стал медленно насаживаться, очень цельно ощущая себя в этот момент, словно именно так все должно и было бы быть. Ощущение было слегка странным, но приятным.  
Франсуа ерзал под ним, облизывая яркие влажные губы. Вибрация в заднице отдавалась во всем теле, в паху копился жар. Он застонал, когда Баки насадился на него до основания, и обхватил ладонью его твердый член с сочащейся головкой.   
Барнс задвигался медленно, плавно, тягуче, словно не он сейчас сгорал от желания, не он был возбуждён настолько, что в голове была полная пустота с одним только желанием кончить.   
Сжавшись на члене, Барнс крутанул задницей, задвигавшись чуть быстрее.  
Франсуа под ним застонал. Поймал руку Баки и положил себе на грудь. У него были очень чувствительные соски, и Франсуа обожал, когда Баки их ласкал.   
Пальцы уверенно сжали сосок, посылая по телу волну наслаждения и легкой дрожи. Барнс никогда не отказывал Франсуа в ласках, ни в маленьких, ни в больших.  
— Давай, Баки! — Франсуа толкался в него все сильнее и сильнее. — Давай же!  
Не понаслышке зная, какие яркие ощущения пронизывают тело Франсуа, Барнс принялся двигаться невероятно быстро, сжимая член внутри. Франсуа выгибался и вскрикивал, глаза у него закатывались, сердце билось часто-часто.   
— Господи… — протянул Барнс, чувствуя, как мир вокруг сужается, оставляя только Франсуа, только ощущение его члена в заднице.   
Это было похоже на полное слияние, и так хотелось, чтобы это не заканчивалось, чтобы длилось это слияние тел и душ. Чтобы быть вместе и длить, длить и длить это ощущение единения.  
Франсуа закричал и забился под Баки в глубоком полном оргазме, растворявшем кости и воспламеняющем кровь. Почувствовав чужое наслаждение как свое, Барнс немыслимо изогнулся, словно его пронзила молния, застонал долго, протяжно, на одной ноте, и упал на Франсуа, тяжело дыша.  
Франсуа заерзал под Баки, вытаскивая из себя шевелящегося осьминога, отбросил его в сторону и блаженно вытянулся, прильнув к мужу.   
— Офигенная штука, — сказал он. — И ты офигенный.   
Столь ярко у них не было давно, или никогда до этого, Барнс сказать точно не мог. Ему было так хорошо, что мозги превратились в желе, тело было ватным, и ничего, совсем ничегошеньки не хотелось делать.  
Чуть приподняв голову, Барнс поцеловал Франсуа куда достал и снова устроил голову у него на груди.  
Франсуа нащупал на тумбочке пульт и выключил жужжащего осьминога. Потом обнял Баки, натянул на них обоих одеяло, поцеловал в темя и сказал:  
— Спи. Длинный был день.   
— Куда хочешь в свадебное путешествие? — спросил не собирающийся спать Барнс. — Я найду время, просто не могу не поехать на Гавайи. Ты скажи, куда хочешь, и мы туда поедем.  
— Хочу в Йоркшир, — зевнул Франсуа. — Летом. Недели на две.   
— А почему туда? — спросил Барнс, устраиваясь рядом с Франсуа, заворачивая обоих в одеяло, и прижимаясь как можно теснее.   
Ополаскиваться, менять белье и прочее они будут завтра. Сегодня они стали супругами, отпраздновали это дело, погоняли курсантов в хвост и в гриву, и просто феерически трахнулись. Все остальное могло подождать.   
— А там, — сонно сказал Франсуа, — есть музей самого крутого ветеринара двадцатого века. Я все его книги читал. И я хочу туда.   
— Хорошо, мы поедем в Йоркшир, — согласился Барнс, устраивая голову у Франсуа на плече. — Летом, на две недели. Спи. Я люблю тебя. 

 

День перед отъездом на Гавайи выдался каким-то суматошным. То Габриэль прибегал с заявками на следующий год, то Лейла с тем же самым, хотя вроде бы все решили. Дома дурили кошки, чувствуя отъезд хозяев, а у Франсуа помер очередной Алекс, и Барнсу было собрался поехать купить ему нового, хотя и понимал, что лучше сделать это после приезда, как ему позвонили с КПП.   
— Да, — устало ответил Барнс на вызов.   
— Командир Барнс, — рявкнул мордоворот, — требуют вас и проезда на территорию.   
— Если у него нет пропуска, предписания или моего личного приглашения, пошли его нахуй от моего имени, — Барнс никого не ждал. Вот вообще.   
Все, кто хотел приехать к нему на базу, заранее согласовывали с ним свой приезд, потому что объект был военный, и просто так тут никто никого видеть не хотел. У дежурных на КПП даже было право стрелять по особо ретивым на поражение, но такого еще ни разу не было. Для ретивых предпочитали использовать игровое оружие, заряды которого били током.   
— Есть послать нахуй! — расплылся в улыбке гоблин и связь прервалась.   
А Барнс подключился к камере на воротах, чтобы узнать, что там происходит.   
— Вы! — вопил в запертые ворота дорого одетый мужчина на дорогой колесной машине. — Сейчас же! Впустите! Меня!  
— Вы пытаетесь получить доступ к закрытой территории, — отчеканил тот самый мордоворот, который общался с Барнсом. — Подтвердите свое право на проезд или идите нахуй!  
— Да! — задохнулся незваный гость. — Да вас! Да сам верховный судья провинции мой друг! Вы еще не знаете, с кем связались!  
— Предъявите документ, позволяющий вам пребывание на базе или идите нахуй, — просто повторил все тот же мордоворот. А что, сам командир Барнс разрешил нахуй слать, вот и пользовался возможностью, пока такая есть.   
— Вы силой удерживаете мою несовершеннолетнюю дочь! — продолжал вопить мужчина. — Сейчас я вызову полицию, спецназ, и вас тут в хлам раскатают!  
Гоблины заржали в две луженые глотки, представляя себе все это воочию: группа спецназа, штурмовые дископланы, маски-шоу и всю остальную шатию-братию, которую этот горланящий упырь собирался якобы вызывать. Они у них уже были в этом году, два раза, и оба успешно. Или безуспешно, это как посмотреть. Потому что раскатали их, ярмутских спецназовцев, как детей.   
— Вы можете вызывать все службы, которые посчитаете нужным, но не забывайте про оплату ложного вызова, — спокойно заметил второй гоблин. — Но лучше идите нахуй. Я же прав, Ференц?  
— Конечно, Миша, — согласился с ним Ференц.   
Оба явно издевались над орущим мужиком, но что им еще было делать, если нахуй слать разрешили, одного посыла было мало, а на КПП дежурить очень-очень скучно.   
Пока мужик продолжал разоряться, вопя в поднимающуюся метель, Барнс пробил номера его машины. Оказалось, что это Винсент Вайс, отец Элис Вайс, владелец двух фабрик экологичных упаковок для соков, расположенных в Альберте, разведенный, воспитывавший дочь с пяти лет и до совершеннолетия один. Действительно влиятельный человек. Но не в Новой Шотландии. В Альберте.   
Оставив гоблинов развлекаться с мистером Вайсом, Барнс вызвал к себе Элис. Он уже понял, что мужика впустит и поговорит с ним, но сначала пусть ребята оторвутся всласть. А вот ему стоило побеседовать с дочерью, чтобы уже сейчас быть в курсе того, о чем он сейчас только догадывался.   
Элис вошла в кабинет Барнса и отрапортовала:  
— Курсант Вайс прибыла по вашему приказанию!  
— Элис, ты этого мужчину знаешь? — Барнс вывел голограмму происходящего за воротами над столом.   
Румяная с мороза Элис побледнела до синевы, покачнулась и ухватилась за стол, чтобы не упасть.   
— Это папа, — прошептала она.   
— Сядь, пожалуйста, — похоже, день обещал быть еще более мерзким и сложным, чем был до этого, — и объясни, что его привело к нашим вратам ада?  
— Он приехал за мной, — еле шевеля губами, прошептала Элис. По ее лицу покатились слезы.   
— Элис, — включил Барнс доброго понимающего старшего, — если ты мне не расскажешь, я не смогу тебе помочь. Но ты можешь не волноваться, я тебя ему не покажу. Я просто должен знать, что происходит.   
Барнс поднялся, обошел стол и присел рядом с Элис, беря ее ладонь в свои и заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх.   
— Я от него сбежала, — прошептала Элис. — Жила в шелтере, потом пришла сюда. Он… — она отвела взгляд. — Он… он выгнал маму и всегда говорил, что я хорошая дочь и должна заменять ему жену. Что мама была плохая. Я не знаю, где она. Я… старалась, — Элис всхлипнула. — Но папа все равно был всегда недоволен. Говорил, что я должна лучше стараться. Что я плохая дочь. Как мама. И я сбежала.   
Барнса как обожгло от осознания того, что значит “заменить жену”. Его окатило волной ледяной ярости и желанием убивать. Вернее, убить одного конкретного человека. Все его существо вопило о том, что нужно свернуть голову этому существу, которое язык не поворачивался назвать человеком.   
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Барнс, сжав руку Элис, и выпустил ее. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты поговорила с доктором Короленко. Поговоришь?  
— Да, командир, — шмыгнула носом Элис и с опаской покосилась на экран, где Винсент Вайс по-прежнему орал перед запертыми воротами. — Прямо сейчас?  
— Иди прямо сейчас, а когда поговорить, решишь сама, — сказал Барнс, который понимал, что нельзя подталкивать к разговору о подобном. — И посиди у нее. Все, иди.   
Барнс поднялся, выключая голограмму беснующегося Вайса.   
Элис ушла. Трекер показал, что она отправилась прямиком в медчасть.   
Предупредив Чарли, кто и с чем к ней идет, Барнс вернулся к разглядыванию цирка, который происходил за воротами, и выключил запись камер на воротах и в КПП. Хотелось прямо сейчас взять пистолет и выстрелить этому деятелю в голову, но он не стал.   
Он еще посмотрел на двух гоблинов, что были как день и ночь, причем почти буквально. Ференц — красивый голубоглазый блондин, взявший стать от скандинавов, но при этом гибкий, словно танцор латины, и Миша — смесок негра и индейца, глядя на него, Барнс всегда думал, что носорог по сравнению с ним красавец. Оба из одного выпуска “щенков”, и если бы Барнс точно не знал, что они абсолютно гетересексуальны, то подумывал бы о том, что между ними что-то есть.   
— Пустите его, — распорядился Барнс, взяв себя в руки. — Без машины. Пусть идет в административку своими ногами.   
— Есть отправить своими ногами! — радостно пробасил Миша и открыл калитку в воротах. — Командир разрешил. Идешь по главной дорожке, никуда не сворачивая. Пиздуй.   
Винсент Вайс, злобно зыркнув на Мишу, протиснулся в щель приоткрытых ворот, одернул короткое стильное пальто и зашагал по утоптанной тропинке. Его дорогие туфли скользили по снегу, вьюга трепала модную прическу, но он шел и шел, засунув руки в тонких перчатках в карманы.   
— Машину незаметно вывести из строя, — приказал Барнс, когда Вайса пропустили через ворота.   
Ему козырнули и пошли исполнять приказание. Сам же Барнс дожидался Вайса у себя. Не раньше чем через полчаса к нему зашел этот хлыщ. Барс встретил его за столом, в полевой форме, подняв голову от “важных документов”, которые просматривал, и молча взглянул на посетителя.   
— Как вы смеете насильно удерживать в этой глуши мою дочь! — Вайс оперся о стол и навис над Барнсом. — Она еще ребенок! Вы не имеете права держать ее здесь!  
Барнс молчал, сдерживая себя, чтобы не свернуть Вайсу шею прямо у себя в кабинете, потому что будет очень неудобно тащить труп через всю территорию. Хотя метель немного облегчала дело. Вот только отвечать этому… этому Барнс ничего не хотел.   
— Немедленно отдайте мне мою дочь Элис! — продолжал бушевать Вайс. — Вы удерживаете ее тут незаконно! Да еще в канун Рождества! Девочка должна встретить Рождество дома, с семьей!  
Хотелось много всего сказать. А еще лучше сделать. Барнс не был фанатом пыток, предпочитая не мучить людей, а просто их убивать, но Вайсу хотелось медленно переломать все кости.   
Раньше Барнс убивал, не зная о людях или совсем ничего, или только необходимое для устранения. Он не представлял, какие они, что у них за душой, не знал о том, хорошие они или плохие, добрые или злые, обижают или нет своих детей и родителей. Это было ему не нужно и не интересно. И сейчас, первый раз в жизни столкнувшись с человеком, который насиловал собственного ребенка, Барнс испытывал странные чувства.   
Он понимал, что потребность защищать “свое” никуда не делась, только теперь в этих самых своих внезапно вошли и “щенки”, и даже гоблины. Нет, конечно, Барнс бы не побежал по первому звонку решать все проблемы, но эту проблему он собирался решить раз и навсегда. Главное было не порвать Вайса на части прямо у себя в кабинете. Отмывать долго придется.   
— Немедленно приведите сюда Элис! Она поедет со мной! — рявкнул Вайс.   
Барнс продолжал молчать, ему уже стало просто интересно, перестанет ли Вайс орать, или так и будет до конца считать, что он… А вот что он, собственно, себе считал, Барнс не очень хорошо представлял. Но не спешил вступать в разговор.   
— Я вас засужу! — продолжал орать Вайс. — У вас отберут лицензию на обучение, вы даже командой уборщиков никогда руководить не будете. Немедленно отвечайте, где Элис?!  
Барнс неприязненно оглядел Вайса с ног до головы, отмечая и дороговизну шмоток, и их явное не сочетание с погодой, и хмыкнул.   
— Здравствуйте, — вежливо сказал Барнс, хотя камеры тут работали только тогда, когда ему было надо, а сейчас было совсем не надо. — Вы о какой Элис говорите?  
— Элис Вайс!  
Барнс демонстративно стал щелкать на компе, открывая документы поступления Элис.   
— Вот, смотрите, она совершеннолетняя и дееспособная, все документы и рекомендации присутствуют, — спокойно, хотя давалось ему это с немалым трудом, говорил Барнс, показывая роспись Элис Вайс на небольшом количестве документов, которые обязаны были подписывать курсанты при поступлении. — Так что ничем не могу помочь.   
Если бы приехал менее одиозный родитель, Барнс бы даже спросил у курсанта, желает ли он увидеться, но сюда не приезжали, а Элис он уже спросил, и та дала четкий ответ.   
— Вы не имеете права! Я ее отец! — Вайс продолжал орать.   
— Я уже сказал, что ничем не могу помочь, — так же спокойно сказал Барнс. — Все, что я могу для вас сделать — проводить до ворот, чтобы вы не заблудились в метели.   
— Да вы! — задохнулся Вайс. — Да я!  
Очень хотелось послать Вайса. Вот прямо как он разрешил Ференцу и Мише, и даже можно было, ему никто ничего не сделает, но Барнс остался вежливым, насколько это было возможно, и корректным.   
— Пойдемте, я вас провожу, — не слушая Вайса, Барнс поднялся и вышел из-за стола  
Накинув куртку, Барнс взял незваного гостя за плечо, больно сжав, и потащил к выходу, понимая, что этот не уймется. Хотелось раздавить ключицу, но приходилось держаться. У него уже был план, как избавиться от Вайса.   
Вайс, не ожидавший, что Барнс окажется настолько сильным, растерялся. Он пришел в себя только на крыльце, когда метель швырнула ему в лицо пригоршню снега.   
— Отпустите меня! — неожиданно тонко взвизгнул он.   
Барнс снова промолчал, вытащил его на улицу и повел сквозь метель. Холодный ветер остервенело кидал в лица идущих снежную крупу, дорожки уже замело и идти приходилось чуть ли не наощупь, хотя Барнс знал остров и базу досконально.   
Вайс пытался остановиться, вырваться из рук Барнса, натянуть перчатки, но хватка Барнса была мертвой.   
Говорить при таком ветре было невозможно, и Вайс молчал, что несказанно радовало Барнса. Они дошли до ворот минут за двадцать, в которые провожаемый не особо рыпался, понимая, что один он тут точно заблудится.   
Они только подошли к воротам, а Ференц и Миша уже выскочили их встречать, все в зимнем камуфляже, но с тренировочным оружием.   
— Вырубайте освещение на мосту, — приказал Барнс. — А мне боевой ствол.   
В руки Барнсу лег автомат, а мост, засыпаемый метелью, погрузился в темноту. Приоткрылись ворота и Барнс наставил автомат на Вайса.   
— Беги, мужик, — приказал он.  
— Что? — не понял Вайс. — Какого черта здесь происходит?  
— Перебежишь мост — будешь жить, — Барнс посмотрел на него взглядом Зимнего Солдата и выстрелил под ноги. — Беги!  
Вайс выскочил за ворота и метнулся к машине, плюхнулся на сиденье, ткнул кнопку запуска двигателя, но машина не заводилась. Вообще не подавала признаков жизни. Вайс бросил отчаянный взгляд на Барнса, темный силуэт которого виднелся сквозь метель, вывалился из автомобиля, оглянулся через плечо и побежал по мосту.   
Барнс сделал несколько шагов во тьму и метель, чтобы лучше видеть, как тот тяжело бежит, падает, поскальзываясь, и поднимается, бежит дальше. В завывании снежного ветра Барнсу казалось, что он слышит тяжелое дыхание убегающего, но это было фантомом.   
Уже через пару минут Барнс убыло не разглядеть, что творилось в темноте и метели, но он успел увидеть, как Вайс мечется по мосту, блуждает, не видя ничего впереди, а потом раздался крик, который почти заглушил ветер, и Барнс улыбнулся сам себе, вернувшись на базу.   
— Машину привести в порядок. Как утихнет метель, — распорядился Барнс. — “обнаружите” ее. Доложить мне.   
— Есть обнаружить и доложить, — гаркнули оба гоблина разом.   
— Удачи, — и Барнс ушел, точно зная, что его указания выполнятся идеально верно, нужные детали ребята додумают сами.   
А то, что они, по сути, стали свидетелями убийства — так кто из них не убивал?  
Барнс вернулся в свой кабинет, посидел, перебирая в голове сегодняшний день. Завтра они с Франсуа улетали на Гавайи, и он оставлял Стива за старшего по базе под чутким надзором Чарли, чтобы она подстраховала в случае чего.   
— Стиви, зайди ко мне, — попросил Барнс в комм.   
Стив появился через пару минут.   
— Просить тебя присмотреть за нашими кошками не буду, — улыбнулся Барнс. — Их холит и лелеет Лейла. Я тебе много всякого в уши влил по поводу того, чем ты будешь заниматься, и как это будет происходить. Но тут вспомнил еще кое о чем.   
— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — сказал Стив.   
— К нам обычно не приезжают вообще, кроме жратвы, — начал Барнс. — Поэтому, если кто-то приехал, и у него нет пропуска, предписания или хотя бы устной договоренности со мной (или с тобой, раз ты за главного) — можно стрелять боевыми, считая это нападением. И не впускать, если ты считаешь, что этому человеку или людям нечего делать на базе.   
— Почему? — удивился Стив.   
— Практически у всех “щенков” в прошлом были проблемы с законом, некоторые пришли сюда, соскочив с какого-нибудь незаконного бизнеса, — начал объяснять Барнс. — И за ними могут прийти. Уже приходили даже, но это было в самом начале. Я таких лично расстрелял. “Щенки” должны быть уверены, что самое опасное существо, которое можно себе представить — я. И что снаружи за ними никто не придет.   
— А как же закон? — удивленно спросил Стив.   
— На своей территории я — закон, — спокойно сказал Барнс. — Стив, люди, которые сюда приходят, подписывают документы о том, что не имеют претензий, согласны с методами обучения и прочая юридическая муть. Это частная военная база, ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы полиция лезла к военным?  
Стив хмыкнул.   
— Ну тогда езжайте спокойно, — сказал он. — Кто осьминога будет кормить?  
— Никто, помер Алекс, — грустно сказал Барнс.   
Франсуа очень расстраивался, когда очередной осьминог умирал, и Барнс даже думал, а не хватит ли им заводить такую подверженную смерти живность, но видел, как муж ходил вокруг аквариума, и ехал покупать нового.   
— А с полицией у нас отношения хорошие, — добавил он. — Но они заранее звонят и говорят, чего хотят. Ладно, пока тебе Чарли в помощь, а летом заступишь по полной.   
— А ты чем займешься? — улыбнулся Стив.   
— Для начала свожу Франсуа в Йоркшир, — откинулся на спинку кресла Барнс, положив руки за голову. — А потом… Не знаю. Я в горы хочу. В кругосветку на яхте. Еще раз на Северный полюс съездить. Но сначала найду замену Франсуа и себе, потому что технику ты не потянешь, да и не надо оно, раз можно человека найти. Ладно, летом и решим.   
Стив понимающе кивнул.   
— Тогда хорошего вам Рождества. А я буду отстреливать чужаков на подлете.   
Они тепло распрощались и разошлись, каждый по своим делам. Вернее, Стив ушел по делам, а Барнс пошел домой, он еще даже не начал собирать вещи.   
Пробравшись через метель, он зашел домой, отряхивая с куртки снежную крупу, и был чуть не сбит с ног Санорой, которая радостно напрыгнула на любимого хозяина.   
— Да, девочка, — почесал ее за ушами Барнс, — я тоже рад тебя видеть.   
Необласканная Мара топталась рядом, и Барнс почесал и ее, все-таки кошки были скорее их, чем одна была его, а вторая Франсуа, поэтому и различий в ласке не делалось.   
В этом году семнадцатое декабря миновало безболезненно, Барнс просто вытащил коробку с подарками для Себастьяна и принялся в ней копаться, перебирая безделушки. Наверное, можно было и на Гавайи перестать ездить на Рождество. Барнс понимал, что цепляется за память о Себастьяне до сих пор, спустя почти сорок лет, понимал, что это уже не дань памяти, просто привычка делать так, потому что так было долго, потому что он привык. Помнить о своем первом муже можно было, и не возвращаясь постоянно в одно и то же место, но Барнс просто боялся что-то поменять, сломать отлаженный механизм. Боялся того, что снова станет больно, если он не совершит этот не нужный, в общем-то, ритуал. А еще он просто не мог отпустить.   
Собираться не хотелось, тем более, что он мог собрать все нужные ему вещи в течение пары десятков минут. За окном завывала метель, и Барнс завалился на диван, на котором тут же был погребен под кошками. Нужно было перед отъездом поговорить с Чарли об Элис, но это можно было сделать и через комм. И не сейчас.   
Франсуа пришел вечером, принес с собой контейнеры с ужином.   
— Что за слухи ходят по базе? — спросил он, склоняясь над Баки и целуя. — Кто-то за кем-то приходил, кто-то кого-то увел...  
— Приезжал отец Вайс, — не стал скрывать Барнс. Это от Стива имело смысл скрывать нечто подобное, а от Франсуа нет. — Хотел дочь вернуть. Но не смог и утопился.   
— Вот прямо сам взял и утопился? — Франсуа подвинул кошек и плюхнулся на диван.   
— Да, прямо взял, убежал в метель и сиганул с моста в воду, — подтвердил Барнс, сам еще подвинув кошек, чтобы можно было уложить Франсуа рядом с собой. — Да сгиньте вы, твари шерстяные!  
— Вот же псих, — равнодушно сказал Франсуа. — Надо будет с утра полицию вызвать, что ли…   
— Я, правда, ему под ноги выстрелил, чтобы бежать было быстрее и веселее, — решил рассказать правду Барнс, но рассказывать про причины, заставившие его так поступить, не спешил.   
— Холостым? — спросил Франсуа.   
— Рехнулся что ли? — удивился Барнс. — Когда я холостыми стрелял?  
Франсуа поцеловал его в подбородок.   
— Ну да, у гоблинов на КПП же боевые, — согласился он. — Кто там сегодня дежурил?  
— Ференц и Миша. Я им разрешил мужика нахуй слать, — начал рассказывать Барнс, — даже не зная, кто это. А это оказался отец Элис. Весь из себя, и нахуй не пошел. Ну я ее вызвал, узнать, что за явление такое, а она перепугалась до полусмерти, побледнела. Сказала, что он жену выгнал, мать ее, а ее сделал женой. Короче, я думал, на месте убью гада, но не хотелось объяснять, что у нас за трупы известных бизнесменов на базе. Вот я и… Но упал он сам.   
Жалел в этой ситуации Барнс только обо одном — не сам свернул шею ублюдку.   
— Это он еще легко отделался, — сквозь зубы процедил Франсуа. — Я бы ему яйца оторвал и сожрать заставил.   
— Я бы тоже, но нельзя, — вздохнул Барнс, погладив Франсуа по руке. — Надо соблюдать хотя бы видимость законности. Тем более, у меня не было причин его убивать, а рассказывать всем про причины мне совершенно не хотелось. А так сам. Все сам. Ты уже собрал вещи?  
— Да, — кивнул Франсуа. — Хорошо, что ты Мише ничего не сказал. Он бы этого Вайса растерзал просто. Он же Элис опекает.   
— Я тебе рассказал, потому что ты мой муж и никому ничего не скажешь. А больше никому говорить не собираюсь. Сама скажет, если захочет. Но вряд ли она захочет, — уверенно сказал Барнс. — Раз до сих пор никому не рассказывала.   
— Да, вряд ли, — согласился Франсуа. — О таком девочки говорить не любят… да и мальчики тоже.   
— А полиция — проблемы Стива. Он ничего не знает, камеры не работали, так что все в порядке, — Барнс устроился удобнее, обнимая Франсуа. — Куда бы ты еще хотел поехать на Рождество?  
— Я подумаю, — пообещал Франсуа. — До следующего Рождества еще год, а в это мы едем на Гавайи. Может быть, в Нью-Йорк? Или тебе это еще слишком больно?  
— Знаешь, я думаю, что готов просто помнить, без боли, — задумчиво сказал Барнс. — Так что можно проверить.   
— Тогда давай проверим, — кивнул Франсуа. — Знаешь, мне не терпится. Так хочу поскорее улететь. Устал за год. Еще метель так тоскливо воет...  
— Хорошо. Значит в Нью-Йорк, — согласился он. — В следующем году.   
Барнс не боялся Нью-Йорка, он был уверен, что больно уже не будет, тем более у него был Франсуа, рядом с которым просто не могло быть плохо. Но также он был уверен в том, что все равно выберет хотя бы день, чтобы слетать на Гавайи, потому что это была уже просто традиция, которую он не хотел нарушать. Хорошо, что сейчас перелет был в два раза быстрее, чем когда-то давно, когда они еще были с Себастьяном.   
А с Франсуа у них обязательно будет своя, какая-нибудь другая традиция. У них впереди еще много времени вместе. Очень много. Они только начинали свой путь по этой жизни вместе.


	21. Эпилог

— Мне здесь офигенно нравится! — Франсуа раскинул руки и закружился на зеленом холмике под синим небом, по которому ползли редкие белые облачка, похожие на местных овец.   
Оглядевшись вокруг, Барнс в очередной раз решил, что здесь слишком пасторально и мирно. Нет, ему нравился Йоркшир, но… Было в нем что-то такое сонное, тихое, особенно в маленьких деревеньках и городках, где дома жались друг к другу, люди ходили по булыжным мостовым, уложенным еще в незапамятные времена, и все было таким, словно нарисованным.   
Йоркшир не был похож ни на шумный Нью-Йорк, ни на солнечные Гавайи, ни на Большой Таскет и, тем более, не походил он на суровый север. Это был совершенно другой мир, даже Йорк выглядел таким же степенным, массивным и старым.   
— Я рад, — искренне улыбнулся Барнс, потому что важно было, чтобы нравилось Франсуа. Он подошел, обнял его, целуя. — Но для меня здесь слишком мирно.   
— Ну жить здесь я бы тоже не хотел, — согласился Франсуа. — А две недели отдыха отлично прочищают мозги. И руины всякие здешние мне очень нравятся, и пейзажи…   
— Зеленое на зеленом и серые камин. Но да, очень живописно, — Барнс подхватил Франсуа и закружил, а потом умудрился улечься на траву, уложив его на себя. — Только что мы будем тут делать целых две недели? Может, до Лондона доедем?  
— Походим тут недельку, а потом можно и в Лондон, — согласился Франсуа. — Только не в Париж. Ненавижу Францию.  
— Чем тебе не угодила Франция? Кстати, я туда и не предлагал, — заметил Барнс.   
Что бы Барнс не говорил, он хотел быть там, где Франсуа, пусть даже это будет пасторальный, сонный и степенный Йоркшир. Был согласен жить в небольшом городке Скарборо, с его замком и каменными домиками. Барнсу казалось, что время не трогает подобные города и деревни. В них не вламывается прогресс с неоном, рекламой, они до сих пор оставались такими же, как триста пятьдесят лет назад. Барнсу казалось, что он вернулся в прошлое, далекое-далекое, в котором он еще был Зимним Солдатом, у него были задания в таких городках. Немного, но были. И этот самый Скарборо ничуть не изменился, даже, кажется, больше не стал.   
А может быть, это правительство просто оставляло такие вот островки истории. И это было правильно. Прошлое надо было помнить.   
— Ну просто задолбала, — буркнул Франсуа. — Пойдем до той деревеньки, — он показал на россыпь мелких домиков на горизонте. — Как раз к обеду дойдем.   
— Ты думаешь, нас там чем-нибудь накормят? — Барнс прижал к себе Франсуа, перекатился, чтобы оказаться сверху, прижавшись к нему пахом. — А хочешь, купим замок?  
— Ага, и жить в нем? — возмутился Франсуа. — Ты в курсе, что в Англии нельзя ничего менять в исторических зданиях? Ни водопровода, ни электричества, ни канализации… С тем же успехом, Баки, можно купить заброшенную ферму и жить на ней.   
— Я не говорил про жить в замке, я предложил его купить, чтобы он у нас был, — рассмеялся Барнс, целуя Франсуа.   
Вот так вот валяться на зеленой траве под солнышком, когда тебя обдувает свежий ветерок, было безумно приятно. Барнс давно не валялся на траве вот так беззаботно и никуда не спеша, словно у него было все время мира.   
— Не, не хочу, — помотал головой Франсуа. — Если тебе так не терпится потратить деньги, купи мне большого осьминога. Не эту мелочь, а такого, с размахом щупальцев метра в два. Они и живут дольше.   
— Хорошо, только не сейчас, ладно? Для такого осьминога аквариум нужен огромный, — Барнс был бы рад построить для Франсуа аквариум, где жили бы только одни осьминоги, но не представлял, где это сделать и как. Но мысль сама по себе была интересной. — Но если ты хочешь, то, конечно, куплю.   
— Они умные, — объяснил Франсуа. — Почти как вороны.   
Он погладил Баки по плечам и скользнул ладонями по спине до задницы.  
— Идем в деревню.   
— Не хочу, — мотнул головой Барнс, и со спины на бок упала коса сложного плетения, которую ему утром заплел Франсуа. — Давай поваляемся тут, я хочу проникнуться тем, что нам никуда не надо, что небо голубое, а трава зеленая. Что ты рядом, и не надо будет завтра вставать в несусветную рань, чтобы пересечься за целый день всего на пару слов. Дай почувствовать тебя рядом.   
— Отпуск, — мечтательно протянул Франсуа. — Давай поваляемся. Тут даже небо не такое, как в Канаде.   
Нехотя поднявшись, Барнс достал из рюкзака покрывало и расстелил его, легко перекатив туда Франсуа, и улегся рядом. Взял руку Франсуа и стал гладить пальцы, вертя кольцо в виде осьминога.   
— Я хочу, чтобы Стив остался на базе моим заместителем, а мы с тобой поселились бы в Ярмуте или Галифаксе. Чтобы не вставать ни свет ни заря, — заговорил Барнс. — Ты говорил, что хочешь быть ветеринаром, так почему нет? Выучишься, откроешь свою клинику. А я… Я буду заниматься базой и школой, но не так плотно, как сейчас.   
— Я еще на педагога не доучился, — напомнил Франсуа. — И учиться начал, чтобы лучше справляться с работой инструктора. А ветеринар… это мечты. Пришлось быть жить в Торонто, а как же база?  
— А что с ней сделается? — резонно спросил Барнс. — Стив ничуть не хуже меня, Викки с Эрикой стреляют отлично, только придется нанять еще летного инструктора и инструктора по боевой технике, с этим Стив не справится. А мы с тобой будем приезжать на твоих каникулах. А так поживем в Торонто. Франсуа, — Барнс повернулся к нему, навис снова и внимательно на него посмотрел, — мечты надо исполнять.   
Франсуа только хмыкнул и дернул Баки к себе, чтобы поцеловать.   
Они лежали и целовались под синим небом на зеленой траве. И Барнс таял, растворялся, чувствуя, что отпускает это чувство постоянного напряжения, которое он уже давно перестал замечать. Там на хозяйстве был Стив и Чарли, и все было хорошо, а здесь, рядом, буквально под ним был любимый человек, которого он хотел сделать счастливым.   
— Я люблю тебя, малыш, — прошептал Барнс, целуя в шею.   
— И я тебя, Баки.

The End


End file.
